The Magic of Deduction
by ReachingforHeaven
Summary: Traduction. John Watson va passer sept ans à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il y rencontrera le garçon qui va devenir le plus grand homme qu'il connaîtra jamais. Sherlock/John.
1. Chapter 1

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Auteur **: writingispurdy

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Rating **: K (pour ce chapitre)

**Warning(s) **: aucun (pour ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer** : rien ne nous appartient, ni à l'auteur, ni à moi.

**Nombre de mots **: 2212 mots pour ce chapitre en anglais ; environ 2700 mots en français.

**Résumé **: John Watson va passer sept ans à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il y rencontrera le garçon qui va devenir le plus grand homme qu'il connaîtra jamais. Sherlock/John.

_Pour ce chapitre : John Watson ne quitte pas des yeux sa grande sœur Harriet, qui le regarde avec un grand sourire aux lèvres depuis la table de Gryffondor où elle est assise, entourée de son groupe d'amis de troisième année qui portent tous fièrement couleurs rouge et or de leur maison, quand le Choixpeau décide finalement de l'envoyer à Poufsouffle. _

**Note de l'auteur **: J'ai lu un certain nombre de fics géniales sur Sherlock à Poudlard ces derniers temps et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je m'y essaie. La plupart des gens mettent John à Gryffondor, mais j'ai mes raisons pour l'avoir envoyé dans une autre maison… J'aime à penser que tous les avis se valent, même si nous avons des motifs différents. Bonne lecture !

**Note de la traductrice **: Salut tout le monde ! Je vous présente le premier chapitre d'une nouvelle traduction - soit Sherlock et John à Poudlard, yay ! Cette histoire compte donc sept chapitres, un pour chaque année qu'ils passent à l'école, et un épilogue. (Bon, le truc, c'est que l'auteur de la version originale est injoignable depuis plusieurs mois ; mais « croisons les doigts et gardons espoir », comme diraient les Canons de Chudley) So. Sauf contrordre, j'ai toujours des problèmes de connexion ; du coup, je publierai aussi régulièrement que possible, mais ça risque de n'être que tous les trois/quatre jours =)

Bref. Mon super beta **F.** et moi nous amusons vraiment beaucoup en traduisant cette histoire, et malgré son genre un peu particulier, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Magic of Deduction **

**Year One**

* * *

**.première année.**

* * *

John Watson ne quitte pas des yeux sa grande sœur Harriet, qui le regarde avec un grand sourire depuis la table de Gryffondor où elle est assise, entourée de son groupe d'amis de troisième année qui portent tous fièrement les couleurs rouge et or de leur maison, quand le Choixpeau décide finalement de l'envoyer à Poufsouffle_. _

La table vêtue de jaune et de noir l'applaudit avec enthousiasme, mais John ne bouge pas de son siège. Figé sur place, il ne peut que regarder le sourire de sa grande sœur s'évanouir. Il refuse de bouger, jusqu'à ce que la directrice ne lui indique poliment mais fermement la direction des visages rayonnants tournés vers lui à la table de Poufsouffle. Il ne jette pas un regard à sa sœur alors qu'il se laisse tomber, tremblant, sur une chaise à côté d'un garçon au visage rond. Le garçon lui adresse un sourire entendu, et lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

« C'est bon, vieux », lui dit le garçon au visage rond avec le plus de ménagement possible. « Je ne pensais pas finir là non plus. »

John tourne ses yeux inquiets vers lui, et il sent le regard de sa sœur lui brûler la nuque. « Est-ce que c'est horrible, ici ? »

« Non, c'est fantastique ! » Le garçon a un sourire. « Michael Stamford. Tu peux m'appeler Mike, si tu veux. »

John commence, non sans tristesse, à ravaler ses espoirs et ses rêves et sa fierté. « John Watson. »

Quand le festin commence, John s'attend à ce que Harriet vienne à sa table pour le féliciter. Ou au moins pour lui dire quelque chose. Quand il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il la voit rire et parler à ses amis - comme s'il n'existait même pas, lui. Riant aux éclats, elle prend une gorgée de son jus de citrouille et en renverse sur sa cravate. Ses amis la trouvent hilarante.

A la fin du repas, la préfète-en-chef les conduit à la salle commune. Les genoux de John n'ont pas cessé de trembler depuis que ce fichu chapeau a _refusé _de crier _'Gryffondor' _! Il ne connait aucun des visages qui l'entoure, aucune des personnes qui discutent à côté de lui (il s'est assis avec Harriet dans le train, il a parlé avec elle des escaliers du dortoir des filles qui se transforment en toboggan si un garçon essaie de les monter, de Andrew West, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch, qui va sans aucun doute prendre John comme Gardien ou même comme Batteur). Il ne connait personne et il est dans la mauvaise maison, et cette situation le met à la fois très en colère et pour le moins mal à l'aise.

« Perspicacité ! » dit la préfète-en-chef quand ils arrivent devant un immense tableau qui représente une nature morte. Le tableau s'ouvre sur le côté et révèle une pièce chaleureuse drapée de jaune, au plafond bas, ornée d'une gigantesque cheminée et de nombreuses plantes vertes. La salle commune renvoie une impression de vie, de chaleur, de joie diffuse ; il flotte même dans l'air une odeur de pâtisseries et de bonbons. John n'a pas envie de trouver cette pièce aussi accueillante.

Il ne fait pas attention quand Mike lui montre les dortoirs des garçons, au bout du tunnel de gauche parfaitement cylindrique ; il prend son écharpe jaune et noire et fronce les sourcils. Il ne fait pas attention quand les autres élèves de première année, l'air parfaitement dans leur élément, se glissent dans les lits aux baldaquins jaunes ; finalement, chacun éteint la bougie sur sa table de chevet et seule celle de John continue à brûler. Solitaire et imperturbable. John finit enfin par s'endormir.

(Il ira voir la directrice demain matin, il lui expliquera qu'il devait être envoyé dans la même maison que sa sœur, qu'il n'est pas censé être un Poufsouffle mais un Gryffondor et qu'il s'agit d'une énorme erreur.)

* * *

Le lendemain matin, il se réveille et quelque chose est différent. Quelque chose est différent en lui, dans sa poitrine, il a l'impression que tous ses organes ont changé de place. Mais il se sent bien, comme si un petit soleil avait trouvé refuge dans sa gorge. Peut-être que c'est grâce aux couvertures qui le protègent comme un cocon. Peut-être que c'est grâce aux rires qu'il entend résonner dans les tunnels circulaires. Peut-être que c'est parce qu'il sait que personne dans sa maison ne le laissera tomber.

Un autre garçon de première année, même s'il est déjà habillé et qu'il a l'air affamé, est assis sur le bord de son propre lit ; il fait et refait le nœud de sa cravate pour s'occuper. Quand John se redresse lentement, le garçon lève la tête et lui adresse un sourire ; ses dents de devant sont les plus larges que John ait jamais vues.

« Salut », lui dit-il. « Bien dormi ? »

John, hésitant, se passe la langue sur les lèvres. « Je suppose. »

« Moi, c'est Carl. Carl Powers. » Il a l'air bien trop joyeux pour une heure aussi matinale. « Tu es John Watson ? » Il indique de la tête le nom en lettres de cuivre que sa mère a inscrit sur sa valise. John, embarrassé, s'efforce de ne pas rougir.

« Ouais, euh… » Il se demande comment tourner sa phrase sans avoir l'air méfiant. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là, Carl ? Les autres sont tous descendus déjeuner, non ? »

« Nous les Poufsouffles, on doit se soutenir. » Le garçon saute au bas de son lit. Ses cheveux sont exactement de la même couleur que les rayures noires de sa cravate, juste comme le blond de John a presque la même nuance que le jaune sur la sienne.

Demain. Peut-être que demain il ira voir la directrice pour lui dire qu'il est censé être à Gryffondor. Il adresse à Carl un sourire rayonnant.

* * *

La première fois que John Watson rencontre Sherlock Holmes, c'est par un froid mardi à la fin du mois de septembre, trois semaines après la Répartition et trois semaines après avoir enfilé pour la première fois son uniforme à l'insigne jaune et noir. Mike lève les yeux de son assiette avec une étrange expression sur le visage, à mi-chemin entre un sourire et une grimace. John cligne des yeux et tourne immédiatement la tête pour suivre son regard.

La raison de cette agitation soudaine se révèle être un garçon de Serpentard, qui se tient juste derrière John et qui le dévisage comme s'il était la personne la plus intéressante du monde. Des boucles noires encadrent son visage aux yeux clairs, perçants, et qui ont exactement la même couleur argent que le serpent sur sa robe. Le garçon a un sourire étrange, trop crispé pour paraître naturel. Puis ses yeux se posent sur le voisin de table de John.

« Bonjour, Michael. »

« Sherlock », répond Mike. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « John, voici Sherlock Holmes. Première année, lui aussi. Mon père connaît sa mère. Sherlock - »

« John Watson », l'interrompt promptement Sherlock. « Je me souviens de toi, à la Répartition. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avons réussi à satisfaire les attentes de notre famille en ce qui concerne les maisons dans lesquelles nous avons été envoyés, pas vrai ? »

John sent sa gorge se nouer, surtout quand l'étrange garçon lui adresse un nouveau sourire. Un sourire qui pourrait paraître presque cruel, s'il le voulait. Avant que John ne puisse essayer de dissimuler sa surprise, le Serpentard continue.

« Ta sœur, elle est à Gryffondor. Il était impossible de ne pas deviner ce qu'elle pensait, il suffisait de la regarder. Son expression ressemblait un peu à la déception lisible sur le visage de mon frère Mycroft, à la table des Serdaigles. Il est préfet, et sera sûrement préfet-en-chef l'année prochaine, s'il obtient ce qu'il veut. Mais généralement, Mycroft obtient toujours ce qu'il veut. »

Et brusquement le garçon se retrouve assis avec eux, à gauche de John - et de toute évidence, il ne sait rien des notions d'espace vital.

« Je viens d'une longue lignée de Serdaigles. Tous au Ministère. Ou c'est ce qu'ils disent, quand on leur pose la question. Maman est horrifiée. Avec tous les Serpentards envoyés en prison après la Bataille de Poudlard, ma maison n'a pas très bonne réputation. Les plus grands mages noirs sont passés par Serpentard, après tout. »

Il penche la tête sur le côté comme un chat, et John ouvre la bouche à nouveau pour lui demander de partir, mais il continue sur sa lancée.

« Et toi, tu as l'impression que tous les héros viennent de Gryffondor. Et que seuls les Gryffondors peuvent être des héros. » Il pince les lèvres, comme s'il réfléchissait à la question. « Tu veux être un héros, surtout aux yeux de ta sœur. Pour ton père. Il est mort en se battant contre les Mangemorts, n'est-ce pas ? »

John tremble de tout son corps sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, et le visage du Serpentard devient flou alors qu'il sent des larmes de colère lui monter aux yeux. Il n'a pas pleuré depuis des années, depuis l'enterrement. Pas depuis les funérailles dignes d'un héros qui ont été réservées à Harold Watson, quand il était à peine assez âgé pour se souvenir d'autre chose que d'avoir passé des heures à pleurer dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Sa gorge laisse échapper un sanglot, et il déteste la faiblesse de son propre corps, et il se lève avant même d'en avoir conscience.

Mike l'appelle alors qu'il s'éloigne déjà avant de se retourner vers Sherlock pour lui lancer un regard noir ; le visage de Sherlock trahit sa surprise et son incompréhension.

« Bien joué », lui dit Mike, et il se lance à la poursuite de John avant que ce dernier ne puisse se perdre dans les escaliers.

Il le trouve appuyé contre la rambarde du grand escalier, les épaules secouées de sanglots silencieux. C'est peut-être la première fois qu'il voit quelqu'un supporter aussi bien sa première rencontre avec Sherlock Holmes. Il laisse à John quelques minutes pour se reprendre, et surveille les alentours pour faire déguerpir les éventuels spectateurs indiscrets. Il lance un regard noir à une petite Serdaigle qui passe par là, et la fille disparaît immédiatement dans les escaliers.

« Il fait toujours ça », finit par dire Mike, sans s'approcher pour autant ; il ne veut pas le déranger plus encore. John se redresse. « Ne l'écoute pas, d'accord ? Il fait ça pour se sentir supérieur aux autres. »

John ne se retourne pas. Il se hâte d'essuyer ses yeux et son nez, et se tient aussi droit que possible. Quand il se retourne enfin, Mike peut dire qu'il essaie d'avoir l'air courageux, un peu comme un petit garçon qui veut suivre les pas de son père. Sherlock a toujours raison, Mike le sait. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il doit aimer ça pour autant.

« Tu ne veux pas être à Poufsouffle ? » ne peut-il s'empêcher de demander, mais John ne tressaille même pas, et Mike se dit qu'il l'apprécie de plus en plus.

« Si. Enfin, je veux dire, pas au début. Je veux dire, il n'y a jamais eu de héros à Poufsouffle, pas vrai ? » Il se passe une main sur la nuque. « Mais ça ne me dérange plus. J'aime bien cette maison. » Il change de sujet, reniflant une dernière fois en détournant les yeux. « C'était qui, ce type ? »

« Mon famille connaît la sienne », répond Mike. « Personne ne l'aime vraiment. »

« Je vois pas pourquoi », dit John, la voix acerbe, et il finit par sourire. Un sourire triste, mais un sourire quand même.

* * *

Les trois dernières semaines, il a partagé son double cours de Sortilèges avec les Serpentards, mais ce n'est qu'après sa rencontre avec ce garçon, Holmes, au déjeuner que John remarque le garçon aux boucles noires qui le dévisage depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. John fronce les sourcils, et évite délibérément son regard. Il se demande si le professeur Flitwick le remarquerait, s'il lançait un sortilège en direction des bancs où sont assis les Serpentards. Il se demande aussi quand est-ce qu'ils aborderont le chapitre des maléfices.

Carl se penche vers John et lui demande de lui montrer à nouveau le mouvement de baguette qu'il faut faire, et tout ce qui se rapporte à Sherlock Holmes lui sort de l'esprit.

Harriet (non, elle se fait appeler Harry maintenant) tombe sur lui alors qu'il est en chemin pour aller déjeuner, et elle le prend dans ses bras avec la même force que d'habitude. Elle lui dit qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle s'est comportée comme une imbécile et qu'elle devrait être fière de lui peu importe la fichue maison à laquelle il appartient. Il fait de son mieux pour lui rendre son étreinte, et il se sent heureux.

Elle le ramène avec elle à la salle commune de Gryffondor, le présente aux élèves de deuxième et de troisième années (Sally Donovan, d'un an plus vieille que lui, est la nouvelle Poursuiveuse de l'équipe ; elle ressemble un peu à l'idée qu'il se fait d'un héros). Ils le traitent gentiment, ils lui donnent des biscuits, et une heure plus tard il se glisse à nouveau jusqu'au couloir bien éclairé qui mène aux cuisines et à sa nouvelle vie.

« Amitié », dit John distinctement, et il a sourire rayonnant quand il voit Mike et Carl qui l'attendent près de la cheminée.

* * *

A la fin de l'année, Gryffondor remporte la coupe des Quatre Maisons, Serdaigle les suivant de près et Poufsouffle à la troisième place. Une rumeur circule entre les élèves attablés au banquet : Serpentard aurait perdu deux cents points en une après-midi par la faute de ce garçon, Holmes (quelqu'un parle d'une explosion dans la tour d'Astronomie ; quelqu'un d'autre raconte qu'il a fait fondre cinq chaudrons ; une fille explique qu'il s'est fait prendre à voler dans les réserves du professeur Slughorn, et que des ingrédients vraiment dangereux ont disparu ; même quelques Poufsouffles disent que le garçon s'est introduit dans la Réserve de la bibliothèque après le couvre-feu, et qu'il s'intéressait à des ouvrages plutôt louches). Et que les professeurs lui auraient retiré cinquante points de plus quand il aurait refusé d'accomplir la retenue qu'on lui avait donnée.

John est content de finir troisième. Il aimerait pouvoir partager la coupe avec sa sœur, s'en vanter avec elle quand ils rentreront chez eux, mais il est plutôt satisfait de sa place. Lorsqu'il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, ses yeux s'attardent sur la table de Serpentard. Tous les élèves se sont regroupés d'un côté de la table ; à l'autre bout, à bonne distance de ses camarades, un garçon solitaire aux boucles brunes est penché sur son assiette.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Magic of Deduction  
**

**Auteur **: writingispurdy

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Rating **: K+ (pour ce chapitre)

**Warning(s) **: harcèlement ; empoisonnement (pour ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer** : rien ne nous appartient, ni à l'auteur, ni à moi.

**Nombre de mots **: 4458 mots pour ce chapitre en anglais ; environ 5400 mots en français.

**Résumé **: John Watson va passer sept ans à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il y rencontrera le garçon qui va devenir le plus grand homme qu'il connaîtra jamais. Sherlock/John.

_Pour ce chapitre : Prenons donc le thé dans la salle de classe numéro onze directement après votre entraînement. Je vous prie d'accepter cette invitation, je détesterais avoir à vous donner un ordre. Mycroft Holmes._

**Note de la traductrice **: Hello tout le monde ! Wow, je suis extrêmement surprise de voir que vous êtes aussi nombreux à avoir lu le premier chapitre ; merci beaucoup, surtout pour celles et ceux auxquels le genre de cette traduction ne plaît pas d'habitude, c'est gentil de tenter l'aventure guys =) Je suis toujours en pleine lutte pour avoir accès à Internet (et je commence à faire régulièrement des crises de manque du coup, bear with me), mais normalement je pourrai vous mettre le chapitre suivant le week-end prochain au plus tard. Sur ce, merci à mon formidable beta, merci aux gens qui m'ont souhaité un bon anniversaire (et à **Hanako Hayashi**, parce qu'elle est malade et que si tout le monde prie Merlin, elle va guérir plus vite !) et bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Year Two**

* * *

**.deuxième année.**

Le premier jour de sa nouvelle année à Poudlard, John échappe de peu à une retenue. Il n'est même pas encore descendu du train, pour être honnête. En fait, on vient à peine de lui demander gentiment de quitter le compartiment qu'il partageait avec Harry (il a été mis à la porte : une Serdaigle de troisième année, Clara, a passé la tête par la porte et Harry l'a pratiquement poussé à coups de pied dans le couloir) ; il décide donc de partir à la recherche de Carl et de Mike. Ou de la fille de Gryffondor qui est dans la même année que Harry mais à laquelle sa sœur n'adresse jamais la parole (parce qu'elle est trop jolie, dit toujours Harry en fronçant les sourcils), Sarah.

Mais au lieu de cela, il tombe sur une bagarre.

Quelqu'un tombe est jeté hors du compartiment devant lui, trébuche et heurte le mur ; au même instant, un autre élève se jette sur lui, les poings serrés, et commence à rouer de coups le garçon prostré sur le sol. Un troisième étudiant encourage son ami depuis l'encadrement de la porte. John reconnaît l'insigne de Serpentard sur les robes des deux élèves par terre, et leurs cris se font immédiatement entendre dans tout le corridor.

« Hé ! » s'écrie John, relevant ses manches et tournant la tête vers les visages qui regardent le spectacle derrière les vitres des compartiments voisins. « Que quelqu'un aille chercher un préfet ! »

Et John se jette dans la bagarre sans prendre le temps de réfléchir. Il attrape le garçon qui frappe l'autre par le devant de sa robe et le force à se relever. Le Serpentard se débat, il essaie de lui donner un coup de poing. John, campé fermement sur ses pieds, le plaque sans ménagement contre la fenêtre la plus proche (le type a l'air d'être en deuxième année, mais il est plus mince que John, qui a travaillé pendant les vacances ; il a acquis une certaine résistance physique au cours de l'été). Celui à la porte a l'air de vouloir se porter au secours de son ami, mais une préfète se décide enfin à arriver (une Gryffondor, que John n'a encore jamais rencontrée).

« Dix points en moins pour Serpentard, pour chacun de vous trois », annonce-t-elle une fois qu'elle a séparé les deux garçons. « Et dix points en moins pour Poufsouffle, et je vais parler aux responsables de vos maisons - »

« Il a interrompu la bagarre, il ne se battait pas », l'interrompt un élève de première année qui a surgi derrière John. Il devait se trouver dans le compartiment voisin pendant la lutte, étant donné la vitesse à laquelle il s'est montré. « J'ai tout vu. »

La préfète fronce un peu les sourcils, et finit par hocher la tête. « Très bien. Je vais quand même aller parler au professeur Slughorn et lui demander de vous donner une retenue, vous deux… » Et ils s'éloignent dans le couloir, laissant sur place le petit groupe de badauds qui était venu assister à la scène.

John s'agenouille sur la moquette pour aider le dernier garçon à se relever, mais il sait de qui il s'agit avant même d'avoir commencé à se baisser. Il pourrait reconnaître n'importe où ces boucles brunes. Sherlock Holmes prend appui sur son coude pour essayer de se relever seul, et il essuie le sang qui coule de son nez et de sa lèvre supérieure avec un reniflement mi-hautain, mi-embarrassé.

« Oh », dit John, et il sent les restes d'une vieille rancœur se réveiller dans sa poitrine. « Euh. Ca va ? »

Sherlock hoche la tête, évitant les regards des autres élèves toujours attroupés autour d'eux. Il se relève, ignorant la main tendue de John, et se hâte de disparaître dans son compartiment.

John laisse échapper un soupir résigné, croise les bras et s'efforce d'ignorer les décharges d'adrénaline qu'il sent courir dans ses veines. Le première année se tient toujours à côté de lui, les yeux écarquillés et attendant de toute évidence qu'il lui dise quelque chose.

« Euh, merci… » John s'interrompt.

Le garçon hoche la tête avec une énergie débordante, et offre : « Jimmy. »

Pendant la Répartition, le première année si serviable, James Moriarty, est envoyé à Serpentard et lui adresse un petit sourire désolé.

* * *

« Tu ne vas pas passer les essais ? » demande John alors que Carl et lui descendent le chemin qui mène au terrain de Quidditch.

« Il n'y a que deux postes qui sont libres », lui répond Carl. « Je n'ai pas la carrure pour être Batteur, et je ne crois pas que je ferais un bon Poursuiveur. Peut-être quand on aura besoin d'un Attrapeur. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai, tu es trop maigre mon vieux. » John lui adresse un grand sourire. Il a dû emprunter son balai à Mike, à qui sa famille a offert un Nimbus 2000 - en bon état, même si un peu dépassé - qu'il n'utilise jamais (il lui a expliqué qu'il voulait être Gardien l'an dernier, mais qu'au final il n'a jamais passé les essais).

John s'est entraîné tout l'été. Ou, du moins, presque tout l'été. Les jours où il ne travaillait pas pour son oncle à Ste Mangouste (rien de spécial, il devait surtout porter des cartons, les déplacer d'un service à l'autre ou les ranger ailleurs), il a passé tout son temps libre sur le balai de Mike, à frapper des Cognards. Il n'est tombé qu'une fois en deux mois, et seulement quand le grand frère de Mike lui a envoyé un Cognard en pleine tête - et encore, une chute d'un mètre cinquante à peine.

Il a déjà rencontré le capitaine de l'équipe de Poufsouffle avant, mais Greg Lestrade est un garçon occupé et qui a peu de temps pour fraterniser avec les élèves plus jeunes que lui. Maintenant qu'il est en cinquième année, et préfet en plus, son visage commence déjà à trahir son état de stress. Mais il sourit quand John et Carl entrent sur le terrain. Ils ne sont pas très nombreux d'ailleurs, et John se demande si c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de postes à pourvoir ou à cause de la qualité de l'équipe, ou encore parce que le Quidditch n'intéresse pas grand monde. Il est vrai que la coupe de Quidditch finit rarement entre les mains des Poufsouffles (une fatalité qu'il espère bien aider à inverser), mais il ne voit pas pourquoi il faudrait perdre espoir pour autant.

Et même, John est d'autant plus déterminé à prouver que sa maison est une force avec laquelle il faut compter.

« Très bien, vous tous », lance Lestrade une fois que tous les candidats sont arrivés (six pour le poste de Poursuiveur, trois pour celui de Batteur ; les seuls élèves de deuxième année sont John et une fille qui s'appelle Soo Lin Yao, qui ne lui a jamais adressé un mot). « Les Poursuiveurs en premier. Allez, sur vos balais tout le monde. »

Alors qu'il attend son tour, observant les candidats se passer le Souaffle avec adresse dans les airs, John jette un coup d'œil en direction de la poignée de spectateurs qui ont pris place dans les tribunes pour assister aux essais. Il est difficile de reconnaître un visage de là où il est, mais il distingue les couleurs de leurs uniformes : surtout du jaune, quelques taches de bleu, et un blason rouge (Harry ?).

Un des spectateurs avec une écharpe bleue se lève et quitte les gradins à la moitié des essais des Poursuiveurs, et avant même que John ait le temps de se demander de qui il s'agissait ou où il est parti, quelqu'un se tient derrière lui. John ne sursaute pas, mais il est définitivement surpris.

Il se retourne et pâlit ; c'est le préfet-en-chef, Mycroft Holmes.

Ce dernier le dévisage pendant un long moment moment, avant que ses lèvres ne finissent par esquisser un sourire condescendant. « Mary Morstan m'a dit que vous êtes le garçon qui a interrompu cette altercation malheureuse dans le Poudlard Express, le jour de la rentrée. » Mary Morstan - sûrement la préfète de Gryffondor qu'il a vue dans le train. « Je regrette de ne pas vous avoir parlé plus tôt, mais l'emploi du temps d'un préfet-en-chef a tendance à être plutôt… encombré. »

John ne dit rien, et loin au-dessus de leurs têtes, Lestrade donne un coup de sifflet.

« Comme vous devez maintenant le savoir, la cible de cette attaque était mon jeune frère, Sherlock. Je voudrais vous offrir mes sincères remerciements pour le rôle que vous avez joué dans cette regrettable affaire. »

John hoche la tête, et il ne sait même pas pourquoi. « Je… C'était rien. Je ne savais même pas que c'était lui. » _Sinon j'aurais peut-être fait demi-tour et je les aurais laissés faire. _Il se déteste immédiatement d'avoir pu penser une telle chose, et cette idée disparaît aussitôt. Bien sûr qu'il aurait interrompu l'altercation quand même, peu importe qui était l'agresseur et la victime.

Il a presque l'impression que Mycroft devine ce qui lui traverse l'esprit, parce qu'il lui adresse bientôt un sourire pincé, compréhensif. « Je comprends, John. Il est normal que son attitude lui attire les foudres d'un certain nombre de ses condisciples. Il l'a peut-être même mérité. »

Et soudain, sans que John n'y ait fait attention, une autre silhouette portant une écharpe bleue fait son apparition derrière le préfet-en-chef. Elle a le nez plongé dans un livre, et elle ne lève même pas les yeux quand elle lui adresse la parole.

« Monsieur ? »

« Oui, il est temps que nous y allions », répond Mycroft. « Bonne chance, John. Et merci, une fois de plus. Je m'inquiète vraiment à son sujet. » La dernière phrase semble plus s'adresser à Mycroft lui-même qu'à lui ; une seconde plus tard, il fait déjà demi-tour pour rejoindre la fille de Serdaigle derrière lui. Il s'éloignent bientôt ; de dos ils donnent presque l'impression d'être deux amis parfaitement normaux, mais étrangement John a l'impression que ce n'est pas vraiment le cas.

Lestrade choisit ce moment pour appeller les Batteurs, et John oublie aussi vite cette étrange rencontre.

Dans les gradins, les gens se lèvent pour l'applaudir (oui, c'est définitivement la voix de Harry qu'il entend au-dessus des cris du reste des spectateurs) lorsqu'il jette Lestrade à bas de son balai avec un Cognard qu'il lui envoie d'un violent coup de batte. Sur le chemin du retour vers le château, l'adrénaline dans ses veines lui donne l'impression d'être sur un petit nuage et il entend à peine les compliments de Carl, qui lui assure qu'il va être à coup sûr pris dans l'équipe.

* * *

Le groupe d'élèves de Poufsouffle se précipite dans les escaliers, chacun d'entre eux discutant avec animation et poussant John et Soo Lin devant eux avec frénésie. Ils trébuchent tous ensemble d'un seul mouvement en passant l'entrée de la salle commune après que quelqu'un a enfin réussi à crier le mot de passe (_« Puffapod ! »_) et Mike lui fait une prise de tête qui la lui arrache presque lorsqu'ils se pressent tous devant le tableau d'affichage.

Les résultats des essais de Quidditch. John manque à peine de s'évanouir.

_John Watson, Batteur_

_Soo Lin Yao, Poursuiveuse_

Quelqu'un pousse un cri de ravissement derrière eux, et la jolie fille asiatique qui ne lui a jamais adresser la parole le prend dans ses bras pour le féliciter. On ouvre un paquet de caramels acheté à Honeydukes, et un autre élève fait exploser un pétard au-dessus de leurs têtes.

« J'attends beaucoup de ta part, Watson », lui dit Lestrade, la bouche à moitié pleine de caramels. « Tu as un bon coup de batte, mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à manœuvrer un peu mieux ton balai. On va s'en occuper aussi vite que possible. Cette fille là-bas, avec Stamford… », et Lestrade indique de la main une fille de la même année que Mike, couverte de taches de rousseur, « … c'est l'autre Batteuse, Violet Hunter. Bonne joueuse, une foutue force de frappe. » Et John voit pour la première fois Lestrade sortir de son stoïcisme habituel et lui adresser un grand sourire. « J'ai un bon pressentiment pour cette année, Watson. »

John ne peut qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête enthousiaste, bien vite interrompu lorsque quelqu'un le prend par les épaules et l'entraîne à travers la foule ; chacun de ses camarades a l'air bien décidé à le féliciter personnellement, et il ne compte plus le nombre de tapes dans le dos qu'on lui adresse au passage. Quelqu'un crie soudain : « Coupe de Quidditch, nous voilà ! » et tout le monde applaudit et pousse des cris de joie.

Et même quand on finit par éteindre les lumières et que les bruits de la fête s'évanouissent, quand tout le monde s'est mis au lit, John est tellement surexcité qu'il n'arrive pas à s'endormir avant plusieurs heures.

* * *

« Regardez ça », dit Violet, la bouche pleine, pendant le petit-déjeuner une semaine plus tard. Elle a déjà mis ses protège-bras et continue à enfiler son équipement de Quidditch tout en mangeant. John se tourne dans la direction qu'elle vient d'indiquer à l'aide de sa cuillère, et il reconnaît immédiatement le garçon qui traverse la Grande Salle. « Quelqu'un s'est trouvé un nouvel animal de compagnie. »

Sherlock Holmes s'avance d'un pas décidé vers la double porte ; une petite Serdaigle de première année qui le suit ne le quitte pas du regard, avec dans les yeux la même admiration qu'un petit chien pour son maître.

« C'est qui ? » demande Soo Lin, et John ne sait pas si elle veut parler de Holmes ou de la fille sur ses talons. Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Violet prend la parole avant lui.

« Molly Hooper. Son père est le Guérisseur-en-Chef du service de virus et microbes magiques à l'hôpital de Ste Mangouste. » Elle plisse les yeux en dévisageant les deux élèves qui s'éloignent, avant de les écarquiller brusquement sous le coup de la surprise. « Il s'est débrouillé pour lui faire porter tous ses livres ! »

John fronce les sourcils mais bientôt Sherlock et Molly quittent son champ de vision et il se retrouve distrait par l'arrivée du courrier. Il a juste le temps de prendre son toast pour éviter que la vieille chouette de sa famille au plumage ébouriffé ne l'écrase dans un atterrissage hasardeux.

« Du calme, Toby », dit John en lissant ses plumes. Il lui offre un bout de saucisse d'une main, et de l'autre ouvre la lettre que le hibou lui a apportée. Toby claque du bec en guise de remerciement avant de reprendre son envol.

_Prenons donc le thé dans la salle de classe numéro onze directement après votre entraînement. Je vous prie d'accepter cette invitation, je détesterais avoir à vous donner un ordre. Mycroft Holmes._

« Oh », dit John, incertain sur la conduite à adopter. Comment Mycroft a-t-il pu approcher le hibou de sa famille (peut-être vaut-il mieux qu'il ne le sache pas) ? Il ne montre le mot à personne, et après un entraînement particulièrement pluvieux, il sort la première excuse qui lui vient à l'esprit (« je dois aller voir le professeur Chourave au sujet de la dissertation qu'elle nous a donnée ») et s'éclipse sans demander son reste.

La fille de Serdaigle qu'il se souvient avoir vue la première fois avec Mycroft l'attend déjà à la porte de la salle de classe, avec sous les yeux un livre différent - mais elle ne lui prête toujours pas la moindre attention. Avant même qu'il n'ait interrompu sa marche, elle ouvre la porte de sa main libre et lui fait signe d'entrer.

La salle de classe habituellement vide est cette fois meublée d'une petite table ronde et de deux chaises - un mobilier qui ne dépareillerait avec celui d'un café parisien (John n'a jamais été à Paris, mais il s'imagine très bien à quoi un café parisien doit ressembler). Mycroft Holmes se tient debout à côté de la table, appuyé sur un parapluie, et un sourire patient aux lèvres. Il indique la table d'un geste de la main.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

John fait le tour de la table et prend place sur l'une des deux chaises, et la fille de Serdaigle met de côté son livre le temps de leur verser deux tasses de thé brûlant.

« J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'aviez jamais reçu de points pour vous récompenser d'avoir empêché Mr Anderson de s'en prendre violemment à mon frère dans le train, Mr Watson », commence Mycroft en s'installant sur le siège placé en face du sien. John jette un coup d'œil à la fille - sauf qu'il se rend compte qu'elle a disparu sans le moindre bruit. « Je pense que dix points pour Poufsouffle feront l'affaire ? »

John fixe du regard la tasse de porcelaine blanche ; il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il doit faire, avant de se décider finalement à en prendre une gorgée. Il sent le thé brûlant répandre sa chaleur dans sa gorge, dans ses veines, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. C'est la meilleure tasse de thé qu'il ait jamais prise.

« Merci. » A vrai dire, le thé est tellement délicieux qu'il a l'impression d'avoir gagné cent points. « Mais… » Il voit Mycroft plisser les yeux et le dévisager avec attention, même si le sourire du préfet-en-chef reste en place. « Mais vous n'avez pas besoin d'une salle de classe vide et d'une tasse de thé pour me dire que vous me donnez dix points. Vous auriez pu faire ça avant mon entraînement. »

Le préfet-en-chef hausse les épaules ; apparemment, il n'est pas surpris de sa remarque. « Si je peux vous poser une question, John… », commence Mycroft après un instant de silence ; il tient sa tasse de thé dans sa main mais n'en a pas encore bu la moindre goutte.

John tient la tienne à deux mains, il prend le temps d'en sentir le parfum et en avale une nouvelle gorgée. Il hoche la tête, même s'il est certain que de toute façon, personne ne peut refuser quoi que ce soit à Mycroft Holmes.

« Comme vous le savez, il s'agit de ma dernière année à Poudlard. Je ne suis pas dans la position idéale pour un grand frère auquel il incombe une charge comme la mienne. Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il risque de devenir sans mon influence pour le protéger. Je me sentirais bien plus tranquille si quelqu'un… » Il fait tourner son thé dans sa tasse comme s'il s'agissait d'un verre de vin, lève les yeux au plafond une seconde, avant de finir : « … pouvait garder un œil sur lui. »

John n'en est pas très sûr, mais il a l'impression que Mycroft est en train de lui demander d'espionner Sherlock Holmes. Il a même la sensation que le mot _ESPION_ est écrit en lettres lumineuses à trois mètres au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'aime pas cette idée, pas du tout, parce qu'il connait trop bien cette impression.

« Je ne sais pas. » Il garde les yeux rivés sur son thé.

« Vous êtes très loyal pour quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas Sherlock aussi bien que moi je le connais. »

_C'est une des rares qualités de ma maison. _« Je ne suis pas… Je veux dire, espionner, ça ne fait de bien à personne. »

(_Toutes les lumières sont éteintes, c'est normal, sauf celle de la cuisine. Ca ne peut faire de mal à personne, s'il jette un coup d'oeil. Harry, le visage rouge et les traits déformés par une colère terrible, fait presque tomber la bouteille qu'elle serre entre ses doigts et lui lance au visage tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main jusqu'à ce qu'il batte en retraite, se roule en boule dans son lit et y reste caché._)

« En tant que préfet-en-chef, je peux décerner des points à ceux qui me semblent le mériter », dit Mycroft après un bref silence. « A quelle place se _trouve _Poufsouffle en ce moment ? »

Et John était déjà contre sa proposition cinq minutes plus tôt, mais maintenant qu'on lui propose de le soudoyer, il sent quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine et il se redresse de toute sa hauteur avant de répondre. « Non. » Il ravale sa nervosité et se lève de sa chaise. « Même pas pour trois cents points. Je me fiche de qui vous voulez que j'espionne, mais de toute façon je refuse de le faire. »

Mycroft fronce les sourcils pendant une seconde, et son expression est presque terrifiante. Mais John ne change pas d'avis. Son sourire sans joie est de retour presque immédiatement. « Bien sûr, je ne vais pas vous forcer à faire quoi que ce soit, John. Je ne faisais que demander. Est-ce que vous voulez finir votre thé ? »

« J'aimerais retourner dans ma salle commune maintenant », répond John fermement, et il se demande brièvement comment il peut avoir l'air aussi sûr de lui alors qu'il se sent terriblement mal à l'aise.

« Personne ne vous en empêche. » Et Mycroft sourit vraiment, sans se lever pour autant. « Bonne soirée, John. Et si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où me trouver. »

* * *

Il n'y a qu'une poignée d'élèves dans la Grande Salle quand l'_incident_ se produit.

Le 3 avril, juste avant le début des cours de l'après-midi. John est assis juste à côté. Au début, elle ne fait pas le moindre bruit, elle se plie juste en deux et plaque ses mains contre son ventre avec une expression de douleur intense sur le visage.

Son nom est Jennifer Wilson, en première année à Serdaigle. Elle a été empoisonnée.

John est le premier à se lever quand Jennifer Wilson pousse un hurlement perçant. Les quelques Serdaigles de son âge qui se trouvent autour d'elle reculent à la hâte, s'agrippant les uns aux autres et regardant sans pouvoir l'aider la fille tomber à genoux ; sa tête heurte les dalles de pierre une seconde plus tard.

Une autre tête ne tarde pas à apparaître parmi leurs visages terrifiés, une tête aux boucles brunes.

John écarte les élèves de première année de son chemin et se laisse tomber sur le sol à côté de Jennifer Wilson ; elle a les bras serrés autour de son ventre, et son corps tout entier est agité de soubresauts terribles et de sanglots incontrôlables. Il tend les mains vers elle, et il devrait être terrifié parce qu'il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qui se passe ou de ce qu'il doit faire. Et poutant, il ne ressent pas la moindre peur.

« C'est quoi, son nom ? » demande-t-il rapidement en jetant un coup d'œil à Molly Hooper par-dessus son épaule ; quand elle l'entend s'adresser à elle, elle sursaute.

« Jennie », couine-t-elle. « Est-ce qu'elle est - »

« Jennie, tout va bien », insiste John, sans la toucher. « Jennie ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

« Ca fait _mal_ ! » réussit-elle à siffler entre ses dents serrées.

« Crampes abdominales », dit une voix, et bientôt John sent quelqu'un s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Il ne tourne la tête qu'une seconde, et ce qu'il voit confirme ses doutes : Sherlock Holmes. « Quoi d'autre ? » John ouvre la bouche, et quand il se trouve incapable de répondre, Sherlock se retourne brusquement vers les Serdaigles derrière eux et leur lance, « _Quoi d'autre ?_ »

« Elle - », couine à nouveau Molly. « Elle n'arrête pas de transpirer. Elle a mal à la tête depuis le petit-déjeuner, et… et… » Elle s'efforce de contenir ses larmes de frustration. « … des nausées. »

Sherlock tourne à nouveau les yeux vers Jennifer Wilson, qui a commencé à trembler plus violemment encore. Il a l'air plus concentré que jamais, et John sent qu'il réfléchit aussi vite qu'il en est capable. Son propre cerveau aurait déjà dû lui lancer des messages de panique, déclencher toutes ses alarmes. Et pourtant, il n'en est rien. « Que quelqu'un aille chercher Madame Pomfresh. »

« Pas le temps », dit rapidement Sherlock. « Je vais la prendre par les jambes, il va falloir qu'on se dépêche. La cheminée du professeur Cairnes est connectée au réseau de Cheminette, c'est la plus proche. »

« Le réseau de Cheminette ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on… » s'étonne John, mais il n'a pas perdu une seconde et soulève déjà la fille par les bras quand Sherlock lui prend les jambes.

« Elle a été empoisonnée », dit Sherlock comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Un Serdaigle laisse échapper un cri horrifié, mais Sherlock, John et la malade s'éloignent déjà en direction de la porte. « Empoisonnée ? On devrait aller chercher le professeur Slughorn, et l'emmener à l'infirmerie - »

« Ca ne servirait à rien », répond sèchement Sherlock. « Je doute que le professeur Slughorn sache quoi que ce soit sur les pesticides. » La fille dans leurs bras ne cesse de trembler et de gémir.

Sherlock ouvre la voie, se frayant sans ménagement un chemin à travers les groupes d'élèves dans les couloirs qui se retournent sur leur passage pour les dévisager ; John marmonne une suite sans fin d'excuses derrière lui, stupéfait par l'audace de son camarade (et par la sienne - s'introduire dans le bureau de la professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se croit en train de _faire_ ?) Heureusement, la professeur Cairnes est dans son bureau et ils peuvent lui expliquer la situation.

Finalement, Cairnes décide de ne pas envoyer la pauvre fille à Ste Mangouste par le réseau de Cheminette. Une fois ses symptômes clairement établis (pendant les précieuses minutes perdues à attendre l'arrivée de Slughorn, John remarque que ce qu'il considère comme un manque d'action de la part des adultes ne manque d'irriter Sherlock) et que tous sont bien certains qu'elle a été empoisonnée par une substance toxique moldue qu'aucun professeur dans la pièce ne connaît, Madame Pomfresh prend la fille dans ses bras et l'entraîne jusqu'à un l'endroit le plus proche d'où elle pourra l'emmener par transplanage d'escorte.

John se retrouve pour la toute première fois dans le bureau de la directrice, debout près de la cheminée à côté de Sherlock Holmes alors qu'ils attendent qu'on leur dise quoi faire, que les professeurs leur annoncent s'ils ont eu raison d'agir comme ils l'ont fait ou non. Quelqu'un ne cesse de poser couverture sur couverture sur leurs épaules, et chaque fois, Sherlock s'en débarrasse aussitôt, y jette un coup d'œil perplexe avant de lancer le plaid derrière lui.

« Comment est-ce que tu as su ? » finit par lui demander John, la voix à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Les personnages représentés dans les portraits les plus proches se penchent vers eux. John en est à sa deuxième tasse de thé ; celle de Sherlock est froide depuis un bon moment. Le garçon aux boucles brunes lève à peine les yeux du feu en face d'eux. « Pour le poison, je veux dire. »

Sherlock hausse les épaules. « C'était évident. »

Et c'est tout ce qu'il obtient comme réponse.

McGonagall finit par revenir de la réunion qu'elle a sûrement organisée avec les autres professeurs au sujet de l'incident, l'air ébranlée et étrangement plus âgée qu'à son habitude. Elle pose une main sur leurs épaules, et leur offre à chacun un sourire d'encouragement.

« Elle va s'en sortir. » Elle laisse échapper un soupir tremblant, et semble se détendre un peu. « Elle risque de ne pas pouvoir reprendre les cours avant un certain temps, mais, grâce à vous deux - »

« Qui a fait ça ? » insiste Sherlock, l'expression de son visage pâle insondable.

McGonagall cligne des yeux et lui jette un regard perçant par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes. « Je suis désolé, Mr Holmes ? »

« Le pesticide a été versé dans son verre », dit Sherlock. « Plus probablement au petit-déjeuner, si ce n'est au dîner d'hier. Personne d'autre ne montre de symptômes, donc c'était elle la cible. Donc, c'était délibéré. _Donc_, qui a fait ça ? »

Elle serre plus fermement l'épaule de Sherlock entre ses doigts. « Je vous assure, nous faisons tout ce qui est en notre possible pour découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Jennifer Wilson, et qui que cela puisse… » La directrice réussit à peine à contenir un tressaillement. « Cinquante points pour chacune de vos maisons. » Sur ce, elle les conduit à la porte de son bureau et les autorise à manquer les cours pour le reste de la journée.

« Wow », souffle John une fois qu'ils ont atteint le bas des marches. « C'était… incroyable. »

Sherlock laisse échapper un soupir de dédain. « Je n'ai même pas assez d'informations. » Et il disparaît dans un tourbillonnement de robe et d'écharpe.

* * *

Finalement, Poufsouffle ne remporte pas la coupe de Quidditch. La stratégie d'attaque des Serpentards est passée au travers même des meilleures techniques de défense que John et Violet ont réussies à mettre au point, et leur défaite contre eux a été mémorable. Personne n'en a blâmé les joueurs de l'équipe, et leur maison a même organisé une fête assez spectaculaire pour se consoler la nuit après le match. Personne n'est donc surpris que la coupe des Quatre Maisons leur échappe également.

Personne ne le dit, mais c'est grâce aux points que John a gagnés dans l'incident avec Jennifer Wilson qu'ils ne terminent pas dernier. Ils réussissent à passer devant Serdaigle de peu (les élèves sont déjà ravis du retour de Jennie, et quasiment personne à leur table ne prête attention au nombre de saphirs que renferme leur sablier). John a le teint particulièrement écarlate quand McGonagall mentionne son nom et celui de Sherlock dans son discours de fin d'année, qui finit sous les applaudissements nourris de la table de Serdaigle (auxquels ne tardent pas à se joindre ceux des autres élèves).

Clara est assise avec Harry quand John monte dans le train ; elles se tiennent la main et sont en pleine discussion, leurs têtes penchées l'une vers l'autre. John ne prend même pas la peine de frapper à la porte du compartiment.

Il envisage un moment de rejoindre Soo Lin et Violet dans le leur, mais il continue d'avancer dans le couloir et choisit le compartiment occupé par un garçon solitaire aux cheveux bruns. Ce dernier lève la tête quand John ouvre la porte, et il a l'air franchement surpris que quelqu'un veuille s'asseoir avec lui.

« C'était fantastique, ce que tu as fait », dit John, se laissant tomber sur le siège en face de Sherlock.

« De quoi ? La plupart des choses que je fais paraissent étonnantes pour les autres », répond Sherlock d'une voix égale, essayant non sans mal de dissimuler sa surprise par une ignorance feinte.

La vanité de sa réponse surprend John pendant un instant, mais il se reprend bien vite. « Avec le poison, et Jennifer Wilson. Elle aurait pu mourir. »

Sherlock baisse les yeux vers le sol. « Ca n'aura servi à rien, si je ne trouve pas qui a fait ça. »

De toute évidence il a l'habitude qu'on utilise ce mot, _fantastique_, à son sujet, et pour lui le compliment a dû perdre de sa valeur. Alors John change de position sur son siège et son mouvement pousse à Sherlock à relever les yeux. « Tu sais, c'est vrai ce que tu as dit. Tous les héros ne sont pas des Gryffondors. »

Et c'est la première fois que John voit Sherlock sourire sincèrement.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Auteur **: writingispurdy

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Rating **: K+ (pour ce chapitre)

**Warning(s) **: aucun (pour ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer** : rien ne nous appartient, ni à l'auteur, ni à moi.

**Nombre de mots **: 6488 mots pour ce chapitre en anglais ; environ 8100 mots en français.

**Résumé **: John Watson va passer sept ans à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il y rencontrera le garçon qui va devenir le plus grand homme qu'il connaîtra jamais. Sherlock/John.

_Pour ce chapitre : « Mike, c'est important », dit John, et Sherlock garde les yeux fixés sur les marches. « Sherlock est un des nôtres aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Dis aux autres que c'est mon ami, et qu'ils ont intérêt à bien se tenir. »_

**Note de la traductrice** : Heeello ! Devinez quoi ? Maintenant tout est revenu à la normale, je vais pouvoir publier régulièrement - c'est-à-dire, un chapitre tous les trois/quatre jours ! Fantastic, right ? Bref, merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, j'espère que le troisième chapitre de cette traduction va vous plaire autant que les deux précédents. Oh, et of course, applaudissons tous mon habituel beta, toujours aussi génial. Bonne lecture, et donc à ce week-end pour la suite !

* * *

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Year Three**

* * *

**.troisième année.**

La locomotive projette des nuages de vapeur sur la plate-forme ; John Watson aperçoit Sherlock Holmes, les mains dans les poches, alors que la fumée du train dessinent d'étranges volutes sur sa robe noire. Il a grandi, _beaucoup_ grandi, et le reste des garçons de leur année risquent d'avoir du mal à le rattraper. Un des porteurs de bagages traîne la valise de Sherlock derrière lui et le garçon lui lance des ordres à intervalles réguliers avec son air pincé habituel. Un chat tigré se balade tranquillement à côté de ses chevilles, et l'animal est le premier à remarquer les deux silhouettes qui s'avancent vers eux sur le quai.

Sherlock finit par tourner la tête. « John. » Sa voix est plus grave, aussi. Il ne perd pas de temps en civilités, et dévisage la Gryffondor de cinquième année qui se tient à côté de John. « Et Harriet. C'est _bien _ta sœur, non ? »

Harry fronce les sourcils. John le remarque et se hâte de répondre.

« Sherlock, ma sœur Harry. Harry, voici Sherlock Holmes. Tu sais, le… » Ils ne parlent jamais du jour où Jennifer Wilson a été empoisonnée, du jour où une fille a failli mourir.

« J'ai entendu parler de Sherlock Holmes », dit Harry, dévisageant le garçon avec attention (il a deux ans de moins qu'elle, et déjà il la dépasse de cinq centimètres). « J'ai entendu dire que tu étais bizarre. Que tu savais des trucs sur les gens avant même de les avoir rencontrés. » Oh, John sait très bien de quoi elle veut parler, il devine ce que Harry s'apprête à faire, et il sait que c'est une mauvaise idée. Mais personne ne peut arrêter Harry Watson. « Alors, vas-y. »

Sherlock plisse les yeux ; il jette un coup d'œil à l'expression résignée de John, avant d'adresser un sourire suffisant à sa sœur.

« Tu te nommes Harriet, mais tu préfères qu'on t'appelle Harry parce que tu veux avoir l'air plus forte et moins féminine que ne le suggère ton prénom. Peut-être parce que tu as perdu une figure masculine très importante pour toi quand tu étais encore enfant, plus probablement parce qu'embrasser des filles t'intéresse plus qu'embrasser des garçons. La plus récente est une Serdaigle - »

Il s'interrompt quand Harry s'avance d'un pas, furieuse, et lève vers lui un poing menaçant. Elle crache, « Ferme-la, espèce de _taré_ ! »

Et avant que Sherlock ait eu le temps de reculer, John se jette entre eux ; il croise le regard de sa sœur et pare le coup qu'elle voulait asséner à Sherlock en plein visage.

« N'essaie même pas », la prévient-il. « Sherlock est mon ami, et tu as intérêt à arrêter de parler de lui comme ça _tout de suite_. Et tu as intérêt à ce que je n'apprenne pas que tu l'insultes dans son dos, non plus. Harriet. »

Harry laisse échapper un grognement d'assentiment, et elle a une grimace de dégoût quand ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur le Serpentard. Puis, elle baisse la main, fait demi-tour et s'éloigne à grands pas sur le quai. John soupire, se passe les deux mains dans les cheveux ; puis il se retourne pour s'excuser.

Sherlock le regarde avec l'expression la plus étrange que John ait jamais vu. Il ne sait même pas comment la désigner. Choquée ? Emerveillée ? Horrifiée ? En tout cas, il y a une étincelle surpenante dans ses yeux gris.

John cligne des yeux, il s'efforce de comprendre ce que peut bien penser Sherlock, et finit par froncer les sourcils. « Quoi ? »

Sherlock hoche la tête et détourne le regard. « Rien, c'est… Je n'ai jamais eu de - » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je n'ai pas d'ami. »

John se renfrogne un peu plus, et il a l'impression que quelque chose vient de geler dans sa poitrine. Son visage lui fait presque mal, et il réalise que c'est parce qu'il fronce les sourcils depuis un bon moment ; il se sent terriblement frustré. _Je n'ai pas d'amis._ Donc, clairement, John n'est _pas_ son ami - oui, il est déçu.

Il hoche la tête pour signaler à Sherlock qu'il a bien compris, et se hâte de s'éloigner à son tour. Il pense pendant une seconde entendre quelqu'un le suivre, mais il ne s'arrête pas avant d'être monté dans le train et d'avoir trouvé un compartiment vide où se cacher. Ridicule, John Watson, de vouloir toujours essayer de te faire tes amis ; il suppose que c'est bien fait pour lui, au final.

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte de son compartiment et il lève la tête (pendant un instant, la sensation de froid s'évanouit et il se sent reprendre espoir), mais ce n'est pas la personne qu'il veut voir. Sarah Sawyer le dévisage dans l'encadrement de la porte - la Gryffondor dans la même classe que Harry à laquelle il n'a toujours pas trouvé le courage d'adresser la parole. Elle porte un badge brillant de préfète sur son pull, et elle lui adresse un sourire charmant.

« Salut », dit-elle avant de replacer une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je te dérange ? »

« Je, euh - non, tu ne me déranges pas du tout. »

Elle referme la porte derrière elle avec un sourire rayonnant. « Enfin, je ne vais rester que jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne me chercher de toute façon. Je viens d'être nommée préfète, c'est assez excitant. » Elle s'assied sur le siège en face du sien. « Tu es Johnny Watson, non ? Le frère de Harry ? »

Il sent ses oreilles prendre une horrible couleur écarlate. Alors Harry l'appelle _Johnny_ dans son dos ? Oh, il lui en voulait déjà tout à l'heure, mais maintenant il est carrément furieux.

« John, ça me va très bien. »

« Moi, c'est Sarah. » Stupidement, il n'arrive pas à trouver quoi dire après qu'elle a fini de parler, alors il lui offre un grand sourire mal à l'aise. « On m'a raconté ce que tu as fait l'année dernière, pour sauver cette fille. Toi et ton ami, vous vous êtes comportés en héros. »

John ne lui dit pas que Sherlock lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'a pas d'amis, qu'il ne se considère pas vraiment comme un héros, et il ne lui dit pas non plus qu'il la trouve très jolie. En partie parce qu'il est déjà abasourdi qu'elle lui adresse la parole, mais surtout parce que la moitié de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle choisit ce moment pour surgir dans son compartiment, et ils se mettent tous à parler en même temps. Sarah leur fait ses excuses quand on vient la chercher pour l'emmener dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets, et John ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il a laissé passer sa chance.

Après la Répartition, après avoir bien profité du festin et avoir retrouvé Mike et Carl, John se lève et prend la direction de la salle commune pour aller prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. Il manque presque de heurter Sherlock Holmes de plein fouet, et ils se tiennent debout un instant en silence en plein milieu de la Grande Salle. Quelques élèves les dévisagent, et quelqu'un donne un coup de coude à son voisin à la table de Serpentard, mais dans l'ensemble le monde continue de tourner.

Sherlock fronce les sourcils alors qu'il cherche ses mots, et il finit par lâcher : « Je ne parlais pas de _toi_, idiot. »

John devrait probablement se sentir offensé (il est sûr et certain que la plupart des gens le seraient, en tout cas). Mais ce n'est pas le cas.

En fait, il prend graduellement conscience de ce que veut dire Sherlock, et il finit par adresser à ce dernier un sourire rayonnant. Il lui tend la main (il entend des murmures à la table de Serpentard, et la plupart des élèves ont les yeux rivés sur eux maintenant, mais tout va bien). Sherlock donne l'impression de considérer son offre comme acceptable, et n'attend pas une seconde de plus avant de lui serrer la main.

* * *

Violet attrape John par le poignet alors qu'elle passe en courant près de lui, et l'entraîne derrière elle plus vite encore que la vitesse à laquelle il se hâte déjà. Ils ne sont pas _réellement _en retard, mais Lestrade tient à ce que les joueurs arrivent à l'heure exacte presque autant qu'il déteste la fainéantise, alors Violet et John préfèrent ne prendre aucun risque. C'est la fin du mois de novembre et ils s'apprêtent à jouer leur premier match de l'année, contre Serdaigle - une équipe qu'ils ont à peine réussi à battre l'année dernière, et aujourd'hui que Carl est le nouvel Attrapeur et qu'il s'agit de son premier match, John n'est pas _inquiet_ (d'accord, il est paniqué) - et le temps s'annonce plus que maussade. La pluie ne donne aucun signe de vouloir s'arrêter ; mais enfin, ce n'est ni le premier ni le dernier match joué sous un orage à Poudlard.

Alors qu'ils arrivent près des gradins et se hâtent dans la direction des vestiaires, ils passent devant une silhouette - une silhouette qui laisse échapper un petit bruit étranglé quand John frôle sa robe. L'inconnu ouvre à nouveau la bouche, et cette fois il parvint à articuler : « John ! »

John s'arrête dans un dérapage, et Violet manque de tomber par terre du fait de sa brusque halte. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'assurer que le spectacle devant lui n'est pas le fruit de son imagination - parce qu'il n'est _pas _possible que Sherlock Holmes soit bel et bien debout devant lui, avec un énorme insigne jaune orné de la lettre _P_ épinglé sur le devant de son uniforme (insigne qui sous ses yeux se métamorphose en une tête de blaireau noire), triturant le bord de sa robe et l'air manifestement mal à l'aise.

« Sherlock ? » Son esprit est sûrement en train de lui jouer un tour.

« Oui. John. Salut. » Sherlock a sur le visage une expression qui n'est pas sans rappeler un sourire.

« John », siffle Violet en le tirant par le poignet.

John fait la grimace, et il se tourne vers elle. « J'arrive tout de suite, donne-moi juste une minute. »

« Ooh, Lestrade ne va pas aimer ça », le prévient Violet, lançant un regard d'avertissement à Sherlock avant de faire demi-tour et de reprendre sa course.

Une fois seuls, Sherlock laisse échapper un soupir de frustration. « Pas besoin d'être un génie pour se rendre compte que je n'ai jamais été à un rassemblement de ce genre, je suppose ? »

John ne peut s'empêcher de rire. « Tu n'as jamais assisté à un match de Quidditch ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu _fais _de tes journées ? »

Sherlock lui lance un regard qu'il interprète à peu près comme _ce n'est pas vraiment pas le moment, John_.

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu voir celui-là ? » demande John ; il veut éviter de perdre du temps.

Le Serpentard plisse les yeux. « Parce que tu joues. » Evidemment.

« J'ai déjà joué dans un match avant. Toute l'année dernière, en fait. »

« Oui, mais. » Il jette un coup d'œil autour d'eux pour vérifier que personne n'est occupé à les espionner, et John a du mal à étouffer un nouvel éclat de rire. « Mais tu es mon… _ami_ maintenant. J'ai supposé que c'était normal de venir encourager un ami quand il a un match. Même si - » John devine le _je ne sais pas comment faire_ à la fin de sa phrase, mais il est sûr et certain de ne jamais entendre Sherlock prononcer ces mots à haute voix.

Son regard s'attarde sur le badge épinglé sur la poitrine de Sherlock (il n'en a jamais vu de semblable, Sherlock a dû l'enchanter lui-même), et quand il relève les yeux il lui adresse un sourire déterminé. « D'accord, suis-moi. »

Il monte deux à deux les escaliers qui mènent aux gradins de Poufsouffle, Sherlock sur les talons, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur Mike. Ce dernier a l'air stupéfait de les trouver là tous les deux, surtout John.

« Mike, c'est important », dit John, et Sherlock garde les yeux fixés sur les marches. « Sherlock est un des nôtres aujourd'hui, d'accord ? Dis aux autres que c'est mon ami, et qu'ils ont intérêt à bien se tenir. »

Mike baisse les yeux vers le badge de Sherlock, puis il hoche la tête. Et il sourit. C'est la première fois que John voit Mike adresser un sourire à Sherlock le jour de première année où il les a vus se parler.

« Ca marche, vieux, mais toi tu as intérêt à gagner ce foutu match. »

John tremble presque ; il sent courir dans ses veines les décharges d'adrénaline que lui provoque toujours la perspective du début d'une partie, et une brusque bouffée de joie qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer le prend à la gorge. Il pose brièvement une main sur l'épaule de Sherlock et se hâte de redescendre les escaliers. Il n'entend pas Sherlock lui dire _bonne chance_, pour la bonne raison que son ami n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Mais il l'a pensé, John en est certain. Il l'a pensé très fort.

Lestrade a l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs quand John arrive enfin dans les vestiaires, et il lui adresse le plus court sermon de l'histoire des capitaines d'équipes de Quidditch (« Ne me refais pas ce coup-là, Watson, sinon je… penserai à une menace, mais _plus tard_. »). Quand ils sortent sur le terrain, le stade tremble sous les acclamations d'un public survolté.

Il n'arrive à distinguer aucun des visages des spectateurs depuis le sol, mais il adresse un grand sourire aux rangées vêtues de jaune et de noir dans les gradins (une harmonie que vient troubler une tache solitaire de vert) ; il lève son bras avec lequel il tient sa batte haut au-dessus de sa tête. Quand ils prennent leur envol, alors qu'un violent courant d'air qui se mêle aux bruits de la foule vient siffler à ses oreilles, il survole à pleine vitesse les gradins de sa maison avant d'envoyer de toutes ses forces un Cognard droit sur le Poursuiveur central de l'équipe adverse.

Le système d'attaque de Serdaigle est bon, ils sont _vraiment _bons. Mais les stratégies de défense de Poufsouffle sont inégalables, et après quatre buts pour Poufsouffle et un pour Serdaigle, Carl Powers montre à tout le monde quel genre d'Attrapeur il est et s'empare du Vif d'or.

Les supporters de Poufsouffle envahissent le terrain et Carl (toujours aussi mince) est porté par la foule en liesse sur les épaules de quelques-uns des élèves plus âgés. John aperçoit Sherlock derrière tout le monde, et il sait que ce dernier pense pouvoir partir discrètement, s'éclipser sans que personne ne prête attention à lui - mais John refuse de le laisser faire.

« Tu es un des nôtres ce soir », lui dit John, lui agrippant l'avant-bras pour l'empêcher de partir. « Tu fais partie de notre maison, à titre honoraire. Allez, viens. »

Sherlock a l'air incertain ; il jette un coup d'œil aux visages rayonnants qui les entourent, aux élèves en liesse qui acclament les joueurs de leur équipe sans donner l'impression de remarquer le Serpentard parmi eux (ils l'ont tous remarqué, il est impossible qu'ils ne l'aient _pas _remarqué, mais ils font ce que les Poufsouffles savent le mieux faire : ils l'acceptent sans poser de question).

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? »

« A la salle commune. Une victoire n'est pas une victoire si on ne fait pas la fête juste après. »

La salle commune de Poufsouffle est bruyante et les places libres sont rares, l'ambiance y est très différente de l'atmosphère glaciale qui règne dans les cachots des Serpentard ; les gens sont pressés les uns contre les autres, un feu ronfle dans la cheminée et les gens ne cessent de leur offrir des biscuits. Personne ne dévisage Sherlock, personne ne lui demande ce qu'il fait là, personne ne se moque de lui. C'est stupéfiant. Sherlock n'a jamais été accepté de cette façon (certes, personne ne se montre ouvertement amical, mais il flotte dans la pièce une impression de camaraderie générale dont il n'a certainement pas l'habitude), et il n'est pas très sûr de savoir quoi faire de toutes ces nouvelles données.

John presse un verre rempli de bulles dans sa main. « Tu as l'air un peu perdu. »

« Ce n'est pas… vraiment ce dont j'ai l'habitude. »

« Ecoute », commence John, après avoir enfourné un nouveau caramel dans sa bouche. « Merci. D'être venu, je veux dire. Tu n'as pas l'air de beaucoup aimer le sport - » Sherlock l'interrompt d'un éclat de rire ironique. « - mais c'était gentil à toi de venir quand même. »

« Je ne connais pas grand-chose au Quidditch », dit Sherlock, prenant une gorgée de la boisson inconnue que lui a servi John - à sa grande surprise, il ne la trouve pas si répugnante. « Mais tu avais l'air de bien te débrouiller. Et tu as gagné. Alors, mes félicitations. »

John sourit d'un air gêné et change nerveusement de position ; il jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Sherlock pour s'assurer que personne ne pointe du doigt dans leur direction ou ne les dévisage, avant de continuer : « Le week-end prochain, il y a une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, et je pensais y aller. »

« Et alors ? » demande Sherlock.

« Alors, tu pourrais venir avec moi », répond John ; il commence à comprendre comment s'exprimer quand on s'adresse à Sherlock Holmes.

Pour toute réponse, il obtient un regard indéchiffrable. Sherlock finit son verre et hoche imperceptiblement la tête. « Non, je ne crois pas que je pourrai. J'ai tellement d'autres choses à faire. Des devoirs, des expériences, lire - »

« D'accord, très bien », l'interrompt John. « J'ai compris. »

Mais le matin suivant, au petit-déjeuner, une chouette qu'il ne connaît pas se pose sur la table devant lui, lui laisse le temps de prendre le mot attaché à sa patte et repart aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée.

_Changé d'avis. _

_SH_

John croise le regard de son ami à la table de Serpentard, et lui adresse un grand sourire.

* * *

« Sherlock », murmure John depuis l'autre côté de la table.

« Hm », fait Sherlock en guise de réponse ; soit il ne porte aucun intérêt à ce que John s'apprête à lui demander, soit le livre dans lequel il est plongé lui semble extrêmement intéressant.

John attend que la jeune sorcière près d'eux et le chariot de livres qu'elle pousse se soient éloignés avant de se pencher vers lui et de baisser la voix. « Sherlock, quel type de sortilèges pourrait marcher sur un troll ? »

« Ne sois pas idiot, John », dit Sherlock avec autant de naturel que s'il venait de lui demander de lui passer une plume. Une telle remarque de la part de quelqu'un d'autre serait terriblement insultante, mais de la part de Sherlock, John la prend presque pour un compliment. « Ne me dis pas que tu es en train de tricher pour ton devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Je ne… Je ne triche pas, non », répond John en faisant la moue. « J'ai juste pensé, tu sais, la magie ne sert pas à rien contre les trolls parce que leur peau est très épaisse, pas vrai ? »

« Très bonne remarque, John », murmure Sherlock sans vraiment l'écouter, avant de tourner une page de son livre.

John laisse échapper un soupir résigné, avant de prendre appui sur sa main et de jeter un coup d'œil aux rayonnages de livres autour d'eux. Il a pris l'habitude de venir s'asseoir dans la bibliothèque avec Sherlock pendant des heures ; Sherlock lui a dit plusieurs fois qu'il appréciait de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un, d'avoir quelqu'un à qui faire part de ses idées. Bien sûr, avant il avait l'habitude d'utiliser sa chatte (Felicia, un animal très malin et très intelligent), mais ses remarques étaient rarement d'une grande aide. Alors, John a proposé de l'accompagner, et le voilà qui passe maintenant des heures à côté de Sherlock, parfois sans l'entendre prononcer un mot. A l'occasion, Sherlock lui adresse un petit sourire en coin sans lever les yeux et lui assure qu'il s'en sort très bien.

Le Poufsouffle laisse son regard glisser sur les autres tables de la pièce, et il se dit qu'il ferait bien mieux de s'entraîner avec son équipe plutôt que de rester une fois de plus enfermé à passer des heures penché sur des parchemins, les doigts tachés d'encre. Il croise le regard noisette d'une Serdaigle qui les dévisage depuis sa table, et John ne prend même pas la peine de soulever son menton de sa main avant d'en informer Sherlock.

« Molly Hooper ne t'a pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'on est arrivés. » Il tourne la tête vers Sherlock, qui lui n'a toujours pas levé les yeux, mais il a sur le visage ce qui ressemble à un petit sourire moqueur. « Je pense qu'elle a le béguin pour toi, Sherlock. »

« Elle ne me lâche plus, ces derniers temps », le corrige promptement Sherlock, tout en notant quelque chose sur son parchemin. « En particulier depuis l'incident avec Jennifer Wilson. Elle en est presque arrivée à vouer un culte au sol sur lequel je marche. »

« Alors, tu ne veux pas lui dire que tu n'es pas intéressé ? »

« Elle a son utilité. » Sherlock fait semblant d'être pris d'une quinte de toux particulièrement bruyante pour masquer le bruit de la page qu'il déchire du livre, avant de la plier rapidement en quatre en lui adressant un sourire.

John ne sourit pas, le menton toujours posé sur la paume de sa main, et fronce même légèrement les sourcils. Il a envie de réprimander Sherlock (il a essayé de le faire à de nombreuses reprises, mais ce type ne l'écoute jamais, il fait toujours ce qu'il veut sans se soucier des conséquences), mais il est brusquement interrompu par l'apparition d'un élève au coin de son champ de vision.

« Oh, Jimmy, salut », dit John en lui offrant un sourire (pas si facile, de supprimer en une seconde toute trace de son irritation). « Ca va ? »

« Je sors juste d'un cours de Potions », répond Jimmy, et ses yeux se posent un instant sur Sherlock. « Salut, Sherlock. »

Sherlock lui offre son habituel « Hm », et ferme le livre qu'il vient de vandaliser.

Le visage de Jimmy ne trahit pas sa déception d'être ainsi ignoré, mais son regard si. Une seconde plus tard, il retrouve son enthousiasme quand il se tourne vers John. « Tu as oublié ça dans les cachots », dit-il avant de plonger la main dans son sac et d'en sortir le livre d'Histoire de la Magie que John avait perdu.

John se redresse et lui sourit. « Merci ! Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte - Jim, merci, tu es génial. Binns nous a donné ce foutu devoir pour mardi sur les guerres des gobelins - »

« Ce n'est rien », et Jimmy lui offre un large sourire. « Je dois aller travailler. A plus tard, John. A plus tard, Sherlock. » Il les salue en inclinant brièvement la tête et se hâte de repartir. Jimmy est toujours aussi petit pour son âge, se dit John. Le garçon s'arrête brusquement quand il passe près d'un Gryffondor assez grand, à la mâchoire carrée, que John reconnaît pour l'avoir déjà vu dans l'équipe de Quidditch de la maison de sa sœur ; le Gardien, un cinquième année. Il pense que le type s'appelle Moran, mais il n'en est pas certain. Un nom irlandais, en tout cas. Moran passe une main affecteuse dans les cheveux de Jimmy, avant de ramasser ses affaires et de l'accompagner dans le couloir.

Pourquoi est-ce que Sherlock ne se comporte jamais aussi gentiment avec les élèves plus jeunes que lui ?

« Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentil avec les gens de temps en temps, tu sais », soupire-t-il en se retournant vers son ami.

Sherlock lui répond d'un rire sans joie. « C'est déjà assez éreintant de satisfaire un seul ami. Je ne sais pas comment toi, tu fais pour t'en sortir sans te provoquer un anévrisme. » Il se lève brusquement, et fourre les pages déchirées dans sa poche. « Allez, viens, c'est presque l'heure du cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, et je viens de penser à une expérience qu'on pourrait faire avant d'y aller… »

* * *

La veille des vacances de Noël, Toby vient se poser sur son assiette pendant le petit-déjeuner ; alors qu'il progresse dans la lecture de la lettre que sa mère lui a envoyée, John sent un sentiment d'horreur l'envahir. Les mots _nouveau petit ami_ et _croisière_ lui sautent aux yeux tout de suite, suivis de _Espagne_ et _rester à Poudlard_. Et sa mère a signé avec la même désinvolture que si sa missive s'adressait à un animal de compagnie.

Pour commencer, il va voir aussitôt le professeur Chourave, qui lui dit qu'elle ne peut pas l'aider. Puis il se rend auprès du professeur Cairnes ; c'est elle qui est passée au début du mois de décembre de classe en classe avec la liste de ceux qui souhaitent rester à l'école pendant les vacances (offre qu'il a déclinée à l'époque, parce qu'il ne pensait pas alors en avoir besoin). Elle lui explique qu'elle ne peut rien pour lui non plus, mais c'est une femme d'une grande gentillesse et c'est elle qui l'accompagne jusqu'au bureau de la directrice.

« Je sais que c'est une demande de dernière minute, professeur », dit John, retenant de son mieux les larmes de frustration qui lui montent aux yeux. « Mais Harry et moi, nous n'avons nulle part où aller. »

McGonagall ne soupire pas comme s'il lui demandait d'ajouter un poids supplémentaire aux responsabilités qui pèsent déjà sur ses épaules. Elle ne le réprimande pas d'ajouter deux élèves de plus à la liste de ceux qu'elle va déjà devoir surveiller pendant les vacances. En fait, elle lui sourit comme s'il venait de lui offrir un cadeau. Elle baisse ses lunettes et le dévisage par-dessus le bord de ses verres (avec un sourire réconfortant même, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu songer que la question se posait) et lui dit : « Bien sûr que vous pouvez rester, Mr Watson. »

Elle sort d'un tiroir le parchemin que le professeur Cairnes lui a remis quelques semaines plus tôt et le lui tend. Ce n'est pas une très longue liste, d'après ce que John peut en voir. Il rajoute son nom et celui de sa sœur au bas de la feuille, avec l'impression de ne plus pouvoir revenir en arrière. Son premier Noël loin de chez lui, et parce que sa mère a décidé de partir en vacances avec un homme qu'il n'a jamais vu de sa vie.

« Fantastique », dit Sherlock quand John lui raconte toute l'histoire.

John en reste bouche bée ; il se sent blessé, mais aussi terriblement confus. « Non, ce n'est vraiment pas _fantastique_. Sherlock, c'est comme si ma mère nous avait expulsés de chez nous. Pour _Noël_. »

« Non, je veux dire : c'est fantastique, tu peux rester ici _avec moi_. J'en ai vraiment assez de la monotonie et de la rancœur qui finissent toujours par empoisonner l'ambiance des dîners de Noël, chez moi. Donc, je vais rester aussi. » Il ne s'arrête pas pour autant de marcher, et John a du mal à le suivre ; en fait, certains jours Sherlock est juste… juste impossible. « Je n'avais pas tellement envie de faire mes expériences tout seul. Tu sais, je pense que je me suis vraiment habitué à ta présence, John. »

John baisse la tête ; il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais les paroles de Sherlock le réconfortent, dans une certaine mesure. « L'année prochaine, enfin, si ma mère est là je veux dire, tu pourras venir à la maison. Pour Noël. »

Sherlock a la même expression que si John venait de le frapper avec sa propre valise. Il referme la bouche, et hoche la tête.

Une fois les autres élèves partis, Sherlock et lui ne s'attirent que très peu d'ennuis en vérité - enfin, sauf la fois où Sherlock décide de mettre le feu à l'un des douze gigantesques sapins de la Grande Salle. Deux fois. La première fois, John tire sa baguette de sa poche presque sur-le-champ et hurle _Aguamenti !_ avant que l'arbre ne subisse trop de dommages, et Flitwick accorde même dix points à Poufsouffle pour son intervention et pour son usage impressionnant d'un sortilège de haut niveau. La deuxième fois, Hagrid, le garde-chasse, est là ; c'est lui qui éteint le feu, en se servant de son manteau qu'il jette sur les flammes pour les étouffer. Hagrid aurait pu retirer des points à Serpentard, mais Sherlock est le seul élève de cette maison qui ne fait pas ouvertement preuve d'hostilité envers lui. Alors il les laisse s'en tirer sans rien faire de plus.

John est le seul Poufsouffle restant à Poudlard pour Noël, et il trouve étrange de se retrouver brusquement seul dans la salle commune d'habitude toujours pleine de monde. Harry se retrouve avec Clara, dont la famille préfère ne pas avoir à s'occuper pendant les vacances (ils la forceraient sans doute à rester toute l'année à Poudlard s'ils le pouvaient), et John peut compter sur Sherlock. Il ne reste dans toute l'école que deux autres élèves à part eux quatre : Anderson, le Serpentard qui s'est battu avec Sherlock le jour de la rentrée de leur deuxième année, et Moran (John apprend pendant les vacances qu'il se prénomme Sebastian), le Gardien de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

Le matin de Noël, John se réveille et découvre une petite pile de cadeaux au bout de son lit ; il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire lorsqu'il les ramasse tous et s'aventure, les bras chargés de paquets, jusqu'à la salle commune. Il n'est pas vraiment surpris d'y trouver Sherlock ; ce dernier a déjà deviné tout seul trois fois le mot de passe du tableau, après tout. Son ami s'est enfoncé dans le plus grand des fauteuils de la pièce, et est occupé à faire jaillir de sa baguette des lettres de feu (_M'ENNUIE M'ENNUIE M'ENNUIE_) ; il se redresse d'un coup quand John fait son entrée.

« John. Joyeux Noël. Tu es encore en pyjama. »

« Oui, je - enfin, je viens juste de me lever tu sais ? » Il s'assied sur le sol, adossé contre le fauteuil de Sherlock, et étale ses cadeaux autour de lui. Le Serpentard a ramené ses propres présents, au nombre de trois. « Tu veux commencer, ou moi d'abord ? »

« Aucune différence pour moi », dit Sherlock, mais John voit bien qu'il a autant envie que lui d'ouvrir ses paquets. Alors John lui indique d'un signe de tête de commencer.

Le premier cadeau qu'il ouvre est celui de Mycroft (John pourrait reconnaître son écriture soignée et professionnelle n'importe où) - il s'agit d'une paire de jumelles, et elles possèdent très certainement des propriétés magiques insoupçonnées, mais Sherlock ne dit rien. Puis c'est au tour de John. Il en ouvre deux à la suite ; après tout, il a reçu bien plus de cadeaux que Sherlock. Il découvre un paquet de Chocogrenouilles envoyé par Violet et un pull de la part de sa mère (très impersonnel, mais il a un peu froid alors il l'enfile par-dessus son pyjama). Sherlock ouvre une lettre signée _Maman_ faisant état des regrets de l'expéditrice de ne pas avoir pu le voir au repas familial du réveillon de Noël, et qui est accompagnée d'une paire de chaussettes encore plus impersonnelles que son pull-over. Sherlock fronce les sourcils et les met de côté. John ouvre le cadeau que lui a envoyé Harry, et il manque de s'écrouler de rire quand il voit ce qu'elle a choisi : une boîte de Feuxfous Fuseboum en provenance de la boutique des frères Weasley, accompagnée d'un mot où elle a écrit : _« J'attends que tu organises une fête ». _Ce qui doit être sa façon de se réconcilier avec lui.

Sherlock est déjà en train d'inpecter son dernier paquet, le tournant et le retournant entre ses doigts avec précaution comme pour en estimer le poids. John se passe une main dans la nuque - le col de son pull-over le démanger terriblement - et se penche vers lui pour mieux voir le cadeau. « Il vient de qui ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répond aussitôt Sherlock, et ses yeux prennent un étrange éclat. « Nous allons bientôt le découvrir. »

« Attends, Sher- » Mais il est trop tard pour le mettre en garde contre les paquets expédiés par des inconnus, parce que Sherlock a déjà déchiré le papier cadeau et se retrouve avec une petite boîte entre les mains. John se lève avec méfiance et fait le tour du fauteuil pour avoir le cadeau bien en vue.

A l'intérieur de la boîte, les deux amis découvrent une minuscule fiole remplie d'un liquide inconnu et un mot. Il est clair d'après l'étiquette qu'il s'agit d'un philtre d'amour, et John laisse échapper un ricanement - qu'il ravale bien vite quand il voit l'expression on ne peut plus sérieuse de Sherlock. Les doigts du Serpentard s'emparent avec précaution du morceau de parchemin, et il le déplie aussitôt.

_Je pense à toi, chéri. XX_

« Deux baisers », murmure John en se retenant à grand-peine d'éclater de rire. « Tu veux parier que c'est Molly ? »

« Ce n'est pas son écriture », réplique Sherlock en fronçant les sourcils. « Et l'auteur de ce mot n'a pas utilisé une Plume à Papote, ce genre de plumes ne laissent pas de taches d'encre comme celle que tu peux voir ici. » Il lève la note à la lumière pour mieux l'inspecter ; mais pour autant que John puisse le voir, il s'agit d'un morceau de parchemin banal et d'une encore tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. « L'écriture est relativement asexuée, penchant vers le masculin. Difficile de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, la phrase est trop courte. »

« Eh bien, tu as un admirateur secret, même si on ne sait pas de qui il s'agit », remarque John, prenant appui sur le dossier du fauteuil pour prendre la fiole de potion. « Ce philtre vient de chez les Weasley. Peut-être que c'est une idée de Harry. »

Pendant de longues minutes, ils sont incapables de contenir leur fou rire.

« Oh », dit John brusquement, reprenant ses esprits. « Bordel. Attends-moi une seconde, je reviens tout de suite. » Et il disparaît une seconde dans son dortoir ; quand il revient dans la salle commune, il porte un autre paquet dans ses bras - un cadeau emballé plus ou moins bien dans des vieilles pages de la Gazette du Sorcier, et John le laisse tomber sans cérémonie sur les genoux de Sherlock. « Je l'ai acheté quand on était à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais… » Il hausse les épaules en guise de conclusion.

Sherlock ne quitte pas le paquet des yeux, comme si John venait de lui lancer une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Il se décide enfin à l'ouvrir, avec d'infinies précautions ; il s'agit d'un ensemble de nouvelles plumes, solides et fiables plutôt qu'élégantes (John avait vu une plume de paon incroyablement élégante sur le présentoir et avait envisagée de la lui acheter pendant exactement trois secondes avant d'éclater de rire dans le magasin). Sherlock cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Si John devait décrire son expression, il la qualifierait de _stupéfaite_.

Sherlock se lève sans un mot et quitte la salle commune, laissant tous ses cadeaux à part les plumes derrière lui. Et John ne le revoit plus du reste de la journée.

Juste quand il commence à s'inquiéter - peut-être a-t-il fait ou dit quelque chose qui a vexé Sherlock ? -, John le retrouve au dîner de Noël. C'est un petit festin, ils ne sont que six élèves et quatre professeurs (McGonagall, Flitwick, Trelawney et Hagrid, tous coiffés d'un chapeau de papier parfaitement ridicule), mais la quantité de nourriture sur la table est plus que suffisante. Sherlock se lève brusquement quand John fait son entrée dans la Grande Salle, et chaque élève présent lui lance un regard inquisiteur.

Il rejoint John à mi-chemin entre la porte et la table, et lui tend un paquet (lui aussi emballé dans des pages de la Gazette) comme une offrande de paix. Il a l'air incroyablement nerveux quand John lui prend le cadeau des mains (maintenant qu'il n'a plus rien à tenir, il ne sait pas quelle position adopter et choisit finalement de croiser ses mains dans son dos).

« Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir à trouver un _cadeau_ pour quelqu'un. Je n'étais pas certain de quoi… » Sherlock fronce les sourcils et préfère baisser les yeux vers le paquet plutôt que d'avoir à croiser le regard de John, qui lui se retrouve extrêmement confus. « Eh bien, ouvre-le, pour l'amour du ciel. »

Le cadeau se révèle être une boîte de thé. Du vrai thé, du thé moldu, le genre de thé en sachets qui laisse flotter dans l'air une odeur merveilleuse.

John lève les yeux et voit Sherlock le dévisager avec la même expression qu'un chien qui s'attend à ce qu'on le frappe. Alors John lui adresse un sourire rayonnant, et Sherlock finit par lui sourire en retour.

* * *

Juin est presque déjà là, et il fait trop chaud pour étudier à la bibliothèque, alors Sherlock et lui ont pris leurs livres et leurs parchemins pour s'installer dans la Grande Salle. Ils sont plongés jusqu'au cou dans des piles de cours quand quelqu'un s'approche d'eux et s'arrête juste à côté de John pour les dévisager.

Les deux amis lèvent les yeux en même temps. Il s'agit d'une fille de Gryffondor, une fille que John a déjà croisée dans les couloirs mais à laquelle il n'a jamais encore parlé. Probablement en sixième ou septième année. Elle n'accorde pas la moindre attention à John, et garde les yeux fixés droit sur Sherlock, dont le visage reste impassible. John fronce les sourcils.

« Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? » demande-t-il immédiatement. La chaleur est accablante et il ne se sent pas la force d'affronter une nouvelle altercation ou un nouveau mystère (en particulier depuis qu'Anderson a essayé de faire tomber Sherlock et sa pile de livres dans l'escalier hier ; ils ont dû se mettre à plusieurs pour empêcher John d'aller lui exploser la tête contre les marches de pierre).

« Il fait chaud, non ? » dit la fille. Elle a le regard un peu flou, comme si elle ne voyait pas très bien.

« Ouais, c'est vrai », répond John, alors qu'elle continue à fixer Sherlock sans même cligner des yeux. « On est en train de travailler là, si ça ne te dérange pas d'attendre un peu. Sherlock pourra venir te parler d'ici une heure. »

« Bien joué pour ma première énigme, Sherlock », continue la fille comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu, et cette fois le visage de Sherlock laisse transparaître une certaine forme d'émotion : de l'intérêt. Il se redresse, et semble oublier aussi vite le devoir qu'il était occupé à rédiger. « J'ai pensé qu'il serait mieux de commencer par quelque chose de facile. Pour que tu puisses t'échauffer. » La fille sourit, maintenant qu'elle a toute son attention. « Est-ce que tu as aimé ton cadeau ? J'aurais adoré pouvoir voir ta tête quand tu l'as ouvert. Bisou bisou, mon cœur. »

Les yeux de Sherlock parcourent la Grande Salle. Personne ne regarde dans leur direction, et encore moins ne les dévisage avec suspicion. La fille de Gryffondor éclate d'un rire cristallin.

« Oh, je ne suis pas là. Bonne chance pour me retrouver, cela dit. Je sais très bien me cacher, Sherlock. » Elle lui adresse un clin d'œil joueur. « Je pense que je vais trouver une deuxième petite énigme pour toi, quelque chose qui risque de t'occuper. »

Sur ce, elle fait demi-tour et marche à grands pas vers les portes de la Grande Salle. John manque presque de remarquer l'étincelle de sincère excitation qui brille un instant dans les yeux de Sherlock alors qu'il se lève et se lance à la poursuite de la fille. Il entend Sherlock l'appeler, mais John ne s'arrête pas avoir d'avoir rattraper la Gryffondor (qui se débat lorsqu'il la prend par le bras, mais il tient bon et ne la lâche pas). Il la somme de lui donner une explication, mais elle ne cesse de se débattre et ses cris (« _Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! »_) finissentpar attirer l'attention de plusieurs élèves qui passent par là ; Lestrade finit par l'interpeller et lui demander ce qui se passe.

Au cours d'une entrevue électrique avec les professeurs Slughorn et Flitwick, ils découvrent que la fille a été soumise à un puissant sortilège d'Amnésie, et qu'elle a tout oublié de sa conversation avec Sherlock et John (et même des quelques heures précédant l'incident). Elle n'arrête pas de pleurer et John n'arrive pas à calmer les battements frénétiques de son propre cœur.

Il reste quand même que quelqu'un a effacé la mémoire de cette pauvre fille, et que cette même personne a menacé Sherlock Holmes. John a du mal à laisser son ami quitter son champ de vision pendant le reste de la journée, et il insiste pour qu'ils étudient dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle plutôt que dans le parc une fois que la nuit commence à tomber. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne parviennent à se concentrer sur ses devoirs, la mise en garde toujours claire dans leurs esprits.

Finalement, John referme violemment son livre et abandonne.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire - une première énigme ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide, John », dit Sherlock, pressant ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre. « _Elle_, elle ne voulait rien dire du tout. Elle était soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium, n'importe qui dans le château a pu le lui lancer. Et celui qui tient la baguette en question a aussi empoisonné Jennifer Wilson. »

John devient livide. Un Sortilège Impardonnable à Poudlard. Lancé sur un élève qui plus est, et une machination qui vise Sherlock. « C'était une _énigme _? Elle a failli mourir ! » Il essaie de reprendre ses esprits. « Et… et elle - euh, il ? - a dit quelque chose au sujet d'une _nouvelle_ énigme. Tu crois que… ? »

« Un autre empoisonnement ? Probablement pas. Ils l'ont déjà fait, pas besoin de se répéter. » Il tourne la tête vers John, analysant sa réaction mais sans le dévisager. « J'ai quelques questions à poser. » Il se lève sans un mot de plus, et il se précipite hors de la pièce en laissant John derrière lui.

John n'est pas certain de comprendre pourquoi il se sent brusquement abandonné. Après tout, à quoi pourrait-il servir dans une telle enquête, en particulier si sa seule fonction est de se contenter de suivre quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que Sherlock ? Mais il sent quand même sa gorge le brûler et baisse la tête. Sherlock a même laissé derrière lui toutes ces affaires, ce crétin. Alors John se lève et commence à ranger la table pour essayer d'oublier cette sensation d'abandon qui l'a envahi.

Il entend un bruit derrière lui, et lorsqu'il se retourne John découvre Sherlock, appuyé nonchalamment dans l'encadrement du tableau à l'entrée. « Tu es bon en Sortilèges », dit-il comme s'il venait juste de remarquer l'existence de John. « Et tu passes tes étés à Ste Mangouste, alors tu dois en connaître un rayon sur les maladies magiques. »

John hoche la tête. « Oui, c'est vrai. »

Sherlock plisse les yeux, et il a un petit sourire en coin. « Tu veux venir avec moi ? »

« Oh que oui », réplique John avant d'attraper sa baguette et de bondir de son fauteuil pour le suivre.

Après quelques minutes ils finissent par entrer dans la bibliothèqye, et John ne demande pas à Sherlock comment il sait que la fille de Gryffondor s'y trouve, mais elle est bel et bien là. Et il finit par se souvenir de l'endroit où il l'a déjà croisée - Mary Morstan, la préfète dans le train qui a interrompu la bagarre en deuxième année - et maintenant, il se sent encore plus mal pour elle.

Sherlock les entraîne dans une salle de classe vide, et commence à poser ses questions. John est certain que la directrice et du professeur Flitwick l'ont déjà interrogée, mais il y a quelque chose de différent dans la manière dont Sherlock essaie de lui soutirer des informations. Elle leur raconte tout ce dont elle se souvient de sa journée : le petit-déjeuner avec les autres Gryffondors, son cours de Divination, les cinq points qu'elle a dit à un professeur de retirer à Serpentard après avoir surpris Anderson lancer des insultes dans le couloir du troisième étage ; mais elle a tout oublié entre le déjeuner et son altercation avec John.

Mais Sherlock ne lui demande rien sur ce qu'elle a oublié. Il lui pose des questions sur ce qu'elle a ressenti, plutôt. Et elle prend un air absent alors qu'elle essaie de se rappeler - elle leur dit qu'elle avait l'impression de se voir elle-même faire des choses sans le vouloir, comme sur un petit nuage, qu'elle se fichait complètement de où elle allait et des gens auxquels elle adressait la parole. Et qu'elle n'a pas eu peur, non plus. Ce qui était d'ailleurs le plus terrifiant des détails de son récit.

John n'est pas très sûr de ce que Sherlock espère apprendre en interrogeant quelqu'un qui a perdu ses souvenirs. Ils n'ont absolument aucune chance de découvrir qui lui a lancé le sort, et ils ne peuvent pas simplement aller contrôler les baguettes de chaque élève du château (un des professeurs pourrait sûrement le faire, s'il le voulait, mais la directrice a ignoré la suggestion de Sherlock lorsqu'il a parlé du sortilège de l'Imperium). John se demande s'ils ne devraient pas laisser les adultes s'occuper de l'enquête, mais il réalise un soir, alors qu'il tient sa baguette allumée pour éclairer les dalles de pierres d'un couloir des cachots afin que Sherlock puisse examiner le sol, qu'il adore ça. Il adore les recherches et le mystère, et il est certain que Sherlock aussi.

* * *

Mais bientôt ils passent leurs examens, et quelques jours plus tard ils se retrouvent sur le quai de Pré-au-Lard ; ils ignorent tous les deux quoi dire.

« Ecoute… », finit par dire John, « … si tu as du nouveau, si qui que ce soit entre en contact avec toi au sujet de cette nouvelle énigme, envoie-moi un hibou. Et si… Eh bien, s'il ne se passe rien, envoie-moi un hibou quand même. »

Sherlock hoche la tête, l'air absent. « Je le ferai. »

John lui tend l'auriculaire, le visage impassible. Pour la première fois depuis que Mary Morstan leur a adressé les mots de quelqu'un d'autre dans la Grande Salle, Sherlock éclate d'un rire sincère. « Vraiment, John ? »

« Oh oui », lui assure John avec le plus grand sérieux.

Alors Sherlock passe son petit doigt dans le sien.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Auteur **: writingispurdy

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Rating **: T (pour ce chapitre)

**Warning(s) **: harcèlement, mentions de relations sexuelles (pour ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer** : rien ne nous appartient, ni à l'auteur, ni à moi.

**Nombre de mots **: 5325 mots pour ce chapitre en anglais ; environ 7740 mots en français.

**Résumé **: John Watson va passer sept ans à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il y rencontrera le garçon qui va devenir le plus grand homme qu'il connaîtra jamais. Sherlock/John.

_Pour ce chapitre : Il sent sa nuque le brûler, et d'une voix étouffée, pressée, il laisse échapper : « Ils m'ont traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, Sherlock. »_

**Note de la traductrice** : Bonsoir tout le monde ! Voilà, comme je l'avais promis à un certain nombre d'entre vous, les chapitres commencent à être sérieusement plus longs - à tel point qu'ils sont même divisés en deux parties, maintenant. Oh, et The Great Game ? Ce n'est que le début. ;) Bref, merci à toutes et à tous pour les reviews que vous avez laissées, merci à mon fantastique beta, et bonne lecture !

(Oh, petite précision : j'ai pris le parti de ne pas franciser les noms des personnages, donc je ne mets pas d'accent sur le prénom « Irene ». J'espère que ça ne dérange personne. Oh et by the way, **Asadal** a proposé dans sa review que quelqu'un fasse un fanart de la scène du chapitre 3 où Sherlock écrit « _M'ENNUIE M'ENNUIE M'ENNUIE _» avec sa baguette. Anyone ? =D)

* * *

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Year Four**

**(part one)**

* * *

**.quatrième année.**

Anne Watson est une Moldue. John ne l'a jamais dit à personne. Ce n'est pas qu'il en a honte, mais plutôt parce que certains Mangemorts, ceux qui refusent d'admettre qu'ils ont perdu la guerre, continuent régulièrement à assassiner des Nés-Moldus et des Sangs-Mêlés. La semaine dernière, en plein mois de juillet, une Moldue et son fils se sont faits tuer alors qu'ils revenaient de leurs vacances à l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem, et tous ont vu la Marque des Ténèbres embraser le ciel sur la une des journaux sorciers. John aime sa mère, et il aime sa sœur, alors il n'en parle pas.

Les voisins ne se sont jamais plaints des hiboux qui viennent de temps à autre voler autour de leur maison banale de la banlieue de Guildford, et Harry et lui ont toujours la Trace sur eux - il n'y a donc aucune chance qu'ils fassent exploser toutes les fenêtres de leur rue en s'entraînant à jeter des sorts à trois heures du matin.

Alors, quand un énorme hibou grand-duc rentre par la fenêtre dans la chambre de John plusieurs heures après le coucher du soleil avec un parchemin dans son bec, personne ne soupçonne quoi que ce soit d'étrange. Excepté John.

C'est le hibou de Sherlock, ou du moins celui de la famille Holmes. John caresse du bout des doigts les plumes lustrées de ses ailes tout en déchiffrant le mot que son ami a rédigé à la hâte.

_John, _

_Une lettre mystérieuse est arrivée ce matin sur le pas de la porte. J'ai vérifié, aucun piège, vais très bien. Voilà ce qui était écrit : « Résous l'énigme cette fois-ci, mon cœur. Ce garçon a un secret, je me demande ce que c'est ? » Je t'ai mis la photographe qui accompagnait la lettre. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui il s'agit. J'espère que tu vas bien, j'ai hâte qu'on puisse se voir. _

_SH_

John reste bouche bée, et il ne sait pas ce qui le surprend le plus : que le mystérieux responsable de l'empoisonnement ait contacté Sherlock, que John lui-même connaisse le jeune homme sur la photo, ou que Sherlock lui demande son aide. Il s'accorde un moment pour reprendre ses esprits avant de s'emparer rapidement de sa plume pour griffonner une réponse (le hibou semble comprendre son intention, et attend patiemment qu'il ait fini d'écrire en le suivant de ses lumineux yeux jaunes alors que John fait les cent pas dans la pièce).

_Sherlock : _

_Andrew West, capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. C'est dangereux, tu devrais parler à quelqu'un de ces messages. On se retrouve sur le Chemin de Traverse pour en parler ?_

_John_

Il tape nerveusement sa plume sur le bord de son bureau en relisant la dernière partie. Parce que cette histoire l'inquiète _sérieusement_, et qu'il veut vraiment en discuter avec Sherlock en personne. Sans plus y réfléchir, il tend la lettre à la chouette, qui la prend dans son bec et s'envole dans le ciel noir sans demander son reste.

Quand John ouvre les yeux le lendemain, le hibou est de retour, perché sans cérémonie sur le rebord de sa fenêtre et le dévisageant avec l'air d'attendre qu'il ait l'amabilité de bien vouloir se lever. John se redresse tant bien que mal, va jusqu'à la fenêtre et se frotte les yeux avec la paume de sa main.

_J'ai bien cru que tu ne me le demanderais jamais. J'y serai samedi, retrouve-moi au Chaudron Baveur, à midi pile. N'emmène pas Harriet. Je suis désolé d'avoir manqué ton anniversaire, ai été très occupé. _

_SH_

John enfouit son visage dans ses mains et ne prend pas la peine de donner à la chouette de Sherlock la moindre réponse. Après s'être de nouveau écroulé sur son lit, John entend le rapace étendre ses ailes et repartir dans le ciel du petit matin.

Le samedi, il enfile une veste et dit à sa mère qu'il part à Londres pour voir un ami (il sait qu'elle ne va pas le retenir, elle ne le fait jamais). Harry le croise dans l'entrée, et fronce les sourcils.

« C'est ce Sherlock que tu vas voir, pas vrai ? » lui demande-t-elle, et il n'y aucune trace de son ressentiment habituel dans sa voix. Il lui a parlé de l'incident avec Mary Morstan et du message mystérieux qu'elle leur a délivré ; et depuis la fin l'année scolaire, Harry est devenue plus calme, le ton de sa voix plus grave qu'auparavant. Sa main s'attarde sur l'épaule de John qu'elle serre brièvement entre ses doigts.

John hoche la tête. « Oui, c'est lui. »

Et même s'il s'est redressé et qu'il se tient prêt à argumenter son choix, Harry ne prononce pas le discours hargneux auquel il s'attend. Elle a l'air inquiète, et cela fait des années qu'elle ne s'est pas inquiétée à son sujet (qu'elle a _exprimé_ de l'inquiétude en tout cas ; elle s'inquiète continuellement à son sujet, mais ne le lui dit jamais).

« Fais attention, Johnny », dit-elle, et John réalise qu'elle se force à garder un ton égal. « Il porte malchance, ce type. »

« Ca ira », lui répond-il. Et il lui sourit. « Ne m'appelle pas Johnny, d'accord ? »

Ses doigts glissent de son épaule. « Ca marche, petit frère. Prends… achète-moi une nouvelle boîte de Feuxfous Fuseboum chez les Weasley, tant que tu y es. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Harry », dit-il, et il franchit le pas de la porte.

Le train met à peine vingt minutes pour l'amener jusqu'à la gare de Charing Cross, et il arrive au Chaudron Baveur cinq minutes plus tard.

Deux sorcières sont en train de déjeuner à une table et un homme est accoudé au bar, mais sinon la salle est totalement déserte. John s'attarde dans l'encadrement de la porte quelques secondes ; il sent un étrange sentiment d'excitation l'envahir tandis qu'il cherche Sherlock du regard. Il n'a pas longtemps à attendre. Deux minutes après que l'horloge derrière le comptoir a sonné midi, Sherlock Holmes descend les marches de l'escalier qui mène à l'étage.

Il ne s'est pas fait couper les cheveux depuis juin et ses boucles brunes lui tombent presque devant les yeux ; il donne l'impression de sortir d'une des crises qu'il a parfois, quand il refuse de dormir pendant plusieurs jours. Et il a encore grandi, et John se demande s'il arrêtera un jour. S'arrêtant sur l'avant-dernière marche, Sherlock parcourt la salle des yeux jusqu'à croiser son regard. Ses lèvres tressaillent comme s'il s'apprêtait à sourire, et seul quelqu'un qui le connait aussi bien que John peut décrypter son expression pour ce qu'elle est.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut ? » demande John.

« J'ai décidé que faire revenir Mycroft à la maison était moins terrible que de devoir supporter Maman tout seul. Elle m'étouffe. » Il saute d'un bond les deux dernières marches pour le rejoindre. « Le prix des chambres est raisonnable. »

« Bordel, Sherlock », soupire John. « Si tu étais désespéré à ce point, tu pouvais me demander, tu sais. »

Sherlock tourne à peine la tête vers lui. « Te demander quoi ? »

« De venir dormir chez moi ? »

Le haussement de sourcils surpris de Sherlock prouve bien qu'il n'avait pas fait la connexion. « Oh. Je… Merci, John, mais j'ai à ma disposition suffisamment de moyens pour subvenir à mes besoins pendant encore un bon moment. »

« D'accord. Très bien. » John s'assied sur le coin de la table la plus proche. « Alors, à propos de cette lettre ? »

Sherlock sourit ; John a de toute évidence dit ce qu'il fallait. « Je suis toujours en train de tester différentes plumes. J'ai déjà restreint mon champ de recherche en ce qui concerne l'encre utilisée à trois marques spécifiques, mais malheureusement il s'agit d'encres assez communes. Et le parchemin - »

« Sherlock », intervient John en levant une main entre eux pour l'interrompre. « C'est ça, ce que tu as fait de ton été ? »

Le Serpentard penche la tête sur le côté. « Oui. Evidemment. »

« Normalement, ce n'est pas ce que les gens font pendant les vacances. »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils pendant une seconde, mais il reprend presque aussitôt une expression impassible. « Qu'est-ce que font les gens _normaux_ ? Pendant leurs vacances _normales_ ? »

John hausse les épaules. « Ils jouent au Quidditch, ils font leurs devoirs de vacances, ils voient leurs amis. Il y a cette fille, Sarah - »

Sherlock s'est déjà remis en mouvement. « Eh bien, tu es mon ami, et nous sommes ensemble là. Si tu ne veux pas essayer des plumes avec moi, tu peux toujours aller perdre ton temps dans cette boutique puérile que tiennent les Weasley. Ta sœur l'aime beaucoup, je crois. »

« Hé, Sherlock », l'appelle John en descendant de sa table, « C'est bon, arrête. Pas besoin de t'énerver, j'arrive. »

Des hibous et des chouettes saluent leur entrée sur le Chemin de Traverse de leurs hululements, et un pétard explose sur leur droite, suivi d'une pluie d'étincelles d'argent. John se passe la main dans les cheveux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, pour en retirer les confettis métalliques ; quant à Sherlock, il continue d'avancer comme si de rien n'était et se dirige droit vers la boutique de fournitures de bureau.

John s'arrête un instant devant le magasin d'Accessoires de Quidditch et jette un coup d'œil envieux à l'Eclair de Feu exposé en vitrine (« _Choisi par le Survivant, pourquoi pas par vous ?_ » indique les lettres ornementées tracées sur la pancarte), et il laisse échapper un soupir résigné.

Sherlock le rejoint et se penche à sa hauteur ; il scrute la vitrine d'un air profondément ennuyé - et presque inquiet, en fait.

« J'aimerais bien en avoir un à moi », dit John non sans une certaine nostalgie. « Pas forcément un Eclair de Feu, bien sûr - de toute façon je crois que je ne connais personne d'assez riche pour se payer ce foutu balai. Le Nimbus de Mike est sympa, mais il est assez vieux, il a tendance à sous-virer si tu ne le manies pas exactement comme il faut, et je n'arrive pas à croire que je le lui ai emprunté pendant si longtemps. »

Sherlock ne dit rien ; il reste une seconde de plus à fixer la vitrine, immobile, avant de passer un bras autour des épaules de John et de l'entraîner dans la direction l'échoppe de fournitures qui jouxte la magasin de Quidditch.

« Mr Holmes », le salue la femme aux cheveux blancs derrière le comptoir qui a levé la tête quand elle a entendu tinter la clochette de la porte d'entrée. « Déjà de retour ? Vous étiez là hier encore. » Elle sourit, baisse un peu ses lunettes en demi-lunes sur son nez et les dévisage par-dessus le bord de ses verres. « Et vous avez amené un ami. Vous venez encore acheter de l'encre, alors ? »

« Des plumes », répond Sherlock en s'avançant dans la boutique. « Et John prendra du parchemin. »

« C'est ça », soupire John ; il se redresse et emboîte le pas à son ami.

A eux deux, ils ont à leur disposition deux messages à analyser (le mot de Noël dernier, et celui que Sherlock a trouvé sur le pas de sa porte deux jours plus tôt) ; Sherlock lui explique qu'il les a déjà soumis à ses propres tests pour déterminer si l'encre et le parchemin utilisés sont bien les mêmes pour les deux notes (c'est le cas). John s'empare du message le plus récent et s'aventure aussitôt dans la direction des étagères où sont rangés des dizaines, des centaines de rouleaux de parchemin différents.

Sherlock ne vient le voir qu'une seule fois au cours de tout l'après-midi qu'ils passent dans la boutique, et il le trouve absorbé par ses recherches, plongé en plein travail. Repérant une silhouette au coin de son champ de vision, John lève les yeux vers lui et lui adresse un sourire ; il fait ensuite signe au Serpentard de venir le rejoindre et s'empresse de lui poser plusieurs questions au sujet de la densité des fibres et des nuances de couleurs.

Les heures s'écoulent bien vite, et quand John lève enfin le nez de la pile de parchemins qu'il a mise de côté, la nuit est déjà tombée. John bondit sur ses pieds, se passe une main dans les cheveux et commence à paniquer sérieusement : comment va-t-il expliquer son retard à sa mère ?

« J'ai déjà envoyé un hibou chez toi », annonce Sherlock d'une voix égale. « Qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ? »

Bouche bée devant tant d'audace, John finit par retrouver l'usage de la parole. Le type de parchemin qui lui semble le plus proche de ceux que Sherlock a reçus vient d'une usine sorcière à Slough, de moindre importance mais bien implantée dans la communauté magique, et la marque en question n'est ni excessivement chère ni particulièrement bon marché. Très répandue, finit par lui annoncer John dans un soupir.

Sherlock lui pose la main sur l'épaule - et John ne se souvient pas que quelqu'un lui ait jamais donné une tape sur l'épaule avec l'air aussi mal à l'aise - avant de lui adresser un sourire satisfait. « Fantastique. » Et il s'éloigne déjà, souhaitant une bonne soirée à la sorcière derrière le comptoir. John s'élance à sa suite, lui criant : « Tu as envoyé une chouette chez moi qui disait _quoi _? »

C'est la première soirée pyjama de Sherlock. Il laisse John prendre le lit, et s'installe tant bien que mal sur le divan inconfortable de sa chambre du Chaudron Baveur. John dort à poings fermés toute la nuit.

Et quand il se frotte les yeux, le lendemain matin, Sherlock a disparu ; il n'a laissé derrière lui qu'un long paquet et un mot.

_Merci d'être venu, tu t'es montré d'une aide précieuse. Rendez-vous ici dans une semaine pour discuter à nouveau de la provenance de ces messages. Pour te dédommager du dérangement. _

_SH_

Le paquet contient un Nimbus 2001 flambant neuf. John a presque envie de pleurer.

* * *

Il y a plus de hiboux que jamais aux alentours de la petite maison banale de la banlieue de Guildford que possède la famille Watson, cet été. Certains des voisins finissent par le remarquer, mais il n'en résulte rien de plus que les commérages habituels. Le couple de personnes âgées qui habitent de l'autre côté de la rue adresse même un clin d'œil à John et à Harry quand ils les croisent, et la vieille femme n'hésite plus à arroser ses parterres de fleurs avec sa baguette magique quand ils passent devant chez eux.

La semaine suivante, quand John revoit Sherlock, il l'étreint avec une telle force qu'il manque de lui briser les côtes. Sherlock met même un bon moment avant de retrouver son souffle et de pouvoir recommencer à parler des messages mystérieux qui les préoccupent.

John se montre bien plus enthousiaste lorsqu'il s'agit de chercher des indices que la dernière fois, et ce n'est pas le cadeau de Sherlock qui le pousse à se lancer dans leur enquête avec tant d'ardeur - mais plutôt le _Fantastique, John_, que son ami ne manque pas de lui murmurer à chaque fois qu'il fait une découverte significative.

Il n'y a que deux boutiques dans toutes les îles Britanniques qui vendent la bonne combinaison de parchemin, d'encre et de plume utilisés par l'expéditeur des missives. L'une se trouve à Cork, l'autre à Leeds. « Si nous trouvons l'acheteur à Leeds, nous trouvons notre mystérieux expéditeur », dit Sherlock, survolté.

« Ca pourrait être n'importe qui », lui répond John. « Il pourrait être à Cork, tu n'en sais rien. »

« Il ne nous reste plus qu'à prendre le train pour Leeds pour le découvrir, n'est-ce pas ? » Son sourire est pareil à celui d'un chat, et John ne sait pas quoi dire.

« Sherlock… Non, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas aller à _Leeds_. » Il hoche la tête, et manque presque de remarquer que son ami fronce les sourcils. « Tu es complètement fou. Tu n'as qu'à m'envoyer un hibou. »

Les chouettes vont et viennent dans les jours qui suivent. Aucun nouveau message énigmatique. Seulement un acheteur inconnu à Leeds (une piste intéressante et même si Sherlock a réussi à trouver laquelle des deux boutiques il faut surveiller, ils ne sont pas plus près de découvrir qui a acheté les fournitures en question) et le mystère qui entoure toujours Andrew West.

Il ne revoit pas Sherlock avant le jour de la rentrée, quand le Serpentard fait son entrée dans son compartiment du Poudlard Express. Sherlock ne prend même pas la peine de le saluer, et commence directement la conversation par : « Andrew West a été nommé préfet-en-chef cette année. »

John sent se former sur ses lèvres un sourire familier. « Salut à toi aussi. Qu'est-ce que le fait qu'il ait été nommé préfet-en-chef a de si important ? »

Sherlock s'installe sur le siège en face du sien, et presse ses mains l'une contre l'autre. « Le message sur le pas de ma porte. Il disait que West avait un secret. Et il a d'autant plus à perdre maintenant qu'il est préfet-en-chef. »

« Alors tu penses que quelqu'un s'apprête à faire ressortir une sale histoire sur lui ? » demande John. « Et puis quoi, le faire renvoyer ? C'est moins intéressant que d'essayer d'empoisonner quelqu'un, tu ne trouves pas ? » Par la barbe de Merlin, quand est-ce qu'il a commencé à faire des blagues sur un sujet pareil ?

Sherlock hoche la tête, l'air absent. « Oui, mais le message ne donnait aucune indication sur la nature du secr - » Le Serpentard lève les yeux au beau milieu de sa phrase : un visage vient de faire son apparition derrière la vitre de leur compartiment. Sherlock a un rictus, avant de demander poliment : « Je peux t'aider ? »

« Sarah », intervient John, se levant presque de son siège. « Salut. Euh. »

« Salut, John », répond-elle en ignorant complètement Sherlock. « Est-ce que je peux entrer ? »

« Non », refuse catégoriquement Sherlock au même moment où John lui dit :

« Ouais, bien sûr, viens t'asseoir ! » Et il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre quand elle prend place à côté de lui. « Oh, c'est vrai, Sherlock, je te présente Sarah Sawyer. »

Sherlock incline légèrement la tête, croise les bras et tourne la tête vers le paysage qui défile derrière la fenêtre avant même que les deux autres n'aient eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

John éclate de rire et continue. « Sarah, voici Sherlock Holmes. »

« J'ai entendu parler de toi », fait Sarah d'une voix agréable.

« Vraiment ? » réplique Sherlock avec mauvaise humeur.

« Ne fais pas attention à lui », enchaîne John avant même que le brun ait fini de parler, et adresse un sourire à la jeune fille. « Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? »

Sherlock ne dit pas un mot pendant tout le reste du trajet. Ce qui ne l'empêche pas de remarquer que John a passé tout le voyage jusqu'à Poudlard tourné vers cette fille, à lui sourire comme un idiot. Mais Sherlock ne dit rien ; il se contente de ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine, et n'accorde pas la moindre attention à John quand ce dernier essaie de l'inclure dans la conversation (après trois tentatives, le Poufsouffle ne se donne même plus cette peine). John achète à la fille une Chocogrenouille quand le chariot à friandises passe devant leur compartiment.

Quand le festin est sur le point de s'achever, Sherlock les voit tous les deux dans un coin de la Grande Salle. John se tient droit comme un piquet, ses mains ne tremblent pas ; quant à la fille, elle hoche la tête avec enthousiasme pendant qu'il lui parle. Une fois qu'elle est partie, John penche la tête vers le couloir pour s'assurer qu'elle y a bien disparu, avant de sauter de joie. Sherlock enfonce sa fourchette dans son pudding avec mauvaise humeur.

« Sherlock ! » l'appelle John quelques minutes plus tard, suivant son ami qui s'enfonce déjà dans les profondeurs du château vers sa propre salle commune. « Sherlock ! »

Ce dernier se retourne, sans un sourire. « Oui, John ? »

« Sarah a dit qu'elle allait venir me voir à l'entraînement », dit-il, les yeux étincelants de joie. « Elle a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu une séance d'entraînement, je lui ai dit que c'était vraiment ennuyeux la plupart du temps mais - c'est comme si on avait un rencard, non ? »

Il s'attend à ce que Sherlock accueille la nouvelle avec autant d'enthousiasme que lui. Ou qu'il soit au moins content pour lui. Mais le Serpentard se contente de froncer un peu plus les sourcils. « Et c'est quand ? »

« Hm ? » Il se sent tellement joyeux qu'il a du mal à se concentrer pleinement.

« Ton entraînement. » Sherlock prononce chaque syllabe de sa réponse avec un dédain évident.

« Oh, euh. » John calcule rapidement les dates dans sa tête. « Jeudi prochain. Je crois. »

Le visage de Sherlock oscille étrangement entre plusieurs expressions, avant de prendre un air de vague espoir. « J'aimerais parler à Andrew West. Tu penses que tu peux te libérer pour mercredi, après les cours ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, John a envie de lui dire de simplement oublier toute cette histoire. D'oublier les messages anonymes et l'inconnu de Leeds (ou de Cork), d'oublier les piles de parchemins différents à analyser et l'encre qui laisse des traces sur leurs doigts pendant des jours. Puis il se souvient de Mary Morstan et du Sortilège Impardonnable que quelqu'un a lancé ici, dans le château. Il revoit le visage de Jennifer Wilson quand ils l'ont portée tous les deux, il se souvient de ses hurlements et de ses sanglots. John ravale son bonheur soudain, et il hoche la tête.

« Bien sûr. »

Sherlock lui offre un sourire, et John ne réalise pas avant d'être à mi-chemin de sa salle commune qu'il est content de voir son ami si heureux.

* * *

Lestrade avance la première séance d'entraînement au mercredi parce que West lui a demandé d'échanger leurs réservations du terrain de Quidditch (un de ses Batteurs est malade et il estime qu'il ne servirait à rien de faire jouer son équipe sans lui), et John n'a pas le choix.

Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il utilise le balai que Sherlock a laissé pour lui au Chaudron Baveur cet été (comment aurait-il pu résister - à la première occasion, il l'a emmené avec lui dans le parc qui surplombe son quartier et a fait plusieurs loopings derrière les arbres en essayant de retenir ses cris de joie), mais il lui semble plus lourd à porter cette fois-ci. Il a un arrêt à faire avant de se rendre sur le terrain. Deux, en fait. Et pour le premier, il doit descendre jusqu'aux cachots.

Revêtu de son uniforme de Quidditch au grand complet, son balai à la main, John se retrouve devant l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard ; il se balance nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre en essayant de se rappeler le mot de passe que Sherlock lui a donné.

« Honorable… Habileté… Hippogriffe… Harpie… Bordel, c'est quoi déjà ? » murmure-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ? » demande soudain une voix derrière lui, et John se retourne pour se retrouver nez à nez avec Anderson, le Serpentard qui a essayé de se battre avec Sherlock dans le train des années plus tôt. Anderson - un nom qu'il a entendu bien des fois dans la bouche des préfets, et jamais en bien. Il est encadré de deux autres Serpentards, tous les deux aussi grands que lui et qui donnent eux aussi l'impression de ne pas être des élèves modèles (et c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire). « Un Poufsouffle dans les cachots ? C'est une blague ou quoi ? »

Un des deux autres laisse échapper un éclat de rire rauque. John presse les lèvres et recule d'un pas pour s'éloigner du mur.

« C'est un Sang-de-Bourbe, tu sais », dit le troisième garçon d'un air suffisant. « Je les ai vus arriver à King's Cross en _voiture_. »

John sait que le sang lui est monté au visage, parce qu'il voit soudain étrangement rouge. « Ne m'appelle pas comme ça », l'avertit-il. Et les Serpentards éclatent de rire, Anderson ricanant encore plus fort que ses amis.

« On n'aime pas trop que des Sangs-de-Bourbes essaient de rentrer en douce dans _notre_ salle commune », crache-t-il. Et ils avancent de front vers lui, tous les trois. « On va te donner quelque chose à aller montrer à tes amis les blaireaux près des cuisines. »

Pour attraper sa baguette, il faudrait qu'il lâche son balai - et il en a envie. Il a terriblement envie de leur lancer des sortilèges qui feraient disparaître les sourires arrogants de leurs visages. Mais quelqu'un a apparemment eu la même idée que lui.

Avant que John n'ait eu le temps de cligner des yeux, il voit trois maléfices de Jambencoton voler dans la direction des Serpentards et ils s'effondrent tous les trois sur le sol. Une silhouette chaussée d'une paire de baskets s'avance vers lui dans le couloir, la baguette toujours levée au cas où les Serpentards voudraient essayer de répliquer ; l'inconnu finit enfin par lever la tête et croise le regard de John.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » lui demande Jimmy Moriarty, ses yeux écarquillés dévisageant John avant de se poser sur les trois corps prostrés sur le sol de pierre.

« Ouais », réussit à répondre John, toujours abasourdi. « Très bien. Merci, je - »

« Ils n'auraient pas dû dire ça », l'interrompt Jimmy avec le plus grand sérieux, le regard toujours baissé vers Anderson et ses deux amis. « Ils n'auraient vraiment pas dû. C'était innaproprié. Vraiment très _malpoli_ », appuie-t-il. Il se tourne à nouveau vers John, le dévisage de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que le Poufsouffle n'a pas menti sur son état. « Est-ce que tu es là pour voir Sherlock ? »

« J'étais - » John ne s'est toujours pas remis du choc de l'attaque et de l'intervention de Jimmy. « Je ne peux pas l'aider aujourd'hui. L'entraînement a été avancé. Je dois vraiment y aller, Jimmy, est-ce que tu peux le prévenir à ma place ? »

« Absolument », dit Jimmy avec un grand sourire. « Bonne chance, John. »

« Tu es vraiment un type génial, mon vieux », le remercie John en lui souriant à son tour, avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir des cachots en courant.

Il a à peine le temps d'intercepter Sarah devant la Grande Salle, de la prendre par la main et de l'entraîner derrière lui sans ralentir une seconde ; il franchit l'imposante porte d'entrée au pas de course et se remet à courir une fois dans le parc - il entend le rire cristallin de Sarah derrière lui.

Son Nimbus est aussi parfait qu'à son habitude, il obéit au moindre de ses mouvements comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées et deviner exactement la direction que John souhaite prendre à chaque fois. Et même s'il a un peu perdu de son entraînement à cause de toutes les longues heures qu'il a passées dans des boutiques mal éclairées à tester différentes marques de fournitures, John réussit quand même à expédier un Cognard droit sur Lestrade avec une telle force que ce dernier en a le souffle coupé et manque de tomber de son balai. Sarah l'encourage depuis les gradins, et entendre ses exclamations de joie manque à peine de lui faire perdre le fil de l'entraînement.

Quand ils se retrouvent sur le sol, John à bout de souffle et encore trempé de sueur, elle l'applaudit une nouvelle fois et le félicite chaleureusement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il commence à pleuvoir et tout le monde décide de rentrer ; sur le chemin du château, Sarah glisse nonchalamment sa main dans la sienne, et il est sûr qu'il lui serait impossible de se sentir plus heureux qu'en cet instant.

Sherlock se tient sur les marches qui mènent à la porte de l'entrée, adossé au mur de pierre, et la pluie fait boucler sa frange brune. Il s'avance quand il les voit arriver, et écarte ses cheveux de devant ses yeux. Son regard passe de John à Sarah à leurs mains jointes avant de revenir se poser sur John. Quelqu'un chose s'éteint dans ses yeux, comme si toute lumière en avait disparu.

John fronce les sourcils, inquiet, mais il lui sourit quand même. « Ca va, Sherlock ? Comment ça s'est passé, avec Andrew West ? »

Sherlock prend appui sur un pied, puis sur l'autre, et se mordille la lèvre inférieure. Puis, d'une petite voix, il répond : « Je n'y suis pas allé. »

« Quoi ? » s'étonne John en se redressant. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas », répond-il en toute sincérité, fronçant un peu plus les sourcils. « Quelqu'un m'a dit que tu t'étais battu. »

Sarah a l'air aussi surprise que lui, et elle se tourne vers John pour obtenir une explication. « Non, c'était - Jimmy leur a lancé un maléfice, et ils n'ont pas - » Il sent sa nuque le brûler, et d'une voix étouffée, pressée, il laisse échapper : « Ils m'ont traité de Sang-de-Bourbe, Sherlock. »

« Oh, John », fait Sarah d'un ton compatissant, et l'inquiétude qu'il voit briller dans ses yeux est sincère.

« Et alors, tu en es un ou pas ? » demande brusquement Sherlock.

John oublie tout ce qui peut concerner Sarah, Jimmy et Anderson et ce qui s'est passé ; il n'a plus conscience que de l'obscurité qui vient d'envahir son champ de vision, et du visage de Sherlock au centre de ce trou noir. Il sent la colère surgir du fond de sa poitrine, et il n'arrive pas à contrôler les tremblements de sa voix lorsqu'il lui répond.

« Ouais, Sherlock. » Il a l'impression que son propre sang le brûle comme de l'acide. « Ma mère est une Moldue, alors je ne suis qu'à moitié un sorcier. Et je sais que ça ne suffira jamais pour certains des Serpentards, mais je croyais que toi, tu t'en - » Et il s'interrompt brusquement, et se rue vers l'intérieur du château en laissant un Serpentard et une Gryffondor complètement abasourdis derrière lui.

(Et Sarah le voit, mais elle n'en dira jamais rien à personne, elle voit Sherlock Holmes se passer une main désespérée dans les cheveux alors qu'il suit des yeux la silhouette de John Watson qui disparaît derrière les battants de la porte de l'entrée, elle le voit fermer les yeux, elle le voit réfléchir à toute allure, et elle le voit se lancer comme un forcené à la poursuite de son ami. Elle le voit, elle ne dit pas un mot, et elle le suit immédiatement.)

Le portrait de la salle commune de Poufsouffle s'est déjà refermé derrière John quand Sherlock y arrive, et il marmonne un juron avant de donner un coup de pied dans une des dalles du sol.

« _Homonculus _», crache Sherlock en direction de la nature morte, qui refuse de bouger. « _Dictame _! _Bubobul _! » Et le portrait finit par révéler le trou dans le mur, juste assez longtemps pour que Sarah puisse le suivre, surprise et les yeux écarquillés (elle est surtout surprise de l'avoir suivi, en fait).

La salle commune est bondée, comme d'habitude, mais cette fois les visages tournés vers Sherlock ne sont pas aussi amicaux que lors de sa dernière visite. Sûrement parce que John se tient au milieu d'eux, les épaules tremblantes (de rage, et des larmes qu'il arrive à peine à contenir brillent _une fois de plus_ dans ses yeux ; comment Sherlock s'y prend-il pour toujours lui donner envie de pleurer ?), et ses condisciples ne savent pas ce qui s'est passé mais ils peuvent deviner qu'il y a un lien avec le Serpentard au visage livide qui est rentré dans la pièce à sa suite.

(Sarah s'attarde derrière tout le monde parce qu'elle sent qu'il se passe quelque chose d'important entre les deux amis, et elle sait que les interrompre maintenant n'est vraiment pas la chose à faire.)

Carl se tient debout près de John, et il lui serre l'épaule brièvement quand il aperçoit Sherlock. John ne se retourne pas tout de suite, il se laisse le temps de se redresser et de reprendre possession de ses moyens. Il a à peine le temps de faire volte-face avant que Sherlock ne se précipite vers lui et ne l'étreigne de toutes ses forces. John ne peut pas bouger, son visage est enfoui dans l'écharpe de Sherlock.

Une seconde plus tard, Sherlock recule d'un pas et ne laisse que ses mains sur les épaules de John. Il plonge ses yeux gris dans les siens, et sa voix grave ne tremble pas. « Je n'accorde aucune importance à qui sont tes parents. Tu penses vraiment que c'est le genre de choses qui comptent pour moi ? »

Ce qui constitue la meilleure excuse que John peut espérer recevoir de sa part, et il le sait. Il détourne le regard (sauf qu'il a bien sûr conscience que Sherlock est capable de discerner la faiblesse dans ses yeux peu importe la direction dans laquelle il tourne la tête), et John hoche la tête.

« C'est un sujet sensible », dit John, et il déteste sa propre voix dont le tremblement le trahit. « Merci, cela dit. De n'y accorder aucune importance. »

« Parfait. De rien. »

Et tout redevient normal. Les Poufsouffles accueillent à nouveau Sherlock à bras ouverts une fois certains qu'il ne présente pas une menace pour John (les Poufsouffles se soutiennent toujours ; et John sait qu'ils étaient prêts à le défendre envers et contre tout si Sherlock avait prononcé la moindre insulte contre lui), et Soo Lin prend même le brun dans ses bras pendant une seconde.

« Vous voulez parler à Andrew West ? » demande brusquement Sarah et John, qui ne l'a pas vue arriver, laisse échapper un petit cri étonné. Sherlock a l'air légèrement surpris par sa question, et John hoche la tête avec enthousiasme.

« Ouais, absolument. Tu le connais ? »

« Il est à Gryffondor, et moi aussi », répond-elle, incapable de retenir un sourire en remarquant l'intérêt (l'estime, même - non, sûrement pas) qui brille soudain dans les yeux de Sherlock. « Je peux lui parler, si vous voulez. Voir avec lui s'il peut vous accorder un moment, peut-être ? »

« Oui », acquiesce Sherlock, et même s'il continue de considérer John et Sarah avec curiosité, il ne la regarde plus avec le même dédain qu'auparavant. « S'il te plait. »

* * *

C'est Andrew West qui finit par venir les trouver. Il n'est ni grand ni particulièrement imposant, et lorsqu'il vient leur parler, il a l'air nerveux et fébrile ; à vrai dire, il n'a pas particulièrement l'allure générale d'un préfet-en-chef. Certainement pas comme Mycroft Holmes, en tout cas (mais le monde ne survivrait pas à l'existence d'un deuxième Mycroft). Il vient les voir dans la bibliothèque, jette un coup d'œil angoissé autour de lui et leur demande de bien vouloir l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

(John a l'habitude de se rendre à la tour de Gryffondor, mais il s'agit d'une grande première pour Sherlock et il porte une écharpe verte et argent, qui plus est ; se rendre dans la salle commune en question revient presque à agiter un drapeau rouge devant les yeux d'un taureau. Quasiment tous les élèves présents quittent la pièce dès leur arrivée, et Sherlock se contente d'esquisser un sourire ironique.)

Sherlock choisit de s'installer dans un fauteuil confortable près de la cheminée, place ses mains jointes sous son menton ; il étend ses longues jambes devant lui et les croise au niveau des chevilles. Il ne prononce pas un mot, et John lui lance un regard inquiet avant de se tourner vers le préfet-en-chef.

« Très bien, alors vas-y, Andrew », l'exhorte-t-il. « Enfin… Je peux t'appeler Andrew ? »

« Mes amis m'appellent Westy », dit le préfet-en-chef avec un sourire nerveux.

Sherlock lève les yeux au ciel, alors John se hâte de reprendre la parole : « Alors, c'est quoi le problème, Westy ? »

Ce dernier ne perd pas une minute de plus. « Il y a cette fille. »

« Oh, terriblement ennuyeux », murmure Sherlock de façon à ce que seul John puisse l'entendre (et il a bien du mal à retenir un sourire).

« Ca ne me paraît pas si terrible, comme problème », dit John en réussissant d'une manière ou d'une autre à contenir son amusement. Il n'attend pas le soupir résigné de Westy pour continuer. « Mais d'accord, vas-y, qui c'est ? »

« Irene. Septième année, à Serdaigle. La fille la plus intelligente que j'aie jamais vue, et magnifique. »

« Irene _comment _? » lui demande Sherlock, d'un ton terriblement ennuyé. Quand John se retourne pour lui jeter un coup d'œil, son ami a rejeté la tête en arrière et est absorbé par la contemplation du plafond.

« Adler », dit le préfet-en-chef, comme si l'information coulait de source. « Elle va foutre ma vie en l'air. Me faire renvoyer. » Il se passe les deux mains dans ses cheveux courts, et quand il lève les yeux vers eux, il a l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs. « Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ma place à Poudlard, le Ministère m'a déjà presque engagé à ce poste génial dont j'ai envie depuis des années, et elle va _tout _foutre en l'air. »

« Chantage », dit Sherlock, les yeux toujours fixés sur le plafond. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre toi ? Elle détient des informations cruciales, je suppose. »

« Tu ne fais jamais de suppositions », ajoute John avec un petit sourire.

Sherlock sourit à son tour. « Parfois, si. Quand je m'ennuie. » Il finit par se redresser, et se tourne vers Westy avec le plus grand sérieux. « Continue. »

« On… » Et il rougit, embarrassé. Ses yeux parcourent la pièce ; dans un coin, quelques Gryffondors sont occupés par leurs devoirs ou à discuter à voix basse, dont Sarah qui s'efforce d'écouter discrètement leur conversation et Seb Moran qui prend des notes sur un morceau de parchemin.

Alors Westy rapproche son imposant fauteuil de ceux où John et Sherlock sont assis, il se penche vers eux et leur murmure, l'air sombre. « On était dans le placard où Slughorn stocke ses ingrédients. Les choses sont devenues… _intéressantes_. Et puis quelqu'un a ouvert la porte et a pris une photo, Irene s'est enfuie ; je croyais qu'elle avait honte. Moi, j'ai vraiment eu honte. Sauf que quand je suis revenu dans la salle commune, j'ai trouvé plein d'ingrédients dans mon sac, mais je sais que ce n'est pas moi qui les ai mis là. »

« Je suis désolé », l'interrompt Sherlock, « mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par _intéressantes_ ? »

Westy se cache le visage dans les mains, et John réalise que c'est à lui d'expliquer à Sherlock ce qu'il veut dire (et John arrive à peine à retenir un fou rire). « Euh, tu vois, Sherlock, quand quelqu'un a le béguin pour quelqu'un d'autre et que les deux personnes se retrouvent dans un placard - »

« Oh mon dieu », murmura Westy dans ses mains. « Elle dit qu'elle a des preuves que j'étais là quand les ingrédients ont disparu. Et si je ne lui donne pas plein d'argent avant le printemps, elle va les envoyer à la directrice. »

John a commencé à hocher la tête depuis le moment où Westy a recommencé à parler. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas dire à McGonagall que tu n'as rien fait ? Je veux dire, elle était dans le placard aussi, non ? »

« Exactement, John », dit Sherlock depuis le fauteuil voisin du sien. « La position compromettante - » Le brun inspecte Westy de la tête aux pieds, avant de se reculer dans son fauteuil, « - _les _positions dans lesquelles les preuves montrent qu'ils se trouvaient… Eh bien, ces preuves pourraient l'innocenter pour ce qui est de l'accusation de vol, mais il reste évident qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas dû être. Et avec quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas dû être avec lui. »

« Comment est-ce que tu… ? » Le visage de Westy est encore plus pâle qu'auparavant. Il finit par hocher la tête, et son teint a pris la même couleur que les cendres dans la cheminée. « Je sors avec la fille de mon futur patron en ce moment. Si elle l'apprend, je vais me faire virer avant même d'avoir été embauché. Tu sais, les gens m'ont dit que tu pouvais tout deviner de quelqu'un en quelques secondes. Je suppose que je n'y croyais pas jusqu'à maintenant. » Il tressaille brièvement sous le regard inquisiteur de Sherlock, et finit par céder. « Ecoute, Holmes, je sais que tu as été brillant avec cette histoire d'empoisonnement il y a quelques années, et tu enquêtes sur ce qui est arrivé à Mary. Il faut que tu m'aides. »

Sherlock se tapote brièvement les lèvres du bout des doigts, et après une longue minute il finit par hausser épaules. « Nous allons voir ce que nous pouvons faire. »

_Nous_. John se sent comme sur un petit nuage, et il lui est bien difficile de se retenir de sourire.

« Merci », répond Westy d'une voix faible. « A tous les deux. Je compte sur vous. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec l'empoisonnement de Jennie ? » lui demande John une fois que le préfet-en-chef s'est éloigné. Sherlock a joint les mains et appuie le bout de ses doigts contre ses lèvres, l'air pensif. « A moins que ce soit cette fille, Adler, la coupable ? »

« Ne dis pas de telles absurdités », souffle Sherlock. « Si elle était coupable, pourquoi nous aurait-elle averti de ses activités criminelles ? Non, c'est autre chose. »

« Quoi ? » réplique John.

« Une distraction », répond Sherlock. « Pour nous éloigner de la piste de la personne qui a lancé le maléfice de l'Imperium à Mary Morstan. »

« Alors… », fait John, tournant la tête vers le plafond et plissant les yeux en réfléchissant, « … on ne va pas aider ce type, West ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi nous ne le ferions pas », dit Sherlock avant de se lever de son fauteuil et de remettre son écharpe en place par-dessus son épaule. « Peut-être que se rapprocher de cette Adler nous donnera des indices sur la personne qui essaie de nous échapper. »

« Si tu le dis », soupire John, et il se lève à son tour.

Quand ils passent devant Moran pour sortir de la salle commune de Gryffondor, John pourrait jurer le voir froncer les sourcils en les dévisageant. Mais une seconde plus tard le Gryffondor lui adresse un sourire amical depuis sa chaise. « J'ai hâte de te voir sur le terrain, Watson », dit Moran, et il se replonge dans ses devoirs.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Auteur **: writingispurdy

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Rating **: T (pour ce chapitre)

**Warning(s) **: harcèlement, mentions de relations sexuelles (pour ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer** : rien ne nous appartient, ni à l'auteur, ni à moi.

**Nombre de mots **: 5980 mots pour ce chapitre en anglais ; environ 8000 mots en français.

**Résumé **: John Watson va passer sept ans à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il y rencontrera le garçon qui va devenir le plus grand homme qu'il connaîtra jamais. Sherlock/John.

_Pour ce chapitre : « Fantastique », souffle John, et le rouge qu'il croit voir monter aux joues de Sherlock n'est sûrement que le fruit de son imagination (ou alors c'est probablement le froid)._

**Note de la traductrice **: Hello everyone ! Voilà, comme promis, puisque j'ai retrouvé une connexion normale, je reprends mon rythme habituel de publication, c'est-à-dire un chapitre tous les trois/quatre jours - les seuls obstacles qui se dressent contre moi étant mes cours (eh oui, ça m'arrive d'aller à la fac actually) et la fainéantise habituelle de mon beta (mais on l'aime quand même). So, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos adorables reviews, et merci à Beta-Pokémon pour son boulot génial ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Magic of Deduction **

**Year Four**

**(part two)**

* * *

Pendant trois jours de suite, Sherlock s'efforce par tous les moyens possibles de rentrer dans la salle commune de Serdaigle. Il reste des heures devant le heurtoir à essayer de répondre aux questions que ce dernier lui pose (« Je déteste ce genre d'énigmes abstraites, John. »), il tente en vain de se glisser derrière un autre élève (et se fait à chaque fois repérer ; l'une d'entre eux va même le dénoncer au professeur Flitwick, qui retire immédiatement cinq points à Serpentard pour son culot), et il essaie même une fois de convaincre Molly Hooper de le laisser rentrer. Il va jusqu'à adopter pour l'occasion son sourire le plus charmeur (et, John doit bien l'admettre, quand Sherlock s'en donne la peine, il peut presque avoir l'air charmant), mais Molly se contente de faire la moue ; elle annonce au Serpentard qu'elle a un nouveau petit-ami et qu'elle n'a vraiment pas envie de l'aider pour le moment.

Son refus laisse Sherlock abasourdi et pris au dépourvu, et John est certain de ne pas avoir ri à ce point depuis un bon moment.

John arrête Sarah lorsqu'il la croise dans le couloir entre un cours de Métamorphose et une heure d'Histoire de la Magie, laissant Sherlock derrière lui ; le brun, les sourcils froncés, ne les quitte pas des yeux. Sarah s'adosse contre le mur et lui adresse un petit sourire ; quant à John, il essaie de prendre un air assuré mais il sent quand même le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle hoche la tête et lui pose brièvement la main sur l'épaule avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner dans les escaliers. John rejoint Sherlock, les oreilles toujours rouges mais l'air aussi satisfait qu'après un match de Quidditch, et presque aussi essoufflé que lorsqu'il descend de son balai.

Sherlock n'a pas besoin de réfléchir très longtemps pour se souvenir qu'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue le week-end suivant et pour comprendre que John s'est définitivement entiché de cette fille de deux ans plus vieille que lui ; Sherlock se dit qu'il ne voit vraiment pas ce qu'il lui trouve, en tout cas. Il fronce les sourcils, mais ne dit pas un mot.

* * *

Le samedi, alors que John emmène Sarah au village, il se met à neiger. Il neige et il n'y a presque personne dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard, presque tous les élèves ont trouvé refuge dans les cafés accueillants qui bordent la grand-rue. Mais Sarah adore la neige, elle lève le visage vers le ciel et sourit lorsque les flocons touchent sa peau avant de fondre. John est bien plus intéressé par Sarah que par la neige, et plus d'une fois, elle le surprend à la dévisager. Elle sourit, ne dit rien, et passe son bras dans le sien.

Et puis Sherlock fait brusquement son apparition devant eux et leur dit bonjour - sauf qu'il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller.

John ouvre la bouche sans savoir quoi dire, et Sarah a l'air bien résignée à devoir supporter la présence de Sherlock. « Nous avons de la chance, John », ne tarde pas à lui murmurer ce dernier.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » soupire John, résigné lui aussi.

« Adler est ici », répond-il, laconique, et sans un mot de plus, il défait l'écharpe jaune et noire qui entoure le coup de John et la passe par-dessus la sienne. Puis, en lui accordant à peine un coup d'œil, Sherlock se saisit aussi du béret de laine gris de Sarah et s'en sert pour dissimuler ses boucles brunes. Elle essaie de protester, mais Sherlock s'éloigne déjà dans la rue enneigée ; il ne ressemble maintenant plus du tout à Sherlock Holmes - en fait, il a tout l'air d'un Poufsouffle mal à l'aise.

John et Sarah lui emboîtent le pas, intrigués par sa conduite malgré leur exaspération.

Irene Adler est effectivement une très jolie fille. Elle n'a pas du tout l'allure d'un maître-chanteur, ou même de quelqu'un qui organise des petites entrevues avec des garçons dans les placards à ingrédients du château. Elle a l'air intelligente, charmante, gentille - très différente d'une criminelle en herbe, en fait.

Sherlock donne parfaitement l'illusion de ne pas regarder où il va, et il ne donne certainement pas l'impression de faire exprès de marcher droit vers Irene Adler - le choc n'est pas sans ressembler à la collision de deux trains, sauf qu'il a lieu en plein milieu d'une rue enneigée. Toutes les affaires d'Irene, ses livres et ses sacs remplis des cadeaux de Noël qu'elle vient d'acheter, vont s'échouer dans la neige et Sherlock trébuche à son tour en la faisant tomber. Ils atterrissent dans la neige avec un grand bruit ; Adler se relève la première, époussette la neige qui macule sa robe et se penche d'un air paniqué vers Sherlock.

Quand ce dernier relève la tête, une marque d'éraflure ressort sur la peau blanche de sa joue et il a l'air au bord des larmes. « Je suis d-d-désolé », balbutie-t-il en tremblant de tout son corps.

« Non, non », le rassure Adler, lui tapotant le haut de la tête comme une mère dont l'enfant serait tombé. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Sherlock a un reniflement horriblement bruyant. « Oui, je cr-crois. Tes affaires, oh non », gémit-il, et il tombe immédiatement à quatre pattes dans la neige pour rassembler ses paquets éparpillés. Elle s'agenouille à son tour, et bientôt ils ont tout ramassé (même si les affaires en question sont un peu plus humides qu'avant leur chute).

« Ne t'en fais pas », lui assure-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Alors qu'elle reprend son chemin en direction du village, elle passe devant John et Sarah, les salue d'un petit signe joyeux de la tête, et s'éloigne définitivement.

John récupère son écharpe autour du cou de Sherlock et décide d'ignorer le sourire félin qui se dessine sur les lèvres de son ami alors qu'il observe Irene Adler disparaître sur le chemin. Il retire le béret de Sarah et le dépose sans plus attendre entre les mains de la jeune fille. « Bordel, c'était quoi ça ? » lui demande John en remettant en place son écharpe.

« Je sais quelles sont les matières qu'elle étudie », annonce Sherlock sans se démonter. « Ce que son père fait comme métier, combien de partenaires sexuels elle a eu ces six derniers mois, et, surtout, d'où elle vient. »

« Sherlock ! » s'exclame John, abasourdi. « C'est impossible que tu aies pu trouver tout ça en… en… dix secondes ! »

« Presque trente, John, tu surestimes mes capacités. » Il tourne les yeux vers Sarah, et il murmure un rapide « Merci » avant de recommencer à expliquer le fil de ses déductions. « Elle ne garde pas les preuves qu'elle a contre West au château, elle les a placées en lieu sûr. Elle habite à Chelsea. Nous avons jusqu'au printemps pour découvrir où exactement, et, si possible, découvrir où elle les a cachées et les détruire. »

Et John devrait le détester. Parce qu'il vient de ruiner ses plans de passer la journée avec Sarah, parce qu'il s'est montré aussi malpoli qu'à son habitude, parce qu'il donne l'impression de penser qu'il est naturel que John fasse toujours exactement ce qu'il lui demande. Mais en fait, il éclate de rire. Même Sherlock semble un peu surpris de sa réaction, et bientôt Sarah sourit elle aussi.

« Extraordinaire », souffle John, et le rouge qu'il croit voir monter aux joues de Sherlock n'est sûrement que le fruit de son imagination (ou alors c'est probablement le froid).

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça ? » demande Sarah, alors qu'ils prennent tous les trois la direction des Trois Balais.

« La plupart du temps », réplique John avec un petit sourire. Il tourne la tête quand il entend bruquement des miaulements furieux à leur droite : un chat à la fourrure tigrée s'efforce de planter ses griffes dans les plumes d'un petit hibou, battant des pattes alors que sa proie essaie de s'échapper, et John fronce les sourcils lorsqu'il reconnaît l'animal. « Sherlock, c'est ta chatte ! »

Sherlock tourne la tête, impassible. « C'est un animal, John, laisse-la faire. »

Mais John s'avance déjà, et il siffle _Felicia, non ! _pour la chasser. L'animal fait un bond pour éviter sa main et, les oreilles plaquées sur le crâne, elle disparaît entre les bûches d'un tas de bois derrière elle. Le hibou, qui n'a pas vraiment l'air blessé, s'envole et disparaît dans le ciel couvert avant que John n'ait pu l'ausculter.

Une minute plus tard, il oublie tout de l'incident et emboîte le pas à ses amis pour enfin rentrer dans le pub.

* * *

« Il est hors de question que tu signes ce truc », l'avertit John quand il voit Sherlock baisser sa plume au-dessus du parchemin que le professeur Cairnes fait passer dans toutes les classes au début du mois de décembre. Sherlock lui lance un coup d'œil inquisiteur. « Tu viens chez moi pendant les vacances, tu te souviens ? »

Sherlock balbutie une phrase incompréhensible en guise de réponse, et ce n'est pas souvent que John peut le voir incapable de parler, alors il en profite pour lui adresser un sourire moqueur. « Oh, la ferme », réplique Sherlock - mais le sourire qui illumine aussitôt son visage dément son ton sec. « Vraiment ? Je pensais que c'était une blague. »

« Non, j'étais vraiment sincère ! J'ai demandé à ma mère et tout ! » John sourit de plus belle, il donne un coup d'épaule à son ami. « Trop tard pour changer d'avis, Sherlock Holmes ! »

Sherlock retrouve ses esprits, se passe la main sur l'épaule comme pour retirer la poussière qui se serait déposée sur sa robe, et hoche la tête. « Non, bien sûr que je ne vais pas changer d'avis. »

John et Sherlock se retrouvent donc à prendre ensemble le Poudlard Express qui doit les ramener vers Londres à la fin du trimestre ; ils se retrouvent dans le même compartiment que Harry et Clara (qui a également été invitée chez les Watson cette année, et qui n'adresse pas un mot à Sherlock de tout le trajet - c'est elle qui l'a dénoncé au professeur Flitwick ; le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas en excellents termes). Quant à Harry, elle reste polie - John ne pouvait espérer mieux de sa part. Sherlock fait de même.

« Sherlock », lui dit John en l'entraînant un peu à l'écart à King's Cross avant qu'ils ne prennent le train pour Guildford. « Tu sais que ma mère est une Moldue », et le regard menaçant qu'il lui adresse empêche Sherlock de lever les yeux au ciel. « Je sais que tu n'as pas l'habitude de vivre avec des Moldus, alors écoute-moi bien. Si tu fais une seule déduction blessante sur ma mère, je te fous dehors et tu retournes chez toi. Je sais que tu penses qu'il s'agit seulement d'observer les gens, mais si tu penses que ce que tu t'apprêtes à dire risque de lui faire du mal, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, tu as plutôt intérêt à la fermer. Compris ? »

L'espace d'une seconde, Sherlock a l'air presque blessé ; mais aussitôt il considère le raisonnement de John et croise le regard de son ami. « Je n'oserais jamais faire une chose pareille. »

Anne Watson n'est pas une très grande femme, à vrai dire maintenant John et Harry la dépassent de plusieurs centimètres, et elle fait plus que son âge. Elle est trop mince, son chignon de cheveux blonds est orné de nombreuses mèches grises - elle a l'air fatiguée, complètement épuisée. Mais elle prend ses deux enfants dans ses bras dès qu'elle les voit et les serre contre elle pendant un long moment ; un sourire heureux illumine son visage alors qu'elle les embrasse à plusieurs reprises sur chaque joue.

Elle étreint brièvement Clara quand cette dernière se présente, et serre fermement la main de Sherlock.

« C'est un nom charmant », lui dit Mrs Watson avec un vague sourire alors qu'elle accroche le blouson de Clara au porte-manteau. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Sherlock donne l'impression de ne pas savoir quoi lui répondre pendant plusieurs secondes, et alors que John sent un nouveau sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres, son ami marmonne : « 'Cheveux clairs'. C'est ridicule. »

John éclate de rire avant de monter l'escalier qui mène à l'étage où se trouve sa chambre, et Sherlock lui emboîte le pas avec soulagement. Ils commencent par installer un matelas gonflable (une opération que Sherlock trouve plutôt amusante) et par ranger leurs affaires ; et bientôt, ils ont l'impression tous les deux d'être finalement rentrés à la maison - un sentiment que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a jamais ressenti jusqu'alors avec une telle intensité. Pendant des heures, ils restent assis sur leurs lits à discuter, sans pour autant vraiment prêter attention à leur conversation.

Le soir, ils dînent tous sans cérémonie dans le salon, devant la télévision (John assure à Sherlock qu'ils ne mangent pas toujours là, mais sa mère vient juste de rompre avec un autre petit ami et elle ne veut pas avoir à se préoccuper de cuisiner un vrai repas). Sherlock devine la solution du téléfilm policier qu'ils regardent avant même la moitié du programme, mais il ne fait part de ses conclusions qu'à John (il ne lui dit pas que c'est parce qu'il a peur de Harry - il a l'impression qu'elle n'attend que l'occasion de le frapper). John range les plateaux à la place de sa mère, et après quelques moments de malaise où il reste seul avec les deux filles, Sherlock se lève pour aller l'aider.

John ne tarde pas à s'endormir après le dîner, et quand il se réveille au beau milieu de la nuit, il réalise que Sherlock a éteint la lumière ; le brun est assis en silence sur son matelas gonflable, dans le noir, la tête tournée vers la fenêtre et ses mains jointes pressées contre ses lèvres. Après un moment, il murmure : « Rendors-toi, John. » Et John obtempère.

* * *

Mrs Watson est fatiguée, démoralisée, et parfois elle donne l'impression de ne pas être avec eux, mais Sherlock trouve néanmoins un cadeau avec son nom dessus le matin de Noël. Il est occupé à l'inspecter avec circonspection quand John lui donne un coup de coude discret, et Sherlock s'empresse de dire, sur un ton d'excuses : « Merci, Mrs Watson ! » John ricane, le visage enfoui dans son nouveau pull-over, et même Harry a un sourire moqueur.

Harry et John portent les mêmes pulls hideux qu'ils réservent spécifiquement à ce jour de l'année, et tous les deux en sont très fiers. Et quand Sherlock ouvre le paquet qui lui vient de Mrs Watson, il a un sourire sincère - c'est une écharpe de laine bleue, probablement la première chose qui lui est tombée sous les yeux quand elle est allée en ville après que John lui a demandé si Sherlock pouvait passer Noël chez eux. Mais l'intention le fait sourire, et il la remercie à nouveau - sincèrement, cette fois - et la passe autour de son cou.

Et il a pris ses précautions, cette année : quand John lui tend un paquet emballé dans des pages de la _Gazette_, il lui offre un présent entouré du même papier-cadeau noir et blanc. Ils ouvrent leurs paquets en même temps.

Sherlock a choisi pour John une paire de lunettes de protection de Quidditch ensorcelées, capables de le protéger du vent et de la pluie et même, lui a-t-on dit, des insectes. John les met immédiatement avec un énorme sourire, pour le plus grand amusement des deux filles de l'autre côté du salon.

Quant au cadeau que reçoit Sherlock, il s'agit d'un livre relié de cuir, une encyclopédie de potions rares et dangereux et des ingrédients difficiles à trouver qui entrent dans leur composition. John commence aussitôt à expliquer qu'il a dû se rendre jusqu'à l'Allée des Embrumes pour le trouver, mais son récit ridicule des périls mortels qu'il a dû affronter est interrompu par son propre éclat de rire quand il voit que Sherlock s'est déjà plongé avidement dans l'ouvrage en question.

John a gardé ses lunettes perchées sur la tête quand ils finissent par se retrouver dans la salle à manger pour le traditionnel dîner de Noël, ce soir-là. Harry boit trop de vin, et elle commence à caresser ouvertement le bras de Clara sur la table. Mais en dehors des éclats de rire trop bruyants de sa sœur, le repas en lui-même est plaisant, et même agréable. Mrs Watson s'intéresse à ses invités (« Pourquoi est-ce vous ne passez Noël dans vos familles ? Vous habitez loin d'ici ? Tu dis que ton frère travaille au Ministère ? ») et Sherlock se souvient suffisamment des bonnes manières qu'on lui a inculquées pour lui répondre poliment (et quand il ne le fait pas, John lui donne un coup de pied sous la table).

Mais quand tout le monde s'affaire à desservir la table, Mrs Watson tombe sur Harry et Clara sous la branche de gui accrochée au-dessus de la porte du salon ; son teint devient livide, et elle se précipite dans la cuisine. Sherlock, au bas des escaliers, se retourne quand il sent John s'attarder derrière lui.

« John ? » lui demande-t-il.

« Vas-y, Sherlock », dit John, les yeux rivés sur la porte de la cuisine. « J'arrive tout de suite. » Il laisse son ami derrière lui et se glisse dans la pièce en laissant la porte entrebaîllée.

Mais comme il s'agit de Sherlock, il reste là et il écoute.

Anne Watson est en larmes. Elle essaie de tout faire pour étouffer ses sanglots, mais elle pleure quand même. John s'agenouille à côté de sa chaise ; son visage trahit son inquiétude, et une douleur là depuis trop longtemps. Il la laisse pleurer pendant une minute, sans la toucher, mais il reste près d'elle. Et une fois qu'elle s'est un peu calmée, elle prend le mouchoir qu'il lui tend.

« Est-ce c'est de ma faute si Harriet est comme ça ? », fait Mrs Watson, la voix brisée. « Elle et cette fille ? C'est à cause de la façon dont je l'ai élevée, n'est-ce pas ? »

John essaie de trouver quoi lui répondre. Et puis il retrouve tout son courage. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, parce qu'il n'y a rien de mal chez Harry. »

Mrs Watson fixe son fils d'un air horrifié, et son expression ne fait que renforcer le courage de John.

« Il n'y a rien de mal à ce que fait Harry, ou Clara, et elles ont le droit de sortir avec qui elles veulent, et ce n'est pas à toi de décider si c'est mal ou pas. » Il se lève à la hâte, et recule d'un pas pour la dévisager avec colère. « Tu changes de petit copain tous les mois, tu ne trouves pas ça pire que Harry et Clara ? Ou que qui que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs, c'est - »

Il s'interrompt brusquement quand il voit sa mère se remettre à pleurer. Il se déteste immédiatement, il se déteste d'avoir hurlé sur sa mère - même s'il sait qu'il a raison. Alors il se rue hors de la cuisine, ouvre la porte à la volée et bouscule presque Sherlock au passage.

John le dévisage, et il sent son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine ; il sait tout de suite que Sherlock a tout entendu, qu'il a découvert les faiblesses de sa famille. Il déteste se sentir aussi vulnérable, il ne supporte pas l'idée que quelqu'un puisse connaître tous ses secrets, et même si rien dans l'expression de Sherlock n'indique que ce dernier soit prêt à analyser son comportement ou à le juger, John lui en veut quand même. Alors il continue à avancer, il passe à côté de Sherlock sans un mot, devant Harry et Clara, il monte les escaliers, et il ne s'arrête qu'une fois en pyjama et roulé en boule sous sa couette.

Sherlock le rejoint dans sa chambre quelques minutes plus tard. Il éteint la lumière et s'assit sans un mot sur le matelas gonflable posé sur le sol. Et, comme d'habitude, John est le premier à céder (parce qu'il déteste se sentir aussi en colère, et il déteste le mélodrame, et il déteste les rancunes qui peuvent détruirent une relation, et Sherlock - eh bien, ce n'est que Sherlock).

« Je ne t'en veux pas », commence-t-il.

« Bien », murmure Sherlock. « Merci pour le livre. »

« De rien », dit John dans l'obscurité. Puis, parce que quand il ferme les yeux, il ne cesse de revoir en pensée la désastreuse suite des relations sans lendemain de sa mère, Harry et Clara sous le gui et le visage de Sarah, il laisse échapper : « Tu n'as pas de copine, Sherlock », comme s'il venait juste de le réaliser.

« Brillante déduction », répond Sherlock, et comme il devine que John serre déjà les poings, il continue. « Non, ce n'est vraiment pas ma tasse de thé, John. »

Il entend John s'asseoir dans son lit, et il entend presque les rouages tourner dans l'esprit de son ami.

« Oh. Je vois. » Il se laisse retomber jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche son oreiller, et se mordille la lèvre. Quel idiot, il aurait dû le savoir et maintenant Sherlock va le prendre pour un crétin. Mais il n'a jamais vu _personne_ sortir avec Sherlock, et maintenant qu'il a abordé le sujet il faut qu'il sache. « Ou de copain. »

« John. » La voix de Sherlock est un peu ennuyée, mais surtout amusée.

« Quoi ? »

« La ferme. »

« D'accord. » John se tourne sur le côté, et il est presque certain que Sherlock a un petit sourire moqueur, il l'entend dans sa voix, mais il veut quand même régler la question une bonne fois pour toute. « Ce n'est pas un souci, tu sais. »

« Je sais que ce n'est pas un souci. Ferme-la et dors. »

« D'accord », soupire à nouveau John, et il ferme les yeux.

* * *

Deux jours après Noël, ils sont dans un train pour Londres. Vers Chelsea. Vers Irene Adler. John sent son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine et il n'arrive pas à croire que Sherlock ait réussi à le persuader de l'accompagner, mais surtout il n'arrive pas à croire à quel point cette aventure lui paraît _excitante_. Les yeux de Sherlock étincèlent quand ce dernier croise son regard, comme s'il savait.

« Cette fois, c'est parti pour un tour, John », lui dit Sherlock avec un sourire ravi alors qu'ils traversent tous les deux au pas de course la gare de Charing Cross.

« Comment est-ce que tu vas trouver l'endroit où elle les a cachées ? Les preuves, je veux dire », lui demande John une fois sur la District Line ; ils ont pris place près des portes de la rame, leurs têtes penchées l'une contre l'autre.

« J'y pense depuis l'incident à Pré-au-Lard », répond Sherlock en surveillant du coin de l'œil les autres voyageurs, pour vérifier que personne n'essaie d'écouter leur conversation. « Elle sait déjà à quoi je ressemble, alors je vais avoir besoin de toi pour m'aider à détourner son attention. »

« Oh, elle ne t'a vu qu'une fois, quand tu lui es rentré dedans », l'interrompt John, incrédule. « Elle ne va pas se souvenir de - »

« Elle est très intelligente », lui rappelle immédiatement Sherlock. « Ne sous-estime pas l'ennemi. » Il réfléchit une minute de plus, et John sent le plancher trembler sous ses pieds. « Il va falloir que tu allumes un incendie. »

John écarquille les yeux. « Quoi ? » Et apparemment il a parlé plus fort que ce à quoi il s'attendait, parce que deux des voyageurs à côté d'eux lèvent les yeux vers lui. John rapproche son visage de celui de Sherlock et baisse considérablement le volume de sa voix. « Ok, répète ça. Et donne-moi tous les détails, cette fois. »

« Lorsqu'elle réalisera qu'un incendie s'est déclaré, son instinct la poussera à se précipiter vers l'endroit où elle cache l'objet auquel elle attache la plus grande valeur. Elle a réclamé à West une forte somme d'argent, ce qui veut dire qu'elle a beaucoup à perdre si elle perd cette photo. A ce moment-là, je m'introduirai dans son appartement et je pourrai m'en emparer. »

Le plan en lui-même est tellement osé qu'il en est étourdissant, mais John se surprend à hocher la tête. Il a bien changé, songe-t-il, depuis qu'il a rencontré Sherlock, depuis le jour où il s'est agenouillé près de Jennifer Wilson au côté d'un jeune Serpentard et que ses mains n'ont pas tremblé.

Et tout va si vite que John est surpris de pouvoir même s'en souvenir. Ils se retrouvent à Chelsea, en plein milieu des quartiers chics, le genre de quartiers où John ne se sent vraiment pas à sa place. Des rangées d'hôtels particuliers le regardent, se moquent de son pull de Noël, et il sent la tête lui tourner. Sherlock disparaît dans une allée et John se tient devant la fenêtre de l'immeuble d'Irene Adler, et _oh mon dieu_ est-ce qu'il est même _possible_ de créer un incendie sans utiliser la magie ?

Puis il se souvient des Feuxfous Fuseboum dans sa poche, ceux que Harry lui a offerts pour Noël. Ecarquillant les yeux, John en sort deux ; et comme tout bon produit Weasley, ils s'allument dès qu'il les jette en l'air. John se baisse juste avant que les petits feux d'artifice n'atteignent les vitres -

Le monde explose dans une gerbe de feu et d'étincelles, suivie d'une série d'explosions en chaîne qui résonnent à ses oreilles (et c'est une bonne chose, parce que le bruit des pétards couvre à merveille l'éclat de rire que John n'arrive pas à contenir). Les vitres sont soufflées par l'explosion, et par-dessus les soudains cris de surprise qui se font entendre à l'intérieur, John met ses mains en porte-voix et hurle : « AU FEU ! » Et malheureusement, il ne tarde pas à réaliser qu'il a vraiment raison, parce que les Feuxfous Fuseboum traversent la pièce, ils inondent le salon des Adler d'une pluie d'étincelles enflammées alors qu'ils explosent encore et encore, et bientôt la pièce est remplie de fumée.

John se plaque une main sur la bouche pour étouffer son hoquet de stupeur, et il manque presque de remarquer que Sherlock vient d'ouvrir une fenêtre à sa droite et se glisse à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Avant que quelqu'un dans le salon enfumé n'ait le temps de réagir, John saisit sa chance. Il manque tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur (et bordel, une partie de lui meurt d'envie de traverser la fumée et le chaos avec Sherlock pour aller s'emparer des preuves d'Adler juste sous son nez), mais il sait que s'il reste ne serait-ce qu'un instant de plus devant la fenêtre, il va se faire prendre. Il choisit de monter le guet au bout de l'allée, et quand il entend Sherlock arriver en courant derrière lui, il saute presque de joie.

Sherlock ne ralentit pas l'allure lorsqu'il passe près de lui. Il se contente de tendre la main, d'agripper le poignet de John et d'entraîner le Poufsouffle derrière lui.

« C'était ridicule - c'est la chose la plus ridicule que j'aie jamais faite », réussit-il à prononcer entre deux éclats de rire hystériques, adossé contre le mur concave du quai de métro sur lequel il s'appuie pour essayer de se retrouver son souffle.

« Moi aussi », l'approuve Sherlock avec un sourire rayonnant.

C'est seulement quand Sherlock le rejoint dans sa crise de fou rire que John perd vraiment tous ses moyens, et laisse échapper une suite de gloussements qui conviendraient plus à une fille de onze ans qu'à un garçon de son âge. John est absolument certain qu'ils ont l'air de deux idiots, debouts sur le quai du métro à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'a l'air de s'en préoccuper.

John finit par réussir à se calmer, et interrompt Sherlock en lui prenant le poignet. « Est-ce que tu as trouvé sa cachette ? »

« J'ai fait beaucoup mieux que ça », dit Sherlock avec un petit sourire. Il plonge la main dans la poche de son manteau noir, et en sort une photographie qu'il tient entre deux doigts.

John, le souffle court et toujours un sourire aux lèvres, prend le cliché et l'examine. Et il met un moment, mais bientôt une expression confuse remplace complètement son sourire. « Sherlock ? »

Le sourire du Serpentard disparaît à son tour. « Quoi ? » Il lui reprend la photographie d'un geste brusque, et reste bouche bée.

C'est Irene Adler, très bien. Mais elle est seule, vêtue uniquement de ses sous-vêtements, au milieu d'une pièce dont John suppose qu'il s'agit de sa propre chambre. Elle envoie un baiser droit vers l'objectif en leur adressant un clin d'œil mutin. Et le cliché est signé d'une phrase en lettres ornementées.

_Peut-être la prochaine fois, Sherlock. _

John est sûr et certain de bientôt voir son ami exploser de rage. Par contre, il ne s'attend pas du tout au soudain éclat de rire que Sherlock laisse échapper. Avec un hochement de tête ravi, il déchire la photo en deux et jette les deux morceaux sur les rails.

« Personne ne m'a jamais battu », dit-il avec une expression étrange - de respect mêlé d'admiration.

Et John se détend enfin. « Il y a une première fois pour tout » soupire-t-il, et ils s'adossent à nouveau tous les deux contre le mur du quai. « On va y retourner, alors ? » demande-t-il avec un sourire fatigué.

« Non », lui répond catégoriquement Sherlock. « Elle sait ce que je veux obtenir - je ne sais pas comment, mais elle _sait _- alors il serait inutile de réessayer. On rentre chez toi », ajoute Sherlock avec un haussement d'épaules désintéressé.

Ils ne parlent pas de leur échec. Lorsque John demande à Sherlock s'il a découvert de nouvelles pistes au sujet du mystérieux expéditeur des messages, Sherlock lui répond qu'il a fait très attention aux accents de élèves du château, et que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'arrive à distinguer avec certitude ceux qui habitent à Sheffield de ceux de Leeds.

Ils passent le reste de leurs vacances pluvieuses dans le parc à l'extérieur de la ville, John sur son balai et testant ses nouvelles lunettes de protection ; Sherlock reste assis sous un arbre à l'observer, plongé dans ses pensées.

* * *

Quand ils retournent à l'école, Andrew West leur serre la main à tous les deux. Il leur dit qu'il ne sait pas comment ils ont fait, mais qu'Irene Adler a cessé de lui faire du chantage, à condition qu'il n'essaie pas de la dénoncer. Et bien sûr, l'idée ne lui en est pas venue à l'esprit - c'est un Gryffondor, il a le sens de l'honneur. Il essaie de payer Sherlock pour le récompenser de l'avoir aidé, mais ce dernier écarte cette idée d'un geste désinvolte de la main.

C'est comme si tout était revenu à la normale. Jusqu'à ce que Sherlock ne décide de s'intéresser au véritable mystère - celui sur lequel, selon lui, il aurait dû travailler depuis le début.

John met un point d'honneur à répondre à chaque fois que Sherlock lui envoie une chouette. Au milieu de la nuit, quand une ombre noire se glisse par la fenêtre et laisse tomber un morceau de parchemin sur son corps endormi, il déchiffre à chaque fois les messages de son ami à la lueur de sa baguette. Sur le dernier, il peut lire :

_La bibliothèque. Pourrait s'avérer dangereux. SH_

Et John s'empresse d'enfiler son pantalon sans un mot avant de s'aventurer dans les couloirs de l'école plongée dans l'obscurité, pieds nus, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve son ami qui l'attend dans un recoin mal éclairé de la bibliothèque à côté du rayon consacré à la Botanique.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demande John dans un murmure fatigué.

« Leeds », lui répond Sherlock sur le même ton. « Je n'arrive pas à déterminer s'il s'agit juste d'une autre piste censée me distraire ou si je dois me focaliser sur ce point. »

« Pour l'amour de Merlin », soupire John. « Va te coucher, Sherlock. »

« Hors de question », lui répond son ami, buté. Quand le Poufsouffle se tourne, près à repartir dans son dortoir, il entend la voix de Sherlock retentir dans son dos : « John - »

John fait volte-face, s'approche à nouveau de Sherlock et lui lance un regard noir. « Je suis toujours venu, Sherlock. Parce que je veux t'aider. Tu sais que c'est vrai. Mais j'ai mes entraînements de Quidditch, et Sarah, et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de comment tu trouves le temps de faire tes devoirs avec toute cette histoire, mais moi j'ai du mal en tout cas. »

Sherlock donne l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de pied, mais il retrouve bien vite une expression impassible - comme s'il ne voulait pas que John puisse se rendre compte de sa vulnérabilité. Mais John l'a vue, alors avec un nouveau soupir, il se laisse tomber sur une chaise à côté de Sherlock.

« D'accord, c'est bon. Leeds. »

Sherlock esquisse un sourire sincère, mais l'attention de John est détournée par la personne dont il vient de remarquer l'entrée dans la bibliothèque jusque là déserte.

John lève les yeux dès qu'il voit la lumière d'une baguette ; il murmure rapidement _Nox_, et Sherlock et lui se retrouvent plongés dans l'obscurité. Sherlock serre entre ses doigts le poignet de John dans le noir, comme pour s'assurer de la présence de son ami à ses côtés. Tout est brusquement plus intense dans les ténèbres - la respiration de John qui s'est brusquement accélérée, le rythme de trois battements de cœur différents - mais surtout l'étrange sensation qu'il ressent lorsque John décide d'entremêler leurs doigts.

Tout d'un coup, Sherlock se sent inexplicablement _protégé_.

Les deux amis sont pris par surprise quand ils voient Sarah surgir de derrière une étagère et pointer sa baguette allumée droit dans leur direction.

« Sarah ? » John lève la tête, mais Sherlock sert ses doigts entre les siens en guise d'avertissement. Et John ne se tourne pas vers lui, mais il sait exactement ce qu'il veut dire. Oh Merlin, ses yeux.

« Salut, Sherlock », dit Sarah, avec un sourire aussi charmant que si elle était assise avec eux aux Trois Balais. « _Chéri_. Tu as tellement bien travaillé jusqu'ici. Tu as presque battu Adler, pas vrai ? Quel garçon intelligent tu fais. »

« Qui êtes-vous ? » l'interrompt brutalement Sherlock avant que John ne puisse intervenir.

« Oh, quel _coquin_, Sherlock », glousse Sarah avec un grand sourire. « Je ferais mieux de faire attention, avec un esprit si extraordinaire lancé à mes… Non, tu n'aimes pas qu'on te complimente, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, sauf quand c'est de la part de - » Elle lance un coup d'œil à John, qui sent son sang se figer dans ses veines. « Mais tu te rapproches, et je n'apprécie pas tellement. Si tu t'approches de trop près, quelqu'un risque de finir par être blessé. »

« Laissez-la tranquille », laisse échapper John.

Et Sarah éclate de rire, un rire bruyant et terrifiant. « Oh, John. Johnny, mon chou, tu ne t'es jamais autant trompé de ta vie. »

Un instant plus tard, l'horrible sourire de Sarah disparaît de son visage et ses yeux retrouvent leur éclat habituel - ils ne tardent pas à se remplir de larmes. « John ? » Sa voix n'est guère plus forte qu'un murmure et John se lève pour la prendre dans ses bras avant que l'un d'eux n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il la serre contre lui, caresse ses cheveux de la main et la laisse enfouir son visage strié de larmes dans son cou. Quand Sherlock se lève à tour, John, à la fois terrifié et furieux, croise son regard.

« Il faut qu'on aille voir McGonagall », dit John, serrant toujours Sarah dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'un petit animal effrayé, alors qu'elle ne cesse de murmurer _John qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ contre son épaule. « Il est hors de question que ça recommence. »

Sherlock leur lance un regard indéchiffrable, prudent mais vulnérable. Il croise les yeux de John une nouvelle fois. « Ils n'ont rien fait pour Mary Morstan parce qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ce n'est pas qu'ils ne vont pas te croire, John. Je pense juste qu'ils ne peuvent rien faire de plus. »

John lui lance un regard perdu que le Serpentard ne peut pas lui rendre, alors il baisse les yeux vers ses chaussures. Quand il relève la tête, les deux autres ont disparu, et la bibliothèque est aussi sombre qu'avant l'arrivée de John.

Ce dernier choisit d'accompagner tout de suite Sarah jusqu'au bureau de la directrice, et la jeune fille n'ouvre pas la bouche de tout le trajet - sauf pour prononcer le mot de passe à la statue qui en garde l'entrée (''_Felis catus_''). McGonagall leur ouvre la porte, les yeux bouffis et avec une expression de profonde confusion, mais elle agite sa baguette en direction de la théière sur son bureau et pousse Sarah, toujours en larmes, à s'asseoir dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée (dans laquelle John vient lui-même d'allumer un feu). La directrice les dévisage d'un air affligé lorsque John a fini de raconter son histoire, et finalement se focalise sur le garçon.

« Les ennuis dans lesquels vous vous fourrez, tous les deux - c'est un miracle que vous n'ayez pas déjà choisi de vous faire rebaptiser Potter et Wesley », décrète-t-elle en hochant la tête. « Je suppose que Mr Holmes ne va tarder à arriver ? »

John n'en a aucune idée, alors il choisit de ne pas répondre. « Professeur », commence-t-il, la voix forte, avant de s'agenouiller devant le fauteuil de Sarah. « C'était encore le sortilège de l'Imperium. Je le sais. »

Et la réaction de la directrice est exactement celle que lui a annoncée Sherlock. « Il est très difficile de déterminer si un sorcier ou une sorcière se trouve effectivement sous l'emprise du sortilège de l'Imperium, Mr Watson. Plusieurs Aurors bien entraînés ont échoué dans cet exercice pendant la Première Guerre, et je ne vois pas très bien comment deux élèves de quatrième année pourraient - »

« Je vous en prie », l'interrompt John, découragé. « Ils n'essaient même pas de se cacher, ils font ça pour se moquer de nous. Ce n'était pas Sarah qui parlait, c'était quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette personne se cache dans ce fichu château, et - » Il n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase ; le regard sévère, quasiment maternel que lui adresse McGonagall lui brise presque le cœur, juste un peu. « On ne peut vraiment rien faire pour trouver de qui il s'agit ? »

La directrice baisse la tête avant de prendre place dans un second fauteuil. Il se demande brièvement quel âge elle a, pendant combien de temps encore elle réussira à occuper sa fonction avant qu'un autre évènement comme celui-ci ne finisse par avoir raison de son courage.

« Merci d'avoir attiré mon attention sur cet incident, Mr Watson. J'en parlerai avec les autres membres du personnel enseignant demain matin. Je ne vous demanderai pas ce que vous faisiez, Mr Holmes et vous, hors de vos dortoirs à une heure si tardive. Allez-donc retrouver votre ami et envoyez-le se coucher ; je vais m'assurer que Miss Sawyer se rende à l'infirmerie. »

Quand John se retrouve au bas de l'escalier, devant la statue, Sherlock est là. Il ne lui dit pas _Je te l'avais bien dit_, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. John lui en est très reconnaissant.

* * *

Les Poufsouffles remportent leur dernier match de l'année, contre Serpentard. Sherlock n'ose pas aller s'asseoir avec les élèves de sa maison, et il fait bien : assis au milieu des supporters en noir et jaune, les Poufsouffles le considèrent comme l'un des leurs. Une ou deux fois, il agite même le drapeau jaune qu'on lui a donné et encourage John d'un cri qui se perd parmi ceux de la foule en délire. Il se précipte avec eux quand Carl attrape le Vif d'or, et tous les élèves sont tellement transportés de joie que personne ne remarque ou n'accorde le moindre intérêt à John quand ce dernier, victorieux, prend Sherlock dans ses bras.

« Si Gryffondor perd contre Serdaigle, on gagne la coupe de Quidditch ! » lui hurle John par-dessus les cris de joie de ses coéquipiers et des élèves de sa maison. Sherlock ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il sourit à son tour. « C'est notre année, Sherlock, je le sens ! »

« Génial ! » Sherlock est prêt à dire n'importe quoi au milieu de cette foule survoltée.

Il manque presque de remarquer la façon dont les yeux de Carl Powers se voilent quand ils se tournent vers lui. Mais Sherlock Holmes passe rarement à côté de quoi que ce soit. Même alors que les cris de la foule retentissent à ses oreilles, Sherlock parvient tout de même à entendre la voix de Carl Powers, qui lui annonce avec un sourire absent :

« Boum boum, Sherlock. »

Le Serpentard a à peine le temps de réagir ; en une seconde, il prend John par le poignet et l'entraîne au sol. Juste alors qu'il se jette à ses côtés, les mains sur la tête, le monde explose autour d'eux. Chaque molécule d'air dans leur bouche s'assèche d'un coup, et dans un étourdissant déchaînement de feu et de chaleur, le poteau de but le plus proche explose dans une gerbe de feu. Quelqu'un se met à hurler, et la moitié des supporters sur le terrain se jettent sur l'herbe à leur tour ; les autres élèves se mettent à courir en criant au milieu de la pluie de débris enflammés.

Sherlock et John lèvent la tête au même moment vers le côté opposé du terrain, et ils reconnaissent immédiatement la silhouette qui marche sur eux avec détermination. Qui lève sa baguette une deuxième fois, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Moran.

Le Gryffondor jette un deuxième sort, et un autre poteau de but explose en morceaux de bois enflammés qui tombent sur le sol près d'eux. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lancer une troisième attaque, quatre sortilèges de Stupéfixion atteignent Moran en pleine poitrine, et il s'effondre. Bibine et Flitwick se précipitent vers lui, et dans la confusion qui s'ensuit John n'arrive pas à voir quels sont les autres professeurs qui l'ont neutralisé.

Les capacités d'analyse de Sherlock ont été secouées par l'explosion, et il déteste avoir cette impression ; il est perdu, il ne sait plus quoi faire. Il sait qu'il n'arrive pas à détacher ses yeux de John à côté de lui - il _faut_ qu'il sache si John va bien - mais il n'entend plus rien à cause de l'explosion et il a encore plus de mal à _réfléchir_ une fois qu'il s'en rend compte. John saigne à la tempe, là où un des débris l'a heurté, mais bientôt il agrippe les épaules de Sherlock, il le secoue d'un air paniqué, il lui dit quelque chose - mais tout cela n'a aucune importance parce _il a blessé John_.

Le Serpentard se relève (pourquoi est-ce qu'il tremble ?), la baguette levée, et avance en trébuchant jusqu'à l'endroit où Moran est à terre, les bras en croix, entouré par plusieurs professeurs - et quelqu'un essaie de l'arrêter (d'après la taille des doigts sur son bras, il s'agit de Slughorn), mais Sherlock essaie quand même de se défaire de son emprise. Il n'arrive pas à trouver quel sortilège lancer, et il déteste ça. Il déteste le fait de ne pas pouvoir se battre. Et puis John le prend par le bras, presse quelque chose de froid (sa main ?) contre la nuque de Sherlock, et le Serpentard est surpris de découvrir son propre sang sur les doigts de son ami.

« Oh », dit Sherlock. Et il ne s'évanouit pas dramatiquement, mais il a en effet besoin d'aide pour atteindre l'infirmerie.

John le traite de crétin, mais il reste avec Sherlock le temps que l'infirmière s'occupe de lui.

Lorsqu'il est interrogé, Moran reconnaît être coupable de tout ce qu'on lui reproche. Sans cesser de sourire une seconde, Sebastian Moran admet avoir empoisonné Jennifer Wilson, il admet avoir utilisé le sortilège illégal de l'Imperium sur Mary Morstan, Sarah Sawyer et Carl Powers. Ils soumettent sa baguette à une série de tests, et y découvrent effectivement la trace de l'Impardonnable - et son destin est scellé. Azkaban.

* * *

Quand il réalise que l'affaire est finalement résolue, et de façon si abrupte, John se sent étrangement pris au dépourvu. Il essaie de se dire que c'est mieux, que la chasse est enfin finie (il refuse d'admettre à quel point mener l'enquête lui manque). Sherlock n'est pas si optimiste ; il pense que Moran couvre quelqu'un, mais il n'arrive pas à savoir qui. Il n'en parle à personne sauf à John, qui lui dit de profiter un peu du répit qu'ils viennent d'obtenir. Même lui a bien besoin de respirer un peu de temps en temps, non ? (Ce à quoi Sherlock répond d'un ton sans réplique : « Ah, respirer - c'est d'un ennui ! »)

Il invite Sherlock à la fête organisée dans la salle de commune de Poufsouffle une fois qu'ils ont gagné la coupe de Quidditch (c'est la dernière année de Lestrade à Poudlard, et il a enfin gagné ; il embrasse chaque membre de son équipe sur le front et Violet dit même qu'elle l'a vu pleurer, mais personne n'ose se moquer de lui), mais Sherlock hoche la tête et préfère se replonger dans son travail.

Pendant le festin de fin d'année, McGonagall se lève et annonce qu'elle accorde vingt points chacun à John Watson et Sherlock Holmes pour la vigilance dont ils ont fait preuve dans cette triste affaire. Poufsouffle finit à la deuxième place, grâce à leurs prouesses au Quidditch - mais ils n'ont toujours pas réussi à ravir la coupe des Quatre Maisons aux Gryffondors. Lestrade obtient l'honneur de la coupe de Quidditch cela dit, ce qu'il a toujours voulu, et John ne pourrait pas être plus heureux pour lui qu'en cet instant.

Se préoccuper du nombre de points obtenus par chacune des maisons, songe John, en détournant les yeux du visage sombre de Sarah pour poser son regard sur Sherlock à la table de Serpentard, avant de revenir sur Sarah, lui semble bien ridicule en comparaison de Moran et d'Adler et de tout ce qu'ils ont fait cette année. Il se demande à quoi ressemble la vie d'un élève comme les autres.

Assis en silence dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express qui les ramènent tous chez eux, alors qu'il écoute les remarques que se lancent Sherlock et Sarah sans répit depuis leur départ de Pré-au-Lard, John a un petit sourire - il sait qu'il ne voudrait pas être quelqu'un d'autre.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Auteur **: writingispurdy

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Rating **: T (pour ce chapitre)

**Warning(s) **: situation familiale compliquée, mineurs en danger (pour ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer** : rien ne nous appartient, ni à l'auteur, ni à moi.

**Nombre de mots **: 6605 mots pour ce chapitre en anglais ; environ 9300 mots en français.

**Résumé **: John Watson va passer sept ans à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il y rencontrera le garçon qui va devenir le plus grand homme qu'il connaîtra jamais. Sherlock/John.

_Pour ce chapitre : Et c'est quand ils sont couverts de farine et que Sherlock s'efforce de comparer les mérites relatifs des potions les plus toxiques que John fait la connaissance de Maman._

**Note de la traductrice** : Salut tout le monde ! Voici la première partie de la cinquième année de Sherlock et John à Poudlard ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas attendu trop longtemps. Sans plus tarder, merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, merci à mon beta totally awesome (qui se dit surmené, ah, la blague), j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde - et bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Year Five**

**(part one)**

* * *

**.cinquième année.**

Le 27 juin, le jour de l'anniversaire de John, Sherlock se présente sur le pas de sa porte d'entrée avec à la main l'édition du jour de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Un visage terriblement familier leur adresse un rictus depuis le portrait un noir et blanc sur la première page, surmonté d'un titre terrifiant : _MORAN S'ECHAPPE SUR LE CHEMIN D'AZKABAN_. John, livide, entraîne immédiatement Sherlock à l'intérieur.

« Ils disent qu'il était sous la garde de six Aurors », murmure-t-il, incrédule, alors qu'il entame son petit-déjeuner. Il est le seul de sa famille déjà debout, et il n'est pas vraiment impatient d'avoir à expliquer la présence de son meilleur ami en plein milieu de leur cuisine (en particulier étant donné que le nouveau petit ami de sa mère - et qui détient le record de longévité de ses conquêtes, jusqu'à maintenant - est endormi à l'étage). « Il a forcément été aidé, c'est obligé. On ne peut pas échapper à six Aurors comme ça, surtout pas à son âge. Il vient juste d'avoir dix-sept ans, c'est ça ? » Il avale une nouvelle cuillérée de céréales et continue sa lecture. « Il n'a plus la Trace sur lui - comment est-ce qu'ils vont faire pour le retrouver, bordel ? »

Il lève les yeux et se rend compte que Sherlock évite avec soin de le regarder, perdu dans ses pensées. Il prend un toast parmi ceux que John a posés devant lui, avant de murmurer : « Je peux partir, si tu penses que je suis un problème. »

« Quoi ? » l'interrompt John. « Non, tu n'es pas - bien sûr que non, Sherlock. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? »

« Tu n'as pas peur du petit ami de ta mère », commence Sherlock comme à son habitude, « mais tu as dû lui tenir tête il n'y a pas longtemps et tu n'as pas envie d'avoir à recommencer. Tu n'as pas honte de moi, mais un invité imprévu, même le jour de ton anniversaire - il faudrait que tu expliques ma présence. Et ça ne dérangeait pas ta mère que je sois là à Noël, mais connaissant sa nature lunatique, il est probable qu'elle se retourne contre moi dès qu'il l'aura fait, lui. Donc, tu vas forcément te disputer avec eux à cause de mon apparition soudaine, et, comme je vais me sentir coupable, je vais finir par t'inviter à venir chez moi. Alors, pour nous éviter d'avoir à affronter un tel mélodrame - viens avec moi dès maintenant, avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne se réveille. »

John sourit ; quelqu'un d'autre aurait terriblement eu envie de frapper Sherlock, mais pas lui. « Connard. Tu es extraordinaire, tu sais ? » Sherlock lui rend son sourire, non sans un certain embarras, peut-être même sans en avoir conscience. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment », réplique Sherlock, irrité, et son sourire disparaît. « Sinon je ne te l'aurais pas demandé. Va chercher tes affaires, je m'occupe d'écrire un mot pour ta mère. »

« Oh, mon dieu », fait John en riant, mais il s'empresse de faire ce que son ami lui a ordonné.

John ne prend pas la peine de lire le mot en question quand il descend de sa chambre avec son sac, mais Sherlock l'a laissé bien en évidence sur la table de la salle à manger, à la vue de tous.

_Mrs Watson, Harriet, et Compagnon Au Nom Inconnu : _

_Je me suis approprié John pour la semaine de son anniversaire, et je m'occuperai bien de lui pendant son absence. Si vous avez des questions, vous pouvez me joindre par hibou, et, en cas d'urgence, la cheminée de ma famille est connectée au réseau de Cheminette. _

_Bien à vous, _

_Sherlock Holmes_

* * *

Le domaine de la famille Holmes est plutôt imposant - en particulier pour John, qui en reste bouche-bée alors qu'il remonte avec Sherlock l'allée bordée d'arbres qui mène au manoir en lui-même. A cette heure matinale, une poignée d'hommes et de femmes s'affairent encore dans le parc, et chacun d'entre eux salue Sherlock avec enthousiasme. L'un d'eux s'avance à la hâte dans l'allée, et prend le sac de John de sa main pour le porter à sa place jusqu'à l'intérieur.

John n'a jusqu'à maintenant jamais mis les pieds dans un manoir, et il n'est pas sûr de savoir si _manoir_ est vraiment le mot approprié, mais en tout cas l'intérieur en est fabuleux. Des pièces aux proportions gigantesques et pleines d'échos, des murs lambrissés de bois sombre et du marbre sur le sol, un grand escalier, et il aperçoit même un chandelier impressionnant lorsque Sherlock lui fait faire le tour de la maison.

« C'est tellement grand », dit John alors que Sherlock l'entraîne dans une autre pièce, cette fois un bureau poussiéreux rempli de livres et de fioles qui auraient eu tout à fait leur place dans la salle de classe de Slughorn. « Mais il n'y a personne. Où sont passés les gens ? »

Sherlock s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ai une grande famille. Ils ne viennent que pour les fêtes de fin d'année, mais ils aiment avoir chacun leur chambre quand ils passent quelques jours ici. Tu pourras dormir dans la chambre de mes cousins, c'est celle à côté de la mienne. »

Sherlock ne tarde pas à se rendre compte que John, pour une raison inconnue, se sent gêné ; et le fait que ce dernier n'ait pas besoin qu'il ne lui pose une question avant de s'expliquer montre à quel point ils se connaissent bien.

« Quand tu es venu chez moi, tu as dû dormir dans ma chambre », murmure John, et il se sent de plus en plus embarrassé par le faste du manoir.

« Oh, la ferme », réplique Sherlock sur-le-champ. « Tu habites à Guildford, pas dans cette vieille maison inutile, bien sûr que j'ai dormi dans ta chambre. » Il s'interrompt un court instant quand John croise son regard. « Et puis. Je l'aime bien, tu sais. Ta maison. »

Derrière le bureau placé à droite de la fenêtre est accroché l'imposant portrait d'un homme aux mêmes yeux gris que Sherlock, un rideau frappé de l'emblème du Ministère derrière lui, et l'homme les dévisage de toute sa hauteur. Sherlock lève les yeux vers lui, le regard noir.

« Au moins, la tienne n'a pas un passé aussi ennuyeux que celui de la mienne. »

John suit son regard, et quand il croise celui de l'homme représenté en peinture, ce dernier lui tourne le dos. Même John ne peut pas manquer l'émotion dans les yeux de son ami. Alors il serre brièvement le poignet de Sherlock entre ses doigts pour récupérer son attention.

« Merci, mon vieux », dit-il avec un sourire sardonique, et il prend la main de Sherlock dans la sienne ; ce dernier entremêle ses doigts avec les siens sans hésitation.

La chambre que Sherlock lui indique est plutôt petite, comparée au reste des pièces du gigantesque manoir. Elle est décorée aux couleurs de Serdaigle ; quand il s'en rend compte, Sherlock fronce les sourcils et ordonne au serviteur le plus proche d'en changer. Après un coup de baguette du valet, la tapisserie et les draperies passent immédiatement du bleu et du bronze au jaune et au noir. John éclate de rire et se laisse tomber sur le lit à baldaquin.

« Alors, quand est-ce que je vais rencontrer tout le monde ? » demande John, assis en tailleur sur le lit, à son ami qui le dévisage depuis l'encadrement de la porte ; Sherlock hausse les épaules.

« Il n'y a que Maman et moi. Mycroft se montre quand il en a envie, sans jamais prévenir personne. » Le brun lui adresse un sourire malicieux. « Il a grossi, tu sais. »

« Il n'y a que vous deux ? » réplique John en ignorant sa dernière remarque. « Dans cette grande maison ? »

« Et le personnel », répond Sherlock comme si la question n'avait aucune importance, avant de traverser la pièce pour se laisser tomber sur le lit à côté de John. Allongé sur le dos, il croise les mains sur la poitrine, et choisit de fixer le plafond plutôt que de croiser le regard de son ami près de lui. « Mon père est mort, comme le tien. »

John sent sa gorge se serrer douloureusement, mais il hoche la tête. « Tu te souviens de lui ? »

« Il était avare, cruel et violent, et il nous demandait toujours l'impossible. Je préférerais ne pas m'en souvenir. » Il jette un rapide coup d'œil à son ami et remarque son expression interloquée. « Et toi ? »

« Pas vraiment », répond John, et sa voix tremble. Il attend un moment avant de continuer. « Un père exemplaire. Il nous racontait tout le temps des histoires quand on allait se coucher, Harry et moi ; une fois il a essayé de faire le petit-déjeuner pour ma mère et il a failli tous nous tuer à cause de la fumée. C'était un Gryffondor lui aussi, comme Harry. Elle était tellement contente quand le Choixpeau l'a envoyée là-bas. Ma mère était vraiment fière. » Il sourit un peu. « Ta famille - ils sont tous allés à Serdaigle, c'est ça ? »

Sherlock éclate de rire. « Tu t'en souviens ? Je croyais - »

« Tu croyais quoi ? » John sent son sourire s'accentuer, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

« Je croyais que tu allais définitivement me détester, quand je t'ai dit ça. » Sherlock a cessé de sourire. Complètement. « C'est ce que font les gens, d'habitude. »

« Hé », l'interrompt John ; il se lève du lit et dévisage Sherlock, toujours allongé. « Ferme-la. » Il ne bouge pas avant que Sherlock n'ait cessé de faire la moue. « C'est mon anniversaire. Où est mon gâteau ? »

Leurs tentatives pour préparer un gâteau font de la cuisine un véritable champ de bataille. Sherlock proclame qu'il s'agit d'une expérience, ajoute trop de farine, et en moins de dix minutes ils font fuir à eux deux quatre cuisiniers - mais au moins, le résultat final est comestible. Et c'est quand ils sont couverts de farine et que Sherlock s'efforce de comparer les mérites relatifs des potions les plus toxiques que John fait la connaissance de Maman.

Sherlock se redresse dès qu'elle fait son entrée dans la pièce, et John l'imite sans même y penser. Elle s'attarde dans l'encadrement de la porte qui mène au jardin, et les dévisage avec la même expression qu'une souveraine bienveillante qui passerait en revue deux de ses sujets. Elle a définitivement l'air d'une reine en tout cas, avec sa robe de couleur or et les perles qui ornent ses poignets et son cou. Sherlock tient ses cheveux d'elle, John en est certain ; elle a noué ses boucles brunes en un chignon sur sa nuque. Mais ses yeux sont du brun le plus doux que John ait jamais vu. Et elle ne tarde pas à leur adresser un sourire.

« Sherlock », dit-elle en posant son sac à ses pieds sans les quitter des yeux, « je suppose qu'il s'agit de John Watson ? »

« Oui, Maman », répond aussitôt Sherlock. John se tourne de façon à leur faire face, et il est certain qu'il est impossible de trouver deux membres d'une même famille à l'attitude aussi différente que Sherlock et sa mère.

« J'ai tellement entendu parler de vous, Mr Watson », lui dit Mrs Holmes en avançant vers eux. « Vous avez fait beaucoup pour mon Sherlock. Il a du mal à se faire des amis, vous savez, et il lui est encore plus difficile de les garder. Vous devez être un jeune homme très déterminé, et vous n'avez aucune idée d'à quel point votre conduite me rend heureuse. »

John fait de son mieux pour de pas éclater de rire quand il voit le rouge monter aux joues de Sherlock. « Oui, Mrs Holmes. Vraiment ravi de pouvoir aider. »

Il est certain que Sherlock meurt d'envie de lui donner un coup de coude, mais la présence de Maman dans la pièce l'en empêche clairement. Alors il se contente de croiser les bras. John a un mal fou à cacher son sourire, et il continue pour essayer de se rattraper.

« Sherlock est fantastique. Je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur ami que lui. »

Mais Sherlock ne fait que rougir un peu plus, et John ne peut plus se retenir plus longtemps - il éclate de rire, à tel point qu'il finit plié en deux. Quand Mrs Holmes se met à rire à son tour, John ne peut s'empêcher de penser au tintement du cristal.

« Vous êtes plus que bienvenu dans cette maison, Mr Watson. En particulier avec cette histoire sordide au sujet de Moran. Et nous vous offrirons un véritable repas d'anniversaire une fois que vous aurez nettoyé ce capharnaüm. »

« Elle est charmante », dit John dix minutes plus tard, occupé à s'essuyer les cheveux avec une serviette. Sherlock est assis en tailleur devant le grand miroir qui orne le mur de sa propre chambre (murs qui ne sont pas décorés aux couleurs de Serpentard, d'aucune couleur d'ailleurs, hormis le badge en forme de blaireau et les nombreux fanions jaunes et noirs qu'il a accumulés après deux ans de matchs en tant que supporter de Poufsouffle ; de toute évidence, Sherlock n'essaie pas de lui cacher à quelle maison va sa loyauté), occupé à essayer de discipliner ses boucles brunes.

« Elle est… affectueuse, presque étouffante », le corrige Sherlock. « Elle me laisse rarement seul pendant l'été, surtout depuis que Mycroft est parti. Elle s'accroche à moi parce que je suis le seul vestige de mon père qui lui reste, et en dépit de ses défauts évidents, elle l'aimait. » Il fronce les sourcils, essayant en vain d'aplatir sa frange.

« C'est mieux que si elle t'ignorait, je suppose », lui dit John avec espoir. Il sait de source sûre que rien n'est pire que Sherlock de mauvaise humeur.

« Je suppose », répond Sherlock d'un air absent. Puis, après s'être relevé avec la grâce d'un félin, il traverse la pièce et prend John par les épaules. « Assez de mélodrame pour aujourd'hui, il faut que tu ouvres tes cadeaux. »

John n'a pas le temps de balbutier les questions qui lui viennent à l'esprit - comment lui et sa mère ont-ils pu prévoir avant même de le kidnapper qu'il fallait lui acheter des cadeaux, par exemple ; il ne tarde pas à réaliser qu'en fait, ils ont planifié toute cette opération depuis le départ. John n'est pas sûr de savoir s'il doit froncer les sourcils ou sourire, mais il met bien peu de temps à arrêter son choix sur la seconde option.

« Espèce de bâtard », murmure-t-il, les dents serrées. « Tu n'aurais pas dû, tu sais ? »

« Absurde », réplique Sherlock sur le même ton.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent tous les trois à passer à table pour le dîner d'anniversaire, Mycroft fait brusquement son entrée dans la salle à manger du manoir Holmes, accompagné de son assistante (dont John ne connaît toujours pas le nom). Les serviteurs amènent le gâteau que Sherlock et lui ont préparé tant bien que mal (il manque une ou deux parts, disparues lorsque les deux amis ont goûté le gâteau quelques heures plus tôt dans la cuisine) ; d'un coup de baguette, l'assistante de Mycroft le décore d'un élégant ruban en glaçage.

Mrs Holmes se met à chanter quand les lumières s'éteignent, et seules les bougies multicolores sur le gâteau jettent sur les murs lambrissés de la salle à manger des ombres dansantes. Tous écoutent avec ravissement sa voix mélodieuse et quand elle a fini, John est celui des quatre autres convives qui applaudit le plus fort (Sherlock se penche vers lui pour lui murmurer qu'elle a toujours été passionnée par l'opéra, et ce bien avant de rencontrer Tiberius Holmes et de finir par rentrer au Ministère).

John reçoit de la part de la mère de Sherlock un livre rempli de formules complexes qui semblent très utiles (« Sherlock m'a dit que vous aviez un don en Sortilèges, j'espère que cet ouvrage vous intéressera. »), et Mycroft lui offre un agenda de moleskine qui ne révèle son contenu que lorsqu'on lui donne le mot de passe correct (« Sherlock mettra moins d'une semaine pour le découvrir, tout au plus, mais pour les autres il restera vierge. »). Mycroft lui assure qu'il s'agit d'un cadeau commun de sa part et de celle de son assistante - cette dernière se contente d'éclater de rire quand John lui annonce qu'apprendre son nom serait un meilleur présent.

Sherlock adresse un grand sourire à John quand ce dernier se tourne vers lui. « Le mien est en haut. Tu viens le chercher avec moi ? »

John jette un bref coup d'œil aux autres convives, hausse les épaules et suit Sherlock dans sa chambre sans protester plus avant. « Ca te dérangeait tellement de le descendre tout à l'heure ? »

« Tu es le seul à pouvoir le voir, John », lui répond énigmatiquement Sherlock, occupé à fouiller dans un des tiroirs de son bureau. « Aha ! Et voilà. » Et il lui tend une lettre. Une lettre déjà ouverte. John la lui prend des mains, non sans une certaine appréhension.

« Sherlock, il y a ton nom là-dessus », dit-il en riant. Quand il lève les yeux, Sherlock a posé ses doigts contre ses lèvres, et il lui indique d'ouvrir l'enveloppe d'un geste de la tête. Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel, John en sort une unique feuille de parchemin.

_Bien joué, Sherlock ! Tu t'ennuies déjà, chéri ? Alors, que dis-tu de résoudre une nouvelle énigme ? Quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans le bureau de la directrice. Le compte à rebours est lancé, tu as jusqu'à novembre. Et si tu ne trouves pas la solution, je ne peux pas te promettre que personne ne sera blessé. J'ai tendance à m'ennuyer moi aussi, Sherlock. _

John lève les yeux, alarmés. « Moran ? »

Sherlock hoche lentement la tête, l'air ravi.

« Je l'ai reçue il y a _trois_ jours. Alors que Moran était encore surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre par six Aurors. Il lui aurait été impossible d'envoyer un hibou dans ces conditions. » Il a la même expression rayonnante que s'il venait de gagner une médaille. « C'est une preuve, John. »

« Désolé, une preuve de quoi ? » lui demande John ; il jette un coup d'œil méfiant à la missive qu'il tient toujours entre ses doigts, comme si elle pouvait prendre feu d'un instant à l'autre.

Sherlock le dévisage avec son air de dédain habituel ; John peut l'entendre penser _idiot_ sans qu'il ait même besoin d'ouvrir la bouche, ce qui leur fait gagner du temps à tous les deux. « Une preuve que Moran ne travaillait pas seul. Que, selon toute probabilité, il a servi de diversion. » Il frappe des mains, enthousiaste. « _Intelligent_. Tellement intelligent que j'ai failli ne pas m'en rendre compte. Enfin, presque. »

« Et en quoi est-ce que c'est un cadeau d'anniversaire ? » Bien sûr, il ne s'est jamais attendu à ce que Sherlock lui achète quoi que ce soit. C'est juste qu'il adore voir Sherlock Holmes pris au dépourvu.

« Eh bien, je - je pourrais toujours - je veux dire, je pensais que tu - »

« C'est bon, calme-toi », l'interrompt John en éclatant de rire. « Donc, tu veux que je mène l'enquête avec toi. Bien sûr que je vais t'aider. _Crétin_. »

John ne voit pas la façon dont Sherlock ne quitte pas des yeux l'arrière de sa tête alors qu'ils redescendent les escaliers en silence. Par contre, Mycroft si.

* * *

Il n'arrive pas à dormir très tard le matin, contrairement à Sherlock (qui, au cours des cinq jours que John vient de passer au manoir Holmes, est resté au lit jusqu'à midi et parfois même plus longtemps) ; il est donc neuf heures du matin, allongé dans son lit les mains derrière la tête et les yeux fixés vers le plafond, quand Mycroft entre dans sa chambre.

John se redresse précipitamment, surpris. Mycroft se contente de cligner des yeux, et John remarque la lettre qu'il porte à la main. Il n'a même pas pris la peine de frapper à la porte.

« Un hibou vient d'arriver pour vous », dit Mycroft en lui tendant la missive. John la lui prend des mains, inquiet, et remarque immédiatement le blason de Poudlard sur l'enveloppe. « Mes félicitations, Mr Watson. Vous étiez bien sûr le choix le plus évident pour ce poste. »

Il retourne l'enveloppe ouverte dans sa main, et un badge brillant frappé de la lettre _P_ tombe dans sa paume - John en reste bouche bée.

« Si je ne m'abuse », continue Mycroft, « Miss Yao sera votre homologue féminin. Puis-je me permettre un conseil, peut-être ? »

John hoche la tête automatiquement, occupé à faire tourner le badge entre ses doigts.

« Ne soyez pas indulgent avec mon frère parce qu'il s'agit de votre ami. Respectez votre position et les autres vous respecteront. »

John finit par lever les yeux, les sourcils froncés. « Vous pensez que je serai indulgent avec Sherlock parce que - quoi ? »

Mycroft a un geste impatient de la main. « J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez été également nommé capitaine de votre équipe de Quidditch. Votre emploi du temps s'annonce plutôt chargé, cette année. Sherlock, sans aucun doute, persistera dans ses inepties habituelles - ne le laissez pas vous distraire. »

Le Poufsouffle fronce les sourcils de plus belle. Il n'est pas vraiment sûr de comprendre le message que veut lui faire passer Mycroft. « Je ferai ce que je pense qui doit être fait, merci, Mycroft. »

Et, étrangement, Mycroft lui adresse un sourire sincère - comme si la dernière remarque de John lui avait fait plaisir - avant de hocher la tête. « Mon assistante et moi retournons à Londres ce matin. J'ai bien peur que nous n'ayons pas le temps d'attendre que mon frère se lève. Il tient à son rythme décalé, vous savez. Enchanté de vous avoir revu, John. Bonne chance. » Il se retourne, et une seconde plus tard il a disparu.

John réussit quand même à attendre sept minutes entières avant de se précipiter dans la chambre de Sherlock et se jette sur le lit de ce dernier pour le réveiller. Sherlock ouvre les yeux dans un sursaut et laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise, avant de tirer ses couvertures jusqu'à son menton. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _John, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? _»

John éclate de rire jusqu'à ce que Sherlock finisse par se calmer, avant d'ouvrir les bras en croix. « Tu ne remarques rien de différent ? »

Sherlock, toujours à moitié endormi et plus que pris au dépourvu par ce réveil brutal, le dévisage avec mauvaise humeur. « Tu ne t'es pas brossé les dents, tu n'es pas coiffé, même si ça fait plus de quarante minutes que tu es levé ; tu as donc eu tout ton temps, ce qui veut dire que tu devais attendre que je me - »

« Par Merlin, Sherlock », l'interrompt John en riant toujours aux éclats, et il indique le badge sur la poitrine. « J'ai été nommé préfet ! _Et_ capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch ! _Et_ », continue-t-il malgré le découragement qu'il voit s'inscrire sur le visage de Sherlock, « je vais devoir trouver du temps à te consacrer pour que tu ne t'ennuies pas. Dieu sait que Poudlard ne pourra pas survivre si _toi_, tu n'as rien à faire. »

Sherlock le dévisage en silence, pendant plus longtemps qu'à son habitude. Puis, sans que son ami ne s'y attende, il lui demande brusquement : « Comment est-ce que tu fais pour me supporter, John ? Bien peu de gens y arrivent, tu sais. »

La question le prend par surprise, en fait il n'y a jamais vraiment songé (il est si facile d'être son ami, il n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi les autres ne supporteraient pas Sherlock, en dehors de ses remarques constantes et de son ego surdimensionné et - d'accord, il voit pourquoi maintenant). « J'en sais rien », répond-il. « Je ne m'ennuie jamais avec toi. » Il hausse les épaules. « En fait, je t'aime bien, Sherlock. »

Le Serpentard lui offre un petit sourire. « Moi aussi, je t'aime bien. » Il finit enfin par se redresser. « Mes félicitations. Tu feras un bon préfet. »

« Tu n'as pas reçu d'insigne, toi ? » lui demande John, cherchant des yeux une enveloppe avec le nom de son ami sur la table de chevet ou sur le lit.

« Non, je suppose que je ne ferais pas un très bon modèle », fait le brun avec un petit sourire ironique. « Petit-déjeuner ? »

« Je meurs de faim », l'approuve John avec enthousiasme, et, toujours en pyjama, ils descendent tous les deux dans la cuisine.

* * *

Quand John rentre chez lui deux jours plus tard, il arrive juste à temps pour voir le petit ami de sa mère empiler ses affaires dans sa petite voiture. Sa mère est en larmes sur le perron ; les sanglots qu'elle essaie d'étouffer ne sont interrompus que par l'arrivée de Harry, qui passe à côté d'elle en courant droit vers la voiture, sa baguette à la main.

John a à peine le temps de traverser la pelouse pour l'arrêter - il ne sait pas quel sort elle lui aurait lancé, mais elle n'a plus la Trace maintenant et elle aurait pu utiliser n'importe quoi, s'il se fie à l'expression de fureur qui déforme ses traits. Elle donne l'impression de vouloir réduire l'autre homme en morceaux, de mettre feu aux morceaux en question et de jeter des pierres sur le bûcher - voilà ce qu'il peut deviner de ses intentions. Mais John parvient à l'arrêter et la voiture du petit ami de leur mère démarre bruyamment avant de s'éloigner dans la rue.

Il s'assied à côté de sa mère. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Et là, sa mère le frappe. Juste une gifle, mais ce n'est pas la force du coup qui lui fait le plus mal.

« Si ton crétin d'ami n'avait pas laissé ce putain de mot, Andy ne l'aurait pas vu et il n'aurait pas commencé à poser toutes ces questions, et je n'aurais pas eu besoin de lui expliquer que tu es un _putain de sorcier_ ! » lui hurle-t-elle d'une voix brisée. « Est-ce que tu sais ce que pensent les gens _normaux_ ? Ils pensent que je suis tarée, voilà ce qu'ils pensent de moi ! » Elle lui jette un regard noir et le pousse sans ménagement. « Vous deux, vous foutez toujours tout en l'air ! »

Il a l'impression de sentir son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine, il a envie de vomir, mais il parvient à garder son calme (sans même savoir comment, en vérité). « Viens, Harry », dit-il, et sa voix ne tremble même pas. « On s'en va. »

Harry a l'air perdue, et terrifiée. « Quoi ? On va où ? »

« Je m'en fous », répond John d'une voix forte. « Sur le Chemin de Traverse. Viens, on y va. »

Son sac est déjà prêt, et Harry ne prend le temps d'emmener qu'un sac à dos avant qu'ils ne laissent tous les deux Anne Watson en larmes et furieuse sur le pas de la porte.

Trois jours plus tard, occupé à regarder au-dehors par la fenêtre de la chambre double qu'ils occupent au Chaudron Baveur (et leurs économies commencent à s'amenuiser sérieusement), John reçoit un hibou de la part de Sarah.

_Je ne t'ai pas vu depuis une éternité. Allons donc prendre un verre ensemble, toi et moi. On pourra discuter ! A bientôt, John. _

_Sarah S._

Il se redresse sur-le-champ, et griffonne immédiatement au dos du parchemin : _OUI_.

Mais même se balader main dans la main avec elle sur le Chemin de Traverse bordé de boutiques aux devantures éclatantes n'améliore en rien son humeur maussade. Ils ne cessent de se sourire et de discuter, mais alors qu'ils passent devant le café de Florian Fortarôme, ses doigts glissent nonchalamment des siens - et même s'ils n'en disent rien, il sait que c'est fini entre eux. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait exactement entre eux d'ailleurs. Et il lui sourit quand même, mais il a l'impression que la blessure provoquée par le rejet de sa mère vient de se rouvrir.

Sarah lui dit qu'ils se reverront bientôt à l'école, et bientôt elle s'éloigne sans un mot de plus. Et John se sent inutile (en particulier avec Harry, qui pleure chaque fois en descendant verre après verre et qui l'insulte dès qu'il essaie de l'aider à monter les escaliers pour aller se coucher). Il a l'impression que son mondre est en train de s'effondrer autour de lui, et ce n'est que la nuit qu'il se rappelle que Moran est quelque part dehors, que quelqu'un continue d'envoyer ces horribles messages et menace toujours son meilleur ami (qui lui a préparé un gâteau pour son _anniversaire_), et il n'arrive plus à retenir ses larmes. Il pleure sans aucune finesse, roulé en boule sous des couvertures qui ne sont pas les siennes ; il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller en essayant d'étouffer ses sanglots pour que Harry ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Un hibou arrive en plein milieu de la nuit et il le reconnaît immédiatement - c'est celui de Sherlock ; alors il ouvre les battants de la fenêtre et ouvre la lettre aussi vite que ses doigts tremblants le lui permettent.

_Mycroft m'a dit que tu étais au Chaudron Baveur, ce qui me convient parfaitement. L'enquête commence demain à dix heures précises. _

_SH_

John sent presque les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

* * *

Sherlock arrive au Chaudron Baveur avec vingt minutes d'avance ; il s'attarde au bas des escaliers, incertain de savoir s'il doit ou non frapper aux portes de toutes les chambres pour découvrir laquelle est celle de John - et peut-être ce dernier ne s'est-il même pas levé, d'ailleurs.

Le fil de ses pensées est interrompu par l'apparition de John au-dessus de lui ; le Poufsouffle s'appuie sur la balustrade, et survole la salle du rez-de-chaussée des yeux à _sa _recherche. Leurs regards se croisent, et pendant une seconde Sherlock a l'impression que John est sur le point de sauter par-dessus la rambarde pour le rejoindre. Mais il se contente en fait de dévaler les escaliers, sautant les trois dernières marches d'un coup avant de se jeter sur lui. Il le serre dans ses bras pendant un long moment, enfouissant son visage dans l'écharpe de Sherlock et refusant absolument de bouger.

Après un moment de profonde confusion, Sherlock lui rend timidement son étreinte. Il n'essaie pas de repousser son ami, mais il n'a absolument aucune idée de ce qu'il doit faire du Poufsouffle dans ses bras. Alors il se contente de lui demander : « Ca va ? »

John hoche la tête, et lui répond, le visage toujours pressé contre son écharpe : « J'ai eu quelques jours difficiles. »

« De toute évidence », approuve Sherlock d'un ton léger, et il finit enfin par se détendre ; il entoure les épaules de John de ses bras, presse son visage contre sa tempe. « Quelqu'un a aidé Moran, voilà qui me semble tout aussi évident. » (Et John n'est pas sûr de savoir pourquoi cela ne le dérange pas que Sherlock n'interrompe pas leur enquête alors qu'ils se trouvent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou vice versa.) « L'écriture du dernier message est la même que celle des avertissements que j'ai reçus l'année dernière, ce qui signifie que c'est l'associé mystérieux de Moran qui les a écrits, et non l'inverse. Ce qui veut dire que mon raisonnement tient toujours : l'expéditeur habite à Leeds. »

« Ou à Cork », enchaîne John avec un petit sourire. Et il finit par reculer (les mains de Sherlock sont toujours posées sur ses épaules), avant de lever les yeux vers lui, l'air confus. « C'est marrant, j'étais complètement déprimé il y a cinq minutes. Comment est-ce qu'une enquête peut me remonter le moral comme ça ? »

« Moi, une nouvelle affaire me met toujours d'excellente humeur », lui répond Sherlock en souriant à son tour. « Le nombre d'élèves qui viennent du nord du pays est assez limité, il y en a encore moins que d'Irlandais - »

« Sherlock », l'interrompt John. « Tu n'es pas censé d'occuper d'autre chose ? De ce dont parle le dernier message que tu m'as montré ? »

« Quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans le bureau de la directrice », récite Sherlock, les yeux levés au ciel. « Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais sauf si tu penses qu'il serait bienvenu de ma part que j'envoie un hibou à McGonagall en plein milieu des vacances d'été pour lui demander ce qu'on lui a volé, je ne pense pas que cette piste présente un grand intérêt pour nous - avant la rentrée, du moins. »

John hoche la tête, prend une profonde inspiration, et sourit. « D'accord. On commence par quoi ? »

Sherlock s'empresse de produire un rouleau de parchemin où sont inscrits une bonne trentaine de noms. « Je dois une faveur à Mycroft, maintenant », fait-il avec une grimace. « J'ai besoin que tu t'occupes d'écrire les lettres, mais tu ferais mieux d'utiliser un pseudonyme ; il sait que nous nous rapprochons. » Et il lui lance une liasse de feuillets attachés ensemble, avant de s'installer sur la table la plus proche. John l'attrape au vol, lui jette un regard étrange, puis décide s'asseoir à son tour (sur une chaise par contre, comme une personne _normale_).

« Ecrire quoi à qui ? » lui demande-t-il. Sherlock fait surgir de la poche intérieure de sa veste une plume et un flacon d'encre qu'ils posent sur la table devant John.

« Une liste d'élèves », dit Sherlock, avant de perdre son regard au loin et de joindre les mains sous son menton. « Je suppose que ce que tu vas leur écrire n'a aucune importance, du moment que tu fais en sorte qu'ils te répondent. » Il fronce les sourcils quand il découvre l'expression perdue de John. « L'écriture, John. »

« Oh », répond ce dernier et, après une pause, il continue. « C'est la liste des élèves irlandais et de ceux qui habitent près de Leeds, je suppose ? »

« Exactement », l'approuve Sherlock. Certains des autres clients du Chaudron Baveur ont remarqué le garçon brun assis sur la table plutôt que sur une chaise, mais personne ne donne l'impression de vouloir l'en faire descendre. « Comme ça, si nous réussissons à convaincre ces élèves de répondre à tes lettres, nous pourrons analyser leur écriture et la comparer à celle des messages que j'ai déjà reçus. »

« Fantastique », murmure John, un sourire ravi aux lèvres alors qu'il s'empare de la première feuille de papier et trempe sa plume dans l'encrier. Sherlock lui jette un coup d'œil, sourit lentement, avant de retourner à ses propres pensées.

* * *

Sur le quai, alors qu'il attend Sherlock (il s'efforce d'ignorer le pincement dans sa poitrine qui lui rappelle - c'est la dernière fois que Harry prend le Poudlard Express avec lui), John manque de tomber à la renverse quand l'équipe de Quidditch au grand complet se jette sur lui. Carl essaie de le plaquer au sol (il est toujours aussi mince, il arrive à peine à le faire trébucher en fait) et ils commencent tous à lui parler en même temps. Une véritable cacophonie, à vrai dire - John est le capitaine parfait, lui et Soo Lin ont tous les deux été nommés préfets, ils vont avoir besoin de recruter un nouveau Gardien et un nouveau Poursuiveur cette année ; chacun mentionne aussitôt qu'il connaît le candidat parfait, mais personne ne semble réussir à se mettre d'accord.

Violet donne l'impression de savoir que tout est terminé entre John et Sarah, et il paraît tout aussi clair que John n'a définitivement pas envie d'en parler. Et il s'empresse donc de changer de sujet de conversation. Et juste alors que Carl vient juste de commencer à expliquer que Molly Hooper a été vue en train d'embrasser un garçon derrière la serre numéro deux, un Serpentard à la silhouette familière se décide à faire son apparition - et personne ne manque les sourires identiques qui se dessinent sur les visages de John et de Sherlock.

Ils se jettent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Violet adresse à Carl un clin d'œil entendu.

Ils essaient tous de s'entasser dans le même compartiment ; bientôt les rires commencent à fuser alors qu'ils se poussent les uns les autres pour essayer d'y faire rentrer toute l'équipe de Quidditch - sans compter le Serpentard aux joues un peu rouges qui les accompagnent. Cependant, quelqu'un vient chercher John et Soo Lin dès que le train se met en marche - ils doivent aller apprendre comment se montrer dignes de leur nouvelle fonction, apparemment. Sherlock se lève quand il voit que John s'apprête à partir (les autres membres de l'équipe de Poufsouffle se sont déjà jetés sur le siège qu'il vient de libérer), et il ne dit rien, mais John lui pose une main réconfortante sur l'épaule avant de se retourner vers ses coéquipiers : « Occupez-vous bien de lui pendant que je ne suis pas là. »

John ne peut s'empêcher de rougir atrocement quand il se rend compte que Sarah Sawyer a été nommée préfète-en-chef cette année. Leurs regards se croisent, et ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcent le moindre mot, et la réunion se déroule comme si de rien n'était. On lui donne ses instructions pour la journée : patrouiller dans le train, conduire les nouveaux Poufsouffles jusqu'à la salle commune (le mot de passe est _Murlap_, et il est certain que Sherlock n'aura besoin que de quelques essais pour le deviner), et vérifier qu'aucun élève ne se balade impunément dans les couloirs de l'école de minuit à une heure du matin (et John sourit en se rappelant de toutes les fois où il s'est glissé hors de son dortoir pour retrouver Sherlock dans un recoin sombre de l'école).

Ils sont retenus dans le wagon réservé aux préfets pendant le reste du voyage, et alors que tous les autres discutent des vacances qu'ils ont passées, John est le seul à refuser d'aborder le sujet. Il n'a pas envie de s'en souvenir. Pour la majeure partie, en tout cas. Rien de ce qui concerne sa sœur, sa mère, ou son ex-petite amie (si elle l'a même jamais été). Alors John regarde défiler le paysage et songe à la liste de noms et à toutes les lettres anonymes qu'il a envoyées cet été.

Pendant le festin, quand McGonagall se lève pour faire son discours, elle ne dit rien d'une éventuelle effraction dans son bureau. Mais elle leur rappelle à tous l'existence d'un jeune homme nommé Sebastian Moran, qui a échappé aux Aurors alors qu'on l'emmenait à Azkaban où il devait être enfermé à cause des Impardonnables qu'il a lancé sur Mary Morstan, Sarah Sawyer et Carl Powers. Elle assure aux élèves qu'il n'y a aucune raison pour que Moran cherche à revenir à Poudlard en particulier, mais elle les informe que la sécurité aux abords de l'école a néanmoins été renforcée. Des Aurors seront postés à Pré-au-Lard, et ils auront sous leurs ordres un détachement de quatre Détraqueurs qui ne seront utilisés contre Moran qu'en dernier ressort. Ils ne devraient donc présenter aucune menace pour les étudiants (et John est au courant de tous les problèmes qu'a déjà posés la présence de Détraqueurs à Poudlard il n'y a pas si longtemps ; tous les sorciers de leur âge savent tout au sujet de Harry Potter, après tout), mais le couvre-feu n'a jamais été aussi primordial, et les élèves reçoivent l'interdiction formelle de se promener seuls en-dehors du château.

Sur le chemin du dortoir, John se demande s'il a jamais eu l'air aussi petit que les nouveaux élèves auxquels il montre le chemin. Il se retourne pour leur faire face sans cesser d'avancer, il leur donne le mot de passe, leur indique où ils vont dormir et à quelle heure ils doivent se lever s'ils veulent pouvoir prendre un petit-déjeuner, et quel fruit il faut chatouiller sur l'imposante peinture qui cache l'entrée des cuisines s'ils ont faim en-dehors de l'heure des repas. Et puisqu'il marche à l'envers, il ne voit pas Sherlock avant de le heurter de plein fouet ; tous les deux en ont le souffle coupé. Les élèves de première année se mettent à glousser.

« Sherlock », dit John, stupéfait. « Comment… Comment est-ce que tu as réussi à arriver là avant moi ? »

Le Serpentard hausse les épaules, nonchalant. « Tu as reçu des lettres ? »

« Je suis un peu occupé là, Sherlock », lui répond John en riant. « Viens. » Il place une main entre les omoplates de son ami et le guide dans le couloir, le petit groupe de nouveaux Poufsouffles sur les talons.

Devant la nature morte, il lance un coup d'œil à Sherlock ; ce dernier, le rouge aux joues, annonce « Murlap », et le tableau pivote aussitôt. Un ou deux première année ont l'air choqués, mais plus rien ne surprend John maintenant. Il les accompagne jusqu'à leur dortoir avant de finir par rejoindre Sherlock dans la salle commune.

« Voilà », dit-il, en laissant tomber trois lettres sur les genoux de Sherlock ; ce dernier a pris place dans un fauteil près de la cheminée en attendant son retour. Le Serpentard se hâte d'ouvrir la première lettre, et la jette presque aussitôt au feu. John hausse les sourcils, et il décide de s'asseoir par terre, près du fauteuil de son ami.

« C'est tout ? » lui demande Sherlock ; il prend un peu plus de temps pour analyser la seconde missive, avant de la jeter elle aussi.

« Eh bien, oui, pour le moment », lui répond John. « Tu sais, tout le monde ne va pas répondre juste parce que tu as envie qu'ils le fassent. »

Sherlock fait la moue, parcourt la troisième lettre et s'en débarrasse aussi vite. « Inutile. » John se renfrogne un peu, et avec un soupir Sherlock se reprend. « Pas toi, idiot. Les gens. »

« Et je n'en fais pas partie ? Des gens, je veux dire ? »

Le Serpentard lui offre un sourire en coin. « Non. Absolument pas. »

« Je crois que je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. Alors, quand est-ce qu'on va voir McGonagall ? »

« Ca dépend du jour que tu choisis pour organiser les essais de Quidditch », lui répond Sherlock. Son sourire s'accentue quand il voit la surprise s'inscrire sur le visage de John. « Il m'arrive de faire des efforts, John. Je peux prendre en compte tes impératifs. Quand est-ce que tu dois patrouiller dans les couloirs ? »

John ne tarde pas à se remettre de sa stupéfaction, mais il est sûr que Sherlock arrive quand même à la voir. « A minuit. Si je te trouve dehors, je peux même t'enlever des points, tu sais. »

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas. Moi, je te trouverai. » Il a un nouveau sourire ; puis il se lève, passe sa main dans les cheveux de John quand il passe derrière lui, avant de passer le trou du tableau de la salle commune.

John le suit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait disparu, et quand il se retourne il découvre une fille de première année, assise dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, et qui le dévisage sans un mot.

« C'est un Serpentard », finit-elle par murmurer, en balançant ses jambes qui ne touchent pas le sol.

« Oui, c'est un Serpentard », réplique John avant de croiser les bras d'un air sévère. « Ca te pose un problème ? » Elle ouvre la bouche, mais John continue. « Parce que tu es à Poufsouffle, et les Poufsouffles n'accordent aucune importance à l'origine des gens ou de ce à quoi ils ressemblent. »

« Je ne voulais même pas être à Poufsouffle », fait-elle avec mauvaise humeur.

« Moi non plus », lui assure John, avec un sourire empli de fierté. « Mais tu verras, bientôt tu changeras d'avis. Hé, au fait, comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Lucy », répond-elle.

« Enchanté de te rencontrer, Lucy. Moi, c'est John. Et lui, c'était Sherlock, mon meilleur ami. »

* * *

John se sent incroyablement nerveux. C'est le jeudi de la première semaine de cours, il a neigé dans la nuit, et John a beau être revêtu de son ensemble de Quidditch, il est gelé jusqu'aux os. Et ce n'est que maintenant que le fait le frappe pleinement : il est capitaine de l'équipe. Mais étrangement il arrive à contenir sa nervosité, il n'y en a nulle trace dans ses yeux et ses mains ne tremblent pas ; quand il voit les Poufsouffles qui veulent passer les essais s'avancer sur le terrain, il a même un grand sourire. Enfin - six Poufsouffles et un Serpentard.

John lui tend comme convenu les quatre lettres qu'il a reçues cette semaine, et Sherlock prend place sur un banc quand son ami s'élève dans les airs accompagné des Poursuiveurs potentiels. Il a l'impression que des centaines d'années se sont écoulées depuis le jour de seconde année où il s'est agrippé au balai qu'il avait emprunté à Mike et qu'il a fait tomber le capitaine de l'équipe dès son deuxième coup de batte. Cette fois, c'est _lui_ qui tombe presque à la renverse lorsque qu'une candidate maladroite lui coupe la route ; la fille, en larmes, s'excuse à profusion une fois qu'ils redescendent sur le sol (et malgré cette erreur, John pense que cette Amanda a passé de très bons essais dans l'ensemble).

Il prend quelques notes sur une page du carnet que Mycroft lui a offert pour son anniversaire ; il remarque que Sherlock ne le quitte pas des yeux depuis son banc, même s'il fait semblant (très mal) de ne lui accorder aucun intérêt quand John tourne la tête vers lui. Le Serpentard se lève brusquement et il se trouve à côté de lui en un instant (et il a toujours ignoré les notions d'espace personnel, mais plus encore ces derniers temps que d'habitude).

« Je n'ai pas amené mes échantillons avec moi », lui murmure Sherlock, tenant entre ses doigts une des lettres que John lui a données. « Je croyais que j'avais suffisamment mémorisé l'écriture de l'expéditeur anonyme, mais celle de cette lettre est très proche. J'ai besoin de revoir les autres messages pour les examiner à nouveau. Est-ce qu'on pourra faire un tour par les cachots avant de monter voir la directrice ? »

John sent quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine (l'affrontement avec Anderson et ses acolytes dans le couloir lui revient toujours à l'esprit quand il le faut le moins), mais il hoche la tête. « Oui, bien sûr. »

Sherlock entraîne John à travers la salle commune de Serpentard sans accorder le moindre regard aux têtes qui se tournent sur leur passage. Anderson et son clan sont là, et ils dévisagent John d'un regard noir (il semblerait qu'il se souvienne de leur dernière rencontre avec la même précision que lui) et John accélère le pas pour se rapprocher de son ami. Les garçons et les filles vêtus de vert et d'argent s'écartent sur son passage (personne ne veut le toucher, comme s'il était contagieux, et il en entend même quelques-uns ricaner quand il passe devant eux).

A côté du lit de Sherlock, quand ce dernier passe la main sous le matelas pour en retirer les échantillons d'écriture, il murmure à John : « Ignore cette bande d'idiots, John. Ils n'ont aucune importance. »

Et il a brusquement envie de prendre Sherlock dans ses bras, tout de suite, mais cela n'atténuerait certainement pas la curiosité des autres Serpentards. Alors il se contente de hocher la tête. Sherlock plie les lettres avec soin et les enfouit dans sa poche, et ils sortent tous les deux du dortoir.

Cette fois, John leur rend leurs regards noirs. Et certains baissent les yeux. Il se sent beaucoup mieux, tout d'un coup.

Il vérifie bien que personne ne se trouve dans le couloir devant le bureau de la directrice pour entendre le mot de passe (« _Panthera pardus_ »), et une minute plus tard, l'escalier les emmène jusqu'à la porte.

McGonagall laisse échapper un soupir fatigué quand elle ouvre la porte et les voit là tous les deux. « J'aurais dû savoir que c'était vous. Je suppose que vous êtes au courant, donc ? »

« Quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans votre bureau », se contente de lui répondre Sherlock. « Nous pouvons entrer ? »

« Ce n'est pas votre rôle de mener l'enquête sur les affaires qui me concernent personnellement, Mr Holmes », réplique McGonagall, presque scandalisée. « Je peux vous assurer que j'ai déjà pris mes dispositions afin de régler ce problème. »

« S'il vous plait, professeur », dit John, et sans en avoir demandé la permission il plonge la main dans la poche de Sherlock et en ressort une poignée de lettres. Sherlock balbutie quelque chose en guise de protestation, mais John s'empresse de continuer sans lui laisser le temps de parler et tend à la directrice le message anonyme qui annonce le vol. « Quelqu'un veut que nous nous en occupions, et ça a l'air assez sérieux. Nous ne savons pas encore qui c'est, pas pour le moment, mais nous y travaillons - »

« John ! » siffle Sherlock pour essayer de l'empêcher de divulguer le reste des informations dont-ils disposent, mais le Poufsouffle ne lui accorde pas la moindre attention.

« - _mais_ je ne veux pas que quelqu'un soit encore blessé. »

McGonagall les dévisage tous les deux d'un regard pénétrant et, après un moment de réflexion, fait un pas sur le côté pour qu'ils puissent entrer tous les deux. « Puis-je voir cette lettre, Mr Watson ? »

Ce dernier la lui tend, et de l'autre main retient Sherlock quand ce dernier essaie subtilement de s'en emparer avant la directrice. Sherlock fait la moue, et se laisse tomber d'un air dépité dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée pendant que John et McGonagall examinent le message.

Elle lance à John un regard sombre par-dessus le bord de ses lunettes après avoir examiné le parchemin. « Mr Watson, il semblerait que vous avez entretenu une correspondance précieuse avec la personne qui a écrit cette lettre. J'ai l'impression que vous ne m'avez pas tout dit. »

Il lance un coup d'œil à Sherlock par-dessus son épaule, qui lui est occupé à le fusiller du regard. Cependant, il continue. « Il n'y a eu que quelques autres lettres. Peu importe qui c'est, en tout cas on dirait que ce qui l'intéresse le plus, c'est cette histoire de jeu avec Sherlock. Nous ne sommes pas sûrs que ce soit lui qui soit entré dans votre bureau - »

« Ce n'est pas lui », l'interrompt Sherlock avec mauvaise humeur depuis son fauteuil.

John cligne des yeux, avant de se retourner vers McGonagall. « Bon, d'accord, alors il sait que quelqu'un s'est introduit ici et a volé quelque chose, et si nous ne découvrons pas qui c'est quelqu'un pourrait être blessé. Sherlock pense que la personne qui a écrit ces lettres travaille avec Moran - » Sherlock laisse échapper un grognement, et se cache le visage dans les mains. « - alors je pense que nous devrions prendres ces menaces au sérieux. »

McGonagall hoche la tête avec gravité. « Merci d'avoir choisi de me mettre au courant de cette affaire, Mr Watson. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont volé ? » l'interrompt Sherlock. McGonagall pince les lèvres. « Allons, nous vous avons dit tout ce que nous savons, faites-nous un peu confiance, professeur », continue-t-il, presque comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant récalcitrant.

Elle pousse un soupir résigné, et ôte ses lunettes pour se passer une main fatiguée sur le visage. « Un Retourneur de Temps. »

« Intéressant », murmure Sherlock contre ses doigts joints sur ses lèvres. Il jette un coup d'œil autour de lui (la pièce est encombrée par tous les bibelots des anciens directeurs et directrices, les étagères sont chargées de dizaines et de dizaines de livres et de grimoires), avant de se poser à nouveau sur McGonagall. « Où était-il rangé ? »

Elle sort une petite boîte de la malle verouillée par un sortilège et cachée sous une latte du plancher sur laquelle est posée un lunascope impressionnant, et il l'inspecte avec attention avant de hocher la tête.

« Merci, professeur. On reste en contact. » Et sur ce, il se lève et disparaît derrière la porte. John s'excuse à la hâte auprès de la directrice et la remercie de leur avoir accordé un peu de son temps avant de récupérer les lettres et de se lancer à la poursuite de Sherlock.

« Tu n'avais pas besoin de lui dire tout ce que nous savons, John », laisse échapper le brun une fois qu'ils ont atteint le bas de l'escalier.

« J'ai juste pensé qu'on obtiendrait plus d'informations de sa part si j'étais honnête avec elle », répond John, irrité. Pourquoi Sherlock a-t-il l'air aussi contrarié ?

« Parce que maintenant nous n'avons plus aucun atout dans notre manche si nous voulons obtenir autre chose de sa part », réplique Sherlock, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Il y a des _vies _en jeu ! Sherlock, est-ce que tu comprends, des gens sont menacés ! » s'écrie John « Juste - juste pour savoir, tu te soucies un peu de ces gens ? »

« Et ça va les sauver que je me soucie d'eux ? » gronde Sherlock.

« Non », répond John.

« Alors je continuerai à ne pas faire cette erreur et à me concentrer sur ce qui est important : résoudre cette affaire, et il ne leur arrivera _rien_. » Il finit par voir la colère qui déforme les traits de son ami, et finit par réaliser. « Je t'ai déçu. »

« C'est ça », réplique John avec ironie. « Très bonne déduction. »

« Je t'ai dit que tous les héros ne venaient pas de Gryffondor quand j'avais onze ans », réplique Sherlock avec calme. « Je sais maintenant que les héros n'existent pas, et j'espérais que tu finirais par parvenir à la même conclusion que moi. Alors n'essaie _pas _de faire de moi un héros, parce que je n'en suis vraiment pas un. » Il fait volte-face, enfouissant à nouveau les lettres dans sa poche. « Bon, maintenant que nous savons ce que nous cherchons - »

Quand il tourne la tête pour parler à John, il ne voit que son dos qui s'éloigne à la hâte dans la direction opposée.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Auteur **: writingispurdy

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Rating **: T (pour ce chapitre)

**Warning(s) **: mineurs en danger, mort d'un personnage secondaire, blessés (pour ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer** : rien ne nous appartient, ni à l'auteur, ni à moi.

**Nombre de mots **: 5711 mots pour ce chapitre en anglais ; environ 7840 mots en français.

**Résumé **: John Watson va passer sept ans à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il y rencontrera le garçon qui va devenir le plus grand homme qu'il connaîtra jamais. Sherlock/John.

_Pour ce chapitre : Il tremble. Sherlock Holmes est pressé contre son dos et tremble comme une feuille._

**Note de la traductrice** : Heeello tout le monde ! Il est deux heures et demie du matin right now, et c'est juste maintenant que mon adorable beta **F.** vient de se décider à me renvoyer le chapitre corrigé - je trouve qu'il y a un certain laisser-aller, pas vous ? Bref, trêve de bavardages, let's go ! Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews, c'est un plaisir de les lire (je crois que j'ai répondu à tout le monde, mais étant un peu débordée je n'en suis pas certaine - manifestez-vous si je vous ai oublié(e) !). Bonne lecture (vous voulez un spoiler : QUELQU'UN MEURT DANS CE CHAPITRE - ah, vous tremblez maintenant, pas vrai ?), et à samedi pour le prochain chapitre ! (J'espère en tout cas !)

* * *

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Year Five**

**(part two)**

* * *

Au cours du premier entraînement auquel participent les nouvelles recrues de l'équipe (Amanda fond à nouveau en larmes quand elle découvre qu'elle a été prise comme Poursuiveuse ; Andy Galbraith, élève de troisième année, a été le seul à se présenter pour le poste de Gardien, et c'est donc lui qui a donc obtenu la place), John a bien des difficultés à faire en sorte que ces derniers se concentrent - en fait, les joueurs passent la majeure partie de leur temps à s'assurer qu'Amanda ne fasse tomber personne de son balai.

John est tout à fait conscient qu'il n'a pas parlé à Sherlock depuis une semaine et deux jours, mais il a décidé d'ignorer ce fait (tout comme il a décidé d'ignorer les yeux gris qui ne le dévisagent avec insistance depuis l'autre côté de la Grande Salle chaque matin). Assis sur son balai et les yeux fixés sur ses Poursuiveurs qui essaient de coordonner leurs mouvements, John ne songe définitivement pas au Retourneur de Temps qui a été volé, aux lettres qui continuent de lui arriver (et qu'il fait passer tous les jours à Sherlock sans un mot), ou à la menace que fait peser sur eux l'associé de Moran toujours présent quelque part à Poudlard.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, il reçoit un hibou et refuse presque de prendre la lettre accrochée à sa patte. Mais quand il voit l'écriture brouillonne de Sherlock sur le parchemin, il réalise qu'il ne lui en veut pas tellement, au fond. Alors il déplie le feuillet.

_Quand tu seras prêt, j'ai trouvé deux garçons qui ont été vus dans l'Allée des Embrumes au mois de juin, à l'époque où le Retourneur de Temps a été volé. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes pour aller leur parler. L'un d'entre eux est un Serdaigle, et je ne survivrais pas à une nouvelle confrontation avec ce heurtoir, donc nous devons l'intercepter au déjeuner. Si tu décides de me pardonner, je te retrouverai devant les cuisines à midi exactement. _

_SH_

John hoche la tête - il ne réalise même pas qu'il sourit - et prend aussitôt la direction de la Grande Salle pour retrouver Sherlock dès maintenant.

Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise à côté de lui à la table de Serpentard - les élèves de cette maison continuent à mettre un point d'honneur à l'éviter. Sauf que maintenant John n'a plus peur d'eux, et il ignore les regards scandalisés qui se tournent vers lui (parce que la seule chose qui compte, ce sont les yeux gris du garçon à côté de lui et son sourire surpris et radieux).

« Bon, alors », commence John sans plus de formalités, « … l'Allée des Embrumes ? »

Sherlock rayonne presque. « Eh bien, c'est évident, si tu mets la main sur un artefact magique coûteux et plutôt rare, soit tu choisis de le garder pour toi, soit tu veux le vendre. Pendant à peu près la semaine où tu m'as ignoré - » (Et John n'a pas besoin d'être un génie pour voir que Sherlock, tout comme lui, en a compté chaque jour.) « - j'ai surveillé avec attention ce que chaque élève de l'école avait en sa possession. » Avant que John n'ait le temps de lui demander comment, Sherlock sort de sa poche les jumelles qu'il a reçues pour Noël deux ans plus tôt. « Elles indiquent les objets sur lesquels est placé un puissant enchantement ; cela dit, je n'ai quasiment rien trouvé, à part le Rapeltout de Molly Hooper. Donc, personne parmi les élèves ne possède d'artefact magique aussi puissant ou aussi onéreux qu'un Retourneur de Temps. »

« Qui te dit que ce n'est pas un professeur qui l'a ? » lui demande John, la tête penchée vers lui.

Plutôt que de le corriger, Sherlock lui adresse un sourire malicieux. « J'y ai pensé. J'ai fait la liste des professeurs les plus susceptibles d'avoir besoin d'un Retourneur de Temps, ou de l'argent que sa vente pourrait rapporter. »

« Sherlock, et _quand_ est-ce que tu as fait tes devoirs, exactement ? » demande John, et il éclate de rire ; Anderson se met à ricaner quelque part sur leur droite. « Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas finir par n'avoir que des Trolls. Tu te _souviens_ qu'on passe les B.U.S.E. cette année, pas vrai ? »

« J'aurai bien assez de temps pour m'en occuper plus tard », réplique Sherlock en balayant sa remarque d'un geste de la main. « L'expéditeur anonyme nous a donné un ultimatum cette fois-ci, ne l'oublie pas. _Donc_, la conclusion logique à tirer de ces informations, c'est que la personne qui s'est introduite dans le bureau de la directrice avait l'intention de vendre le Retourneur de Temps tout de suite après l'avoir volé. »

« Sherlock », l'interrompt John à nouveau, et il baisse la voix cette fois. « Le Retourneur de Temps est la seule chose qu'il ou elle a volé. Il y a plein de trucs dans ce bureau qui valent très cher, mais le voleur n'a pris que le Retourneur de Temps. Comme s'il savait déjà où il était. »

« Ou que quelqu'un le lui avait dit. » Sherlock écarquille soudain les yeux, et se lève brusquement. « Notre mystérieux ami est mêlé à cette affaire. Viens, John, il faut que nous allions interroger un certain Serdaigle. » Et il se hâte de traverser la Grande Salle, son fidèle Poufsouffle sur les talons.

Le garçon qu'ils interceptent a un an de moins qu'eux, un Serdaigle plutôt bien portant avec les cheveux coupés très court ; la brusque apparition d'un Serpentard et d'un Poufsouffle a l'air de le rendre un peu perplexe.

« Brian Lukis », commence Sherlock. « Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans l'Allée des Embrumes en juin dernier ? »

Et Lukis pâlit brusquement juste alors que John ouvre la bouche pour le corriger. « Sherlock, ce n'est pas… Salut, je m'appelle John, lui c'est Sherlock, et - »

« Tu es préfet », remarque aussitôt Lukis après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à l'insigne sur le devant de sa robe. « Est-ce que je vais avoir des ennuis ? »

« Ca dépend de ce que tu faisais dans l'Allée des Embrumes », persiste Sherlock.

« J'ai… Je dois aller en Arithmancie », proteste Lukis en essayant de se défiler. John sursaute immédiatement.

« Bordel de merde ! » s'écrie-t-il. « Sherlock, j'ai Botanique là et je n'ai même pas été chercher mes gants », et il fait demi-tour ; Lukis en profite pour se précipiter dans le grand escalier. Sherlock se retrouve seul au bas des marches, et fronce les sourcils.

Il plonge la main dans son sac, en sort le carnet de John et l'ouvre à la première page qui paraît vierge. « Sarah Sawyer. » Rien ne se passe. Sherlock fronce les sourcils de plus belle et remet le carnet dans son sac avant de se lancer à la poursuite de Lukis.

* * *

Il est tard et le château est sombre et silencieux, si l'on oublie les pas d'un certain préfet et les murmures de son compagnon.

« Ecoute », murmure John. « Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, mais je ne peux pas me permettre de ne pas avoir mes B.U.S.E., tu sais. » Comme Sherlock ne dit rien, il continue. « Est-ce que Lukis t'a dit quelque chose ? »

« Oui », fait Sherlock sur un ton presque absent. « Il a admis qu'il faisait régulièrement de la contrebande. »

« Quoi ?! » Et son exclamation est assez forte pour que la femme peinte sur le tableau à côté d'eux se réveille ; elle pousse un petit cri de surprise et se met à maugréer. « Désolé », tressaille-t-il, et il se retourne vers Sherlock. « Donc, il a volé le Retourneur de Temps ? »

« Non », répond Sherlock, et il sourit quand Felicia fait son apparition près de ses chevilles. « Mais c'est _lui _qui a volé la peau de serpent d'arbre du Cap dans la réserve de Slughorn et qui l'a effectivement vendue dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

« Alors, donc, si ce n'est pas lui, qui ? »

« Lukis n'est qu'un seul des élèves qui fait de la contrebande pour un certain magasin assez douteux de l'Allée des Embrumes. Il faut qu'on aille parler à Eddie Van Coon. »

« A qui ? »

« Un Serpentard, en troisième année. Son père est un banquier, il est en bons termes avec les gobelins, alors je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il a besoin de cet argent. » Il a l'air surtout frustré que quelqu'un n'agisse pas comme il s'y attend. « Mais il était dans l'Allée des Embrumes en même temps que Lukis. Il n'a certainement pas le Retourneur de Temps sur lui, donc soit il l'a déjà vendu, soit il l'a caché dans un endroit sûr. »

« Comment est-ce que tu peux savoir qu'ils sont allés là-bas cet été ? » l'interrompt John, incrédule.

Sherlock fait la moue. « Mycroft. J'ai dû lui promettre que je ne laisserai plus Maman toute seule pendant les vacances. » Il lui lance un coup d'œil. « Tu es invité, d'ailleurs. Pour Noël. »

Ils restent silencieux un instant. John lève sa baguette allumée pour jeter un coup d'œil dans les recoins mal éclairés des salles de classe vides dans le couloir, alors que Sherlock marche à ses côtés (il ralentit même l'allure pour ne pas trop devancer John).

« Ce livre que ta mère m'a donné », finit par dire John après plusieurs minutes d'un silence agréable. « Il y a tout un chapitre sur le sortilège du Patronus. »

Sherlock tourne la tête vers lui, le dévisage. « Il y a des Détraqueurs postés autour du château cette année, pour intercepter Moran s'il essaie d'entrer, et tu penses qu'il serait dans notre intérêt d'apprendre comment se défendre contre eux ? »

« Eh bien. Oui. » Il ne sait pourquoi il se sent aussi embarrassé quand Sherlock ne le lâche pas des yeux. « C'est un sortilège plutôt utile, je pense qu'on devrait au moins essayer de s'entraîner. »

Sherlock prend quelques instants pour réfléchir avant de répondre. « Nous sommes presque en novembre. J'ai hâte que les vacances arrivent. »

« D'accord, c'est bon », dit John, et il sent à nouveau quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? »

Le brun sourit. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un peu d'espionnage ? »

John se remet bien vite de sa surprise. « Sherlock, les Serpentards me détestent déjà suffisamment comme ça, qui sait ce qu'ils me feront s'ils me trouvent en train d'espionner un des leurs. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà prévu une diversion. »

« Oh, bordel de merde », soupire John. Mais il hoche la tête.

L'idée que se fait Sherlock d'une distraction consiste en fait en un essaim de Doxys furieux, qu'il lâche dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Les petites créatures envahissent la pièce en réussissant à éviter tous les sorts que les élèves essaient de leur lancer, et John profite de la confusion pour se glisser dans les dortoirs.

Il frôle la crise cardiaque quand il heurte de plein fouet un petit Serpentard, et il ne retrouve son souffle que lorsqu'il réalise de qui il s'agit.

« Jimmy », marmonne-t-il. « Je croyais que tu étais - peu importe. Tu connais Van Coon ? »

« Oh oui, bien sûr », répond Jimmy avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, et un sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. « Est-ce qu'il a fait quelque chose de mal ? »

John jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule à l'agitation qui règne toujours dans la salle commune, puis se retourne vers Jimmy. « Peut-être. C'est ce que j'essaie de découvrir. »

« Génial », rayonne Jimmy. « Je peux t'aider ? »

« Bien sûr, si tu peux me montrer le dortoir de Van Coon. »

Bientôt ils se retrouvent tous les deux à fouiller dans la malle de Van Coon, sous son matelas, dans les tiroirs de sa table de chevet ; et ils ne trouvent absolument rien qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un Retourneur de Temps. Jimmy hausse les épaules, déçu, et décide de partir devant pour permettre à John de s'échapper. Se baissant pour éviter les Doxys toujours occupés à dévaster la salle commune, John réussit à quitter les cachots sans se faire repérer. Le soir, Sherlock vient le retrouver dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle.

« J'ai une retenue », annonce Sherlock, avant de se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil habituel près de la cheminée (les Poufsouffles donnent l'impression de le lui réserver en permanence, et si jamais un élève de première année ose s'asseoir dessus, il en est immédiatement chassé par un de ses aînés avant que Sherlock ne se rende compte qu'on lui a usurpé sa place). « Mercredi soir, je vais devoir nettoyer le sol de la salle de Potions _et_ tous les chaudrons. J'ai la très nette impression que le professeur Slughorn ne m'apprécie pas beaucoup. » Il pousse un soupir dramatique, avant de s'installer la tête en bas sur son fauteuil - pourquoi, là est la question. « Tu as trouvé quelque chose dans les affaires de Van Coon ? »

« Non, rien », répond John, dépité. « Rien dans son dortoir. Jimmy et moi, on a regardé partout. »

Sherlock joint les mains, et place ses doigts contre ses lèvres d'un air songeur. « Je me demande quand est-ce que notre mystérieux ami admettra que nous avons résolu l'affaire. Je veux dire, il est évident que Van Coon est le coupable, mais est-ce qu'il faut aussi que nous retrouvions le Retourneur de Temps pour la directrice ? »

« Tu ferais mieux de trouver très vite la réponse », l'avertit John. « Nous n'avons plus que quelques jours, Sherlock. »

Ce dernier hoche la tête, l'air absent ; pendant tout le reste de la soirée, il ne bouge pas de son fauteuil et se contente de regarder John faire ses devoirs sans un mot.

* * *

Le matin du 29 octobre, un petit hibou que John ne connaît pas lui apporte une lettre. Il se lève de table aussitôt, horrifié, et son brusque mouvement attire l'attention des élèves assis à côté de lui. Il ignore les regards tournés vers lui et se précipite de l'autre côté de la Grande Salle jusqu'à la table de Serpentard. Une tête aux boucles brunes se lève vers lui, et la terreur dans les yeux de John ne tardent pas à se refléter dans ceux de son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demande Sherlock d'un ton grave. John lui tend la lettre sans un mot.

_Très intelligent, ces lettres que tu as demandées à ton petit chien si loyal d'envoyer, Sherlock. J'aime bien ton style, mais par contre ta façon d'ignorer mes petites énigmes ne me plaît pas beaucoup. J'ai l'impression que tu n'apprécies pas assez ce que je fais pour toi. On dirait qu'un de tes petits copains de Poufsouffle manque à l'appel, non ?_

Sherlock relit la lettre trois fois de suite, pendant que John, paniqué, dévisage avec attention chaque élève à la table de sa maison.

Il sent sa gorge se serrer quand il parvient à prononcer, la voix rauque : « Oh mon dieu, où est Carl ? »

Sherlock se lève, mais John s'est déjà précipité à nouveau vers ses camarades de Poufsouffle, et interroge désespérément tous ceux devant lesquels il passe (_Où est Carl ? Tu as vu Carl ? Carl Powers, un grand type mince - c'est notre Attrapeur, bordel de merde, vous ne connaissez pas Carl Powers ? Est-ce que quelqu'un a vu Carl ?_) et maintenant tous les élèves commencent à murmurer et à s'inquiéter à leur tour. Personne n'a croisé Carl depuis qu'il est allé se coucher hier soir. John se rend à peine compte que Sherlock l'a rejoint, et c'est le Serpentard qui l'accompagne jusqu'à la table des professeurs pour signaler la disparition de son ami.

Tous les cours sont immédiatement annulés. Chaque professeur et chaque préfet présents dans le château (et Sherlock Holmes) est envoyé à la recherche de Carl Powers, l'école est fouillée des cachots jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie. Hagrid, le garde-chasse, et son énorme chien s'aventurent dans la Forêt Interdite, quelqu'un prévient les Etres de l'eau et leur demande de fouiller le lac, et McGonagall elle-même part pour Pré-au-Lard afin de vérifier que Carl n'a pas tout simplement décidé de se rendre au village pour sécher les cours.

C'est Trelawney qui finit par le retrouver. Il a quinze ans à peine et il est toujours aussi maigre qu'en première année, assez en tout cas pour que la frêle professeur de Divination puisse le porter toute seule. Ses yeux sont embués de larmes derrière ses lunettes, et quand elle rejoint le professeur Slughorn, Carl dans les bras, elle éclate en sanglots. John n'est pas avec eux à ce moment-là ; Sherlock et lui sont encore en train de fouiller les cuisines. Quand la voix magiquement amplifiée de McGonagall résonne dans tout le château pour demander aux élèves de se réunir dans la Grande Salle, John sent ses jambes le lâcher et se laisse tomber contre le mur le plus proche. Sherlock doit s'y reprendre à deux fois pour le convaincre de se relever.

Parce que Carl Powers est mort.

Ils l'ont recouvert d'une des robes de Slughorn, et son corps a l'air encore plus frêle que d'habitude dans l'immensité de la Grande Salle. Les Poufsouffles sont serrés les uns contre les autres, et Sherlock est là (son visage reste impassible, mais ses doigts serrent ceux de John avec plus de force que jamais). McGonagall ordonne aux professeurs responsables de chaque maison et aux préfets d'escorter tous les élèves jusque dans leurs dortoirs, et les cours restants sont définitivement annulés pour la journée. John fait ce qu'on lui demande en s'efforçant de garder son calme (et quand Sherlock et lui doivent se séparer, il a l'impression qu'une décharge électrique lui traverse la main).

Ce n'est que des heures plus tard que Sherlock réussit à se glisser hors des cachots et à monter les volées de marches qui mènent jusqu'à la salle de bains des préfets (c'est un jeu d'enfants pour lui de trouver le mot de passe) où John l'attend.

John est assis dans un coin, la tête entre les genoux, et son corps est secoué de sanglots qu'il s'efforce d'étouffer ; mais tout résonne étrangement dans l'immense salle de bain, et les échos que renvoient les murs carrelés de marbre donnent l'impression que dix personnes sont en train de pleurer. Sherlock s'agenouille immédiatement près de lui, et quand John se rend compte qu'il est là, il essaie immédiatement de sécher ses larmes et de faire comme si de rien n'était. En vain. C'est la première fois que Sherlock le dévisage ainsi, ses yeux scrutent chaque centimètre carré de sa peau avec une intensité que John ne lui a jamais vue. John renifle piteusement, et il s'attend déjà à la remarque méprisante que Sherlock ne va certainement pas tarder à lui lancer.

Mais Sherlock ne dit rien. Il ferme juste les yeux, et presse son front contre le sien. C'est tout. John a beau essayer, il n'arrive plus à se retenir, et il éclate à nouveaux en sanglots qui le font trembler comme une feuille. Ses doigts agrippent la robe de Sherlock pour le forcer à rester près de lui, pour qu'il ne le laisse pas - John ne veut pas être seul. Mais Sherlock ne dit toujours rien, il ne bouge pas.

Après ce qui lui semble être des années, John ouvre les yeux et réalise que ceux de son ami sont toujours fixés sur lui. « Ca va ? » demande Sherlock. Et Sherlock Holmes ne pose une question que lorsqu'il cherche vraiment à en connaître la réponse.

Presque par miracle, John réussit à contenir un nouveau sanglot. « Non. Vraiment pas, Sherlock », murmure-t-il. Mais il lui pose une main sur l'épaule. « Merci. »

* * *

McGonagall annule tous les matchs de Quidditch jusqu'à la fin des vacances de Noël. Et c'est aussi bien, parce qu'en plus de tout le reste, maintenant John doit trouver un nouvel Attrapeur, et il a envie de vomir ou de pleurer à chaque fois qu'il y pense ; il n'a même pas la force de programmer une nouvelle séance d'entraînement - mais personne ne lui en veut, surtout pas son équipe, dont les membres n'arrivent toujours pas à retenir leurs larmes le soir dans la salle commune.

Quelqu'un raconte que Carl s'est noyé. De l'eau dans les poumons, et les signes classiques d'une noyade. Mais son corps a été trouvé dans une des serres de Botanique, assez loin du lac pour que tout le monde soit certain qu'il ne peut pas s'agir d'un accident. Sherlock et John sont les seuls à savoir que sa mort est un avertissement, et que leur mystérieux ami ne leur veut définitivement pas du bien.

Ils ne reçoivent pas de nouvelle lettre, et aucun élève sous Imperium ne vient leur parler ; ils ne prennent même plus la peine de lire les réponses aux missives anonymes qu'ils ont envoyées cet été (John les brûle sans les ouvrir, maintenant). Sherlock et lui se contentent de rester assis des heures entières dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle (et la pièce si vivante, si pleine de joie est devenue aussi glaciale qu'un tombeau), à étudier ou à lire, et parfois ils se prennent la main sous la table, sans même lever les yeux de leurs parchemins.

Deux jours plus tard, John sort sa baguette de sa poche et manque presque de jeter un sort à sa nouvelle Poursuiveuse. Parce qu'elle a une chaîne en or autour du cou et quand elle la sort de sous son pull pour la montrer à Soo Lin, il sait immédiatement que c'est le Retourneur de Temps. Il la prend par le bras et exige qu'elle lui dise où et comment elle l'a obtenu, et Soo Lin le dévisage avec un air horrifié.

Par son petit copain Eddie, lui dit Amanda, les yeux écarquillés et le visage terrifié. Elle ne sait même pas ce que c'est, elle trouve juste que c'est un joli pendentif et que c'est un cadeau d'Eddie. Il lui hurle dessus pendant plusieurs minutes (Merlin, c'est ce qu'ils cherchent depuis des _mois_, elle porte _tous les jours _autour du cou la raison de la _mort de Carl_) jusqu'à ce qu'il réussisse à la convaincre de le lui donner.

Il doit lutter contre les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux quand il tend le Retourneur de Temps à McGonagall, mais c'est une femme extraordinaire - elle comprend, et elle le laisse rester dans son bureau pour le reste de la journée, à boire du thé et à manger des biscuits au gingembre en silence.

* * *

« Ca rique d'être terriblement déprimant », annonce Sherlock d'une voix égale alors qu'ils sont dans le Poudlard Express, de retour vers Londres. John ne l'écoute qu'à moitié, mais il tourne quand même la tête vers lui.

« De quoi ? »

« Le dîner de Noël », continue le Serpentard. « Tu vas détester ma famille. Et il y a de grandes chances qu'ils ne t'accordent pas la moindre attention. Désolé. »

« J'ai l'habitude », répond John ; un petit sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Les yeux gris de Sherlock étincèlent, et il sourit à son tour. « Ta mère m'aime bien. »

« La plupart des membres de ma famille ressemblent à Mycroft », réplique Sherlock. « Il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas, dans nos gènes. »

« Non, tu crois ? » dit John, et cette fois il croise le regard de Sherlock. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, ils éclatent de rire.

Sarah les aperçoit sur le quai alors qu'ils descendent du train ; elle se précipite vers eux pour prendre John dans ses bras, et lui murmure qu'elle est vraiment désolée. Pour Carl, pour eux, pour tout, et qu'elle veut qu'ils soient amis. Qu'ils restent en contact. Elle embrasse John et Sherlock brièvement sur la joue avant de s'éloigner, et les deux garçons la regardent partir, stupéfaits.

Il a neigé dans la nuit, et le domaine de la famille Holmes paraît encore plus imposant recouvert d'une couche de flocons blancs étincelants ; un sourire rayonnant illumine le visage de John lorsqu'il découvre la vue qui s'offre à lui. Sherlock ajuste son écharpe autour de son cou pour essayer de se protéger du froid. John résite à la tentation de le pousser dans la neige, pourtant il meurt d'envie de voir sa réaction.

Sherlock l'a prévenu que quasiment tous les membres de sa famille allaient être présents, mais John ne s'est certainement pas préparé à la foule de gens debouts dans le hall d'entrée (tous immobiles, sauf les plus jeunes qui courent entre les jambes de leurs parents). Aucun de ces inconnus n'a le même regard perçant que Sherlock, mais chacun semble vouloir dévisager John avec la même condescendance que Mycroft en son temps. Ils ont exactement la même expression, le même sourire faux et la même arrogance naturelle. John se contente de leur adresser à tous un sourire poli et de les saluer d'un hochement de tête (il réalise avec une telle clarté qu'ils n'appartiennent pas au même monde, eux dans leurs costumes et leurs robes sur mesures, lui habillé de son pull de Noël de l'année dernière et d'un jean presque troué au genou gauche, que la situation ne le dérange même plus).

Sherlock l'entraîne dans les escaliers dès que possible. Une fois en haut, ils s'appuient sur la balustrade pour jeter un coup d'œil à cet univers si différent d'eux (et auquel ils ne veulent définitivement pas appartenir). « Je pourrais leur cracher dessus, d'ici », murmure Sherlock en se penchant vers lui. John éclate de rire.

« Si tu arrives à viser une de leurs coupes de champagne, je te donne un Gallion. »

Sherlock finit par choisir de ne pas tenter l'expérience, mais il apprécie le fait que John le soutienne.

Etant donné que quasiment toute la famille de Sherlock a choisi de séjourner au manoir, les deux amis doivent partager la même chambre cette fois. Les Holmes n'ont pas de matelas gonflable, bien sûr, mais il y a un petit divan dans un coin de la pièce. Sherlock propose d'y dormir à sa place (le lit de Sherlock est gigantesque ; John ne serait pas surpris de pouvoir y faire rentrer toute une équipe de Quidditch). Depuis le temps, il a appris qu'il est inutile de chercher à discuter avec Sherlock ; il est intraitable quand il a une idée en tête, et de toute façon il a trop l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il veut. Alors John lance son sac sur le lit et se jette sur le matelas.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de descendre, si tu n'en as pas envie », dit Sherlock, assis au bout du lit.

« Au pire, je pourrai toujours parler à ta mère », répond John en prenant appui sur ses coudes. « Ou à toi, si je n'ai vraiment rien d'autre à faire. »

« Idiot », marmonne Sherlock avec un grand sourire.

« Connard », réplique John aussitôt.

Tout le monde s'attend de toute évidence à ce qu'ils mettent leurs robes de soirée pour le dîner. John n'a pas pris la peine de se changer. Quant à Sherlock, il lui emprunte un de ses pull-overs (trop court au niveau des manches, et absolument parfait) pour que leurs tenues s'accordent. Ils ne peuvent s'empêche de glousser en mangeant leur foie gras et les autres convives les évitent tout le reste de la nuit (juste ce qu'ils voulaient). Ils passent la plupart de la soirée après le repas à passer de pièce en pièce, poursuivis par une horde de jeunes enfants qui trouvent tous John incroyablement intéressant.

John se réveille en sursaut en plein milieu de la nuit, trempé de sueur et le souffle court, et il comprend immédiatement qu'il est en train de pleurer. Il sent un sanglot lui remonter dans la gorge, il essaie de l'étouffer, mais rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il voit quand il ferme les yeux, c'est la cape trop grande étendue sur le corps de Carl. Son tout premier matin à Poudlard et le grand sourire que lui adresse Carl Powers. _Entre Poufsouffles, il faut bien qu'on se soutienne, pas vrai ?_

Sherlock ne dort pas, lui non plus. Il est assis près de la fenêtre, les yeux fixés sur le jardin enneigé au-dehors, et la lumière argent de la lune jette des ombres étranges sur son visage. Sa silhouette explose en un million de facettes quand John bat des paupières et que les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Sherlock se tourne vers lui sans un bruit, et une fois que John a refoulé ses larmes, il remarque un objet perché entre le menton de Sherlock et son épaule. Il ne dit pas un mot, il passe juste l'archet sur les cordes, et une mélodie hésitante, apaisante, s'élève dans la pièce. Si douce que John se rendort avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Merci, Sherlock », murmure-t-il dans son oreiller, et une seconde plus tard il ferme définitivement les yeux.

Sherlock nie tout une fois le soleil levé, insistant sur le fait que John a juste beaucoup d'imagination. Il ne dit pas un mot du violon posé à côté de la fenêtre, et un petit sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres.

Tout la famille quitte le domaine avant même le petit-déjeuner (l'avenir du monde sorcier à préparer, sans doute), exception faite de Sherlock et de sa mère. Le sapin de Noël dans le grand salon est incroyablement grand, magnifique, et John peut quasiment se tenir debout sous ses branches. Il tend à Sherlock son habituel paquet enveloppé de pages de _La Gazette du Sorcier_, et le brun fait de même. Mrs Holmes leur lance un regard curieux, mais cette tradition est si bien installée entre eux maintenant qu'ils ne prennent même pas la peine de s'expliquer.

John ouvre d'abord celui de Sherlock, et il éclate de rire. Un pull misérable, et John trouve qu'il ressemble à l'idée qu'il se fait de l'équivalent vestimentaire d'un chiot abandonné. Sherlock éclate de rire à son tour quand il déchire l'emballage de son propre cadeau et découvre l'écharpe la plus atroce qu'il ait jamais vue. Ils enfilent leurs deux présents immédiatement. Mrs Holmes paraît toujours aussi perplexe, mais quand elle les voit tous les deux penchés sur le livre de sortilèges de John, elle a l'impression de recevoir le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël. Parce que l'étincelle dans les yeux de Sherlock est celle que toute mère rêve un jour de voir dans ceux de ses enfants.

Ils ne parlent pas de Moran, ou de son associé anonyme, ou de Carl Powers (même si parfois John se réveille encore la nuit en sursaut et s'essuie les yeux et écoute Sherlock jouer du violon pendant des heures). Il est absolument certain que Sherlock s'ennuierait terriblement sans toutes ces énigmes, l'enquête, leurs aventures. Mais il a l'air presque satisfait de passer des heures plongé avec John dans des livres, à apprendre tout ce qu'il est possible de savoir sur les sorts et les maléfices.

Quant à Sherlock, quand il se retrouve seul, il ouvre le carnet de John, scrute la première page blanche, et prononce d'une voix forte : « Violet Hunter ! » Toujours rien. Et il le remet discrètement en place dans le sac de John.

* * *

Poudlard leur paraît bien plus lugubre que d'habitude quand ils y reviennent à la fin des vacances, mais étrangement John se sent bien mieux après avoir passé ces dernières semaines au manoir Holmes. Il trouve le courage d'organiser des essais pour engager un nouvel Attrapeur (il finit par prendre Alex Woodbridge, élève de deuxième année, comme Gardien pour remplacer Andy Galbraith qu'il fait passer au poste d'Attrapeur), et les premières séances d'entraînement se déroulent sans problème. Bien sûr, l'équipe n'est pas aussi bonne que celle de l'année dernière, et John est certain de n'avoir aucune chance de remporter la coupe de Quidditch, mais il pense qu'ils pourront peut-être battre Serpentard (ces derniers ont dû remplacer tous leurs Poursuiveurs cette année, et il a vu leurs tentatives pathétiques de vol en formation).

Ils doivent jouer leur premier match contre Serdaigle (qu'ils auraient dû disputer en novembre, et John sent encore sa gorge se serrer quand il pense à Carl) dans une semaine. Tous les joueurs sont nerveux, et Amanda l'évite toujours le plus possible. Son équipe au grand complet est au bord de la crise de nerfs, et John sent chaque jour son estomac se nouer un peu plus ; Sherlock ne tarde pas à le remarquer, évidemment. Alors, il lui suggère de faire une pause.

Ils se retrouvent donc tous les deux dans une des cours enneigées du château pour s'entraîner à jeter le sortilège du Patronus. _Ton souvenir le plus heureux_, répète John encore et encore après sept tentatives infructueuses de Sherlock. Ce dernier, terriblement frustré, menace de casser sa baguette en deux s'il n'y arrive pas à son prochain essai. John lève les yeux au ciel ; la neige crisse sous ses pas lorsqu'il s'approche de Sherlock.

Il se poste derrière le brun, tend la main pour placer ses doigts sur ceux de Sherlock, et s'adresse à son épaule. « Tu as presque compris le mouvement, juste - » Et Sherlock laisse John diriger sa baguette parce que… lui-même ignore ce qui le pousse à se laisser faire, mais en tout cas la main de John sur la sienne fait surgir dans son esprit le souvenir exact dont il a besoin (_il a douze ans et John Watson est assis dans son compartiment et lui dit qu'il est fantastique, et il n'a jamais eu d'amis auparavant mais John Watson vient juste de devenir le premier_).

« _Spero Patronum !_ » s'exclame Sherlock, et dans un éclair, une créature d'argent étincelante émerge de sa baguette. Le blaireau scintillant ne fait que quelques cercles autour d'eux avant de disparaître, et John laisse échapper un cri de joie (un sourire radieux se dessine sur les lèvres de Sherlock, et si le rouge lui monte aux joues, c'est sûrement à cause du froid).

* * *

L'air est glacial et quelques flocons de neige tombent encore le matin de janvier où ils finissent par enfourcher leurs balais pour jouer contre Serdaigle. John aperçoit Sherlock dans les gradins de Poufsouffle avant que le match ne commence, et Sherlock ne lui dit pas _bonne chance_, mais il le pense. De toutes ses forces. Et John le sait.

Il met ses lunettes de protection sur son nez et s'élance dans les airs dès que le coup de sifflet retentit.

Dès les trois premières minutes de jeu, les flocons épars se sont tranformés en une vértitable tempête de neige, et ce n'est que grâce aux lunettes que Sherlock lui a un jour offertes que John réussit à distinguer ce qui se passe autour de lui. Les Cognards ressemblent à de minuscules points noirs qui se détachent à peine dans le blizzard, et Amanda manque de leur heurter de plein fouet à deux reprises. Il envoie de toutes ses forces le premier Cognard qui passe devant lui en direction de l'Attrapeuse de Serdaigle, qui pousse un cri perçant et manque à peine de tomber de son balai.

Il se demande comment l'arbitre va faire pour voir l'Attrapeur s'emparer de ce foutu Vif d'or et mettre fin au match.

John est certain que l'éclair rouge qui le frôle sur sa gauche n'est que le fruit de son imagination. La deuxième fois, il n'en est plus si sûr. Il prend le risque de jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et il voit une Poursuiveuse juste derrière lui. Une Serdaigle, _Clara_. Elle disparaît de son champ de vision quand John prend un virage en épingle et se sert de la neige tourbillonnante pour la semer. Il se trompe sûrement, mais - on aurait dit un sortilège de Stupéfixion.

Puis soudain quelque chose explose près de son oreille et brusquement tout son corps est en alerte. _Clara est en train de l'attaquer_. Il regarde à nouveau derrière lui et se baisse aussitôt ; il évite de peu le nouvel éclair rouge qui jaillit de sa baguette. Il lui crie d'arrêter par-dessus son épaule, mais ses mots se perdent dans le vent mugissant dès qu'ils quittent ses lèvres.

Quelqu'un donne des coups de sifflet frénétiques pour essayer d'interrompre le match, mais Clara refuse de s'arrêter. Alors John plonge en piqué vers le sol, là où il pourra lutter à armes égales avec elle, l'arrêter, là où quelqu'un pourra intervenir. Parce que tomber de son balai maintenant, pétrifié - c'est exactement ce qu'il veut éviter. Mais elle le suit toujours. Elle accélère, elle se lance à sa poursuite avec une rage qui n'est pas la sienne et le heurte de plein fouet alors qu'ils sont encore à plus de six mètres du sol. Et ils tombent en chute libre.

A la seconde où ils touchent le sol, John ressent une douleur atroce, aveuglante, lui transpercer l'épaule gauche comme un poignard et il ne peut retenir un hurlement terrible. Il sait que quelque chose lui a transpercé l'épaule, comme si une épée lui traversait la chair, et c'est la première fois qu'il a aussi mal de toute sa vie. Clara ne bouge pas quand Madame Bibine la pousse de sur lui, et quelqu'un essaie de soulever John mais ce dernier pousse un deuxième hurlement déchirant et tend une main désespérée vers son épaule -

Sa baguette. C'est la baguette de Clara, plantée dans son épaule. Des larmes de douleur - il a mal, oh Merlin - dévalent ses joues pâles quand il ferme les yeux, et il sent l'équipe de Poufsouffle se serrer autour de lui ; il entend leurs murmures effrayés et leurs gémissements terrifiés alors qu'ils suivent tous la civière qui ramène John au château.

Pomfresh retire la baguette cassée de son épaule d'un coup sec, sans le prévenir, et Violet est là pour lui tenir la main quand il laisse échapper un nouveau hurlement de douleur. Mais au moins elle l'a enlevée (il ne reste que les échardes que l'infirmière doit extraire une par une de la plaie), et maintenant John sent qu'on lui verse une potion brûlante sur la blessure, et il sent la douleur le lancer bien après que ses coéquipiers aient finis par être renvoyés dans leur salle commune.

(Quelqu'un, il pense que c'est le professeur Cairnes, passe à son chevet pour lui annoncer que Clara est réveillée, et qu'il est évident qu'elle a été soumise au sortilège de l'Imperium. Sa baguette est impossible à réparer, et personne ne sait qui lui a lancé le maléfice.)

Quelques heures plus tard - sûrement après le couvre-feu, parce qu'un silence de mort règne dans l'infirmerie -, alors que John est allongé sur le côté et s'efforce d'ignorer la blessure qui le lance toujours malgré le bandage qui lui entoure l'épaule, il entend un bruit de pas s'approcher. Il sent bientôt son meilleur ami monter dans son lit sans un mot, et leurs deux corps s'alignent parfaitement. Sherlock tâtonne dans le noir jusqu'à trouver la main de John qui repose sur sa poitrine, et glisse ses doigts dans les siens.

John éclate de rire, la tête contre son oreiller. « Sherlock, dégage. »

Le brun ne répond, il se contente d'enfouir son visage contre l'épaule blessée de John comme si son souffle seul pouvait suffir à le guérir.

« C'était Moran », finit-il par murmurer, la voix un peu étouffée - il refuse de bouger. « C'est lui qui a fait ça. »

« Comment ? Sherlock, personne ne l'a vu depuis cet été. »

« Je n'en sais rien, il a dû réussir à s'introduire dans le château d'une façon ou d'une autre, ce n'est pas impossible. Il a probablement utilisé un sortilège de Désillusion sur une de ses capes et - »

« Sherlock. »

Comme par miracle, ce dernier s'interrompt. Il presse son nez contre l'épaule de John, et ses doigts accentuent leur emprise autour de ceux de son ami. Il tremble. Sherlock Holmes est pressé contre son dos et tremble comme une feuille.

John ne sait pas quoi faire. Sa gorge se noue et il essaie de déglutir, et il finit par serrer la main de Sherlock à son tour. « Je vais bien. »

« Il aurait pu - » Mais heureusement, Sherlock s'interrompt de lui-même. « Je vais parler à McGonagall. Je suis certain qu'on peut ouvrir une enquête. »

« Sherlock », répète-t-il, et il n'y a nul besoin d'être un détective confirmé pour entendre la fatigue dans sa voix. Sherlock hoche la tête en silence contre son épaule, mais il ne bouge toujours pas. John apprécie qu'il choisisse de rester plus encore que ses promesses de fouiller l'Angleterre toute entière à la recherche du coupable. C'est plus confortable que ce qu'il a toujours cru, de dormir avec quelqu'un, surtout une personne aussi mince, presque maigre, que Sherlock. John s'endort presque immédiatement. (Sherlock, lui, ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit.)

Le matin, John se réveille en sursaut quand il entend le cri de surprise de Madame Pomfresh, et bientôt elle chasse Sherlock sans ménagement de son lit. Le garçon avance d'un pas, et ses yeux gris montrent clairement sa détermination - il est prêt à se battre pour rester ; mais quand il croise le regard amusé de John, il se contente d'esquisser un sourire en coin et s'éclipse de l'infirmerie sans demander son reste.

John reste à l'hôpital deux jours de plus, le temps que son épaule guérisse (Madame Pomfresh lui explique qu'il ne gardera aucune séquelle de l'incident, si ce n'est une cicatrice qui elle ne s'effacera jamais) ; et en plein milieu de la première nuit, Sherlock Holmes entre au pas de charge dans l'infirmerie et laisse brusquement tomber sur la table de chevet le carnet que Mycroft a offert à John pour son anniversaire (le bruit fait sursauter la pauvre fille dans le lit à côté du sien, et elle a une crise de hoquets qui lui fait sortir d'énormes bulles violettes des oreilles). John sursaute à son tour, moins surpris de découvrir Sherlock en possession de son carnet que de voir le brun dans un tel état d'agitation.

« Le mot de passe, John ? » finit par éclater Sherlock. John esquisse un sourire narquois. « J'ai essayé le nom de chaque fille que tu connais, tes sortilèges préférés, _tout_. » Il fait la moue. « Je ne le répéterai pas. Je n'ai pas réussi à découvrir ton mot de passe. Dis-le moi. »

John prend son carnet très calmement, l'ouvre à la première page et jette un coup d'œil par-dessus le bord du journal au Serpentard furieux qui le dévisage. « Sherlock Holmes. »

Les pages se couvrent de mots et de phrases comme si quelqu'un les écrivait juste sous leurs yeux. Des pages et des pages. Sherlock écarquille les yeux comme jamais, les yeux fixés sur les innocentes notes rédigées de l'écriture ronde de John. Quand il lève à nouveau les yeux, John a un sourire rayonnant.

« Oh », murmure Sherlock, abasourdi.

Il fait volte-face et sort presque en courant de l'infirmerie. John est secoué d'un tel fou rire qu'il manque de se fêler une côte.

* * *

Les examinateurs arrivent au mois de mai. L'épaule de John n'est toujours pas complètement remise, et pendant son examen pratique de Métamorphose il décore accidentellement sa poivrière de huit pattes assez inélégantes. Il en rejette la faute sur son épaule douloureuse. Sherlock jette un coup d'œil aux notes qu'a prises John (il doit prononcer son propre nom pour y avoir accès, ce qui ne manque pas de l'embarrasser) le matin de l'examen de Botanique.

Sherlock décide d'aborder un tout autre sujet alors qu'il est assis sur le lit à baldaquin de son meilleur ami et qu'il regarde ce dernier ranger un certain nombre de ses affaires qui se sont éparpillées au cours de l'année dans le dortoir (John veut essayer de gagner du temps pour quand il aura à faire sa valise). Il y a déjà réfléchi à plusieurs reprises (en fait, il n'arrête pas d'y songer depuis un certain temps maintenant), mais hésite quand même avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

« John, c'est trop dangereux. » Et il se maudit intérieurement parce que ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il avait l'intention de dire, et maintenant John le regarde d'un air étrange. « Toi, au milieu de Moldus pendant tout l'été, et Moran et son associé dans la nature. » Il se rapproche un peu du bord du lit. « Donc, j'ai pris les dispositions nécessaires pour que tu restes avec moi cet été. »

John le dévisage, réfléchit à la question. « D'accord, mais Harry ? Et - et ma mère ? »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils, confus. « _Quoi_, Harry ? »

Le Poufsouffle en reste littéralement bouche bée, et il n'arrive pas à croire ce que vient de lui dire son ami ; il a déjà fait volte-face et se trouve à mi-chemin de la porte du dortoir quand Sherlock lui agrippe le bras et le force à se retourner. Sherlock pose les mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à rester. John fronce les sourcils.

« Harry et ta mère ne les intéressent pas, parce que ce qui les intéresse, c'est _moi_. » Sherlock se redresse presque imperceptiblement. « Ils ont attaqué une personne à laquelle je tiens, et sans vouloir me montrer grossier, ta famille ne compte pas vraiment pour moi, John. »

John ouvre la bouche, prêt à protester, avant de comprendre. Il comprend brusquement la portée des paroles de Sherlock et il en a le souffle coupé. Il a l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de poing. _Une personne à laquelle je tiens_. Oh.

« Très bien », finit-il par répondre, la gorge serrée. « Très bien, d'accord. »

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Auteur **: writingispurdy

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Rating **: T (pour ce chapitre)

**Warning(s) **: danger, harcèlement de mineurs, commentaires homophobes (pour ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer** : rien ne nous appartient, ni à l'auteur, ni à moi.

**Nombre de mots **: 5360 mots pour ce chapitre en anglais ; environ 7000 mots en français.

**Résumé **: John Watson va passer sept ans à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il y rencontrera le garçon qui va devenir le plus grand homme qu'il connaîtra jamais. Sherlock/John.

_Pour ce chapitre : « Alors, tu être mon petit copain ? » demande-t-il sans détour. _

**Note de la traductrice **: Heeello les enfants ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je ne suis pas chez moi, alors je passe juste en coup de vent vous déposer ce chapitre tout fraîchement corrigé ! (En plus je suis quasiment certaine que vous allez tous l'adorer) Ah, et au fait, avant que j'oublie, deuxième bonne nouvelle : le rythme de publication risque de s'accélérer un peu (si mon formidable beta **F.** tient le choc, mais au pire je le droguerai), parce que j'aimerais bien pouvoir publier le dernier chapitre d'ici le début des vacances (donc vendredi prochain). Voilààà… So merci infiniment pour vos reviews à toutes et à tous, et bonne lecture !

**N.B. **: la fantastique **Aoi Black Shiro** a réalisé un fanart génial de la scène du chapitre 3 où Sherlock écrit _"BORED BORED BORED"_ avec sa baguette ! Totally awesome, right ? Du coup, le lien de son _Deviantart_ est sur son profil, mais je vous le redonne ici : aoiblackshiro. deviantart gallery/ #/ d5i3x9j Et tous en coeur, on lui offre PLEIN DE COOKIES !

* * *

**The Magic of Deduction **

**Year Six**

**(part one)**

* * *

**.sixième année.**

La chambre de John est juste à côté de celle de Sherlock. Il se retrouve coincé pour tout l'été dans la chambre voisine de celle de celui qui a été jusqu'à maintenant son meilleur ami. Sherlock n'a rien fait pour ne _plus _mériter son amitié, bien sûr. John estime juste qu'il n'est pas normal d'avoir ce genre de _pensées_ quand il songe à son _meilleur ami_.

Oui, il y a quelque chose d'indéniablement attirant chez Sherlock, même s'il est impossible de nier que ce dernier possède néanmoins un côté étrange, presque dangereux. Comme un requin (même si John n'a jamais vu de requin de sa vie, alors il peut d'autant moins savoir ce que l'on ressent quand on se trouve face à face avec un tel animal et _oh Merlin_ mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ?). Il enfouit son visage contre son oreiller pour essayer de rafraîchir ses joues brûlantes et _pourquoi _est-ce qu'il fait si chaud ici ? Parce que John est absolument certain qu'il n'est pas censé _rougir_ en pensant à son meilleur ami qui dort dans la chambre d'à côté - et qui n'est probablement même pas encore réveillé.

Et ça ne l'aide certainement pas qu'à chaque fois qu'il le croise, Sherlock lui adresse un sourire en coin - comme s'il savait, comme s'il connaissait son secret.

Ils mangent seuls, assis à un bout de l'impressionnante table de la salle à manger (Mrs Holmes doit partir travailler de bonne heure, parce que chaque matin elle est déjà partie quand John se réveille, et il se lève bien plus tôt que ce paresseux de Sherlock). John ouvre son livre de sortilèges pour donner l'impression de penser à autre chose que Sherlock Holmes. Mais il fait très mal semblant.

« Ca va ? » lui demande Sherlock en penchant la tête sur le côté.

John est confus, complètement perdu - alors, bien sûr que _non_, il n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme. « Il y a un tueur quelque part dehors, et il a déjà eu Carl, et il veut me tuer à cause de toi, et je ne vais vraiment, vraiment pas _bien_. » Il ne dit pas tout, bien sûr, mais il n'en a pas besoin - Sherlock peut lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

Quand Sherlock pose sa main sur celle de John, ce dernier sent comme une décharge électrique le traverser, il sent son sang brûler dans ses veines et _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il fait si chaud ? Il n'a jamais ressenti une telle chose de toute sa vie. Et il se sent encore plus perdu qu'une minute plus tôt, alors il s'empresse de retirer sa main.

Et tout devient évident tout d'un coup, et tous les deux le savent, ils savent que le chemin qu'ils ont suivi depuis que John s'est assis en face de Sherlock dans le Poudlard Express à la fin de leur deuxième année a toujours eu pour but de les mener à ce moment précis.

John est le premier à bouger. Il se lève, et prend la fuite. Très vite.

* * *

Ils se refusent tous les deux à parler de l'incident. Ils passent quasiment les deux semaines qui suivent l'incident du petit-déjeuner dans un silence relatif, et chacun essaie d'observer discrètement l'autre quand il a la tête tournée. Sherlock est bien plus doué. Il surprend John lui lancer un regard furtif par-dessus le bord de son livre de sortilèges trois fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, et le Poufsouffle baisse la tête sur-le-champ (mais Sherlock a le temps de voir ses joues rougir). Sherlock ne dit rien.

(Et une fois John le surprend à son tour ; il sent sa gorge se serrer quand il aperçoit ces yeux gris, qu'il a l'habitude de voir occupés à examiner des indices ou à dévisager des suspects, fixés sur _lui_.)

Donc ils passent quasiment deux semaines sans s'adresser la parole. Cela dit, ils restent constamment ensemble. Et un jour, ils sont dans la chambre de Sherlock et plusieurs mètres les séparent, et John fait une fois de plus semblant d'être plongé dans un livre. Cette fois, quand Sherlock le surprend à le regarder, John ne baisse pas la tête. Il ne détourne pas les yeux. Et il a l'impression que pendant un long moment, ils se contentent de se dévisager depuis les deux extrémités opposées de la pièce. Sherlock se redresse un peu, assis au bord de son lit (il n'a pas l'habitude d'être dévisagé avec une telle intensité ; mais il réalise que puisque c'est John, cela ne le dérange pas), et John serre la couverture de son livre entre ses doigts.

C'est la première fois que Sherlock ouvre la bouche de la journée. Et sa voix n'est guère plus qu'un murmure lorsqu'il dit : « Oui, tu peux m'embrasser si tu veux. » Evidemment, comme toujours, il lit dans son esprit.

Une seconde plus tard John laisse tomber son livre, murmure _oh, et puis merde_, et traverse la pièce. Il prend le visage de Sherlock entre ses mains (et heureusement que le brun est assis sur son lit, parce que sinon John aurait eu un peu plus de difficultés) et il presse ses lèvres contre celle de Sherlock. Il sent un fourmillement - presque de la peur - dans sa nuque quand il réalise qu'il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'il est en train de faire, mais heureusement Sherlock presse fermement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

John s'attendait à une étreinte rapide, malhabile, mais leur baiser n'a rien de précipité. C'est tout à fait caractéristique de Sherlock de se montrer aussi méthodique, de prendre son temps pour analyser la réaction de John et ce que lui-même ressent. Bien sûr, ils manquent de coordination au début, et John se dit que leurs nez se sont certainement pas censés se heurter de cette façon, mais ils comprennent bien vite le processus (et Sherlock utilise très habilement sa langue pour se faire pardonner sa première maladresse). Et John découvre qu'il apprécie curieusement la sensation que lui procurent les boucles de Sherlock qui glissent entre ses doigts ; quand le brun se lève et décide de prendre le contrôle, avoir à se dresser sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir continuer à l'embrasser ne le dérange pas autant que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

Quand John finit par réaliser qu'il aimerait bien respirer, il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sherlock et inspire lentement, profondément - Sherlock passe ses bras autour de lui, glisse une main à l'arrière de sa tête et joue avec ses cheveux, avant de presser un autre baiser contre sa tempe.

« Wow », ne peut que murmurer John dans son cou.

Son ami hoche la tête - même lui n'arrive pas à trouver de façon plus adéquate de qualifier la situation. « Wow. »

Ils restent ainsi pendant un long moment.

* * *

Les dons d'observation et de déduction de Sherlock lui viennent très certainement de sa mère, parce que cette dernière n'a besoin que de franchir le pas de la porte et de leur jeter un coup d'œil à tous les deux (assis tout à fait innocemment à la table de la salle manger) avant de joindre les mains et de laisser échapper un cri de joie. Elle prend John dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front avant de s'éloigner dans les profondeurs du manoir d'un pas sautillant, et John ne peut que cligner des yeux, avant de tourner son regard stupéfait vers Sherlock. Le Serpentard réussit à se retenir pendant quelques secondes, mais bien vite il éclate de rire.

Cette nuit, lorsqu'arrive l'heure où John a l'habitude de se retirer dans sa propre chambre pour se glisser dans son lit et passer de longues heures à essayer de ne pas songer au garçon brun qui se repose de l'autre côté du mur, il s'attarde dans la chambre de Sherlock ; il s'adosse au montant de la porte et le dévisage ouvertement.

« Tu penses qu'on devrait en parler ? » demande-t-il, et Sherlock s'assied en tailleur sur son lit.

« Je n'avais pas conscience qu'il y avait quelque chose dont nous devions parler. »

John fronce les sourcils, inquiet. Sherlock le remarque immédiatement, bien sûr ; sans un mot, il se décale sur son matelas et fait signe à John de venir le rejoindre. John traverse aussitôt la pièce et vient s'allonger à côté de lui. Ils restent étendus côte à côte sans un mot pendant un instant (Sherlock tend la main, et John glisse ses doigts dans les siens avant de poser leurs mains jointes entre eux sur la couverture), avant que John ne finisse par tourner la tête.

« Alors, tu veux être mon petit copain ? » demande-t-il sans détour. Sherlock se retient à grand-peine d'éclater de rire.

« C'est la nouvelle définition de notre relation, je suppose ? »

« Je n'en sais rien », soupire John. « Attends. » Il roule sur le côté jusqu'à se retrouver à califourchon sur Sherlock, pose les mains sur sa poitrine et le dévisage avec le plus grand sérieux (Sherlock lui lance un regard surpris, et presque… prudent). John se penche vers lui pour l'embrasser, ses lèvres frôlent les siennes l'espace d'une seconde (et quand il essaie de reculer la tête, Sherlock se redresse pour suivre son mouvement). Le Poufsouffle laisse échapper un petit rire, et pose son front contre celui de Sherlock. « Ouaip. Tu es définitivement mon petit copain. »

« D'accord, génial », réplique Sherlock, plus impatient que jamais, avant de glisser une main dans sa nuque pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

Plus tard, quand John s'endort, toujours allongé contre lui, Sherlock finit par sourire et ferme les yeux à son tour.

Le lendemain matin, après avoir cligné des yeux à plusieurs reprises, John se souvient de la raison pour laquelle il n'est pas dans sa chambre, et il sourit en reposant la tête contre le torse de Sherlock (le Serpentard, encore à moitié endormi, marmonne _trop tôt _contre ses cheveux ébouriffés, non sans une certaine mauvaise humeur). Il ne tarde pas à remarquer que quelqu'un a fait transférer toutes ses affaires dans la chambre de Sherlock pendant la nuit. Ce qui met définitivement fin au débat.

* * *

Pendant un certain temps, ils oublient tout de Moran et des lettres et de Poudlard. Ils passent des heures assis dans le jardin, la tête de John sur l'épaule de Sherlock, et presque rien n'a changé entre eux si ce n'est qu'ils ne cessent de s'embrasser (quand ils sont bien sûrs que personne ne peut les voir, parce qu'étrangement Sherlock a toujours l'air nerveux quand il pense que quelqu'un pourrait les surprendre).

Quelques jours plus tard, chez Fleury & Bott, alors qu'ils sont cachés derrière une étagère de grimoires, John se rapproche de Sherlock, lève la tête vers lui et plonge son regard dans le sien ; leurs visages ne sont qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sherlock rougit aussitôt et lance un coup d'œil inquiet autour d'eux, et John ne peut pas s'empêcher de lui demander : « Est-ce que tu as honte de moi ? »

Sherlock a l'air terrifié, tout à coup. « Non. John, bien sûr que non, espèce d'idiot. » Et il se calme un peu quand il voit que John ne s'éloigne pas, et choisit de poser son front contre le sien. Il baisse la voix. « Je ne peux pas me permettre que tout le monde soit au courant. Pas maintenant, pas alors que je ne sais pas à qui je peux faire confiance. Je t'en prie, il faut que tu comprennes. »

John prend le temps de hocher la tête, de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux bruns de Sherlock. Il l'embrasse au coin des lèvres, juste une seconde, avant de reculer. Etrangement, tous les deux ont bien du mal à se concentrer sur les livres qu'ils doivent acheter pour la rentrée.

Ils s'arrêtent au Chaudron Baveur pour passer voir Harry, qui y travaille comme serveuse depuis le mois de juin. John ne dit presque rien (ils ne se sont pas parlé pendant plus de vingt minutes depuis l'été où Harry a essayé de lancer un sortilège au petit ami de leur mère, et c'est à John que ce gâchis fait le plus mal, mais il refuse de le lui montrer), et même si Sherlock refuse d'en parler à qui que ce soit, c'est lui qui choisit d'annoncer le changement dans la nature de leur relation à Harry.

Elle cligne des yeux, et sourit. « Telle sœur, tel frère. »

John refuse d'en parler à sa mère, bien sûr. Non pas parce qu'il n'a pas envie que l'ensemble des communautés sorcière et moldue sache qu'il sort avec Sherlock Holmes, mais parce qu'il n'a pas envie de lui briser le cœur. Parce que la seule vue de Harry et Clara le jour de Noël - et il a l'impression que c'était des centaines d'années plus tôt - lui a fait monter les larmes aux yeux, et qu'il ne sait pas si apprendre pour lui et Sherlock ne la détruirait pas complètement. Et il n'arrive même pas à la détester, il ignore pourquoi - alors il ne lui dira rien.

Ils ont à peine le temps d'arriver jusqu'à la porte de leur chambre que Sherlock a déjà poussé John contre le mur et décidément, il sait faire un nombre de choses incroyable avec sa langue - John n'arrive pas à croire qu'il en _tremble_. Alors il s'accroche de toutes ses forces à Sherlock.

« Tu t'en es rendu compte à la fin du dernier trimestre », lui murmure Sherlock (John est allongé sur le lit, la tête appuyée contre son épaule, et le Serpentard joue nonchalamment avec ses cheveux blonds - qu'il aurait bien besoin d'aller se faire couper, d'ailleurs). « Que je t'attirais », ajoute-t-il. John se contente de hausser les épaules (en partie parce que Sherlock a raison et qu'il le sait déjà, et en partie parce qu'il est fatigué et qu'il veut juste s'endormir avec lui).

« Et toi ? » demande-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

« Oh, il y a trois ou quatre ans », répond le brun d'une voix égale.

Et John sent son cœur se serrer - tout ce _temps_. « Oh, Sherlock », murmure-t-il ; il prend le visage de son ami et l'embrasse avec plus d'ardeur que jamais.

* * *

Mais bien sûr, bientôt ils doivent penser à autre chose. Parce que Carl a été assassiné et que quelqu'un a envoyé John à l'infirmerie (la première fois que Sherlock réussit à le persuader d'enlever son pull-over, il garde les yeux fixés sur la cicatrice sur l'épaule de John pendant de longues minutes dans un silence absolu, et John finit par s'endormir dans ses bras).

« Il n'était pas à côté de l'eau », murmure Sherlock dans ses cheveux un soir, et John remue à peine (il est supposé prêter attention aux théories et aux hypothèses de Sherlock, mais une fois de plus il s'est retrouvé sur le point de s'endormir).

« Hm ? » fait-il comme s'il l'avait écouté depuis le début. Sauf qu'il est impossible de tromper Sherlock.

« Carl. Il s'est noyé, mais il n'a pas été retrouvé au bord du lac. Ils n'ont retrouvé aucune trace de sortilège puissant qui lui aurait été lancé, et _seigneur_ il aurait fallu que j'inspecte moi-même - » Mais il s'interrompt quand il voit l'orage qui s'annonce dans les yeux fatigués de son ami. « Désolé. Mais je veux aider. Et j'ai besoin de données pour pouvoir le faire. »

« Je sais », répond John, hochant la tête contre l'épaule de Sherlock.

« C'était un bon nageur ? » lui demande Sherlock.

« J'en sais rien. Il nageait correctement, je suppose. C'était un Attrapeur brillant, et il avait plus ou moins la carrure d'un nageur, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans l'eau, mais je suppose qu'il était plutôt bon. »

Il soupire, et John sent son souffle dans ses cheveux. « Il est temps que nous retournions à Poudlard. »

* * *

« Il faut que nous fassions comme si rien n'avait changé », dit Sherlock à l'oreille de John en le serrant une dernière fois dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne passent la barrière magique à King's Cross. John ne veut pas le lâcher (parce qu'après tout, qui cela intéresse-t-il de savoir qu'il veut tenir la main de Sherlock ou qu'il veut l'embrasser dans le couloir entre une heure de Sortilèges et le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ?), et il lui rend son étreinte de toutes ses forces.

« Ouais, rien n'a changé, d'accord », et John éclate presque de rire, avant de se hausser sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser sur le front. « Tu es toujours un connard. »

Le Serpentard sourit, remet les cheveux de John en place là où ses doigts l'ont décoiffé. « On se voit dans le train. »

Leurs doigts se détachent déjà, et John déteste l'impression de manque qui l'envahit aussitôt. Deux mois qu'il sort avec Sherlock Holmes, et il ne supporte pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. Il y a définitivement quelque chose qui ne va pas chez lui.

Les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle se tiennent tous ensemble sur le quai, et John se précipite vers eux dès qu'il les aperçoit (ils se tombent tous dans les bras et s'étreignent de toutes leurs forces, parce que personne n'a oublié le garçon trop mince qui devrait être avec eux, et pendant un long moment personne ne prononce le moindre mot).

« Où est Sherlock ? » demande Violet en jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle. « J'ai tellement l'habitude de vous voir ensemble que j'ai oublié que vous étiez deux personnes à part entière, maintenant. »

John fait de son mieux pour ne pas rougir. « Je ne sais pas. Il a dit qu'on se retrouverait dans le train. » Et il n'a pas peur de ce que diront ses camarades de Poufsouffle quand ils découvriront la nouvelle nature de leur relation (parce qu'ils le découvriront _forcément_, ils ne sont pas stupides), mais il a promis à Sherlock de ne rien dire.

* * *

Quand Sherlock se décide enfin à faire son apparition, John lui adresse le même sourire qu'à son habitude, et quand il le prend dans ses bras (amicalement, bien sûr), Sherlock remarque qu'il doit faire un effort conscient pour reculer après seulement quelques secondes. Il raconte tout du manoir des Holmes à ses amis ; Sherlock prend son chat dans ses bras et écoute d'un air désintéressé John raconter comment se sont déroulées leurs vacances. Sherlock est un brillant acteur, il réussit à garder un visage impassible avec un talent fantastique ; cela dit, il songe qu'il va devoir sérieusement entraîner John si ce dernier veut réussir à tromper qui que ce soit.

(Mais Sherlock se surprend lui-même quand il réalise que cela ne le dérange pas que Violet et Soo Lin et Mike et tous ces Poufsouffles aux sourires rayonnants sachent que John et lui ne se sont pour ainsi dire quasiment pas quittés pendant deux mois. Ces gens sont ce qui se rapprochent le plus d'une famille pour lui, et il réussit presque parfaitement à dissimuler son choc quand il s'en rend compte.)

John se lève bientôt pour se rendre dans le wagon des préfets ; il caresse Felicia sur la tête avant de partir, et lance un regard à Sherlock - leur échange dure moins de deux secondes, mais le brun ne cesse d'y repenser pendant tout le reste du voyage. Violet essaie de lui parler trois fois avant qu'il ne réalise qu'elle lui a adressé la parole, et il leur prête à tous la plus grande attention après cet incident. Sauf qu'ils ont tous remarqué son absence passagère, et les filles échangent un regard interrogateur.

Alors que John est assis bien au chaud avec les autres préfets, en pleine conversation avec Soo Lin, Sherlock a l'impression de subir un véritable interrogatoire. Violet et Amanda se sont assises de chaque côté de son siège et le questionnent sans relâche, et il se tourne vers le seul garçon restant dans le compartiment (Andy, qui a l'air aussi mal à l'aise que lui) - mais en vain.

Bientôt John est envoyé patrouiller dans les couloirs du Poudlard Express, et quand il passe devant leur compartiment, Sherlock l'implore du regard alors que Violet continue de le harceler, et John lui adresse un sourire rayonnant derrière la vitre - il s'attarde même, et juste alors que Sherlock sourit à son tour, que Violet réalise que le brun ne lui prête plus la moindre attention et qu'elle se retourne vers la porte, John s'éloigne dans le couloir.

* * *

Sherlock retrouve John sans difficulté quelque part dans un des corridors du troisième étage, il le surprend en pleine patrouille, et refuse de le laisser partir. Et John le laisse faire, parce qu'il a l'impression que cette journée sans pouvoir le toucher a déjà duré des mois et il n'arrive pas à croire à quel point les lèvres de Sherlock contre les siennes ont pu lui manquer. « Ca va être une véritable torture », lui dit Sherlock avant de l'embrasser juste sous l'oreille, et John gémit presque.

Il caresse la nuque de Sherlock, fait glisser ses boucles brunes entre ses doigts. « Il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire pour y remédier, tu sais », lui dit John, les yeux fixés sur sa mâchoire - il refuse catégoriquement de croiser son regard calculateur.

« Il y a quelqu'un ici qui veut te faire du mal parce que tu es mon _ami_ », murmure Sherlock, et il caresse du nez les cheveux juste au-dessus de son oreille. « Qu'est-ce que cette personne fera si elle découvre qu'on sort ensemble, à ton avis ? » Il sent John laisser échapper un petit rire, et il aimerait en faire de même, mais il ne peut pas. « Non, John, pas maintenant. »

« D'accord », soupire John. « Il faut laisser le temps à Poudlard de se préparer psychologiquement. » Et il sourit, et honnêtement, qui pourrait blâmer Sherlock de baisser la tête pour l'embrasser à nouveau ? Pas John en tout cas ; il prend même son visage entre ses mains et ouvre les lèvres quand il sent la langue de Sherlock les caresser pour lui en demander l'accès.

John raccompagne Sherlock jusqu'aux cachots, en silence, sans même lui donner la main. Quand John le quitte pour continuer sa ronde, Sherlock presse son visage brûlant contre les pierres froides du mur et s'efforce de prendre un air composé et innocent quand il entre dans la salle commune de Serpentard. De toute façon, personne ne fait attention à lui (_un fantôme pour sa propre maison_).

* * *

Et les choses restent les mêmes, juste comme ils l'ont prévu. Sherlock vient toujours prendre son petit-déjeuner à la table de Poufsouffle (assis entre Mike et John, il évite cependant le regard inquisiteur de Violet), il a toujours son fauteuil désigné dans leur salle commune, et il envoie toujours des messages à John aux heures les plus improbables (mais ces messages-là n'ont certainement plus rien à voir avec la résolution d'une énigme quelconque, et John ne proteste jamais quand il doit sortir le retrouver dans un recoin sombre du château en pleine nuit). Sherlock continue à aider John en Potions, et ce dernier vient toujours à son secours lorsqu'il ne parvient pas à comprendre les devoirs de plus en plus complexes que Flitwick leur donne en Sortilèges.

Mais ils ne reçoivent aucune nouvelle de leur mystérieux correspondant, le comparse de Moran. Pas jusqu'au début du mois de novembre.

Ils se font surprendre pour la première fois juste après la fin du premier match de Poufsouffle, contre Serdaigle. Andy n'est pas le meilleur Attrapeur de Poudlard, mais John et Violet ont mis au point les stratégies de défense les plus efficaces que l'équipe de leur maison ait vu depuis des dizaines d'années, et ils réussissent à maintenir l'Attrapeur de Serdaigle suffisamment longtemps éloigné du Vif d'or pour qu'Andy ait le temps de reprendre ses esprits et de s'emparer de la petite balle dorée. John accompagne les membres de son équipe, pantelants et ravis, jusqu'à la porte des vestiaires, et honnêtement il n'est pas surpris de voir Sherlock adossé contre le mur une fois que les autres se sont éloignés vers le château. John est couvert de sueur et exténué, mais il est très clair que ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en soucient en cet instant.

(Sherlock décide, alors qu'il se penche et que sa langue prend possession de la bouche de son ami, qu'il trouve que John porte très bien l'uniforme de Quidditch.)

Quelqu'un pousse un petit cri derrière eux ; John prend vaguement conscience que ses cheveux ébouriffés se dressent sur sa tête là où Sherlock a passé ses mains, et ce dernier recule brusquement d'un pas - mais bien sûr ils ne trompent personne, et n'importe qui pourrait se rendre compte de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

Les yeux écarquillés, le regard perdu, Jimmy Moriarty est figé dans l'encadrement de la porte et les dévisage d'un air stupéfait. Les traits de son visage, que John a l'habitude de voir aimable et souriant, sont déformés par une émotion qu'il ne lui a jamais vue auparavant. Une expression terrifiante sur le visage normalement si amical du petit Serpentard.

« Jimmy », balbutie immédiatement John en essayant de se recoiffer ; il sent que c'est à lui d'essayer d'arranger la situation, parce que Sherlock paraît aussi figé que son camarade. « C'est pas, ah… Pas ce que… »

« C'est bon », l'interrompt brusquement le jeune Serpentard, et l'expression horrible qu'il a aperçue l'espace d'une seconde est bien vite remplacée par son habituel sourire. « Je reviendrai plus tard. Ne vous interrompez pas pour moi. Oh, et John - » Il penche la tête sur le côté, un peu comme un serpent. « C'est _Jim_. »

Il fait volte-face, et ils se retrouvent à nouveau tous les deux seuls ; John tourne immédiatement la tête vers Sherlock. Le brun, méfiant, regarde Jim s'éloigner et ne le quitte des yeux que lorsqu'il entend son ami prononcer son nom. « C'était qui ? » demande-t-il (bien entendu, il a déjà vu le petit Serpentard aux yeux écarquillés dans leur salle commune, discret et sans ami, mais il ne lui a jamais accordé la moindre attention).

« On s'en fiche », lui assure John. « Ecoute, j'irai lui parler. Il ne dira rien à personne. »

Sherlock hoche la tête d'un air absent, presque comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

Un peu plus tard, John réussit à retrouver Jim, et il finit effectivement par lui parler, et Jim ne se départit pas une seconde de son sourire compréhensif. Bien sûr qu'il ne racontera à personne ce qu'il a vu. Bientôt il lui fait ses excuses et s'éloigne dans le couloir, main dans la main avec Molly Hooper ; John se retrouve seul, et un peu perdu.

Ils réussissent à garder le secret pendant presque une semaine après cet incident. Parfois Sherlock a l'air distrait, et son regard se perd dans le vide, comme s'il était à des kilomètres de John. Ce dernier se demande brièvement si c'est parce que Sherlock commence à s'ennuyer (pas une seule affaire à résoudre depuis la fin de l'année dernière, aucun message mystérieux ni aucun code à décrypter, rien pour l'occuper en somme), et comme à son habitude, Sherlock lui répond avant même qu'il ait besoin de lui poser la question.

« Bien sûr que non, je ne m'ennuie pas avec toi. Maintenant, sois gentil et ferme-la. » Et il défait la cravate de John, la laisse tomber par terre, et John décide effectivement de la fermer (mais il est hors de question qu'il laisse Sherlock prendre le contrôle, alors il enlève la cravate vert et argent de son ami et utilise sa langue pour attaquer son cou).

Ils s'attardent un peu trop longtemps dans le placard à balais, et quand John finit par réaliser qu'il est presque en retard pour le cours de Sortilèges, il laisse échapper un juron et essaie à plusieurs reprises de refermer sa chemise. Il attrape sa cravate dans le noir, la noue tant bien que mal autour de son col et presse brièvement ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock avant de se précipiter dans le couloir.

Flitwick lui adresse un sourire étrange quand John s'assied à sa place habituelle, et Soo Lin glousse déjà à la table voisine. John n'y accorde pas beaucoup d'importance au début (après tout, il _est_ en retard, et John n'est jamais en retard aux cours de Sortilèges), mais quand les autres élèves autour de lui commencent à murmurer et qu'il entend même quelqu'un éclater de rire sur sa gauche, il s'inquiète sérieusement.

« Quoi ? » demande-t-il à Soo Lin, et elle se contente de sourire et de hocher la tête.

Flitwick s'éclaircit la gorge. « J'ignorais que vous aviez changé de maison, Mr Watson. »

John cligne des yeux, il regarde le minuscule professeur de Sortilèges sans comprendre, et finalement Soo Lin n'arrive plus à contenir son fou rire. Quand il suit du regard le doigt qu'elle pointe vers sa chemise, il baisse les yeux. Il a pris la cravate de Sherlock. Verte et argent, nouée à l'aveuglette. Et personne dans la classe n'ignore où il l'a trouvée, ni comment John a pu se retrouver en sa possession.

Alors il rougit comme il n'a jamais rougi avant, balbutie une excuse quelconque et défait la cravate de Sherlock avec un calme qui le surprend lui-même. Il range la cravate dans son sac, enfouit son visage brûlant de honte dans ses mains et ne prononce pas le moindre mot de tout le reste du cours. Flitwick continue la leçon, et les élèves se retournent occasionnellement vers lui avec un sourire narquois, mais personne n'aborde plus le sujet.

Pendant le déjeuner, alors que la Grande Salle est bondée, John et Sherlock se retrouvent à côté de la table de Poufsouffle. Sherlock a négligemment passé la cravate de John autour de son cou, et il s'approche de lui, les mains dans les poches, avec un petit sourire narquois. John se lève brusquement, et tous les Poufsouffles se taisent aussitôt. Leur brusque silence fait se tourner quelques têtes à la table voisine de Serdaigle, et bientôt plusieurs élèves à travers la Grande Salle lèvent les yeux pour voir pourquoi tant de gens ont soudainement cessé de parler.

John sent à nouveau le rouge lui monter aux joues, et il survole du regard les visages tournés vers eux. Il fouille à la hâte dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'il en sorte la cravate de Sherlock et la lui tend. Sherlock n'accorde qu'un bref coup d'œil aux élèves curieux qui les entourent ; puis, sans un mot, il fait glisser la cravate de John de son col et, d'un geste adroit, la passe autour du cou de John et s'en sert pour le rapprocher de lui.

John a l'impression de sentir sa peau le brûler quand le brun l'embrasse sur la tempe - devant tout le monde.

Toujours près de lui, John le dévisage, et il n'a pas l'habitude de rougir, mais en tout cas aujourd'hui il a l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça. Il bouillonne littéralement. Sherlock n'a toujours pas lâché sa cravate.

« Putain, décide-toi, tu veux ? » lui demande-t-il à voix basse. Un sourire finit par se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et il n'a absolument aucune idée de la raison qui pousse Sherlock à se donner en spectacle en plein milieu de la Grande Salle, mais il est absolument ravi qu'il ait choisi de le faire.

Sherlock ne dit toujours rien, mais il lui rend son sourire, prend la cravate verte et argent et retourne à sa table.

Après le déjeuner, ils avancent tous les deux dans le couloir du deuxième étage - ils n'ont pas besoin de se parler pour communiquer - quand Anderson se met brusquement en travers de leur chemin et donne un violent coup de poing à Sherlock en plein visage. Sherlock tombe sur le sol en laissant échapper un cri de surprise, et Anderson le maintient contre les dalles de pierre avec le talon de sa chaussure.

« Putain de _tapette_ », crache Anderson. « Tu n'es pas un vrai Serpentard, tu es une _honte _pour ta maison ! Regarde-toi avec ton petit Poufsouffle de compagnie, tu me donnes envie de _vomir_. »

Et John est préfet, alors il peut demander à un professeur de retirer à Serpentard tous les points qu'il veut, mais ce n'est certainement pas la première chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Lorsqu'il voit Sherlock étendu sur le sol, la lèvre ouverte, le sang qui coule sur son menton et son poignet qui a heurté les dalles avec violence et qu'il tient contre sa poitrine - pendant une seconde il lève les yeux vers John et il a l'air presque _vulnérable_ - et John n'a jamais vu une telle expression sur son visage -

Alors il sent la colère l'envahir. Il n'a jamais été aussi furieux de toute sa vie. Comme si un monstre s'était réveillé dans ses entrailles et s'efforçait de lui arracher le cœur. Comme si quelqu'un lui serrait la gorge et refusait de le laisser respirer. Et il tourne vers Anderson un regard plein de rage, il veut le réduire en cendres - il sait qu'Anderson le voit. Il le sait quand Anderson croise son regard, et le Serpentard écarquille les yeux, il tend la main vers sa baguette dans sa poche pour se défendre - trop tard. Trop tard.

« _Expulso !_ » hurle John, et dans un éclair éblouissant Anderson est projeté en arrière dans le couloir bondé, au milieu des cris des autres élèves qui s'éloignent le plus vite possible de sa trajectoire.

Mais John n'en a pas fini. Il s'avance vers le corps prostré d'Anderson et lève à nouveau sa baguette. « _EXPULSO !_ » et sa voix résonne en écho contre les murs de pierre cette fois, alors que sa baguette fend l'air, impitoyable ; Anderson est à nouveau projeté de plusieurs mères en arrière, il s'élève en hurlant avant de retomber contre le mur au bout du corridor.

John tremble comme une feuille, il serre les dents si fort qu'il en a presque mal, mais il continue d'avancer vers le Serpentard (quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît même pas le supplie d'arrêter, il croit même entendre la voix de Violet parmi celles des élèves qui essaient de le retenir) et il lève à nouveau sa baguette quand il rejoint Anderson qui gémit sur le sol.

Mais quelqu'un lui agrippe le poignet et l'empêche de lancer un nouveau sort ; pendant un moment la rage l'aveugle à un tel point qu'il ne comprend pas qu'il doit s'arrêter, mais les doigts sur son bras refusent de le lâcher. John jette un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, et il se fige immédiatement. Le professeur Slughorn, stupéfait, se tient derrière lui - et c'est sa main qui l'empêche de lever sa baguette. John sent toute sa colère le quitter d'un coup.

Mais il ne regrette rien. Absolument rien.

« Retenue », annonce instantanément Slughorn. « Et je retire vingt points à Poufsouffle. »

Quand Slughorn lui lâche le poignet, John recule de plusieurs pas et son cerveau finit par enregistrer le spectacle qui s'offre à lui. Puis il fait volte-face et crois le regard de Sherlock, plusieurs mètres derrière lui (et comment a-t-il pu s'éloigner autant s'en même s'en rendre compte ?) ; le brun est assis sur le sol, et ses yeux sont fiers et admiratifs et -

John tourne à nouveau la tête vers Slughorn. « Je suis prêt à faire deux retenues si c'est ce que vous voulez. Parce que je ferai toujours ce qui est juste et je le défendrai quoi qu'il arrive, et je me fous complètement du nombre de retenues que ça me vaudra. »

Il perd à nouveau dix points pour son insubordination, mais il a déjà fait demi-tour dans le couloir pour rejoindre Sherlock. Il prend la main du Serpentard dans la sienne, l'aide à se relever et l'entraîne loin de la foule qui continue de les observer.

Quand ils sont seuls (en dehors des personnages curieux qui les regardent passer depuis les tableaux), Sherlock ne le prend pas dans ses bras pour l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Il caresse juste le visage de John, passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, sans le quitter des yeux une seconde. Et ils ne quittent les bras l'un de l'autre que lorsque la cloche annonce le début du cours suivant.

* * *

Des heures plus tard, alors qu'il est assis seul dans la bibliothèque en attendant que John sorte de retenue, Sherlock entend comme un bruit de froissement de plumes au-dessus de sa tête ; le temps qu'il lève les yeux, un bout de parchemin est tombé sur la table devant lui. Il jette un coup d'œil méfiant autour de lui avant de déplier l'unique feuillet. L'écriture du message lui paraît terriblement familière.

_Je sais, et je ferai de ton cœur un tas de cendres. _

Sherlock bondit. Il ne sait pas comment il réussit à atteindre aussi vite la salle commune de Poufsouffle, mais il se précipite à l'intérieur dès que le tableau lui livre le passage et manque de tomber lorsqu'il s'arrête dans un dérapage. Il parcourt du regard chaque visage levé vers lui, et finit par trouver celui qu'il cherche.

Il ne prend pas la peine de prononcer le moindre mot, il se contente de prendre John dans ses bras et le serre contre lui de toutes ses forces. _Je sais_, il entend les mots résonner encore et encore dans sa tête et quand il ferme les yeux il ne voit que le corps de John étendu sur un lit de l'infirmerie et l'expression de son visage quand il est tombé de son balai. « Oh, John, je ne peux pas te perdre. »

John s'efforce de sourire. « C'était juste une retenue, Sherlock. »

Le regard que lui lance Sherlock quand il recule d'un pas (ses yeux brûlent d'une émotion que John n'y a encore jamais vue, un mélange de désespoir et de rage et il n'ose pas penser d'_amour_ parce qu'il a déjà l'impression qu'il est à deux doigts de s'évanouir) allume un incendie dans son cœur.

« Oh », dit John, et il a la gorge si serrée qu'aucun autre mot ne parvient à franchir ses lèvres.

Leur baiser est soudain et intense, et aucun d'eux ne sait lequel l'a initié cette fois, mais tous les deux s'y plongent avec passion, et le baiser est violent et précipité et ardent - et merveilleux. Les mains de Sherlock agrippent le pull-over de John avec force, et ce dernier doit se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, mais _oh_. Pendant un moment, leurs deux souffles se mêlent - avant que John ne reçoive un coussin en pleine tête.

Violet est saisie d'une crise de fou rire, à tel point que les larmes lui viennent aux yeux quand elle lance un deuxième coussin qui atteint Sherlock dans les côtes. La moitié des élèves de Poufsouffle se trouve dans la salle commune avec eux, et ils ont tout vu. C'est au tour de Sherlock de rougir, mais bientôt John rejoint le fou rire général, il enfouit son visage brûlant dans le cou du Serpentard et essaie d'y étouffer sses gloussements incontrôlables.

C'est alors que Sherlock réalise que les gens autour d'eux n'essaient pas de se moquer d'eux ; les éclats de rires qui résonnent à ses oreilles sont de ceux qui se font entendre quand des amis s'amusent ensemble, et il est sûr de n'en avoir jamais entendu de tel auparavant - sauf de la part de John Watson. Soudain, sans savoir pourquoi ni comment, il se met à rire à son tour, et il en a presque mal aux côtes. Mais il ne cherche pas à se retenir, et se contente de cacher son sourire dans les cheveux de John.

« Est-ce qu'on peut officiellement parler de lui comme ton petit copain maintenant ? » lance Mike depuis l'autre côté.

« Ouais - tu es vraiment trop romantique, vieux », répond John en levant la tête (il se sent incroyablement heureux, et c'est sûrement l'adrénaline qui le fait sourire ainsi). Ses yeux d'un bleu profond croisent le regard de Sherlock, et il lui pose silencieusement la question.

« Ne sois pas stupide, John », réplique Sherlock. Puis il sourit, et John sait qu'il est fichu - il adore ce sourire et comme à chaque fois il sent son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. « Bien sûr. »

Dans chaque dortoir, le personnel de l'école a pris depuis des centaines d'années des dispositions pour empêcher les garçons de se glisser dans les dortoirs de filles. Cependant, rien n'empêche Sherlock Holmes de se presser contre John Watson dans son lit et de murmurer une suite inintelligble de mots à son oreille alors que leurs mains jointes sont pressées contre sa poitrine.

« Il est de retour », murmure Sherlock dans l'obscurité, et un des garçons endormis dans le dortoir émet un ronflement bruyant avant de se retourner dans son lit.

John se tourne sous la couverture pour faire face à son ami, même s'il ne peut pas distinguer son visage dans le noir. « L'homme de main de Moran ? »

« Je ne suis plus tellement convaincu qu'il s'agisse uniquement de son associé. » Il fronce les sourcils, John le sent.

« Tu penses que Moran était son… son employé ? »

« Un loyal serviteur », le corrige Sherlock. « J'ai l'affreux pressentiment que cet expéditeur anonyme est bien plus dangereux que ce qu'on pensait. »

« Tu n'as jamais de _pressentiments_ », se moque John gentiment.

« Parfois, si », souffle Sherlock, et il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Auteur **: writingispurdy

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Rating **: T (pour ce chapitre)

**Warning(s) **: mineurs en danger, mort d'un personnage secondaire, blessés (pour ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer** : rien ne nous appartient, ni à l'auteur, ni à moi.

**Nombre de mots **: 7187 mots pour ce chapitre en anglais ; environ 10000 mots en français.

**Résumé **: John Watson va passer sept ans à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il y rencontrera le garçon qui va devenir le plus grand homme qu'il connaîtra jamais. Sherlock/John.

_Pour ce chapitre : « Je n'arrive pas à te quitter des yeux dans ce costume, John. C'est très gênant, et je pense que tu devrais l'enlever. »_

**Note de la traductrice** : Salut tout le monde ! Comme promis, j'accélère le rythme des updates - et voici la deuxième partie de la sixième année. Merci beaucoup à toutes et à tous pour vos adorables reviews, j'espère que j'ai répondu à tout le monde (je suis à l'étranger right now, et la connexion est un peu hasardeuse) ; merci à mon merveilleux et fantastique beta, **F.**, qui travaille de plus en plus vite - tournée de champagne pour lui, yay - et bonne lecture !

* * *

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Year Six**

**(part two)**

* * *

Sherlock a pratiquement élu domicile dans le dortoir de Poufsouffle. Il se lève en même temps que John le matin (même si parfois il ne dort pas et passe la nuit entière assis dans son fauteuil habituel au coin du feu), il les accompagne au petit-déjeuner, il passe des heures entières à écouter John parler de tactiques de Quidditch avec Soo Lin, au chaud dans la salle commune. Et certains soirs il attire John sur ses genoux, il le garde dans ses bras en silence pendant de longues minutes.

Les Poufsouffles sont ridiculement fiers d'eux. Violet parle d'eux à tous ses amis, Amanda se vante leurs mérites à tous les élèves qu'elle croise. Ils deviennent presque les nouvelles mascottes de la maison, l'exemple à suivre (un jour Soo Lin les montre du doigt, alors que Sherlock et John sont serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le même fauteuil, et elle demande à son petit ami Andy pourquoi leur propre couple ne leur ressemble pas plus). La plupart du temps, John ne remarque même pas l'attitude de ses camarades ; Sherlock, lui, ne peut pas s'en empêcher, mais puisqu'il s'agit des Poufsouffles, il n'y attache que bien peu d'importance. Leur vie continue comme elle l'a toujours fait.

* * *

John n'a vraiment aucune idée de ce qui a bien pu pousser Sherlock à suivre les cours de Divination. Il l'a entendu discourir sur l'absurdité de cette matière à de nombreuses reprises depuis que le Serpentard a choisi de la prendre comme option en troisième année, mais en réalité il a presque l'impression que Sherlock apprécie cette discipline. Comme si l'imprécision des prédictions et des lignes de vie constituait un défi pour ses capacités naturelles de déduction. Et puis, au moins il a quelque chose dont il peut se plaindre en toute impunité.

Alors quand Sherlock fait son apparition dans la salle commune un soir pour lui expliquer d'un ton surexcité que Trelawney a fait une prophétie, John est un peu pris au dépourvu.

« Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était n'importe quoi », réplique John, suivant du regard Sherlock qui commence à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée. « Tu n'arrêtes pas de répéter que cette femme est un mystificatrice - tu le dis au moins trois par jour. »

Sherlock se penche vers lui et l'embrasse sur le front - c'est sa nouvelle manière de lui indiquer de la fermer et de l'écouter. « C'était bien plus intéressant que d'habitude », explique Sherlock. Il sort un morceau de parchemin de sa poche. « Elle a interrompu le cours, et elle a commencé à crier quelque chose sur des esprits qui convergeraient tous vers moi et qui seraient en train de lui parler, comme à chaque fois. J'ai presque manqué le début, mais je crois que j'ai noté mot pour mot ce qu'elle a - » Et John passe une de ses main dans ses boucles brunes d'un geste impatient - ce qui signifie maintenant pour eux _accélère, Sherlock_. « Bref. '_La chouette mouchetée rencontrera le serpent jaune après des années de lutte. Le chevalier au cœur juste et loyal brisera son bouclier pour le sauver, et la partie commencera_'. »

« Bref, du grand n'importe quoi », répète John. « Bon, Slughorn m'a donné un devoir supplémentaire sur la potion de Ratatinage - »

« Non, John », l'interrompt Sherlock sans chercher à baisser la voix (mais les Poufsouffles ont pris l'habitude de leurs discussions houleuses, et il les laissent continuer comme ils le font toujours). « C'est un indice, tu ne comprends pas ? '_La partie commencera'_, elle parlait de la partie que nous disputons avec notre correspondant anonyme. »

« Pour moi, ce n'est vraiment pas un jeu », l'interrompt John à son tour, et Sherlock le fait taire d'un doigt sur les lèvres.

« '_Le serpent jaune'_, c'est moi. Le Serpentard élevé chez les Poufsouffles. » (John lui adresse un petit sourire.) « Et '_le chevalier au cœur juste et loyal'_, c'est toi, John. Et '_la chouette mouchetée'_. L'homme de Moran. »

« C'est une chouette », proteste John contre le doigt de Sherlock.

« C'est le premier indice que nous obtenons sur ce mystérieux individu. Qu'est-ce que tu peux me dire sur les chouettes, John ? »

Ce dernier dévisage son petit ami avec stupéfaction, et éloigne sa main de ses lèvres. « Les _chouettes_, Sherlock. Elles volent et mangent des souris. Tu te sens bien ? »

« Le symbole de la _communication_. Ce sont elles qui relient entre eux les membres de toute la communauté sorcière. Elles peuvent tout voir et tout entendre, parce qu'elles sont partout. C'est comme ça qu'il _sait_. »

Et John finit par comprendre. « Tu ne penses pas qu'il s'agisse d'une métaphore, comme pour le serpent et le chevalier ? »

« Non, John », répond Sherlock avec un enthousiasme débordant. « Un Animagus. »

« Attends, attends un peu », proteste John. « On parle de Divination là, pas d'une déduction logique. Ces indices ne sont pas _vrais_. Tu ne peux pas considérer la prédiction d'une vieille folle à lunettes comme un… un _indice_. »

« Un véritable détective sait reconnaître une source digne de foi », lui dit Sherlock, pas le moins du monde contrarié. « C'est elle qui a trouvé Carl, donc elle est indubitablement liée à cette - » Et il s'interrompt ; son enthousiasme est toujours intact, mais il a remarqué que John a baissé les yeux.

Après un moment (parce Sherlock lui laissera toujours un moment pour se reprendre), John relève la tête. « Tu penses vraiment que ça va nous aider à découvrir qui a tué Carl ? » Et sa voix ne tremble pas.

« Je le pense, en effet », répond Sherlock.

« Bon, d'accord. » John prend une profonde inspiration. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on organise des interrogatoires dans la volière ? »

Ils ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire tous les deux, et John finit même par éclater de rire. Cette nuit-là, Sherlock envoie une lettre (il utilise son propre hibou, le seul en lequel il peut avoir confiance) à son frère pour lui demander de vérifier le registre des Animagi. John se glisse jusqu'à la volière et, debout au milieu de la tour ouverte aux quatre vents, il observe avec attention tous les oiseaux qui l'entourent. Et il a l'étrange impression d'être _observé_, examiné, dévisagé.

Il a un sourire sans joie, et murmure : « Je relève le défi. » Presque une menace.

Il entend un froissement de plumes au-dessus de sa tête, mais quand il lève les yeux il ne voit qu'un hibou sur son perchoir qui vient de passer la tête sous son aile. John frissonne - sûrement le froid. Alors il resserre l'écharpe verte et argent de Sherlock autour de son cou et retourne dans la salle commune.

Mycroft répond à Sherlock avec une rapidité surprenante de la part d'un employé du Ministère. Aucune trace d'un Animagus ailé dans les registres en ce qui concerne les îles Britanniques, et une brève allusion à la santé de John. Ce dernier demande d'un coup d'œil à Sherlock s'il a prévenu son frère pour eux deux, et les yeux du brun lui répondent en silence _Idiot_. Mycroft a aussi écrit quelques lignes sur une possible apparition de Sebastian Moran dans le nord de l'Angleterre, mais la tournure de sa phrase est si dubitative que Sherlock n'y accorde aucune importance.

En fait, c'est le dernier paragraphe de sa lettre qui inquiète le plus les deux amis.

_J'ai pris mes dispositions pour prendre un rendez-vous pour vous chez un tailleur, après la débâcle de Noël dernier, et j'apprécierais beaucoup que vous soyez irréprochables quand nous annoncerons officiellement votre relation - pour le bien de Maman._

« Oh mon dieu », murmure John.

Sherlock hoche la tête - son visage a pris la couleur de la cendre - et confirme : « _Oh mon dieu_. »

* * *

Avant qu'ils ne quittent l'école pour les vacances, John réussit à convaincre Sherlock de venir voir Trelawney avec lui. Cette dernière s'est comme à son habitude réfugiée en haut de sa tour, et les deux amis laissent descendre un groupe d'élèves de troisième année (la moitié d'entre eux ont les yeux écarquillés, les autres ont juste l'air dubitatifs) avant de monter l'échelle d'argent qui mène jusqu'à sa salle de classe. Elle leur jette un coup d'œil par-dessus la boule de cristal qu'elle vient de recouvrir d'un châle, et après avoir ajusté ses lunettes pour mieux les distinguer, elle les salue en inclinant la tête d'un air grave.

« Oh, Mr Holmes. Je m'attendais à ce que vous me rendiez visite. » Ses yeux s'attardent sur John, et elle ajoute dans un murmure aux intonations soigneusement étudiées : « Vous, mon garçon. Est-ce que votre père va bien ? »

John lance un coup d'œil éloquent à son ami, et doit faire un effort conscient pour ne pas lui dire simplement de la fermer. « Professeur Trelawney, la semaine dernière vous avez parlé à Sherlock d'un serpent et d'une chouette, et… » Il s'interrompt, parce que même s'il sait très bien que les cours de la femme debout face à eux ne sont qu'une vaste supercherie, il a l'impression qu'elle connaît la véritable raison de sa présence. « Et c'est vous qui avez trouvé Carl, et je ne vous ai jamais dit - _merci_. »

Quand elle ravale un sanglot, John n'arrive pas à s'en empêcher - les larmes lui montent aux yeux. Il essaie de toutes ses forces de les empêcher de couler, mais elle le prend dans ses bras, et il sent les effluves du parfum qui imprègne ses châles l'entourer comme un nuage alors qu'elle lui tapote le dos dans ce qu'elle imagine être un geste de réconfort.

Elle leur explique tout ce qu'elle sait (elle leur sert même une tasse de thé ; Sherlock n'en boit pas une gorgée - il sait qu'elle va insister pour lui lire l'avenir dans les feuilles une fois sa tasse finie, mais bien sûr John n'en a pas conscience, lui). Elle leur dit qu'elle se souvient encore trop bien du cadavre qu'elle a découvert appuyé contre le mur de la serre numéro trois, tout seul dans un coin au milieu d'un carré d'herbe bleue. Il avait tout à fait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'est noyé, et elle se rappelle très bien avoir vérifié s'il n'y avait pas de traces de lutte (elle étouffe un nouveau sanglot, et elle murmure d'une voix étranglée qu'elle s'est tout de suite imaginée ce qu'avait dû ressentir ce pauvre garçon quand quelqu'un lui avait maintenu la tête sous l'eau), mais sans rien trouver.

Trelawney s'empare de la tasse de John dès qu'il a fini son thé, la fait tourner plusieurs fois entre ses doigts jusqu'à trouver un angle satisfaisant. Elle hoche la tête une seconde et marmonne : « Vous devez parler à votre sœur, mon garçon », avant de les accompagner jusqu'à la sortie ; elle les regarde descendre l'échelle en agitant son mouchoir en guise de signe d'adieu (mouchoir qu'elle utilise pour s'essuyer les yeux quand elle pense qu'ils sont partis).

« Vu comment tu en parles, je ne l'imaginais pas du tout comme ça », remarque John alors qu'ils retournent main dans la main vers la salle commune. « Elle vraiment très… _gentille_. »

« _Gentille_ », répète Sherlock d'une voix traînante. « C'est d'un ennui terrible, d'être gentil. »

John a un sourire narquois. « Moi, je suis gentil. »

« Je pense qu'Anderson ne serait pas d'accord avec toi », lui rappelle Sherlock, et John se retrouve bien forcé d'admettre que, oui, il lui arrive de ne _pas _être le type le plus gentil de l'école.

« Comment _va_ Anderson ? » finit-il par demander, avec juste une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

Sherlock lui rend son sourire. « Il est terrifié. Je lui ai dit qu'il y avait plein d'autres sortilèges du même genre dans ton livre. »

John serre brièvement les doigts de Sherlock entre les siens et tous les deux ne peuvent s'empêcher de sourire jusqu'à la salle commune.

* * *

Ils sont à peine descendus du train que déjà Mycroft et son assistante les entraînent jusqu'à la plus proche cheminée reliée au réseau de Cheminette. Lorsque John rouvre les yeux, il se retrouve au beau milieu d'une boutique de luxe et quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas le déshabille jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve en boxer. L'air est glacial sur sa peau nue. Cela dit, il est récompensé de cette épreuve par la vue qui s'offre à lui : Sherlock Holmes, dans le même état que lui - et les quatre miroirs qui lui renvoient l'image des fesses de Sherlock sous tous les angles.

Certes, les fesses de Sherlock dans son boxer, mais ses sous-vêtements ne laissent que peu de place à l'imagination. Six mois à peloter Sherlock dans tous les placards à balais de l'école, et il n'a encore jamais songé à ce qui se cache sous son pantalon. Il s'est toujours plus ou moins douté d'à quoi devait ressembler Sherlock, mais c'est bien différent maintenant que les yeux de John peuvent remonter le long de ses jambes et -

_Et maintenant il ne peut plus détourner les yeux_. John se rend à peine compte que les tailleurs prennent ses mesures ; il est presque sûr d'avoir perdu l'usage de ses membres. La seule chose à laquelle il songe, c'est caresser ces jambes et ces hanches - et oh seigneur, s'il ne pense pas immédiatement à autre chose, la situation risque de ne pas tarder à devenir très embarrassante.

Quand Sherlock lève la tête du sorcier occupé à prendre les mesures de sa cuisse gauche et qu'il voit John qui n'arrive _pas_ à détourner les yeux, une étincelle fugitive passe dans son regard gris. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si chaud ici ?_

Après ce qui leur paraît être des heures plus tard, alors qu'ils portent chacun un sac renfermant les costumes que Mycroft leur a payés, Sherlock croise enfin le regard de John. Et John, sans y penser, passe sa langue sur ses lèvres - ce qui n'améliore en rien la situation, parce que maintenant le regard de Sherlock est plus intense que jamais et Mycroft les dévisage tous les deux, un sourcil haussé.

Oh, les vacances vont être longues.

* * *

Le manoir des Holmes est encore plus resplendissant pour le dîner de Noël que l'année précédente, décoré de guirlandes d'argent et de bleu étincelantes et résonnant du bruit des conversations des invités ; John a l'impression qu'il y en a bien plus que la dernière fois, d'ailleurs. Et chacun des convives lui paraît incroyablement froid, distant, et peut-être même un peu inhumain. John, dans son costume sur mesures pareil à ceux qu'ils portent, pareil à celui de Sherlock, les observe depuis le palier en haut de l'escalier et essaie de desserrer le nœud de sa cravate - il a la gorge serrée.

La main de Sherlock sur sa joue lui fait tourner la tête, et son regard croise le sien. Il lui répète à voix basse ce qu'ils se sont dit plus tôt (_ils ne comptent pas, aucun d'eux n'a d'importance_) sans cesser de passer sa main sur son visage et dans ses cheveux. John finit par hocher la tête, il porte la main de Sherlock à ses lèvres, juste assez longtemps pour y déposer un baiser, avant de joindre leurs doigts. Et ils descendent l'escalier - ensemble, comme toujours.

La mère de Sherlock laisse échapper un petit cri de joie quand elle voit que les deux amis ont fini par les rejoindre ; elle se précipite vers eux pour les prendre dans ses bras, et les embrasse chacun sur le front d'un air ravi. John réussit à sourire un peu (surtout quand il remarque la couleur particulière qu'ont prise les oreilles de Sherlock), avant qu'elle ne s'efface pour les laisser affronter la foule de convives devenue brusquement silencieuse.

« Vous vous souvenez tous de John Watson, il était présent au dîner de l'année dernière », annonce Mrs Holmes, et même si elle n'a pas élevé la voix, tout le monde peut l'entendre clairement ; elle est capable, tout comme son fils aîné, d'attirer l'attention sur elle sans faire le moindre effort. « Je suis extrêmement satisfaite de vous annoncer à tous qu'il a demandé l'autorisation de courtiser mon fils, Sherlock. »

John jette un coup d'œil à Sherlock et lui demande silencieusement _courtiser ?_, une étincelle d'amusement dans ses yeux. Sherlock hoche imperceptiblement la tête, les joues plus rouges encore et les sourcils froncés.

Les conversations reprennent de plus belle dans la salle (certains des invités leur lancent : « Félicitations », d'autres murmurent des sarcasmes que John peut entendre de là où il se tient - et ils pensent être discrets, par Merlin), mais dans l'ensemble les membres de la famille Holmes semblent plutôt bien prendre la nouvelle. Mais même s'il ne s'agit que d'une façade polie, John n'en a rien à faire - parce qu'ils ne comptent pas. Il serre plus fort les doigts de Sherlock entre les siens, et fait face à la foule qui continue de les dévisager.

(L'homme le plus proche d'eux, de haute taille et avec un léger embonpoint, et l'air caractéristique d'un haut fonctionnaire du Ministère, lui adresse un petit sourire appréciateur quand il le voit se redresser et rassembler son courage. Et John y accorde de l'importance, _là_.)

De tous les côtés, John se sent évalué, observé, comme un poids sur ses épaules, et il a déjà ressenti cette sensation dans cette même pièce. Mais l'année dernière, il pouvait utiliser son vieux pull de Noël comme bouclier ; l'année dernière, Sherlock n'était que son meilleur ami. Cette année, il est jeté en plein milieu de ces regards pénétrants et tout le monde sait ce qu'il fait avec Sherlock quand ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans un placard à balais de l'école. Etonnamment, Mycroft est un des seuls à ne pas le juger discrètement, et il sourit presque quand il voit Sherlock et John venir vers lui (Sherlock a raison, le Ministère lui réussit : il a pris au moins six kilogrammes depuis que John l'a vu aux dernières vacances).

Malgré leurs efforts, ils finissent par être séparés. Sherlock se fait entraîner par son grand-oncle vers une table d'hommes à l'air extrêmement sérieux qui sont occupés à boire du champagne, et trois filles brunes en profitent pour aborder John - ce dernier les reconnaît comme des cousines au second degré, ou quelque chose du genre. Il déteste aussitôt la sensation d'abandon qui l'envahit, encore plus que de se retrouver coincé par les filles dans un coin désert.

« Sherlock est important », commence l'une d'entre elles. Elle a un ruban bleu dans les cheveux.

« Pas toi », continue la deuxième, identique à la première, à l'exception de son ruban rouge.

_Des triplées, parfait_, soupire John en son fort intérieur.

« Tu as une mauvaise influence sur lui », dit la troisième, avec un ruban vert cette fois. « Et nous n'apprécions pas beaucoup que tu le détournes comme tu le fais de son futur travail. »

« Il va rentrer au Ministère », fait Ruban Rouge d'un ton hautain. « Tout comme son père. »

« Tout le monde entre au Ministère dans notre famille », intervient Ruban Bleu. « Une petite incartade comme celle que tu représentes ne suffira pas à l'arrêter, tu sais. »

John pince les lèvres, et ne dit rien ; il a plus que tout envie de s'échapper.

« Les Holmes et le Ministère vont de pair, depuis toujours », annonce Ruban Vert avec un air d'importance. « Je n'ai jamais entendu parler des _Watson_ », poursuit-elle en plissant le nez de dédain.

« Ils ne sont pas importants », annonce catégoriquement Ruban Rouge. « Donc, nous voulons que tu disparaisses de sa vie. Papa travaille au Département de la Justice Magique, dans le service des usages abusifs de la magie, je suis sûre qu'il pourrait trouver un moyen de te convaincre, si tu ne te décides pas à coopérer. »

« Je suis désolé », finit par répondre John avec un petit rire, et il se redresse de toute sa taille, « mais est-ce que vous êtes en train de me _menacer_ ? » Il se sent plus grand, et vraiment très en colère tout à coup - pour qui se prennent-elles, à essayer de lui dire avec qui il a ou non le droit de sortir ? Alors il ajuste le nœud de sa cravate et lève le menton d'un geste décidé. « Excusez-moi d'avoir à vous dire ça, mesdemoiselles, mais _allez vous faire foutre_. » Et il les bouscule avant de s'éloigner, laissant derrière lui trois visages à l'expression scandalisée. Oui, à l'occasion, il lui arrive de ne _vraiment pas _être gentil.

Il finit par retrouver Sherlock, et il sait que le Serpentard peut lire sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert, et John n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir la bouche pour qu'il comprenne le message : _FAIS-MOI SORTIR DE LA_. Alors il lui prend la main, s'excuse rapidement auprès de son grand-oncle et des autres convives à sa table, et entraîne John vers l'escalier sans perdre une minute de plus (ils s'arrêtent juste une fois pour souhaiter une bonne nuit à la mère de Sherlock, qui leur fait signe de monter avec un grand sourire).

« Je n'arrêtais pas de vouloir leur jeter un sort pour faire disparaître leurs putains de sourires méprisants », murmure John presque à la seconde même où ils entrent dans la chambre de Sherlock. « Elles m'ont dit que j'avais intérêt à te laisser tranquille ou sinon elles demanderaient à leur père de s'occuper de mon cas, et Sherlock, laisse-moi te dire que j'ai vraiment dû faire un effort, parce que - »

Sherlock s'empare brusquement des poignets de John et les plaque sans la moindre difficulté au-dessus de sa tête, et John se retrouve poussé contre la porte fermée. Sherlock est vraiment, _vraiment_ très proche de lui, et ce n'est pas la première fois bien sûr - mais là, il y a quelque chose de différent. Parce que Sherlock refuse de libérer ses poignets, il les maintient au-dessus de sa tête, et le regard qui croise le sien est si brûlant que John a presque l'impression de fondre. Il essaie à plusieurs reprises de reprendre son souffle, mais les yeux de Sherlock qui le dévisagent avec ardeur l'en empêchent.

Et finalement, Sherlock ouvre la bouche pour murmurer (il sent son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui restent juste hors de sa portée) : « Je n'arrive pas à te quitter des yeux dans ce costume, John. C'est très gênant, et je pense que tu devrais l'enlever. »

John a l'impression qu'il a la tête qui tourne, que son sang a décidé brusquement de cesser d'irriguer son cerveau, et il finit par hocher la tête avec précaution. Sherlock ne perd pas une seconde, et presse immédiatement ses lèvres avec force contre les siennes. Leur baiser est ardent et presque brouillon, leurs langues s'engagent dans une lutte féroce. John sent son cœur battre plus vite que jamais dans sa poitrine.

Et quand Sherlock finit par libérer ses poignets, John arrache aussitôt la cravate de Sherlock de son cou et essaie d'ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise de ses doigts tremblants. Sherlock refuse de perdre le contrôle, et ses mains descendent sur les hanches de John, l'attirent avec force contre lui. John en a le souffle coupé, mais il ne cherche même pas à essayer de retrouver ses esprits avant de plaquer son entrejambe contre la cuisse de Sherlock. Cette fois ils se figent tous les deux (juste une fraction une seconde), sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Sherlock glisse ses mains sur les fesses de John (et ce dernier a presque envie de rire, mais il est trop occupé à profiter de l'initiative en question) pour le plaquer plus fermement encore contre sa cuisse (John en a presque la tête qui tourne, et il se passe instinctivement la langue sur les lèvres en pensant à la suite probable des évènements), l'attirant encore plus près de lui. Sherlock a conscience que son cœur bat plus vite que jamais quand John passe sa jambe derrière la sienne, ses lèvres sur la gorge de Sherlock, et il réagit sans y réfléchir en pressant un peu plus John contre la porte.

Pendant quelques minutes, cela leur suffit.

« Ca suffit », finit par murmurer John avec difficulté, et pendant une seconde il voit une étincelle de rejet passer dans les yeux gris de Sherlock. Mais John hoche la tête, et d'un même mouvement ouvre la chemise de Sherlock d'un geste brusque et le pousse vers le lit. « Ca _suffit_ », répète-t-il, et il se débarrasse aussitôt de sa propre chemise. C'est au tour de Sherlock de hocher la tête, sans un mot.

Il pousse Sherlock contre le matelas, se met à califourchon sur ses hanches et s'attaque aussitôt au pantalon de son ami. Pendant un bref moment, un instant terrible, les mains de John sont _juste là_ mais ses doigts tremblants n'arrivent pas à ouvrir cette foutue fermeture éclair ; Sherlock marmonne un juron avant de prendre les choses en main (il aide même John à régler le problème de son propre pantalon, parce que clairement il n'a pas la patience d'attendre que ce dernier s'en occupe lui-même) et se débarrasse de son pantalon à la hâte.

Et pendant un instant, ils ne bougent pas, ils restent juste pressés l'un contre l'autre et John a juste envie de profiter de cette sensation. Il ferme les yeux, presse son front contre celui de Sherlock, s'efforce de contrôler le rythme de sa respiration (_respirer - c__'__est d__'__un ennui_). Il laisse échapper un petit bruit très intéressant quand Sherlock lève les hanches (si intéressant d'ailleurs que le brun s'empresse de recommencer), et juste alors qu'il s'empare une nouvelle fois des lèvres de Sherlock (ses mains parcourent avec frénésie chaque centimètre carré de sa peau qu'il parvient à atteindre), quelqu'un frappe brusquement à la porte.

John rouvre brutalement les yeux. Sherlock tourne la tête vers la porte (sans pour autant permettre à John de se relever), et ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononce le moindre mot. La personne dans le couloir frappe à nouveau à la porte, et cette fois une voix se fait entendre.

« Sherlock, chéri », et la phrase de Mrs Holmes leur parvient un peu étouffée à travers le panneau de bois (brusquement John sent son visage s'enflammer et il saute au bas du lit comme si le matelas avait pris feu). « Il y a un hibou pour toi, et c'est un animal très insistant. Il refuse de donner sa lettre à qui que ce soit, et Agatha commence à s'en plaindre. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire un saut par la cuisine, s'il te plaît ? »

Sherlock se lève aussitôt et cherche frénétiquement des yeux le pantalon qu'il a retiré avec empressement quelques minutes plus tôt ; lorsqu'il finit par le trouver, roulé en boule au pied du lit, il l'enfile aussitôt. Il se précipite hors de la pièce, et John sent toujours sa nuque le brûler - et oh seigneur tout le monde va le voir dans cet état et savoir ce que lui et Sherlock viennent de faire.

Donc John décide de le suivre sans chercher plus longtemps à s'occuper de l'opinion de la famille Holmes (il enfile tout de même son bas de pyjama et sa robe de chambre), les joues atrocement rouges alors qu'il fait ses excuses à Mrs Holmes en passant devant elle dans le couloir.

Il y a un escalier de service qui mène aux cuisines, mais ils réussissent quand même à croiser les triplées sur le chemin (John entend leurs murmures outragés, mais honnêtement, il n'accorde pas la moindre importance à ces harpies en rubans) et malgré les longues jambes de Sherlock, John réussit sans mal à le rattraper.

Le hibou perché sur l'appui de fenêtre de la cuisine est assez commun, tacheté autour des yeux et du bec, et il les suit de son regard brillant dès qu'ils entrent dans la pièce. A côté de sa patte gauche est posée une lettre au nom de Sherlock, et le personnel présent dans la cuisine évite l'animal avec précaution (une des cuisinières inspecte sa main, cruellement pincée par le bec du petit hibou).

Sherlock se redresse. « Bonjour », fait-il d'un ton guindé. Et John sent son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine quand il réalise. _Une chouette mouchetée._

John cherche sa baguette dans sa poche - mais évidemment elle n'est pas là, et _pourquoi_ est-ce qu'il n'a pas emmené sa baguette ? Il y a une étincelle étrange qui passe dans les yeux de l'animal, une étincelle que John pourrait jurer avoir déjà vu quelque part, mais il n'arrive pas à se souvenir d'en quelle occasion.

« Sherlock », murmure-t-il, les yeux fixés sur le petit hibou.

« Je sais », répond Sherlock sur le même ton.

Dès que Sherlock avance d'un pas, le hibou prend son envol et s'éloigne dans la nuit. John se jette vers la fenêtre et scrute le ciel noir à sa recherche (il n'arrive pas à oublier la sensation de connaître ces yeux, cette petite étincelle amusée) et Sherlock ramasse la lettre que le rapace a laissée derrière lui sur l'appui de fenêtre.

Il la tend à John presque immédiatement. Une seule ligne est écrite sur le morceau de parchemin. « Un numéro de casier. A King's Cross, on dirait », murmure le Poufsouffle. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, à ton avis ? »

« Il veut jouer avec nous », répond Sherlock, la voix grave.

Ils remontent dans la chambre de Sherlock ; et si ce dernier prend la peine de retirer à nouveau son pantalon avant de se glisser dans son lit, John et lui savent sans avoir besoin de se parler qu'il est hors de question de reprendre leurs activités précédentes. Pas alors que cette menace d'un danger imminent flotte à nouveau au-dessus de leurs têtes. John entoure Sherlock de ses bras et presse son visage contre le dos de son petit ami.

« C'est lui qui a assassiné Carl, pas vrai ? » murmure-t-il contre la peau de Sherlock.

« Oui. Sans aucun doute. » Sherlock passe son pouce sur les doigts de John croisés sur sa poitrine. « Alors, on va à King's Cross demain ? »

« Sans aucun doute », répète John. Parce qu'il est hors de question que John Watson laisse quelqu'un d'autre de mourir s'il peut l'empêcher.

* * *

Ils réussissent à s'échapper du manoir Holmes sans problème, et après un rapide trajet par le réseau de Cheminette, ils arrivent dans la salle principale du Chaudron Baveur. John aperçoit Harry qui leur tourne le dos derrière le comptoir, et il ne dit rien. Il se contente de prendre la main de Sherlock dans la sienne et s'avance vers la porte. John indique à Sherlock où et comment prendre le métro ; en-dehors des quelques visages intrigués qui se retournent sur leur passage quand ils remarquent l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs qui donne l'impression de ne pas savoir se servir d'un ticket, ils atteignent leur destination sans se faire remarquer.

Le casier en question est le numéro 221, et la pancarte accrochée à la porte leur indique qu'il est hors d'usage. Mais Sherlock ne s'y fie pas une seconde. Il ouvre la petite porte ; John et lui penchent la tête vers l'intérieur à la même seconde. Une paire de chaussures. Pendant un bref instant, ni l'un ni l'autre n'osent y toucher. Et si elles avaient été ensorcelées ? Et s'il s'agissait d'un piège, aussi grossier qu'un tel stratagème puisse paraître ? C'est John qui finit par tendre la main et les prendre.

Au premier coup d'œil, il ne remarque rien de particulier. Juste une paire de baskets, un peu grandes, bien entretenues. Et puis John sent sa gorge se serrer, parce qu'il y a un nom inscrit sur l'étiquette à l'intérieur de chaque chaussure.

« Sherlock », dit-il, et sa voix n'est guère plus haute qu'un murmure. « Ce sont celles de Carl. »

Le Serpentard lui prend les chaussures des mains, l'embrasse sur le front ; pendant le voyage de retour chez les Holmes, il ne le quitte pas du regard, inquiet.

Lorsqu'ils montent dans le Poudlard Express qui doit les ramener à Poudlard, les baskets de Carl sont soigneusement rangées dans la valise de Sherlock. Il a la terrible impression que le cours des évènement ne va pas tarder à s'aggraver dramatiquement.

* * *

Alors que John s'efforce de coordonner une équipe de Quidditch qui ne cesse de perdre et doit travailler tard le soir pour finir de rédiger ses essais de Potions supplémentaires (sans parler des leçons de transplanage et de la difficulté croissante de ses devoirs de Sortilèges qui ne cessent de s'accumuler), Sherlock étudie les chaussures. Il passe de longues nuits dans les cachots, penché sur la paire de baskets, à enchaîner test sur test. Pendant ses rondes dans les couloirs, John lui rend visite et s'assure qu'il lui promette au moins de faire semblant de dormir quelques heures tous les soirs.

Quand il s'introduit dans le dortoir de Poufsouffle au beau milieu de la nuit, qu'il se glisse sans un bruit dans le lit de John en prenant bien soin de ne pas le réveiller, il réussit rarement à s'endormir. Personne ne trouve étrange que Sherlock ne se rende presque plus dans son propre dortoir (en fait, les élèves sont plutôt déconcertés désormais quand Sherlock reste absent trop longtemps de la salle commune de Poufsouffle).

Une nuit, au milieu du mois d'avril, alors que John finit sa ronde et se dirige vers la cachette nocturne habituelle de Sherlock, il entend un bruit de pas qui se dirigent comme lui vers l'entrée de la salle commune de Serpentard. Quand John lève sa baguette allumée, une silhouette familière se dessine dans l'obscurité du couloir.

« Jim ? » fait John, incrédule. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout ? Il est minuit, tu sais, je pourrais te donner une retenue. » Bien sûr que non, Jim ne fait probablement rien de mal, mais il est bon de rappeler aux gens ses privilèges de préfet de temps en temps.

Pendant un long moment, John ne dit rien. Il a l'air fatigué, mais ses yeux sont écarquillés et alertes (il est certain d'avoir déjà vu cette expression quelque part, cette étincelle perçante et presque amusée, mais _où_ ?). Il penche la tête sur le côté, sans quitter John du regard.

« C'était une urgence », dit-il calmement. « Je suis désolé. »

Après une minute de silence, John hoche la tête. « Ne t'en fais pas. Retourne juste te coucher, d'accord ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors, John ? » lui demande Jim presque trop gentiment. « Sherlock traîne dans le coin, lui aussi ? »

John n'hésite pas à lui mentir. « Non, il est retourné dans ma salle commune. Je suis juste en train de faire ma ronde. Va te coucher, d'accord ? »

« D'accord », répond Jim, et il s'éloigne aussitôt. Cette étincelle dans ses yeux, John sait que quelque chose ne va pas, il n'arrive pas à se souvenir - et quelque chose cloche définitivement et il sent son subconscient lui lancer un message d'alarme, mais il n'arrive pas à -

« John », le fait sursauter un murmure près de son oreille ; le préfet fait volte-face et sa baguette jette des ombres inquiétantes sur le visage de Sherlock. « J'ai trouvé la solution. Viens avec moi. » Et il prend le poignet de John entre ses doigts glacés pour l'entraîner à sa suite.

Debout devant les baskets (John sent sa gorge se serrer un peu, quand il les voit disséquées sur la table comme un animal de laboratoire), Sherlock indique les résultats de ses expériences d'un geste de la main. « Empoisonnées. »

« Ses chaussures ? » demande John, incrédule.

Sherlock hoche la tête. « Tu te souviens de Jennifer Wilson ? »

« Bien sûr », répond John, et les souvenirs de Jennie Wilson lui reviennent en mémoire aussi clairement que s'il était de retour quatre ans en arrière. « Quoi, le même poison ? »

« Pas exactement. Mais c'est la même méthode. Un poison moldu, que les professeurs de l'école sont incapables de reconnaître. Cette fois, il a suffi à le paralyser alors qu'il était dans l'eau, peu importe ce qu'il y faisait. Qu'il y ait été pour s'entraîner ou qu'on l'ait forcé à entrer dans le lac, il était incapable de nager plus longtemps, et il s'est noyé en essayant d'atteindre la berge. Sa mort pouvait paraître naturelle ou accidentelle à quiconque n'aurait pas décelé le poison. » Il tourne la tête vers John, les yeux étincelants. « Trelawney nous a dit qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de lutte sur son corps, maintenant nous savons pourquoi. »

Même si le souvenir de la mort de Carl lui serre le cœur, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux être aussi fantastique ! »

Sherlock rougit rarement, mais il lui arrive de faire une exception.

« Donc, nous avons résolu l'affaire alors, pas vrai ? » demande John, incertain. « Je veux dire, il t'a envoyé le numéro du casier, alors il devait vouloir que tu trouves pour Carl. Mais d'habitude, il envoie aussi une… menace avec ses indices. Tu n'as rien reçu de ce genre, pas vrai ? »

_Je ferai de ton cœur un tas de cendres_.

Sherlock hoche lentement la tête. « Non. Juste ce que je t'ai montré à Noël. Je ne m'imagine pas très bien comment nous allons lui faire savoir que nous avons résolu sa petite énigme, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il finira par l'apprendre. » D'une main, il jette ce qu'il reste des chaussures de Carl dans un sac, et le noue avec soin. « Allons nous coucher. »

« Ca marche », répond John, et il passe son bras dans celui de Sherlock.

Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'ils font leurs valises pour les vacances de Pâques, John reçoit une lettre de sa mère. Sherlock lève les yeux, l'air presque intéressé, et il ne tarde pas à imiter le froncement de sourcils de son ami. « Un problème ? »

« Ouais, ma mère dit qu'elle est malade. Et qu'elle veut vraiment que Harry et moi, on rentre à la maison cette semaine. » Il lève les yeux vers Sherlock, dont l'expression suffit à traduire la déception. « C'est juste une semaine. »

« C'est juste une tentative désespérée de sa part pour combler le fossé infranchissable qu'elle a creusé elle-même entre vous trois », réplique Sherlock avec désinvolture. « Elle va essayer de te faire changer, tu sais », ajoute-t-il.

John fronce les sourcils de plus belle. « Ouais, mais. Ecoute, c'est ma mère. » Il soupire profondément, mais c'est vrai qu'il s'agit de sa famille, et il ne peut tout simplement pas ignorer la demande de sa mère. « Il faut que j'y aille. Si elle est vraiment malade, elle va avoir besoin de nous. Même si on n'arrive plus à se supporter, tous les trois. » Il se lève sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser au coin des lèvres de Sherlock. « Juste une semaine, d'accord ? »

Sherlock n'aime toujours pas cette idée, mais il hoche la tête. « Très bien, d'accord. Mais j'aimerais que tu saches que ça ne me plaît pas du tout. »

« Connard », murmure John avec un sourire avant de s'emparer des lèvres de Sherlock pour l'embrasser vraiment.

Sherlock décide qu'il ne vaut pas la peine de rentrer chez lui sans John, alors il laisse toutes ses affaires au pied du lit de son ami et décide d'élire domicile dans le dortoir de Poufsouffle. Juste pour une semaine. (Mais étant donné qu'il n'a pas été séparé de John pendant plus de quarante-huit heures au cours des dix derniers mois, une semaine ressemble à une véritable torture.) Mais dans un sens, c'est mieux que John soit parti chez lui et à l'abri et qu'il ait de quoi l'occuper pendant les prochains jours, parce Sherlock est sur le point de faire quelque chose de monumentalement stupide (il en a bien conscience, et c'est la raison pour laquelle il refuse que John soit là).

Il se tient debout seul au milieu de la volière ; la tête levée vers les perchoirs, il cherche des yeux la chouette tachetée qui lui est devenue familière (mais il sait qu'il ne la trouvera pas). « Pré-au-Lard », dit-il délibérément. « A minuit. » Et sur ce, il ressort dans le couloir - ses mains tremblent et il ne sait pas pourquoi.

* * *

Sherlock se glisse hors du château une heure avant le rendez-vous qu'il a fixé au village (et même si par hasard leur mystérieux _ami_ ne se trouvait pas dans la volière quand il a fait son annonce, il l'aura appris ; c'est le rôle des hiboux, de transmettre les nouvelles). Il prend le chemin qui mène aux abords du village ; il garde tous ses sens en alerte afin de vérifier que personne ne le suit. Il n'essaie pas de se cacher, et d'ailleurs il ne rencontre aucun obstacle durant son trajet. Comme si quelqu'un lui avait préparé la voie. Il a le temps de réunir tout son courage, de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. C'est le moment.

La plupart des lumières derrière les vitres des maisons sont éteintes ; seuls se font entendre dans le lointain les bruits de voix et d'éclats de rire qui proviennent de la Tête-de-Sanglier. Il n'est pas encore entré dans le village en lui-même, il s'attarde un peu et fixe la route devant lui, déterminé - il cherche une silhouette humaine, une chouette, un signe quelconque que quelqu'un l'attend bien au lieu du rendez-vous.

Soudain, il entend un bruit derrière lui. Sherlock fait volte-face - à quatre mètres de lui se tient John Watson, les mains dans les poches et les yeux braqués sur lui ; il a son sourire habituel aux lèvres, comme si - comme si son apparition ne venait pas de bouleverser leur monde tout entier.

« Bonsoir », fait John d'un ton égal.

Sherlock jette un bref coup d'œil aux bois qui environnent la route avant de tourner à nouveau son regard vers John, qui n'a pas bougé.

« C'est une drôle de surprise, non ? » dit John avec un haussement d'épaules nonchalant. Il sourit toujours, calme, imperturbable. Le cœur de Sherlock bat à toute allure dans sa poitrine ; il a envie de vomir.

« John ? » demande-t-il, incrédule, et il ne comprend toujours pas.

« Je parie que t'as rien vu venir, que tu penses avoir découvert la solution », continue John, et ses yeux sont étrangement voilés. « Mais tu te trompes. »

« Tu te trompes vraiment », approuve une nouvelle voix depuis les arbres derrière John. Une silhouette terriblement familière fait son apparition sur le chemin, et un sourire sadique se dessine sur ses lèvres alors que le nouvel arrivant pointe sa baguette droit vers le dos du Poufsouffle. Sebastian Moran.

Sherlock sent son cœur faire un nouveau bond dans sa poitrine, et il doit lutter pour garder son masque d'impassibilité. « Moran… », dit-il d'une voix étonnamment calme, « … l'homme derrière la baguette, le grand spécialiste du sortilège de l'Imperium. »

« Merci du compliment, Holmes », réplique Moran avec un petit salut ironique.

« Mais où se cache ton maître ? » réfléchit Sherlock à haute voix ; il ne quitte pas John des yeux, qui ne peut toujours pas bouger. « Celui qui tient ta laisse ? Qui te fait lancer ces sorts pour lui - » _Parce qu'il est trop jeune pour les lancer lui-même._

Il y a comme un froissement d'ailes dans l'obscurité, et soudain une quatrième silhouette fait son apparition sur la route, juste derrière Moran. Sherlock plisse les yeux, il a désespérément besoin de _savoir_, mais il fait nuit noire et John se tient toujours devant lui avec le sourire narquois de quelqu'un d'autre plaqué sur son visage.

Un garçon au sourire railleur, presque carnassier, sort de l'ombre de Moran, contourne l'ancien Gryffondor et se tient enfin sous la lumière de la lune. Un visage familier marqué de quelques taches de rousseurs - le garçon penche la tête sur le côté comme le ferait un petit animal curieux quand il voit Sherlock réaliser qui se tient devant lui.

« Salut, Sherlock », finit par dire Jim Moriarty d'une voix douce, chantante presque. « Tu te souviens de moi, pas vrai ? »

Le petit garçon inoffensif qui n'a jamais eu d'ami pendant ses cinq années à Poudlard, discret comme une ombre et tout aussi vite oublié. Jim penche un peu plus la tête.

« Jim ? Jim de Serpentard ? » Son visage expressif passe une myriade d'expressions avant de se décider pour la curiosité. « J'ai donc fait une impression si fugace ? Mais, après tout, c'était un peu le but, _non _? »

Sherlock ne réalise même pas qu'il a tiré sa baguette de sa poche avant de la sentir trembler entre ses doigts crispés. Jim éclate presque de rire quand il le voit la pointer droit sur lui, et hoche la tête. « Ne sois pas stupide, c'est un autre que moi qui tient la baguette. Et je me dois de t'avertir, chéri, il y en a, oh, je dirais une demi-douzaine d'autres pointées sur toi et ton petit ami depuis les bois. » Il a un sourire ravi, hausse les épaules. « Les Mangemorts peuvent se montrer _tellement_ utiles quand ils n'ont rien de mieux à faire. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » lui demande Sherlock, toujours impassible. Il croise le regard de John, et il peut voir les premiers signes de lutte contre le joug que fait peser sur lui l'Imperium dans les yeux de son ami.

« Tu t'es montré tellement intéressant, Sherlock », fait Jim avec nostalgie ; il lève les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et pousse un long soupir, mais bientôt son regard est à nouveau braqué sur Sherlock et ses yeux écarquillés brûlent d'un feu dévorant. « Jusqu'à _maintenant_. Jusqu'à ce que tu décides de te _taper_ ton animal de compagnie. Maintenant, tu commences à devenir ennuyeux. » Il se rapproche d'un pas ; Sherlock resserre l'étreinte de ses doigts autour de sa baguette et n'ose pas reculer. « Tu pourrais devenir tellement plus intéressant, tu sais. Comme moi. Comme mon père. Les gens viennent voir ma famille quand ils ont besoin qu'on leur rende un service. Les choses ont toujours fonctionné ainsi, et maintenant c'est à mon tour de jouer. »

Sherlock aperçoit du coin de l'œil John bouger la tête l'espace d'une fraction de seconde.

« Alors, voilà ce que je veux, _mon cher_. »

Les yeux de John ne quittent pas l'arrière de la tête de Jim, mais il ne peut pas bouger, il ne peut rien faire l'arrêter.

« Tu peux renoncer à ton petit blaireau de compagnie et on peut s'amuser tous les deux, ou bien… » Et Jim sourit, et l'air lui-même semble se figer. « Eh bien, il nous reste encore deux Impardonnables à tester, et j'espère de tout cœur que tu prendras la bonne décision avant que nous ayons eu fini de les essayer. Seb, mon chou ? »

Le sourire de Moran est pareil à celui d'un loup, et il lève sa baguette. « _Endoloris !_ »

Quand John se met à hurler, Sherlock sent quelque chose se briser dans sa poitrine. La main dont il tient sa baguette tremble, et il la pointe droit entre les yeux de Jim.

« Ah-ah, Sherlock », l'interrompt Jim avec la même expression qu'un serpent face à sa proie. « Tu es cerné, tu te rappelles ? »

John est tombé à genoux, son corps est parcouru de soubresauts incontrôlables, et ses cris résonnent dans l'esprit de Sherlock - il n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Et brusquement Sherlock n'en a plus rien à faire d'être cerné, d'avoir pointées sur lui un nombre conséquent de baguettes ennemies probablement prêtes à le tuer. Parce que c'est de son John dont il s'agit, et tout le reste n'a absolument aucune importance.

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

La baguette de Moran est arrachée de la main de ce dernier ; au même instant, une demi-douzaine de sortilèges de Stupéfixion frappent Sherlock de plein fouet.

La dernière chose dont il se souvient, c'est John debout à côté de lui, les sortilèges de leurs ennemis défaits par le bouclier infranchissable qu'il a fait surgir de sa propre baguette - ils sont _intouchables_ - et soudain, un éclair aveuglant de lumière blanche.

* * *

Sherlock se réveille allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Il se redresse lentement en s'efforçant de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il a bien pu finir à l'hôpital, et de déterminer d'ailleurs de quel hôpital exactement il s'agit. Parce qu'il n'est pas à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, il en est absolument certain. Non, il s'agit d'un endroit tout à fait différent. Il est déjà venu ici une fois cela dit, pour la mort de sa grand-tante : Ste Mangouste. Il a mal quelque part dans la poitrine, et il se rappelle vaguement avoir été touché par plusieurs sortilèges de Stupéfixion à la suite - voilà peut-être la raison de son étrange nausée.

Mais c'est alors qu'il se souvient de John, du garçon en jaune et noir qui s'est tenu debout devant lui alors qu'il perdait conscience, et les maléfices qui ont rebondi les uns après les autres sur son bouclier, le chevalier invincible protégeant la personne dont il a la charge. Et puis -

Les guérisseurs doivent se mettre à trois pour réussir à forcer Sherlock à se rallonger quand il essaie de se relever en criant le nom de John. L'un d'eux informe Sherlock qu'il est resté inconscient pendant un certain temps à cause de la demi-douzaine de sortilèges de Stupéfixion qu'il a reçus de plein fouet, et qu'ils s'occupent de le remettre sur pied aussi vite que possible. Le deuxième lui dit qu'il serait mort, si l'autre garçon n'avait pas réussi à lancer un charme du Bouclier aussi puissant. Le charme en question les a protégés jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors (et ils ont eu une chance extraordinaire qu'il y ait eu au cours de leur altercation autant de sortilèges lancés par des sorciers encore mineurs, sinon les forces du Ministère n'auraient eu aucun moyen de les retrouver à temps).

Et, bien sûr, c'est Mycroft qui a envoyé le détachement d'Aurors - Mycroft qui vient de faire son apparition au chevet de Sherlock et qui le dévisage d'un air suprêmement agacé. Sherlock ne prend même pas la peine de signaler qu'il a remarqué sa présence, il se contente de froncer les sourcils et demande : « J'ai besoin de voir John. Où est John ? » Puis - et il a de nouveau envie de vomir - il ajoute : « Est-ce que John va bien ? »

Ils finissent par autoriser Sherlock à emprunter un fauteuil roulant, et un des guérisseurs le pousse dans les couloirs (et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne va pas _plus vite_, c'est _insensé_) jusqu'à la chambre de John.

« Ils l'ont plongé dans un sommeil magique pour lui permettre de récupérer ; il a subi les effets d'un sortilège Doloris particulièrement violent », lui explique Mycroft alors qu'il congédie le guérisseur ; il s'occupe lui-même de pousser le fauteuil de Sherlock jusqu'au chevet du lit de John. Le Serpentard survole du regard la silhouette endormie de son ami - John n'est pas vraiment à son avantage dans ce lit d'hôpital, mais au moins il respire et c'est tout ce dont Sherlock a besoin. « Franchement, je suis surpris qu'il ait réussi à tenir vos défenses si longtemps. Lutter devait être terriblement douloureux pour lui ; les Aurors m'ont dit qu'ils n'avaient pas vu de tels dommages causés par un Doloris depuis la première guerre. »

Sherlock lève les yeux vers lui quand Mycroft lui tend son mouchoir, et il n'a aucune idée de ce que son frère peut bien avoir en tête. Et ce n'est qu'une seconde plus tard qu'il finit par réaliser que ce qu'il sent sur ses joues - il pleure, et il ne s'en est même pas rendu compte. Sherlock lui arrache le mouchoir des mains et tourne la tête pour s'essuyer les yeux sans un mot.

« Jim Moriarty », dit Sherlock, et il a la voix terriblement rauque, il sent son cœur se serrer - il s'accorde un instant pour s'éclaircir la gorge. « Le coupable que tu recherches, c'est Moriarty. C'est lui, l'homme derrière Moran. Il a tout orchestré. Tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Mycroft hoche la tête avec nonchalance, comme s'il était déjà au courant de cette information (bien sûr qu'il sait déjà, il s'agit de _Mycroft Holmes_). « Ste Mangouste est un lieu sûr, vous devriez y être en sécurité tous les deux, pour un moment tout du moins. Je me suis assuré d'agrémenter le système de protection magique de l'hôpital de quelques sortilèges personnels, et je reste disponible si jamais vous avez besoin de mon aide. »

« Je ne dirai pas merci, tu sais », dit Sherlock ; John a l'air tellement fragile qu'il a peur ne serait-ce que de le toucher.

Mycroft a un sourire ironique. « A moi, je m'en doute bien. A lui ? Si j'étais toi, je le remercierais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. »

Et il s'éclipse aussi vite qu'il est apparu, laissant Sherlock dans une chambre complètement silencieuse au chevet de son ami blessé. Quand John finit par se réveiller sept heures plus tard, les guérisseurs doivent littéralement arracher Sherlock de ses bras. Et, quand l'agitation finit par retomber, Sherlock refuse de laisser John le voir pleurer, alors il choisit de l'embrasser dès qu'il en a l'occasion.

Le guérisseur-en-chef les informe tous les deux que John va devoir rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire, et peut-être même pendant l'été pour s'assurer qu'il reçoive bien le meilleur traitement possible. John a bien conscience que c'est la solution la plus censée, et Sherlock aussi, mais cela ne l'empêche pas lui de refuser continuellement et catégoriquement de retourner à Poudlard.

« Ca va aller », lui assure John en passant la main dans les boucles brunes de Sherlock. « Ils m'envoient mes examens par hibou, et tout le monde dit que la famille Moriarty au grand complet est partie se cacher en Suisse ou un truc du genre. »

« Eh bien, ils n'ont qu'à envoyer mes examens par hibou, à moi aussi », décrète le Serpentard en faisant la moue. « John, il faut que tu comprennes que je ne vais pas te laisser seul. C'est peut-être l'endroit le plus sûr de Londres ici, et je - » Et John l'interrompt en l'embrassant de toutes ses forces.

Alors John décide d'avoir un petit entretien avec Mycroft ; bientôt il dispose de sa propre chambre à Ste Mangouste et Sherlock déménage ses affaires sur le petit divan dans le coin de la pièce (mais le divan ne sert que de prétexte, parce que chaque nuit Sherlock vient se blottir contre John jusqu'à ce que son ami finisse par s'endormir dans ses bras).

« Il va revenir », murmure John une nuit, dans l'obscurité (parce qu'il sait que Sherlock n'est pas endormi ; Sherlock dort rarement). « Jim, je veux dire. »

« Je sais », répond Sherlock.

« Il faut que nous y soyons préparés », continue John, et il est heureux de ne pas pouvoir distinguer le visage de Sherlock dans le noir - oh seigneur, il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir tenir cette conversation jusqu'au bout.

« Oui, John, et je suppose que tu as déjà réfléchi à un plan. »

John hoche la tête contre l'oreiller, se mordille la lèvre. « Il m'a utilisé pour t'atteindre. »

Sherlock ressert instinctivement son emprise autour de son ami. « Oui, et donc ? »

« Pour lui, tout ça, c'est juste un grand jeu. Et il aime nous voir ramper, jouer la partie en respectant ses règles. Donc… il faut que nous changions les règles avant lui. »

Il connaît bien la sensation des yeux de Sherlock qui se posent sur lui quand il sourit, quand John a dit quelque chose d'intelligent. « Et ? »

« Il suffit qu'on arrête de jouer. Jim veut que tu te lances à sa poursuite. Il veut ton attention, et il est prêt à m'utiliser s'il le faut. Et il continuera son jeu tant que tu t'intéresseras à lui. Donc. Ne rentre plus dans son jeu. » Et John finit par se retourner sur le lit pour faire face à Sherlock (il continue à avoir mal de temps à autre quand il bouge, mais l'expression sur le visage de Sherlock en vaut le coup). « Il veut que tu ailles le chercher, alors ignore-le. Retourne à Poudlard. » Il passe ses doigts dans la frange de Sherlock, et il sait que le plus dur reste à faire. « Il sait, pour nous, et je te l'ai dit - il va m'utiliser pour t'atteindre. Donc, il faut qu'on fasse croire à tout le monde que c'est fini. Que je t'ai brisé le cœur. »

Sherlock écarquille les yeux plus que jamais, et pendant un instant John pense qu'il a dit quelque chose de _ne-sois-pas-stupide-John_. Et puis, il remarque une étincelle dans les yeux de son ami, l'éclat brillant d'une idée qui vient d'enflammer son esprit.

« Tu es fantastique », murmure-t-il, et il se penche vers John pour l'embrasser.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Auteur **: writingispurdy

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Rating **: T (pour ce chapitre)

**Warning(s) **: harcèlement de mineurs, mentions de relations sexuelles (pour ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer** : rien ne nous appartient, ni à l'auteur, ni à moi.

**Nombre de mots **: 4778 mots pour ce chapitre en anglais ; environ 6400 mots en français.

**Résumé **: John Watson va passer sept ans à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il y rencontrera le garçon qui va devenir le plus grand homme qu'il connaîtra jamais. Sherlock/John.

_Pour ce chapitre : « Nous », le corrige Sherlock, parce que quand tout sera fini, il ne laissera plus _jamais _John quitter son champ de vision. « _Nous _pourrons l'affronter selon nos propres conditions. » _

**Note de la traductrice **: Bonsoir tout le monde ! Alors, sachez que ce fut la croix et la bannière (oui, j'utilise ce genre d'expressions - je blâme mes cours de médiévale, personnellement) pour poster ce chapitre ; j'ai dû lutter avec les médecins, contre les transports en commun, la SNCF, mon disque dur externe qui a _comme par hasard_ supprimé la version corrigée par mon beta… Well. Le combat fut rude, mais j'ai triomphé ! And so, voilà la première partie de leur septième année, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous remercie pour vos reviews (auxquelles je répondrai dans la nuit !) ; merci également à mon beta-pokémon **F.** aussi, qui est adorable - oh, et accessoirement, il corrige vite, yay ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, et à demain pour la suite !

(Oh, by the way - un extrait du prochain chapitre en bonus à la première personne qui trouverait le nouveau personnage qui fait référence au canon de Arthur Conan Doyle !)

* * *

**The Magic of Deduction **

**Year Seven**

**(part one)**

* * *

**.septième année.**

Le jour de son anniversaire, John Watson est toujours en convalescence à Ste Mangouste, alors il n'est pas très étonnant que sa famille décide de lui rendre visite pour l'occasion. John, lui, est un peu surpris de cette initiative - il n'a pas vu sa mère depuis une éternité et il n'a aucune idée de la manière dont elle et sa sœur ont pu apprendre où il se trouvait. Il se redresse immédiatement sur son lit quand les guérisseurs font entrer sa mère et Harriet dans sa chambre, et au début il n'est pas très sûr de savoir s'il doit se réjouir ou se sentir irrité qu'elles soient venues sans le prévenir. Sherlock est assis en tailleur au pied de son lit, et les cartes étalées entre eux sur les draps tombent toutes sur le sol quand Anne Watson prend les deux garçons dans ses bras.

Pendant un long moment, elle se contente de sangloter en couvrant son fils de baisers et en serrant Sherlock contre elle. Harry lui a tout dit, leur annonce Mrs Watson une fois qu'elle a retrouvé un minimum de contenance. _Tout_. Pendant un bref moment de tension, John croise le regard de Sherlock, mais Mrs Watson hoche la tête et leur adresse un sourire larmoyant.

« Tu es heureux, Johnny, n'est-ce pas ? » demande-t-elle.

En tout cas, avec les larmes qu'il sent lui monter aux yeux, John n'en a certainement pas l'air. « Oui, Maman. »

Elle les embrasse tous les deux sur le front en guise d'excuse, et pour John, c'est suffisant ; il éclate de rire en s'essuyant les yeux avant que qui que ce soit puisse réaliser qu'il est au bord des larmes. Et quand il sourit, Sherlock l'imite aussitôt.

Sa mère et sa sœur décident de rester à l'hôpital jusqu'à la fin de la journée ; Harriet et lui passent un certain temps à essayer de rattraper le temps perdu avec leur mère et à discuter des raisons pour lesquelles John a fini à Ste Mangouste. Ce dernier prend garde à ne pas leur donner trop de détails (il s'interrompt à chaque fois qu'il sent Sherlock serrer discrètement ses doigts entre les siens), et il sait que c'est pour leur bien autant que pour celui de Sherlock. En savoir trop ne pourrait que rapporter des ennuis terribles à sa famille, en particulier quand Sherlock et lui décident de mettre leur plan en action.

Il se sent mal à l'idée de savoir que, juste quand sa mère a enfin décidé de l'accepter tel qu'il est, son changement d'avis n'a plus aucune importance. _Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrête Jim_, doit se répéter John encore et encore (Harry est la première à remarquer la nuance de tristesse, de mélancolie presque dans les yeux de son frère, et c'est elle qui indique à sa mère qu'il est temps de partir).

Sherlock et lui passent le plus souvent leurs journées allongés côte à côte sur le lit, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcent le moindre mot pendant des heures parfois (parce qu'ils ont l'esprit ailleurs, ils songent à un futur où ils ne pourront même plus ne serait-ce que se tenir la main), et ils parlent rarement. Ils se prennent la main, ils essaient de graver dans leur mémoire les réactions de l'autre et la texture de sa peau.

Le guérisseur-en-chef vient leur annoncer que John pourra sortir dans deux jours, et la panique les envahit tous les deux. John essaie de ne pas le montrer, bien sûr, mais Sherlock (qui a toujours été capable de décrypter la moindre nuance des expressions de son meilleur ami) n'a aucun mal à s'en rendre compte.

« Il se peut que tu ne sois pas complètement en sécurité », l'avertit le brun. « Jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, tu seras peut-être toujours en danger. Et ta famille aussi », ajoute-t-il comme si la pensée venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Je n'ai plus la Trace, alors je peux me défendre si j'en ai besoin », réplique John, et il prend le temps d'embrasser les doigts de Sherlock.

Ce dernier garde le silence pendant un instant (il tient à mémoriser la sensation sur le bout de ses doigts quand il les passe dans les cheveux de John). Puis : « Il y a sans doute un autre moyen. »

John hoche la tête, et se redresse. « On peut y arriver. Il ne s'y attendra pas, après ce qui est arrivé à Pré-au-Lard la dernière fois. Ca va le faire venir vers toi, et tu pourras l'affronter selon tes propres conditions. »

« Nous », le corrige Sherlock, parce que quand tout sera fini, il ne laissera plus _jamais _John quitter son champ de vision. « _Nous _pourrons l'affronter selon nos propres conditions. »

Il a définitivement dit ce qu'il fallait, parce que John lève les yeux vers lui et un sourire éblouissant, désespéré, merveilleux, se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Je suppose qu'il est temps de se dire au revoir, pour l'instant », murmure Sherlock, et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de John. Ce dernier passe sa main dans la nuque du Serpentard, et soudain l'ampleur de la situation le prend à la gorge. Alors il enfouit son visage dans le cou de Sherlock, sans prononcer un mot (et ses doigts ne tremblent pas ; il préférerait presque que ce soit le cas). « John, je - » Sherlock s'interrompt presque aussitôt, et John le sent frissonner involontairement contre lui.

Il relève la tête, caresse les cheveux et la nuque de Sherlock d'un geste rassurant, et il répond dans un murmure. « Je t'aime aussi, Sherlock. »

C'est au tour de Sherlock de cacher son visage dans le cou de John ; il ferme les yeux et essaie de toutes ses forces de ne pas perdre son calme. Au bout de quelques secondes, il réussit à se ressaisir ; bientôt il se redresse, et croise le regard de son ami (et il espère que John n'a pas besoin de mots pour le comprendre, parce qu'il essaie de faire passer dans ce dernier regard tout ce qu'il n'arrive pas à exprimer par le biais de la parole). John hoche la tête, et il franchit les quelques centimètres qui les séparent pour venir embrasser Sherlock une dernière fois. Leur baiser ne dure qu'un instant - ils savent tous les deux qu'une seconde de plus, et ils seraient incapables de mettre leur plan en action.

Maintenant il est temps de lancer le premier acte - John sent une vague de nausée l'envahir, mais il s'efforce d'endosser le rôle que Sherlock lui a attribué. Il doit faire un effort conscient pour forcer les traits de son visage à prendre une expression de profonde colère - son cœur se serre quand Sherlock l'imite, quand il voit un sourire narquois se dessiner sur ses lèvres.

« Ca suffit », aboie John suffisamment fort pour que les gens dans le couloir (et probablement aussi tous les patients de l'étage inférieur, d'ailleurs) puissent entendre. « Dégage de cette _putain_ de chambre ! Dégage ! » Et il hausse encore le ton pour plus d'effet (il y a une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux de Sherlock, derrière le masque de fureur qu'il a plaqué sur son visage), et quand le Serpentard se lève du lit, ses doigts tremblent. Il rassemble ses affaires sans un mot et sort aussitôt dans le couloir sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte derrière lui.

John en profite pour se lever à son tour et traverse en boitant les quelques mètres qui le séparent de la porte ; appuyé contre le chambranle, il regarde le dos de Sherlock s'éloigner. « J'espère que je ne te reverrai jamais, espèce de _connard _! Toi et ton arrogance, vous pouvez aller vous faire _foutre_ ! » ajoute-t-il d'un ton qu'il n'a définitivement pas l'habitude d'employer, et la rage perceptible dans cette voix qui n'est pas la sienne lui fait presque peur. Il sent sa gorge se nouer quand il voit Sherlock tressaillir - mais ce dernier ne se retourne pas. Il ralentit, il hésite, mais il ne se retourne pas. John serre les poings (ses doigts tremblent toujours). Tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire, c'est claquer la porte de toutes ses forces et retourner se coucher.

Il prend l'oreiller de Sherlock dans ses bras, le serre contre lui, et passe de longues heures sans trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Le jour de sa sortie de Ste Mangouste, quand sa mère vient le chercher, elle cherche des yeux le garçon brun qui devrait se trouver à côté de lui. John réplique sans ménagement qu'elle peut l'oublier, qu'il n'est pas là (et il doit se retenir pour demander aux infirmières si elles savent où Sherlock est parti, parce que le sort de ce dernier n'est pas censé le préoccuper ; la nuit qu'il vient de passer sans le corps de son meilleur ami pressé contre le sien est la plus longue qu'il ait jamais eue à endurer).

« Johnny », fait sa mère avec le plus grand sérieux, et John n'arrive pas à soutenir son regard compatissant. « Mon cœur, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Et voilà venue l'heure de sa première épreuve. Il va devoir mentir à sa mère. Il a l'impression que quelque chose lui obstrue la gorge et il déglutit ; il n'est pas certain d'avoir la force nécessaire, mais il faut qu'il essaie. « Laisse tomber, pour Sherlock. C'est un idiot qui ne se rend pas compte qu'il faut qu'il la ferme de temps en temps. » Il essaie de faire ressurgir dans sa mémoire toutes les occasions où le Serpentard lui a dit quelque chose de cruel (mais Sherlock ne s'est jamais vraiment montré cruel, il lui est juste arrivé de manquer de tact - ce qui n'aide pas vraiment John) ; il se souvient brusquement de leur quatrième année, il se rappelle de la façon dont il a tremblé de rage quand Sherlock lui a demandé si Anderson avait eu raison de le traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. John sent une fois de plus sa gorge se nouer.

« Ecoute, Maman, est-ce que c'est vraiment important ? » Malgré ses efforts, il est incapable d'empêcher sa voix de trembler. « Je veux juste rentrer à la maison. »

Il voit que sa réaction ne manque pas d'inquiéter sa mère, mais John ne dit rien ; il se contente de se laisser tomber sur le siège passager dès qu'il ouvre la portière et regarde par la fenêtre pendant tout le trajet. Il aimerait qu'il pleuve, il aurait au moins une excuse valable pour être plongé dans une telle léthargie. Mais le soleil brille haut dans le ciel, et John déteste de tout son être la bonne humeur estivale dans laquelle il plonge le paysage.

Pendant un certain temps, il joue à la perfection son rôle et s'enferme dans un silence rageur (le fait qu'il n'ait envie de parler à personne pendant la première de séparation l'aide très certainement). Harry lui envoie plusieurs hiboux ; dans ses lettres, elle lui assure que la situation va s'arranger, et il les ignore toutes sans exception. Sa mère lui dit qu'elle est prête à se rendre elle-même au manoir Holmes s'il le faut pour demander des explications. Il fait de son mieux pour ignorer les larmes qui lui montent aux yeux quand il entend cette preuve de l'amour féroce que lui voue sa mère (sa mère qu'il a décidé d'abandonner il y a des mois), et s'empresse de lui répondre que vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine.

Certaines nuits, lorsqu'il est allongé seul dans son lit sans le rythme familier d'une autre respiration à côté de lui, John ferme les yeux et imagine les notes d'un violon qui jouerait dans l'obscurité.

Et puis, la situation finit par devenir plus supportable (parce qu'il arrive toujours à voir Sherlock quand il ferme les yeux et, la plupart du temps, cette image suffit à l'empêcher de se frapper la tête contre un mur ou de décider de transplaner directement au beau milieu de la chambre de son meilleur ami). Il boite toujours un peu (la douleur a presque disparu, mais à chaque fois qu'il songe au sourire de Moran, à la voix haut perchée de Jim, à l'expression d'horreur sur le visage de Sherlock, il sent comme un coup de couteau lui traverser la jambe et il lui est difficile de marcher normalement), mais au moins il peut se déplacer sans trop de mal chez lui et aider sa mère pour les tâches ménagères, s'entraîner au Quidditch, et d'une manière plus générale adopter le comportement atrocement _normal _d'un garçon de son âge.

Et sa mère le regarde faire avec une expression mélancolique, parce qu'elle l'aime.

* * *

John se tient seul sur le quai ; la vapeur que projette la locomotive s'enroule paresseusement autour de ses jambes. Bien sûr, il n'est pas vraiment seul - une foule d'élèves se presse autour de lui, mais il n'arrive pas à trouver celui qu'il a le plus envie de voir. Et même si c'était le cas, il ne pourrait pas se précipiter vers lui et l'embrasser comme il meurt d'envie de le faire.

(Et il se sent pris d'une brusque envie de vomir quand il réalise qu'il a plus souvent songé ces derniers temps aux essais qu'il doit organiser pour trouver un nouveau Batteur qu'à Sherlock ou à Jim.)

Il finit par remarquer Soo Lin qui s'avance dans sa direction, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres ; il la prend dans ses bras, et quand elle recule, elle lui montre le badge flambant neuf de préfète-en-chef épinglé sur son pull. Mais avant qu'il n'ait le temps de la féliciter, ils sont rejoints par le reste de l'équipe. Chacun d'entre eux prend la parole en même temps, parce qu'ils ont tous entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé aux abords de Pré-au-Lard il y a quelques mois (leur curiosité est tout à fait normale ; après tout, John est resté à l'hôpital depuis Pâques et Mycroft s'est arrangé pour que le minimum de personnes aient le droit de lui rendre visite par peur de représailles de la part de Moran et de son redoutable sortilège de l'Imperium).

Il leur fait un récit aussi précis que possible de l'incident - même s'il laisse de côté certains détails, comme la douleur et l'horreur qu'il a ressenties quand il a fait face à Sherlock alors qu'il n'était pas lui-même. L'adrénaline qui a fait bouillir son sang dans ses veines quand il a ignoré la douleur fulgurante qui traversait chacun de ses nerfs pour protéger Sherlock, pour le protéger à n'importe quel prix.

« Jimmy avait l'air si gentil », remarque Amanda (et elle l'a connu, elle a passé la moitié de son temps dans la salle commune de Serpentard avec ce Van Coon quand John était en cinquième année), mais son expression est dure et ses yeux étincèlent comme la foudre. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que quelqu'un ait voulu te faire ça, John. »

Ils ressentent plus que jamais l'absence de Violet et de Mike à leur côté, et encore plus de Carl (jamais, _jamais_ ils n'oublieront Carl Powers), et pendant un moment ils restent juste serrés les uns contre les autres sur le quai.

Puis Alex Woodbridge (qui ne cesse de s'améliorer en tant que Gardien, et un véritable génie en Astronomie en plus) lance un coup d'œil autour d'eux, remarque l'absence du dernier membre de leur groupe que personne n'a encore mentionné, et demande : « Où est Sherlock ? » Puis, pire encore, il laisse échapper une exclamation quand il repère le Serpentard en question un peu plus loin sur le quai.

Cela fait deux mois que John n'a pas vu la silhouette si familière de son meilleur ami, son meilleur ami qui se tient seul au bout du quai. Et Sherlock a une mine affreuse. John sait qu'il a rarement l'habitude de faire des nuits complètes, mais au moins Sherlock essaie généralement de dormir quelques heures. Mais maintenant il a le teint pâle et les cernes noirs d'un insomniaque, et il a même l'air encore plus mince qu'avant. Ses épaules sont voûtées, sa tête baissée et ses yeux rivés sur le sol à ses pieds. Alors qu'il l'observe, Sherlock tourne la tête vers eux (Soo Lin l'a interpelé avec sa bonne humeur habituelle), et John sent sa gorge se serrer.

Parce que Sherlock a toujours été capable de dissimuler ses émotions quand il le veut, mais là - il donne l'impression qu'on lui a brisé le cœur.

Mais John se redresse - il sait qu'il ne doit pas céder - et serre les dents. « Ne me parlez pas de lui », marmonne-t-il, et tous ses amis tournent aussitôt la tête vers lui.

« John ? » lui demande Soo Lin.

Et brusquement John perd son calme ; il hausse tellement la voix qu'un groupe d'élèves de première année à quelques mètres d'eux se retourne vers lui en le dévisageant d'un air terrifié. « Sherlock Holmes, un don du ciel pour la communauté sorcière - eh bien, Merlin peut se _le garder_ ! » Il a l'impression d'avoir la gorge en feu, et son ton est plus dur que jamais. « Si l'un d'entre vous lui donne le mot de passe, je - »

« On ne lui donnera pas, si tu ne veux pas », l'interrompt Andy. « Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est _passé_, John ? »

John sait qu'ils les adorent tous les deux, et il n'a pas envie de décevoir ses amis, mais il _doit_ le faire.

« C'est le bâtard le plus égocentrique qui ait jamais existé, et je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu lui sauver la vie », gronde-t-il - il n'arrive même pas à reconnaître sa propre voix (mais pire encore, il sent des larmes de rage lui monter aux yeux et il ne sait même pas pourquoi). « Il s'en fout des autres, vous savez ? Il cache bien son jeu, et il peut tromper quasiment tout le monde, mais la seule chose qui l'intéresse, c'est _lui_. »

Il fait volte-face pour dévisager Sherlock, et il comprend que c'est exactement ce qu'attendait le Serpentard, il le voit tressaillir et reculer d'un pas devant son expression furieuse. John ne dit pas un mot de plus, et son équipe monte dans le train à sa suite en laissant Sherlock Holmes seul sur le quai.

John n'arrive même pas à regarder le paysage par la fenêtre du compartiment des préfets, le mouvement constant du paysage le rend malade. Alors il lève les yeux vers le plafond et essaie de ne pas se répéter en boucle les derniers mots qu'il a prononcés. Quand il fait sa ronde dans le Poudlard Express, quand il réalise qu'il est seul dans le couloir, John s'arrête juste un moment devant un compartiment presque vide - un compartiment où un garçon brun est assis seul, son chat tigré endormi sur le siège voisin.

Quand Sherlock lève les yeux (et cette expression terrible sur son visage s'éclaire l'espace d'une fantastique seconde), John presse sa main contre la vitre. Sherlock ne sourit pas, mais ses yeux étincèlent. Puis, John recule d'un pas et continue son chemin dans le couloir.

Après que Soo Lin et lui ont conduit les nouveaux élèves jusqu'à leurs dortoirs, John s'appuie contre le chambranle de la porte et il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Soo Lin lui passe un bras autour des épaules, elle lui prend la main et plonge son regard dans ses yeux perdus ; et John n'arrive plus à se retenir. Il éclate en sanglots.

Elle le ramène jusqu'à la salle commune, le fait s'asseoir près du feu et caresse doucement ses cheveux alors que l'équipe se rassemble autour d'eux sans un mot. Ils n'essaient pas de calmer John par des fausses promesses ou en lui répétant stupidement que _tout va s'arranger_. Mais ce sont des Poufsouffles, et ils affronteront tous le problème jusqu'à le résoudre, peu importe la quantité d'efforts qu'ils devront fournir. Ensemble.

Personne n'utilise le fauteuil de Sherlock.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il finit par retrouver son calme (voir Sherlock à nouveau après tant de temps s'est révélé plus difficile que ce à quoi il s'attendait) ; les regards noirs que lancent ses amis de Poufsouffle à Sherlock pendant le petit-déjeuner lui font un peu peur, mais le rendent en même temps très fier de la loyauté de sa maison.

Les essais pour le poste de Batteur se déroulent étonnamment bien, et John a déjà pris sa décision avant même que les candidats ne soient descendus de leurs balais. Jabez Wilson, élève de troisième année eux cheveux roux particulièrement impressionnants (et qui lève rarement la tête de ses devoirs dans la salle commune) a réussi à lancer un Cognard avec autant de force que si son bras était un train lancé à pleine vitesse, et John se demande si contre tout espoir, ils n'ont pas finalement une chance de remporter la coupe de Quidditch cette année. Il en est à la moitié du mot qu'il a décidé d'envoyer à Sherlock pour lui faire part de son excitation quand il se rappelle brusquement qu'il est supposé le détester, et son sourire disparaît alors qu'il roule son morceau de parchemin en boule et le lance dans le feu.

Ses amis ont pris l'habitude de l'accompagner partout, comme un bouclier humain, et il n'est presque jamais seul (même Jabez, tout nouveau au sein de l'équipe, fait preuve d'un rapide et féroce sens de la loyauté). John est certain que, sans eux, il aurait déjà cédé sous la pression depuis un bon moment. Et chaque matin, lorsqu'il entre dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses coéquipiers, il vérifie chaque fenêtre, à la recherche de cette fameuse chouette mouchetée.

Les mois longs, glacés, s'écoulent dans un silence presque total, et chaque fois qu'il se demande comment Sherlock s'occupe, il sent le vide dans sa poitrine grandir un peu plus. Parce que John a son équipe derrière lui, sa maison qui le soutient, qui est prête à le relever s'il tombe où s'il a besoin d'une épaule pour s'appuyer. Sherlock, lui, se retrouve complètement et irrévocablement seul.

* * *

Le plus difficile à supporter, c'est l'attente. Ne pas savoir si Sherlock a reçu des nouvelles de Jim, ou de Moran, ou même de Mycroft. Ne pas savoir si Anderson a essayé de le frapper ou même s'il continue à l'insulter (et cette seule pensée le fait grincer les dents et lui donne envie de sortir sa baguette sur-le-champ), si les Serpentards se moquent de lui pour n'avoir pas su garder l'affection d'un _Poufsouffle_. Il sent comme un feu brûler dans sa poitrine quand il se retrouve allongé seul dans son lit la nuit, quand il y pense. Alors il s'efforce de ne pas trop laisser son esprit s'aventurer de ce côté.

D'un certain côté, il est aussi bien pour John que les A.S.P.I.C. ne fassent que se rapprocher : quand il n'est pas en train de rappeler à Amanda comment tenir son balai correctement, il passe des heures à étudier en silence, caché derrière une forteresse de livres et de parchemins et ses camarades de maison assis à côté de lui. Mais il ne sait même pas si le plan - son plan, après tout - a un quelconque résultat. Jim ne lui a rien écrit à _lui_, bien sûr, alors comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Et se dire que peut-être garder ses distances avec Sherlock ne servira à rien au final - cette simple idée commence à le rendre presque fou.

Puis, une nuit glaciale de décembre, alors qu'il effectue sa ronde habituelle au septième étage du château, John découvre une porte qu'il ne se souvient pas avoir jamais vue là. Il avance d'un pas, lève sa baguette allumée vers le panneau de bois sombre - et il finit par réaliser où il se trouve. Il a lu des livres qui parlent de la Salle sur Demande, mais il a toujours cru qu'il ne réussirait jamais à la trouver, que jamais il n'en aurait suffisamment besoin.

L'idée qui lui vient à l'esprit est désespérément stupide, et pourrait définitivement anéantir les éventuels progrès du plan qu'il a mis au point avec Sherlock, mais il va quand même essayer. Parce qu'il est un garçon stupide et qu'il est amoureux et qu'il veut désespérément aider.

John finit par trouver Sherlock dans la bibliothèque, assis à sa table habituelle, dissimulé aux regards de Mme Pince et loin des murmures des autres élèves, et pendant de longues minutes il se contente de rester caché derrière une étagère et d'observer. D'observer la façon dont les doigts de Sherlock sont crispés sur sa plume, les mouvements rapides de ses yeux, la pâleur inhabituelle de son teint, l'expression générale de tristesse que semblent avoir prise les traits de son visage - une expression que John ne lui a jamais vue, mais que le Serpentard ne semble guère plus quitter ces derniers temps.

John prend un livre sur le rayonnage le plus proche - s'il ne le fait pas tout de suite, s'il se laisse le temps de réfléchir, il risque de réaliser à quel point cette idée est _stupide_ et de renoncer.

Lorsqu'il passe à côté de la table de Sherlock, John fait semblant de trébucher et laisse tomber sur le sol les quelques livres qu'il a pris sur les étagères en guise de prétexte. Sherlock lève un regard empreint de tristesse quand John l'accuse en hurlant de lui avoir jeté un maléfice de Jambencoton, quand il enlève cinq points à Serpentard, et quand il s'éloigne d'un pas furieux. Mais une seconde plus tard, le brun ramasse le morceau de parchemin que John a laissé en-dessous d'un des livres qu'il a faits tomber. Une seule ligne :

_7__ème__ étage, minuit et demi._

* * *

Le Poufsouffle arrive au point de rendez-vous avec un quart d'heure d'avance, et il sent son cœur battre à toute allure dans sa poitrine. Il est absolument certain que Sherlock ne va pas venir, parce qu'il sait que l'idée qu'il a eue est terriblement stupide et qu'elle met leur plan en danger, et il sait aussi que Sherlock est assez intelligent pour s'en rendre compte et pour l'ignorer. Mais il peut toujours espérer. Il passe trois fois devant le pan de mur derrière lequel se cache la Salle sur Demande en prenant soin de garder à l'esprit les mêmes pensées que la nuit précédente (mais il effectue ses allers-retours d'un pas beaucoup plus rapide qu'hier - qu'il est terriblement excité et terrifié, et il a du mal à contrôler le rythme de sa respiration), et il finit par franchir la porte qui vient d'apparaître.

Sherlock est déjà à l'intérieur.

La Salle a choisi de prendre une apparence proche de celle de la chambre de Sherlock au manoir Holmes, et le brun est assis en tailleur au bord du lit (et tout est exactement pareil que cet été qu'ils ont passé ensemble chez lui, il y a une éternité). Tout dans sont attitude crie _C'est une mauvaise idée_. Seuls ses yeux - ses yeux disent _Tu m'as tellement manqué_.

John sait qu'il devrait demander des nouvelles au sujet de Jim, s'il a pris contact avec Sherlock, si les Serpentards l'ont malmené. Mais il n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour s'exprimer, et avant qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte il a déjà traversé la pièce (il _court_ presque, et Sherlock se lève tout aussi promptement). Soudain ils se retrouvent pressés l'un contre l'autre ; les mains de John parcourt avidement ce corps dont il n'a rien oublié, ses doigts se glissent à l'arrière du crâne de Sherlock et forcent ce dernier à presser violemment sa bouche contre la sienne.

(Et c'était là le véritable but de cette rencontre pour John ; c'est lui qui a le plus besoin de cette étreinte, c'est lui qui a besoin des lèvres de Sherlock sur les siennes. Il en a besoin, il en a besoin pour que son cœur puisse continuer de battre.)

Alors que leurs souffles haletants se mêlent, alors qu'ils s'embrassent avec plus d'ardeur que jamais encore, tous deux s'arrêtent aussi brusquement qu'ils ont commencé. Et ils restent immobiles, les doigts de John enfouis dans les boucles brunes de Sherlock, leurs lèvres s'effleurant à chaque inspiration. John a fermé les yeux avec autant de force que sous le coup d'une terrible douleur - comme s'il avait plus mal encore que quand la baguette de Clara lui a traversé l'épaule, encore plus que quand Moran lui a jeté le Doloris. Un sanglot s'étouffe dans sa gorge - il refuse de le laisser échapper, mais Sherlock sent son meilleur ami trembler contre lui. Il serre John contre lui avec plus de force encore, et il sent s'allumer dans son cœur une flamme protectrice (une émotion qu'il n'a jamais eu conscience de pouvoir ressentir avec une telle intensité).

« John », et sa voix est plus faible que ce dont il avait l'intention. Le Poufsouffle laisse échapper un bruit qui ressemble presque à un hoquet, et il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Sherlock - il n'arrête pas de trembler. Les doigts de Sherlock s'enfoncent dans les épaules de John, il veut le garder aussi près de lui que possible. « John, je ne peux pas faire ça. Pas si ça te fait autant de mal. »

« Non », le supplie John, la voix étouffée. « Non, on peut y arriver. » Il presse ses lèvres contre la peau de Sherlock, et tous les deux sont parcourus d'un frisson. « C'était une idée stupide. Si on arrive à rester éloignés l'un de l'autre, on peut y arriver. »

« Mais nous sommes là, ici et maintenant », lui rappelle Sherlock - comme si John pouvait l'oublier (oublier les doigts que Sherlock vient d'enfouir dans ses cheveux à la base de son crâne). « Si nous voulons gâcher nos efforts des derniers mois, autant le faire jusqu'au bout. »

Et le regard que John lui lance allume un feu dans les entrailles de Sherlock. « Mon dieu, _oui_ », murmure le Poufsouffle.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils se retrouvent dans cette situation (et John rejoue dans sa tête les scénarios de leurs séances dans les placards à balais de l'école bien plus souvent qu'il ne veut bien l'admettre), mais là, c'est différent. Les doigts de John caressent plus qu'ils n'agrippent les boucles de Sherlock ; leurs baisers sont lents, langoureux, plus pour donner que pour prendre, et leurs souffles se mêlent dans un silence presque parfait ; ils défont les boutons de leurs chemises un par un, sans se précipiter - et John prend le temps de poser ses mains à plat sur la peau pâle et brûlante de Sherlock ; les doigts de ce dernier remontent sa colonne vertébrale en prenant le temps d'en caresser chaque vertèbre.

Quand Sherlock glisse une de ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture du pantalon de John, ce dernier hoche la tête en sentant son cœur manquer un battement, et il embrasse la gorge de Sherlock alors que le Serpentard défait la boucle de sa ceinture. Ils prennent tous les deux le temps de reculer pour enlever leurs chaussures, se pressent à nouveau l'un contre l'autre et reculent d'un même mouvement vers le lit jusqu'à ce que Sherlock finisse par finir allongé sur le matelas. John passe une seconde ses doigts sur le ventre de Sherlock (ce qui lui tire un remarquable frisson), puis ils font de leur mieux pour retirer leurs pantalons et leurs chaussettes, et John se dit qu'il faudra qu'il fasse attention à ne pas se tromper de cravate cette fois.

Les boucles de Sherlock qui entourent sa tête posée sur l'oreiller comme un halo forment une vision presque irréelle - Sherlock, dans un lit qui n'est pas vraiment le sien, en plein milieu de la nuit, à Poudlard, dans une pièce que personne ne peut trouver à part ceux qui en ont vraiment besoin. C'est la première fois pour Sherlock, et John n'a pas besoin de parler pour qu'il sache que c'est également la sienne. (Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en préoccupent vraiment quand leurs mains touchent la peau de l'autre et que leurs corps s'arquent contre le lit et qu'une myriade de sons nouveaux et terriblement intéressants s'échappent de leurs bouches.)

* * *

A un moment avancé de la nuit, ou très tôt le matin, alors que John écarte les boucles trempées de sueur des yeux de Sherlock, le Poufsouffle finit par se souvenir de la raison principale pour laquelle il voulait voir Sherlock (bien qu'il ne se plaigne nullement de leurs activités). « Est-ce que ça marche ? » demande-t-il sans être vraiment précis, parce que son cerveau hésite entre dormir et les souvenirs encore récents des jambes de Sherlock autour de sa taille.

« Il va falloir que tu sois plus spécifique« , murmure Sherlock, les yeux mi-clos et ses doigts caressants toujours le dos de John comme s'il jouait du violon sur sa colonne vertébrale.

John n'arrive vraiment pas à trouver le courage de prononcer le nom de Moriarty alors qu'ils sont toujours nus et dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et il essaie de calmer le rythme de sa respiration qui s'est brusquement emballé. « Des nouvelles ? » finit-il par choisir de demander.

Sherlock a bien réalisé que ce rendez-vous avait un double but, mais il n'arrive pas à retenir le grognement qu'il étouffe dans les cheveux de John. « Rien », finit-il par répondre.

John sent quelque chose se serrer dans sa poitrine, et l'espace d'une seconde, il a du mal à respirer. « Tu penses qu'il n'est même pas _au courant _? Bordel, Sherlock, tu crois qu'on aurait pu - »

Sherlock le fait taire en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes, un bref instant, avant de continuer. « Je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles au sens traditionnel du terme. Pas de mystérieuse lettre, aucun émissaire soumis à l'Imperium qui serait venu me menacer. » (Sherlock ne manque pas de remarquer le frisson qui traverse le corps de John, tout comme ce dernier note immédiatement que les doigts de Sherlock resserrent leur étreinte.) « Mais il sait. Ses espions sont assez faciles à remarquer, une fois que tu sais à quoi t'attendre. »

Quand John essaie de se retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil dans la pièce, Sherlock l'attire à nouveau contre lui et l'entoure de ses bras. « Des hiboux », murmure-t-il à son oreille. « Plus que d'habitude ; ils viennent récolter des informations. Il sait. Et tu t'en sors très bien. »

« J'aimerais pouvoir t'aider », et John dissimule sa moue contre le torse de Sherlock. « Ils ne s'en prennent pas à toi, pas vrai ? » demande-t-il brusquement. « Les Serpentards ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, John. »

« _Sherlock_. »

« Non. Cela fait un bon moment que m'attaquer physiquement à commencer à les ennuyer. Et tu connais l'effet fulgurant que les insultes d'Anderson ont sur moi. »

« Je pourrais faire passer ça pour un accident », murmure John d'un ton endormi contre sa peau.

Sherlock sourit dans ses cheveux, le presse contre lui et laisse le silence pendant un long moment avant de finir par avouer : « Tu me manques. »

Et John sait qu'il ne peut pas rester. Il sent sa gorge se serrer ; leur séparation ne peut plus attendre très longtemps, et il déteste cette sensation d'être arraché d'un endroit qu'il est certain de ne jamais vouloir quitter.

« On ne peut pas recommencer », dit John, et c'est difficile, mais il est heureux d'avoir réussi à prononcer ces mots. « Si nous voulons mener ce plan à bien, on ne peut pas se donner rendez-vous ici une nuit sur deux et - il faut que ce soit la dernière fois. Jusqu'à ce qu'on l'attrape. »

Sherlock presse un baiser contre sa tempe, et il laisse échapper dans un souffle - un murmure qui ne ressemble pas du tout à Sherlock Holmes : « Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. » Prenant le visage de Sherlock avec douceur entre ses mains, John pose son front contre le sien. « Moi aussi - je t'aime, Sherlock. »

Ils prennent leurs précautions pour quitter la pièce ; ils choisissent d'espacer leurs sorties d'un intervalle respectable, et de prendre deux chemins différents. John ignore la chouette perchée innocemment sur la balustrade du grand escalier. Soo Lin est toujours debout quand John finit par atteindre la salle commune ; elle est assise près du feu, et il fait de son mieux pour ne pas donner l'impression d'avoir passer plusieurs heures à embrasser la personne qu'il est supposé détester le plus au monde.

« Longue patrouille ? » demande-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Elle le regarde de haut en bas. « Tu es allé voir Sherlock ? »

Au moins, John ne panique pas. Il reprend son rôle si facilement qu'il s'en sent presque inquiet. « Ouais, je l'ai vu, d'accord ? Il s'en fout du couvre-feu, comme si le château était à lui - le règlement, c'est trop banal pour Sherlock Holmes. Et il pensait qu'on pouvait se réconcilier, alors on s'est disputés. Contente ? »

Soo Lin fronce les sourcils, et elle n'a vraiment _pas _l'air contente, mais son excuse fonctionne. Elle ne lui pose plus aucune question. Mais même s'il doit mentir à toute sa maison, rien ne peut empêcher un sourire rayonnant de se dessiner sur ses lèvres quand il enfouit son visage dans son oreiller, ferme les yeux, et rejoue dans sa tête la nuit qu'il vient de passer jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Auteur **: writingispurdy

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Rating **: T (pour ce chapitre)

**Warning(s) **: adolescents qui prennent des risques modérés, harcèlement, sexe sous-entendu (pour ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer** : rien ne nous appartient, ni à l'auteur, ni à moi.

**Nombre de mots **: 5129 mots pour ce chapitre en anglais ; environ 7100 mots en français.

**Résumé **: John Watson va passer sept ans à l'Ecole de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il y rencontrera le garçon qui va devenir le plus grand homme qu'il connaîtra jamais. Sherlock/John.

_Pour ce chapitre : Un matin, leurs épaules ne se touchent même pas, mais John réussit néanmoins à entendre Sherlock murmurer : « Sang-de-Bourbe. »_

**Note de la traductrice **: Hello tout le monde ! Je suis absolument désolée pour le retard, je sais que j'avais promis ce dernier chapitre le week-end dernier, mais j'ai eu quelques petits problèmes de connexion - apparemment, il n'y a pas qu'à New York que le temps a décidé de faire des siennes. Bref, sur ce, merci infiniment pour toutes vos reviews (je finis d'y répondre demain, d'accord ? :D), merci à mon adorable beta, et à demain pour l'épilogue - et HALLOWEEN ! Bonne lecture =)

* * *

**The Magic of Deduction **

**Year Seven**

**(part two)**

* * *

C'est la première fois que John rentre chez lui pour les vacances de Noël depuis plusieurs années, et les premiers jours qu'il passe à Guildford se déroulent sans le moindre incident. Sa mère donne l'impression d'être plus heureuse que cet été parce que John paraît moins déprimé ; mais parfois, quand elle pense que son fils ne la regarde pas, elle laisse ses yeux se perdre dans le lointain. Harry vient leur rendre visite pendant quelques jours, et elle a tellement changé que John a du mal à la reconnaître. Elle le cache plutôt bien, mais elle donne l'impression d'être fatiguée, abattue - elle a abandonné.

La seule chose inhabituelle que John ne manque pas de remarquer pendant le début de ses vacances, c'est la recrudescence du nombre de chouettes dans le voisinage. Il ne s'en rend compte que parce qu'il sait à quoi s'attendre (et quand il essaie d'aborder le sujet avec sa mère, elle lui dit qu'elle n'a rien remarqué, à part Toby). Le premier jour, il en compte sept ; les hiboux vont et viennent devant chez lui à différentes heures du jour et de la nuit, et parfois ils se perchent même dans les arbres du jardin pour observer ce qui se passe à l'intérieur de la maison. Cela dit, trois jours plus tard, leur nombre a chuté à deux chouettes, et deux jours avant le réveillon de Noël, John n'en voit aucune de la journée.

Ce qui signifie que leur stratagème fonctionne. Jim a relâché sa surveillance, ce qui doit vouloir dire qu'il croit à l'histoire de leur séparation. Mais John n'ose pas s'en réjouir, parce que de temps à autre il a tout de même l'impression qu'une ombre passe dans le ciel, loin au-dessus de sa tête (Moriarty envoie sûrement une sentinelle tous les deux jours, pour être sûr de la véracité de leur histoire), mais leur plan est en bonne voie. Il le _faut_.

Il meurt d'envie d'en parler à Sherlock. John cherche désespérément un moyen de lui faire savoir que les visites des hiboux sont si rares et si espacées dans le temps qu'il pourrait prendre Sherlock juste contre sa fenêtre et que personne - excepté ses voisins - ne seraient au courant (cette idée le fait rougir plus que ce à quoi il s'attendait, et il lui faut un bon moment avant de retrouver son calme). Mais qui sait si ce relâchement de la surveillance du côté de John ne signifie pas que Jim consacre maintenant tous ses efforts à celle de Sherlock ? Peut-être que John pourrait utiliser un code, emprunter le hibou d'un de ses amis. Peut-être qu'il pourrait prendre un pseudonyme et lui écrire en termes si vagues que -

C'est ce moment précis que choisit une chouette pour se poser sur l'appui de sa fenêtre ; l'animal ne tarde pas à taper de son bec contre le carreau avec impatience pour qu'il la laisse entrer, ce que John s'empresse de faire. Une lettre est attachée à sa patte, et elle lui est adressée. Son cœur bat à toute allure dans sa poitrine, parce qu'il a immédiatement reconnu le hibou de la famille Holmes. C'est de la part de Sherlock.

_John, _

_Je sais que nous avons eu un certain nombre de désaccords, mais j'aime à croire que nous pouvons réussir à les mettre derrière nous le temps des fêtes. Maman aimerait te voir, Mycroft également. Peut-être que nous pourrions même essayer de nous réconcilier. Viens pour le réveillon de Noël, si possible. Si impossible, viens quand même. _

_SH_

John connait assez bien la prose épistolaire de Sherlock pour comprendre que sa lettre ne contient aucunement le véritable message que son ami veut lui faire passer. Non, il a quelque chose d'important à lui dire, et de plus une telle invitation serait l'occasion idéale de perfectionner leur stratagème (en particulier devant le clan des Holmes au grand complet, dont la plupart des membres détestent déjà John ; la nouvelle de leur rupture ferait sensation, surtout si les deux garçons parvenaient à mettre en scène une dispute mémorable en plein milieu du grand salon). Il a un sourire entendu, et, retournant le morceau de parchemin, il écrit sa réponse au dos de la lettre.

_D'accord. _

_JW_

Il annonce à sa mère qu'il ne sera pas là pour le réveillon, et qu'il reviendra à la maison le matin de Noël (si ce n'est plus tôt, il n'a aucunement l'intention de passer la nuit au manoir Holmes, la tentation serait bien trop grande). Il joue son rôle d'amoureux éconduit et plein d'espoir, cela dit, et décide même de préparer un sac de voyage pour parfaire l'illusion. Pendant un bref instant, une lueur d'espoir illumine les yeux de sa mère, et il déteste l'idée de devoir la décevoir une fois de plus et si vite, alors il la laisse croire que Sherlock et lui vont réussir à se réconcilier.

Une fois qu'il a atteint un endroit isolé un peu en-dehors de la ville, John transplane. Quand il rouvre les yeux, il se trouve debout en plein milieu de l'allée de graviers familière qui mène au manoir de la famille Holmes. C'est comme s'il venait d'être plongé dans un tableau auquel il n'avait pas pensé depuis une éternité, et il sent sa gorge se nouer. Il se demande s'il n'est pas en train de faire une erreur monumentale.

Il ne lève pas les yeux vers la chouette perchée dans un des arbres qui bordent le chemin, tout comme l'animal fait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.

John frappe à l'imposante porte d'entrée, et il réalise soudain qu'il ne s'est jamais trouvé dans cette situation tout seul. Il ressent l'absence de Sherlock à côté de lui avec plus d'acuité encore que d'habitude, ici, sur le perron de la demeure de sa famille. Lorsqu'un valet lui ouvre la porte et lui fait signe d'entrer, John reste figé l'espace d'une seconde, les yeux écarquillés, avant de le suivre. Le manoir est décoré aux couleurs du champagne cette année, et les guirlandes or et blanches scintillent de mille feux. John ne laisse pas le valet prendre son sac ; il veut utiliser le prétexte de le monter lui-même pour parler à Sherlock sans que personne ne vienne les interrompre.

Il est encore tôt et les invités déjà arrivés sont peu nombreux, mais ceux qui sont présents tournent la tête sur son passage et le dévisagent sans un mot. Depuis le temps qu'il les fréquente, John a appris à lire le regard d'un Holmes. De toute évidence, ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce qu'_il_ revienne, lui, le Sang-Mêlé sans fortune aux pulls trop grands. Il a presque envie d'éclater de rire et de leur dire exactement ce qu'il ressent pour Sherlock, de leur expliquer comment, un jour, il fera quitter leur monde à ce garçon qui représente tout pour lui.

Mais ce n'est pas le rôle qu'il doit jouer. Alors il prend soin de baisser la tête, de laisser leurs regards hautains le scruter de tout leur saoul. Il évite de les regarder dans les yeux, comme un animal vagabond qui ne ferait que passer. Et c'est alors qu'il se retrouve devant Sherlock.

Leur surprise devant la brusque apparition de l'autre n'est pas feinte. Par contre, les masques qu'ils reprennent tous les deux dans l'instant (un peu trop vite) - eux sont un mensonge. John se redresse, il fronce les sourcils, et Sherlock prend un air de confusion un peu triste. Mais ils n'ont pas besoin de mots pour se parler, et aucun des spectateurs présents ne peut les comprendre. (_Est-ce que ça va ? Ils ne t'ont pas trop malmené ? Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu me manques ? On devrait s'éclipser, tu ne crois pas ? Chez toi ou chez moi ?_)

Sherlock tend la main avec prudence, une proposition de trêve. John hoche la tête avec raideur, et il lui serre la main sans un sourire. Sherlock s'empresse de faire volte-face et de s'engager dans les escaliers ; John le suit en prenant bien soin de laisser une distance respectable entre eux. Comme pour le Noël précédent, toutes les chambres sont occupées par les membres de la famille Holmes, et ils vont devoir partager la même (John sait qu'il n'en sera pas capable, parce qu'une nuit avec Sherlock suffirait à compromettre tout leur plan), et le Poufsouffle s'efforce d'en avoir l'air mécontent.

(La seule personne qu'ils n'arrivent pas à tromper, c'est la mère de Sherlock - la plus intelligente d'entre eux ; mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle comprend qu'elle doit rentrer dans leur jeu.)

Une fois la porte de la chambre de Sherlock refermée, John passe plusieurs secondes immobile, à fixer le lit du regard - parce que ce n'est certainement pas son lit mais il s'en rapproche, c'est là où pour la première fois il a finalement pu embrasser Sherlock. Et quand il se retourne vers la porte, il croise le regard brillant de son ami et lui rend son sourire.

Il laisse tomber son sac en plein milieu de la pièce et traverse la distance qui les sépare en deux enjambées. Et ils restent là, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre ; ils partagent le même espace, ils respirent le même air, et John sent un frisson de joie le traverser.

« Ta chambre n'est pas surveillée ? »

« C'est une accalmie temporaire, et les rideaux sont fermés », répond Sherlock, et il se penche encore plus près de lui (leurs lèvres ne s'effleurent même pas, mais c'est tout comme).

John laisse échapper un gémissement d'envie, et il a désespérément envie de presser ses lèvres contre celles de Sherlock, mais il réussit à dire : « On devrait parler, pas se peloter. Et puis, si on reste ici trop longtemps, ils risquent de se douter de quelque chose. »

Sherlock marmonne quelque chose avec un air de suprême mécontentement, mais il sait que John a raison. Alors il recule d'un pas jusqu'à ce que son dos touche la porte - toujours près de John, mais moins tentant.

« Il n'y a plus aucune chouette chez moi », commence John. « Enfin, il y en a toujours une qui passe de temps en temps dans mon jardin, mais elles ne s'arrêtent même plus. Je pense que Jim m'a éliminé de la partie. »

Les yeux de Sherlock s'éclairent (et contrastent terriblement avec l'expression triste, hagarde, qu'il porte en permanence depuis leur séparation cet été). « Son père est mort », annonce le brun sans préambule.

« Quoi ? »

« Le père de Jim, le professeur Moriarty. Enfin, anciennement professeur. »

« A Poudlard ? »

« Non, professeur dans une université moldue. De mathématiques. Le parfait déguisement pour le dirigeant d'un syndicat du crime sorcier, tu ne penses pas ? »

Les yeux de John disent _espèce de connard théâtral_. « Alors, il est mort ? Comment est-ce que tu le sais, et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les hiboux ? »

« _La Gazette_ », remarque Sherlock d'une voix d'évidence. « Depuis notre confrontation à Pré-au-Lard, ils se sont fait une joie de relayer tout ce qui a un rapport avec le nom de Moriarty, et que l'un d'entre eux soit mort - la nouvelle a fait les gros titres. Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas remarqué. »

« J'étais un peu occupé ces derniers temps, tu sais », intervient John ; il se rapproche d'un pas, les yeux fixés sur le cou de Sherlock. « Continue. »

« Jim a dû très mal prendre la nouvelle », continue le brun en baissant la voix, et John est sûr qu'il le fait exprès pour encore plus lui donner envie de l'embrasser. « Il a arrêté de te faire surveiller, et le nombre de hiboux ici a été divisé par deux depuis la mort de son père. C'est une bonne nouvelle qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à toi. Ca veut dire qu'il va se focaliser sur moi, et étant donné que notre séparation m'a anéanti - »

« Hey », le coupe John. Il finit par briser la résolution qu'il a prise et pose sa main sur sa hanche ; ils manquent de se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Sherlock ferme les yeux. « Il faut que ce soit le dernier acte. Une tentative de réconciliation qui tourne mal, avec toi qui sort de chez moi comme une furie pendant que moi j'ai le cœur définitivement brisé. »

« Je ne vais pas aimer ça », dit John (et il veut glisser ses mains froides sous la chemise de Sherlock, les réchauffer contre sa peau brûlante et en embrasser chaque centimètre carré).

« Tu n'es pas supposé aimer ça », répond Sherlock. « Jim va sortir de sa cachette très bientôt, quand il pensera que je suis assez faible pour ne pas lui opposer la moindre résistance. Ce sera à toi d'entrer en scène, John. »

« Ca risque d'être dangereux », murmure John, essayant de prolonger leurs derniers instants ensemble.

« Et pourtant tu es venu. » Le sourire de Sherlock est radieux.

Ils entament leur fausse dispute quelques secondes après, et ils s'assurent d'élever suffisamment la voix pour que tout le monde puisse les entendre. Ils finissent par descendre au salon, mais tous les deux froncent les sourcils et John va même jusqu'à adresser plusieurs signes obscènes de la main à Sherlock quand ce dernier tourne la tête vers lui depuis l'autre côté de la pièce. Le Poufsouffle fait semblant d'avoir trop bu, et il est presque certain que leur petite scène ne trompe pas Mycroft non plus - mais que Mycroft soit au courant ne met nullement leur plan en danger.

Finalement, au beau milieu de la réception, John se met à hurler. « Oh, j'en ai _assez_ de toi et de tes conneries ! », et il pousse Sherlock avec force ; ce dernier tombe durement sur le sol de marbre. Toutes les conversations s'arrêtent. Sherlock reste allongé par terre pendant un long moment, alors que les gens se mettent à murmurer autour d'eux. « Tu sais quoi ? Tu peux te garder tes putains d'excuses, et te les mettre là où je pense », crache John. « Comme si tu pouvais en avoir quelque chose à _foutre_. »

Et même quand Sherlock finit par se relever et se précipite vers les escaliers, John continue de lui crier des injures, insulte après insulte, et le reste du clan Holmes est trop scandalisé pour dire ou faire quoi que ce soit. Et John a vraiment bien fait de ne rien mettre de fragile ou de précieux dans son sac, parce Sherlock ressort de sa chambre et le lui jette par-dessus la balustrade depuis le deuxième étage. Le sac tombe sur le sol du marbre du hall d'entrée dans un grand bruit, et John en profite pour marmonner une nouvelle suite de jurons.

Quand il met son sac sur son épaule et qu'il lève la tête pour lancer une dernière injure au visage du Serpentard, John ne trouve pas le courage de le faire. Parce que le visage furieux de Sherlock est inondé de larmes, et il a l'air à deux doigts de tomber à genoux et d'éclater en sanglots. Mais son regard fier ne le quitte pas une seconde (malgré les larmes qui continuent de couler sur ses joues et sur son menton).

John a l'impression que son sang s'est gelé dans ses veines, et son expression manque de le trahir. Mais il serre les dents, fait volte-face et franchit la porte d'entrée sans se retourner. Quand il finit par arriver chez lui, sur le perron de sa petite maison de Guildford, sa mère ne s'attendait de toute évidence pas à ce qu'il revienne si tôt, et les yeux qu'elle lève vers lui sont inquiets - elle a l'air presque au bord des larmes, elle aussi.

« Je ne veux pas en parler », marmonne John d'une voix faible - il sait qu'il devrait avoir l'air furieux, mais il n'y arrive pas. Il claque la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

L'image de l'expression de Sherlock hante son esprit quand il ferme les yeux, la tête enfouie dans son oreiller, la même expression que s'il lui avait brisé le coeur. Il ne veut plus jamais avoir à voir Sherlock Holmes pleurer un jour - parce qu'il n'est pas certain de pouvoir y survivre une nouvelle fois.

* * *

Les semaines qui suivent le réveillon de Noël constituent une véritable épreuve, et ce non parce que John est triste, parce qu'il ne peut pas s'empêcher de sentir les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand il pense à Sherlock - non, c'est le contraire. En fait, il arrive à étudier plusieurs heures d'affilée. Son équipe joue mieux que jamais depuis la mort de Carl (mais personne ne l'oublie, personne n'oubliera jamais Carl Powers), et Amanda a finalement réussi à assimiler le principe de vol en formation - personne ne peut les battre (lorsqu'ils jouent contre Gryffondor en février, c'est un véritable massacre et John commence à reprendre espoir pour la coupe de Quidditch). John dort mieux, bien mieux que depuis des années. Parce qu'il n'a pas à répondre à des hiboux en plein milieu de la nuit, ou le cou de Sherlock à explorer du bout de sa langue jusqu'aux petites heures du jour.

Il prend le petit-déjeuner avec son équipe, il éclate de rire quand Jabez fait une blague (qui aurait pu deviner que ce garçon roux et introverti pouvait être si drôle ?), et ne se retourne plus pour parcourir du regard la table des Serpentards. Lorsqu'il marche dans les couloirs, Soo Lin lui tient compagnie et ils discutent de ce qu'ils veulent faire après Poudlard (elle veut trouver un métier en rapport avec les antiquités, même si elle doit travailler avec des Moldus ; John lui annonce que Ste Mangouste l'a déjà contacté pour qu'il rentre en internat l'été prochain).

Les rares fois où il croise Sherlock, John l'ignore. A une ou deux reprises, Sherlock lève les yeux vers lui comme s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais John tourne la tête et s'éloigne avant de lui en laisser l'occasion.

Un matin, leurs épaules ne se touchent même pas, mais John réussit néanmoins à entendre Sherlock murmurer : « Sang-de-Bourbe. »

John fait volte-face, les yeux écarquillés et la gorge incroyablement serrée. « Qu'est-ce que tu as _dit_ ? » s'écrie-t-il, et il a envie de le frapper.

Sherlock se retourne à son tour, lentement ; ses yeux sont sombres et ses joues creusées. « Tu m'as très bien entendu », dit-il, mais sa voix est tendue.

John le saisit aussitôt par le col de sa robe, il plaque Sherlock contre un mur, et il presse sa baguette avec force juste sous son menton. Et Sherlock a l'air vraiment terrifié, parce que John ne fait _pas _semblant, cette fois. Il ne joue plus son rôle, absolument pas. Les yeux terrifiés de Sherlock croisent le regard de John.

Et ce dernier prend brusquement conscience de ce qu'il est en train de faire. Pendant un moment terrible, son esprit lui hurle _oh mon dieu_, et il espère que Sherlock devine son effroi. John recule aussi vite qu'il le peut. Son souffle est erratique, sa gorge est en feu, et il se déteste.

« Tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je perde mon temps avec toi », réplique-t-il, mais sa voix est plus faible que ce qu'il espérait. Il tremble de tout son corps alors qu'il s'éloigne, et avant que Soo Lin ne puisse lui poser la moindre question il lui dit qu'il la retrouvera en Sortilèges, qu'il a besoin d'être seul une minute.

John se précipite dans les toilettes les plus proches, il se jette dans la première cabine libre et vomit son dernier repas dans la cuvette. Il sent son estomac se tordre et il meurt de chaud - et, pire que tout, la seule pensée de ce qui vient de se passer dans le couloir le dégoûte. Il a eu tellement envie de frapper Sherlock, de lui faire _mal_, de lui lancer un maléfice terrible qui lui ferait _comprendre_ qu'il ne laisse personne le traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe. Mais c'était Sherlock, pour l'amour de Merlin, Sherlock qui ne faisait que tenir son rôle. John sent sa gorge se serrer, ses intestins se nouer et il a un nouvel accès de nausée.

Leur plan est en train d'aller trop loin, mais il sait que Sherlock ne voudrait pas qu'il renonce. Même pas après ce qui vient de se passer.

Il arrive à son cours de Sortilèges avec trois minutes de retard, mais même Flitwick n'ose lui adresser la moindre remarque quand il note la pâleur inhabituelle de son visage.

* * *

Le mois d'avril est presque arrivé, c'est samedi, et John a décidé de se rendre avec plusieurs de ses camarades de Poufsouffle à Pré-au-Lard pour faire une pause. Il fait beau et déjà presque chaud, l'herbe est plus verte que depuis des mois, et John a désespérément besoin de se changer les idées, de cesser de songer au plan et de se focaliser à nouveau sur ses études - seigneur, les examinateurs vont arriver au château dans moins de deux mois, et il a l'impression d'avoir oublié la moitié de ce qu'il a appris depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Une journée à l'extérieur du château va lui faire le plus grand bien, il en est certain ; il demande même à ses amis s'il peut les abandonner un moment pour marcher un peu seul. Il assure à Soo Lin qu'il n'ira pas loin, il veut juste se dégourdir les jambes à son propre rythme.

« Fais attention », lui demande-t-elle, l'air inquiète.

John a un sourire ironique. « Attention à quoi ? » Et il s'éloigne déjà, les mains dans les poches et déjà perdu dans ses pensées.

Le chemin qui mène à la Cabane Hurlante est désert, et même étrangement calme quand on songe qu'il n'est pas si loin du village qu'ont envahi une foule d'élèves ravis de prendre l'air après des semaines enfermés dans l'école. Une fois arrivé à la barrière, John tape du pied dans un caillou, il lève les yeux vers la petite maison en ruines qui ne l'intéresse pas vraiment. Et il réalise qu'un Serdaigle le suit.

Quand il se retourne pour faire face à cet observateur inopportun, il est plus que surpris de voir les yeux gris de Sherlock le dévisager entre une écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle et un bonnet trop grand qui ne lui va pas du tout. Son ami, d'après ce que John peut en voir, a les cheveux roussis et une coupure sur la joue, et le côté droit de son visage est complètement tuméfié.

Il n'a même pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il s'est passé et ce qu'il fait là - Sherlock prend déjà la parole. « Moran a essayé de me tuer », dit-il avec un grand sourire. « Tu ne comprends pas ? C'est une excellent nouvelle ! »

« J'en doute », fait John d'un ton pressé ; il oublie tout des règles qu'ils se sont fixées et s'avance jusqu'à enlever l'écharpe et le chapeau dont Sherlock est affublé pour pouvoir l'examiner de plus près. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, bordel ? Et épargne moi les détails, merci. »

Sherlock sourit à nouveau, avant de tressaillir en laissant échapper un sifflement de douleur quand John écarte ses boucles brunes pour inspecter la ligne rouge qui marque son visage de son oreille jusqu'à son front. « Moran a jeté un sortilège sur mon encrier pour qu'il explose. Mon _encrier_, je me demande quel est l'idiot qui a inventé un sort aussi stu - » Il s'interrompt quand il voit le regard sévère que lui lance John. « Bref, de toute évidence c'était une initiative pour m'éliminer qui vient seulement de Moran. Jim n'aurait jamais essayé de me tuer de si loin, oh non, il préfère une confrontation face à face pour pouvoir me narguer. »

« Donc tu t'es dit que ce serait une bonne idée de te montrer à Poudlard pour venir me raconter tout ça ? » demande John, mais il n'arrive pas à calmer le rythme des battements de son cœur qui s'est brusquement emballé.

« Eh bien, quel est l'intérêt d'un piège si tu n'es pas là pour apporter l'élément de surprise ? » réplique Sherlock. « Jim va venir me trouver d'ici peu de temps, et tu ferais mieux de t'y préparer. »

« Je suis prêt à le tuer, s'il le faut », répond John - la férocité de sa voix suffit à convaincre Sherlock de son honnêteté. Et John scelle sa promesse en embrassant Sherlock avec ardeur.

Ils sont brusquement interrompus par des applaudissements derrière eux.

« Bien _joué_, les garçons », s'exclame une voix qu'ils connaissent trop bien.

John se retourne aussitôt, la baguette levée, mais il entend quelqu'un murmurer une incantation et l'objet lui est arraché de la main avant même que le Poufsouffle ait trouvé la cible qu'il recherche.

« Et ma baguette est toujours dirigée droit sur lui, Sherlock… », continue la voix, « … alors tu ferais mieux de lâcher la tienne, toi aussi. Voilà, gentil garçon. »

Ils distinguent le sourire de leur ennemi entre les arbres avant même que le garçon en question ne soit tout à fait sorti du bois. Jim Moriarty a l'air dans un état presque aussi pitoyable que Sherlock, et son rictus a pris un côté dangereux qui n'était pas là dans l'expression du garçon calme et sûr de lui dont ils ont gardé le souvenir. Et croiser ce regard devenu dément à la lumière du jour est pire, bien pire que la dernière fois.

« Je dois l'admettre, votre histoire m'a convaincu pendant un bon moment », fait Jim sur le ton de la conversation avant de se pencher pour ramasser leurs baguettes et de commencer à jouer négligemment avec de sa main libre. « Allez, tous les deux, on y va. » Il garde sa baguette pointée sur eux d'une main sûre et calme, entraînée.

« D'accord, très bien, vous m'avez piégé », dit Sherlock avec le plus grand calme. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas discuter tous les deux, et laisser John en-dehors de notre rivalité puérile ? »

Jim éclate de rire. Ses gloussements trop aigus sont plus terrifiants que lors de leur dernière confrontation - il a l'air d'avoir complètement _perdu l'esprit_ - et il penche la tête sur le côté comme un petit animal qui essaie d'attirer l'attention de son maître. « Hier encore, j'aurais pu le laisser partir. Vous avez tellement bien joué, tous les deux, mais vous avez trébuché sur la ligne d'arrivée. Comme c'est dommage, tout ce mal que vous vous êtes imposé - pour rien, mon cœur, pour rien. Oh, non, Johnny est bien trop impliqué dans cette affaire maintenant, il _faut_ qu'il reste avec nous. »

Il fait un geste de sa baguette, et, au début, personne ne bouge. Jim penche dangereusement la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, et son sourire disparaît ; il fronce les sourcils. « Si j'étais vous, messieurs, je commencerais à avancer. Je connais un certain nombre de sortilèges extrêmement - _intéressants_, maintenant. _Avancez_. » Et il ne crie pas, non, il _siffle_ ce dernier mot, un sifflement pareil à celui d'un serpent face à sa proie.

Sherlock est le premier à bouger, et John le suit sans un mot. Ils ne se touchent pas, ils n'osent pas. Jim ferme la marche, la baguette toujours pointée droit sur le dos de John. Ils suivent le chemin et finissent par franchir la barrière qui barre la route jusqu'à la Cabane Hurlante. Jim laisse échapper un petit rire pensif et murmure : « Un endroit charmant pour un meurtre, non ? »

Une fois qu'il les a faits monter à l'étage et dans la pièce sur laquelle donne le palier en haut de l'escalier, il leur ordonne de s'arrêter et de se tourner vers lui. John et Sherlock ont adopté le même masque impassible ; quant il voit leur expression, Jim leur adresse un sourire carnassier.

« Pas trop près, tous les deux », les avertit-il. « Viens un peu par là, Johnny. C'est un si bon chien, n'est-ce pas, Sherlock ? »

Sherlock se mord la langue, parce que Moriarty pointe toujours sa baguette sur John d'un air menaçant.

« Bien », murmure Jim d'une voix douce, presque affectueuse. « Tu as retenu la leçon, n'est-ce pas ? Oh, _Sherlock_ », gémit-il, et maintenant il ressemble presque au première année que John a rencontré dans le train il y a si longtemps, les yeux écarquillés, le petit garçon innocent qui ne faisait de mal à personne. « Pourquoi en sommes-nous arrivés là ? Nous aurions pu faire un duo formidable, toi et moi. Je suis tellement plus intelligent que ton petit animal de compagnie, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que tu lui trouves. »

Sherlock tourne la tête vers John, comme pour lui dire : _J'avais raison - il aime me narguer_.

Les yeux de John lui renvoient : _Ce n'est pas le moment, crétin_.

« Eh bien, je suppose qu'il n'est plus l'heure des regrets, j'ai suffisamment essayé de t'impressionner. Donc, je crois qu'il est temps de te tuer. » Il hausse les épaules avec la même nonchalance que s'il était question de jeter un jouet cassé à la poubelle, et non de lancer le sortilège de mort.

Les yeux gris de Sherlock étincèlent quand il croise le regard de Jim. « Si je n'oppose aucune résistance, si je te laisse faire et me tuer, tu dois laisser John partir. »

« Sherlock - » laisse échapper John d'une voix étranglée.

« Promets-le », continue Sherlock, et le silence envahit la pièce.

Puis Jim sourit à nouveau, il penche la tête sur le côté. « Alors tu viendrais volontairement avec moi, et nous transplanerions tous les deux, et ton Poufsouffle pourrait partir sans être blessé. Intéressant, même si terriblement _prévisible_. Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Et il tend la main à Sherlock, le plus naturellement du monde. Sherlock avance d'un pas, et John esquisse un mouvement désespéré pour le retenir, mais Jim se contente de pointer à nouveau sa baguette dans sa direction.

Sherlock siffle : « John, reste où tu es. Ne fais pas l'idiot. » Il se calme, il prend une profonde inspiration, et, tournant une dernière fois la tête vers le garçon derrière lui, dévisage John avec une intensité que ce dernier ne lui a pas vue depuis des mois. « Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-il par demander.

La gorge de John est plus nouée que jamais, et il a l'impression que ses jambes ne vont pas tarder à se dérober sous son poids. La vision de Jim et Sherlock se brouille, elle éclate en une centaine de fragments alors qu'il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et bordel, pourquoi est-il en train de pleurer ? « Ouais », réussit-il à murmurer malgré l'émotion qui lui obstrue la gorge. « Oui, Sherlock. »

Ce dernier se retourne vers Jim, dont le sourire est plus satisfait et rayonnant que jamais. Ses grands yeux brillent de joie devant la douleur dont il est à l'origine, et il attend toujours que Sherlock lui prenne la main.

Puis : « C'est dommage que ton père ne soit pas là pour voir ça. »

Le sourire de Jim vacille. « Quoi ? »

Et John sent à nouveau l'espoir enflammer son cœur.

« Ton père », répète lentement Sherlock, comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant. « C'est une honte qu'il se soit fait tuer avant d'avoir pu voir ta victoire. Tué à cause d'une erreur si stupide, c'est vraiment dommage. »

« Ce n'était pas une _erreur_ », réplique Jim avec brusquerie, et l'air de la pièce donne l'impression de chuter de plusieurs degrés (comme si toute vie en avait été effacée). « C'était _toi_. Toi, c'est toi qui a été répéter notre nom dans tous les services du Ministère et ton frère - oh, ne crois pas une seconde que je ne me suis pas renseigné au sujet de ton frère, il est sur ma liste lui aussi, chéri. Si tu n'avais pas mis tes chiens de chasse sur nos talons - »

« Je n'ai pas dit qu'il était mort par accident », l'interrompt Sherlock, et il distingue la rage qui envahit le visage de Jim avec autant d'acuité qu'il aperçoit le mouvement discret de John du coin de l'œil. « J'ai dit qu'il avait fait une _stupide erreur_. A savoir, se faire prendre et échouer complètement en ce qui concerne sa propre protection et celle de sa famille. Et on dirait qu'il a échoué d'une façon si spectaculaire que désormais, le nom de Moriarty ne vaut plus grand-chose - »

Et un enchaînement presque simultané d'actions se produit à cet instant : Jim, furieux, lève sa baguette et la pointe sur la gorge de Sherlock, Sherlock qui ne le quitte pas des yeux, l'air imperturbable et provocant ; et les lèvres de Jim s'apprêtent à former l'incantation la plus terrible de tous les sortilèges - mais avant qu'il n'ait pu finir de prononcer la première syllabe du dernier Impardonnable, John Watson surgit brusquement, se jette sur lui et le plaque au sol.

Un nuage de poussière s'élève aussitôt, obscurcit l'air de la pièce alors qu'ils roulent tous les deux sur le plancher avec assez de force pour étourdir le petit Jimmy Moriarty. John n'a jamais usé de ses poings pour frapper qui que ce soit auparavant au cours de sa vie, mais il donne un tel coup dans la mâchoire de Jim que les deux garçons entendent quelque chose craquer. Mais même un garçon aussi frêle que Jim peut se défendre dans une pareille lutte s'il en a la motivation, et il se débat sous le poids de John avec une telle fureur qu'il parvient presque à libérer sa main, dont les doigts sont toujours crispés sur sa baguette.

(Sherlock est à quatre pattes quelque part derrière eux, il cherche désespérément sa baguette, et John a à peine conscience de ses mouvements.)

John plaque le poignet de Jim contre le plancher, il essaie de lui prendre sa baguette alors qu'il continue de maintenir sa tête au sol en lui plaquant un bras en travers de la gorge. Et Jim hurle sortilège sur sortilège, et une suite de maléfices illuminent la pièce avant de s'évanouir sans jamais toucher leur cible ; à chaque fois, John réussit à plaquer à nouveau son poignet par terre.

(Sherlock retrouve sa propre baguette juste à temps pour lancer un _Petrificus Totalus !_ à Moran, qui vient juste de faire une entrée fracassante dans la pièce, et l'ancien Gryffondor s'effondre sur le sol d'une manière presque comique.)

Et finalement Jim réussit à retrouver le contrôle de sa baguette, et il donne un coup de poing à John en plein visage - son nez fait un bruit horrible lorsqu'il se casse. Le Serpentard en profite pour se relever et sa baguette tremble quand il la lève droit sur Sherlock et -

John se jette sur lui depuis le sol, il enfonce ses doigts dans la chemise de Jim et le tire en arrière juste à temps pour que l'éclair d'un vert éclatant aille se perdre dans un coin de la pièce, et John pousse un cri rauque alors qu'il se jette de toutes ses forces en arrière -

Sauf qu'il trébuche sur le corps prostré de Moran dans l'encadrement de la porte. Jim et lui roulent par terre ; une lutte brève s'ensuit sur le palier, et soudain ils disparaissent dans l'escalier.

Sherlock met un moment à réaliser ce qui vient de se passer. Un moment terrible, trop long, pendant lequel il tend l'oreille dans l'espoir de percevoir un bruit de mouvement depuis l'étage inférieur, le rire triomphant de John ou ne serait-ce même qu'un grognement de douleur. Quand après plusieurs secondes, il n'entend toujours rien, Sherlock sent son sang se glacer dans ses veines et il hurle : « _John ?_ »

Il est déjà au bas de l'escalier avant même qu'il ait réalisé avoir bougé.

Jim et John sont prostrés l'un sur l'autre au pied des marches, et il y a du sang sur le plancher poussiéreux. Sherlock se penchent sur leurs deux corps, et ses mains tremblent quand il prend la baguette de Jim et l'envoie valser sur le sol de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Quand il effleure du bout des doigts le visage de John, le Poufsouffle tressaille et esquisse un sourire douloureux, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux. « Ouch », murmure-t-il inutilement. « Je pense que je me suis cassé quelque chose. Pas la colonne vertébrale », ajoute-t-il avant que Sherlock n'ait le temps de lui poser la question. Sherlock prend sa réplique comme une invitation pour attirer John contre lui. « La cheville. Tu penses qu'on peut faire quelque chose pour lui ? » Il indique de la tête le corps de Jim, inerte.

« Je pense que tu l'as tué », répond Sherlock avec le plus grand calme, et il n'y a pas la moindre once de regret dans sa voix.

« Dommage », souffle John, et il appuie sa tête contre les genoux de Sherlock. « Je suis sûr que les Détraqueurs l'auraient adoré. »

Contre toute attente, Sherlock éclate de rire. Il embrasse le front de John, et l'aide à se relever. Ils interpellent le premier professeur qu'ils trouvent (Hagrid, à la Tête-de-Sanglier), et lui expliquent la situation. En l'espace de ce qui leur semble être à peine un instant, ils sont entourés d'un détachement d'Aurors et ils sont questionnés sans répit. Sherlock leur répond sans la moindre résistance et leur demande poliment de bien vouloir baisser la voix, parce que John a posé la tête sur son épaule et s'est endormi.

* * *

Ils arrêtent Moran une deuxième fois, et cette fois il est emmené à Azkaban sans le moindre incident.

Ils finissent le reste de leur dernière année à Poudlard sans problème, même si John a l'impression de passer le plus clair de son temps à convaincre les Poufsouffles que Sherlock n'est pas du tout aussi désagréable que ce qu'il leur a raconté depuis la rentrée de septembre, et qu'il est réellement amoureux de lui. Cela dit, en vérité, les convaincre ne prend pas si longtemps, parce que tous se souviennent de Sherlock, et ils se rappellent de l'année qu'ils ont passée tous les deux assis ensemble au coin du feu à parler sans avoir besoin d'employer de mots. (Oui, ils sont un peu vexés que John leur ait menti, mais son équipe lui pardonne facilement.) Ils accueillent à nouveau Sherlock à leur table pour le petit-déjeuner, dans leurs gradins pour les matches de Quidditch, et plus important encore, ils lui réservent à nouveau son fauteuil près de la cheminée.

John et Sherlock révisent ensemble pour leurs A.S.P.I.C. dans la salle commune de Poufsouffle, le brun avec les brûlures et les contusions sur son visage en bonne voie de guérison, et John qui boite toujours un peu à cause de sa cheville blessée (Sherlock pense que c'est surtout psychosomatique, et John lui dit généralement de la fermer).

Quand Andy attrape le Vif d'or au cours du dernier match de l'année, contre Serpentard, tous les spectateurs des gradins de Poufsouffle laissent bruyamment éclater leur joie, et John pleure presque alors qu'il serre dans ses bras tous les gens à sa portée, et le compte de joues et de fronts qu'il embrasse dépasse largement celui des membres de son équipe (il a dû sûrement faire une deuxième tournée d'accolades). Il prend Sherlock dans ses bras quand ce dernier accoure sur le terrain avec le reste de sa maison, et il l'entraîne aussitôt dans un baiser ardent qui leur faire oublier le reste du monde autour d'eux - il n'y a rien de plus important que Sherlock et lui.

_La Gazette_ publie un article sur la dernière chute du plus jeune des Moriarty à Pré-au-Lard, et John et Sherlock ne sont absolument pas mentionnés. John suspecte Mycroft d'y être pour quelque chose ; il se demande brièvement tout ce que cet homme a bien pu faire pour eux au Ministère, et surtout comme un homme de son âge peut réussir à ne jamais être inquiété par les autorités. Il ne demande rien à Sherlock, cela dit - en vérité, il a assez peur de la réponse qu'il pourrait obtenir. Mais le résultat est le même : personne ne sait ce qui s'est passé dans la Cabane Hurlante, personne ne les harcèle de questions indiscrètes, et ils sont libres de raconter leur histoire seulement aux personnes de leur choix (les Poufsouffles bien sûr, qui jamais ne trahiraient un secret).

Allongé dans son lit, John demande un soir : « Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, plus tard ? »

Sherlock commence par hausser les épaules. « Si nos aventures avec Jim et Moran sont une indication sur notre futur, je dirais que nous n'avons pas tellement de raisons de nous inquiéter. »

« Tu peux toujours essayer de mourir, Sherlock Holmes », murmure John en embrassant Sherlock sur le front. « Je ne te laisserai pas faire. »

Sherlock esquisse un sourire ironique, et il embrasse chacun des doigts de John avec une expression songeuse. « Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être m'occuper d'abeilles. »

John éclate de rire, et il doit se forcer à se calmer avant que ses camarades de dortoir ne viennent se plaindre du bruit qu'ils font. « Toi ? Des abeilles ? Tu les ferais exploser en moins d'une semaine, je te le garantis. Une explosion magnifique. »

« Pari tenu, John Watson », murmure Sherlock dans l'obscurité, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Chapter 12

**The Magic of Deduction**

**Auteur **: writingispurdy

**Traduction **: ReachingforHeaven

**Rating **: K+ (pour ce chapitre)

**Warning(s) **: aucun (pour ce chapitre)

**Disclaimer** : rien ne nous appartient, ni à l'auteur, ni à moi.

**Nombre de mots **: 1800 mots pour ce chapitre en anglais ; environ 2700 mots en français.

**Résumé **: John Watson va passer sept ans à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, et il y rencontrera le garçon qui va devenir le plus grand homme qu'il connaîtra jamais. Sherlock/John.

**Note de l'auteur (writingispurdy) :** ET C'EST LA FIN ! J'espère que personne ne s'attendait à quoi que ce soit de grandiose, il s'agit juste d'un gentil petit épilogue. Je tiens à vous dire à tous à quel point VOUS ETES GENIAUX POUR AVOIR ÉTÉ SI GENTILS AVEC MOI PENDANT TOUTE LA DUREE DE CETTE FIC, et j'aime chacun d'entre ceux qui lisent ce message. Il faut que vous le sachiez ! J'ai vraiment adoré écrire tout ça, et vous avez tous rendu ça vraiment plus drôle pour moi. Je ne sais pas encore si je reviendrais dans cet univers ou non, le temps nous le dira. Merci encore, merci infiniment.

**Note du beta **: Hello guys ! Je suis le beta de ReachingforHeaven ; sadly elle est à l'hôpital depuis plusieurs mois, et après de multiples péripéties dont la liste non-exhaustive et dans le désordre se résume à un portable tombé plus ou moins accidentellement, une période de coma et une interdiction formelle de lui apporter un quelconque moyen d'accès à Internet (ouais, les Britanniques n'ont aucune pitié), je me suis dit qu'il était temps que je poste la fin de cette traduction à sa place. J'espère que vous comprendrez que l'attente a été très longue parce qu'honnêtement, je dois avouer que ce n'était pas mon principal sujet d'intérêt ces dernières semaines (bon ok, j'avais complètement oublié). Sinon ReachingforHeaven va relativement bien, mais comme elle est privée d'ordinateur (poor, poor thing) il se peut que je me plonge dans la marée de commentaires que vous lui avez laissés pour y répondre à sa place.

Sinon, moi j'ai adoré relire cette traduction, ce fut long, mais je trouve que le résultat en valait la peine et j'espère que vous avez apprécié de lire cette histoire autant que nous de la traduire. (et maintenant je vais aller noyer mon chagrin dans l'alcool parce que HELLO, C'EST LA FIN ; mais, hey, « je suis heureux que vous soyez ici avec nous. Ici, à la fin de toutes choses. »)

* * *

**The Magic of Deduction**

* * *

**.epilogue.**

« Plus vite, John, nous sommes en train de le perdre ! »

Juste derrière Sherlock, John bondit par-dessus le hibou enfermé dans sa cage que le criminel a abandonnée dans la rue enneigée. L'homme qu'ils poursuivent crie quelque chose, il lance un sortilège par-dessus son épaule, et John réplique aussitôt en exécutant un charme du Bouclier (le maléfice est dévié vers le panneau de bois de la boutique d'Ollivanders, qui explose dans une pluis d'étincelles). John hurle aux passants de s'écarter, et il entend derrière lui des cris paniqués alors que devant eux, le criminel s'engage dans l'Allée des Embrumes.

Sherlock s'élance à sa suite, et John le suit.

Sherlock et son adversaire s'engagent aussitôt dans un duel sans pitié, et la lumière des sortilèges colore violemment les murs de l'allée déserte (un des sortilèges de Stupéfixion de Sherlock manque sa cible et va déloger un corbeau perché sur un appui de fenêtre). John agrippe Sherlock par le dos de son long manteau et les entraîne tous les deux dans une rue adjacente alors qu'un nouveau Confringo les manque de peu (le maléfice vient heurter le mur juste au-dessus de leurs têtes et fait tomber sur eux une pluie de débris de briques et de mortier).

John reprend ses esprits le premier, et dans un cri - « _EXPULSO _! » - il envoie leur assaillant faire un vol plané jusqu'au mur d'une boutique de prêteur sur gages derrière lui. Les habitués de l'Allée des Embrumes ont disparu depuis longtemps, ayant sagement préféré se réfugier dans les nombreuses échoppes douteuses qui bordent les trottoirs, et aucun d'entre eux n'a l'imprudence de ressortir pour aider le criminel prostré sur les pavés enneigés.

L'homme en question, acculé, essaie tant bien que mal de se relever - ou du moins de ramper le plus loin possible de ses adversaires - mais John se tient devant lui maintenant, la baguette pointée droit sur sa poitrine.

« _Incarcerem_ », lance Sherlock, à bout de souffle, alors qu'il s'approche de John, et une corde jaillit aussitôt du bout de sa baguette magique pour venir lier les mains du criminel, toujours à terre.

John tourne son visage vers le ciel, et il essaie de retrouver son souffle malgré le fou rire qui vient à peine de s'emparer de lui. Sherlock éclate de rire à son tour sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, adossé au mur le plus proche. John se laisse tomber par terre - il s'assied sur les jambes de leur adversaire pour lui ôter définitivement toute envie de s'échapper - et place sa tête entre ses genoux pour essayer de retrouver un minimum de sérieux.

« Tu ne m'as même pas dit ce qu'a fait ce type », dit-il en hochant la tête. « Ni même son foutu nom, d'ailleurs. » Ce qui n'a pas empêché John de suivre Sherlock. Comme toujours.

« Joe Harrison », parvient à répondre son ami entre deux éclats de rire. « Il a volé quelque chose à notre cher vieil ami Andrew West. »

« West ? Bordel, ça fait des années, Sherlock », ajoute John (et le souvenir de leur course folle à travers les rues de Chelsea, du vacarme étourdissant des Feuxfous Fuseboum des frères Weasley et de leur crise de fou rire dans le métro, il y a si longtemps de cela, ne l'aide certainement pas à retrouver son sérieux). « Il fait partie du Ministère maintenant, c'est ça ? »

« Exact », répond Sherlock en redressant le col de son manteau. « Il s'occupe des relations internationales. Cet homme que tu vois là a mis la main sur certaines informations assez sensibles que le Ministère préfère ne pas voir quitter le pays, d'où - » Il indique d'un geste vague Harrison et John assis par terre. « Les Aurors ne devraient pas tarder à se montrer. » Sa posture trahit son impatience, mais il a aux lèvres le sourire habituel qu'il réserve à John après une de leurs poursuites.

John lève la tête et lui adresse un grand sourire. « Je crois que j'ai compris. Aujourd'hui, c'est ton anniversaire. »

Et Sherlock a maintenant l'air complètement scandalisé, tellement choqué qu'il n'arrive plus à prononcer le moindre mot. Au cours des années qu'ils ont passées ensemble, Sherlock n'a jamais ne serait-ce que mentionné l'existence de son anniversaire (comme s'il avait, vingt-sept ans plus tôt, simplement décidé de surgir du néant et de prendre l'apparence d'un être humain).

« Comment est-il possible que - » Et ses traits sont alors déformés par la colère. « _Mycroft_. »

John éclate à nouveau de rire, son souffle formant un nuage blanc devant son visage dans l'air glacé.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, deux _pop!_ se font entendre derrière eux, et les visages qui ont commencés à se montrer aux portes des boutiques et aux coins des rues adjacentes disparaissent aussi vite qu'ils sont apparus. Les deux Aurors qui viennent de transplaner les rejoignent rapidement, et John sourit de plus belle.

« Watson », le salue Lestrade dans un brusque éclat de rire. « Je pensais bien que vous étiez derrière tout ça, tous les deux. »

« Une de nos affaires, comme d'habitude. » John se lève, et serre chaleureusement la main de son ancien capitaine.

« Toujours des justiciers, alors ? » Lestrade enfouit ses mains dans ses poches. « Le Ministère aurait bien besoin de votre aide, vous savez. Tu ferais un sacrément bon Auror, Watson. »

Sherlock plisse les yeux lorsqu'il aperçoit la femme qui se tient derrière Lestrade, et cette dernière lui rend son regard méfiant, les sourcils froncés. Sally Donovan s'avance de quelques pas pour s'occuper de relever Joe Harrison et son poids la pousse à laisser échapper un grognement. « Rien ne justifie que vous dérangiez l'ordre public comme ça à chaque fois, vous savez », les interrompt-elle. « Tous les deux, vous feriez mieux de laisser les criminels aux Aurors. »

« Quand les Aurors apprendront à faire correctement leur travail, je n'aurai plus besoin de le faire à leur place », réplique Sherlock sur un ton glacial.

Sally fronce les sourcils de plus belle et se tourne vers John. « Serpentard un jour, Serpentard toujours », murmure-t-elle. « J'ai lu ton livre », fait-elle d'une voix plus forte à Sherlock. « Ridicule. _La Magie de la Déduction_ ? »

« Tu n'as pas lu mon livre », murmure Sherlock, boudeur.

« Peut-être pas, mais il a quand même l'air stupide », réplique-t-elle.

« La science et la magie ont plus de points communs que tu ne veux le reconnaître, Donovan, et peut-être que si tu _réfliéchissais_ un peu plus, je n'aurais pas besoin de capturer les traîtres à leur pays à ta place. » Il continue, malgré son expression vexée. « Si on les utilise conjointement de façon appropriée, la magie et la science peuvent se révéler être des camarades de jeux peut-être inhabituels, mais remarquables. »

« Ouais, eh bien, au niveau des _camarades de jeux_, vous devez en connaître un rayon tous les deux, pas vrai ? » Censée être une raillerie, sa réplique n'atteint pas John ; il se contente d'éclater de rire, surtout lorsqu'il remarque le rouge qui est monté aux joues de Sherlock.

« Si jamais vous décidez de vous associer au Ministère », leur dit Lestrade sur un ton chaleureux une fois que Donovan a transplané avec Harrison, « je peux vous recommander auprès de Potter. »

« Ma situation actuelle me convient parfaitement, merci », répond John en posant une main sur le bras de l'Auror. « Tu devrais passer un de ces jours, Greg, prendre le thé. »

Sherlock fronce un peu les sourcils, ce qui ne fait que renforcer le sourire de John.

« 221B Baker Street », ajoute-t-il, avant de se retourner et de prendre la main de Sherlock dans la sienne ; lorsqu'ils s'éloignent tous les deux, ils entendent Lestrade transplaner derrière eux.

* * *

La propriétaire de leur appartement est une femme merveilleuse, d'un certain âge, du nom de Mrs Hudson ; elle fait preuve avec eux d'une remarquable patience et d'une faculté de compréhension incroyable. La fois où Sherlock a essayé de réchauffer leur thé d'un coup de baguette à quatre heures du matin et qu'il a manqué de faire exploser le mur du salon, John était surtout inquiet à l'idée qu'elle ne découvre qu'ils n'étaient pas en réalité le gentil petit couple qu'elle les croyait être, mais plutôt un gentil petit couple de sorciers. Sauf qu'elle s'était contentée de leur adresser un clin d'œil complice ; l'instant suivant, elle descendait l'escalier jusqu'à son appartement et appellait son petit-neveu pour qu'il vienne se charger des réparations. Plus tard, devant trois tasses de thé et une assiette de biscuits posées sur la table de son salon, elle leur avait expliqué qu'elle était la seule Cracmolle d'une longue lignée de sorciers, et que tant qu'ils n'essayaient pas à nouveau de faire sauter le plafond, le fait qu'ils aient tous les deux des pouvoirs magiques ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

Ce soir-là, après l'affaire Joe Harrison, lorsqu'ils entrent dans le vestibule chaleureux en laissant derrière eux le vent de glacé de janvier, leur courrier les attend sur la table au bas des escaliers (Sherlock a toujours du mal à comprendre le principe de la poste moldue, mais les chouettes qui viennent de temps à autre frapper aux fenêtres de leur salon n'attirent pas autant l'attention des passants que John le pensait au début). John passe les enveloppes en revue (sans s'occuper de Sherlock qui s'efforce de lui retirer sa veste pendant qu'il lit) et laisse échapper une petite exclamation lorsqu'il parvient à la dernière du paquet.

« Ma mère », fait-il avec bonne humeur, en retournant l'enveloppe entre ses mains pour l'examiner.

Sherlock se penche par-dessus son épaule et embrasse son oreille au passage ; John l'écarte d'un geste de la main, un sourire aux lèvres. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? »

« Elle dit que Mycroft lui a envoyé un hibou au sujet de ton anniversaire. »

Sherlock se contente d'un grognement, auquel John répond par un éclat de rire ; il tend la main derrière lui jusqu'à passer ses doigts dans les boucles brunes de son ami.

« Elle t'envoie une place, pour aller à l'opéra », continue-t-il, son étonnement croissant de plus belle alors qu'il retire deux billets de l'enveloppe. « Bordel, il y en a une pour moi aussi. »

Sherlock fronce les sourcils.

« Oh, _allez_ », le répimande John gentiment. « Ma mère nous a acheté des _places d'opéra_ pour ton anniversaire ! _Ma_ mère, qui ne s'est même pas acheté de nouveau tablier depuis des années. Tu as intérêt à lui écrire un mot pour la remercier - non, on va aller la voir ce week-end et tu lui diras merci en personne. »

Sherlock se contente de marmonner quelque chose d'inintelligible.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas que les gens connaissent la date de ton anniversaire ? » lui demande John.

« Parce que la date de mon anniversaire n'a aucune importance », murmure le brun avec une mauvaise humeur évidente. « Quel peut bien être l'intérêt de savoir si le jour au cours duquel je suis sorti de l'utérus de ma mère était un mardi ou un samedi ? Exactement », finit-il avant même que John ne puisse répliquer. Deux secondes plus tard, il a déjà atteint le haut de l'escalier.

« Oui, mais », continue John en lui emboîtant le pas, « on pourrait dire la même chose pour Noël, et tu n'as pas de problème avec le fait de fêter Noël. »

Ils se retrouvent dans la cuisine, et malgré leur différence de taille, c'est John qui a fini par acculer Sherlock contre le plan de travail.

« Donc, résumons : tu viens de recevoir un cadeau pour ton anniversaire, et il est hors de question que tu t'en plaignes », conclut-il très simplement (et très près du visage de Sherlock).

« Hmm », répond ce dernier avec une grande éloquence quand les genoux de John finissent par rencontrer les siens.

* * *

« Il veut juste jeter un coup d'œil », s'efforce de négocier John ; il s'élance à la suite de Sarah lorsque cette dernière cherche à s'éloigner.

« Ce sont des gens, pas des expériences », lui rappelle la jeune femme, mais son ton est toujours amical et elle n'a pas cessé de sourire depuis qu'il a franchi la porte de son service.

« Il veut juste aider », continue John, mais il réalise à la même seconde que cet argument n'est sans doute pas tout à fait exact. « Enfin, il veut apprendre, et ça revient à peu près au même. A peu près. Je veux dire, plus il sait de choses, plus il a de chances de résoudre un maximum d'affaires, pas vrai ? »

« Il n'est même pas Auror », réplique Sarah.

« Oui, mais bon, les Aurors viennent le voir quand ils ont besoin d'aide, non ? Juste cinq minutes. »

Elle interrompt sa marche, et même si elle a toujours l'air ravie de le revoir, il y a une certaine inquiétude dans l'expression de son visage. « Et en quoi passer cinq minutes dans la salle Janus Thickey pourraient bien l'aider ? »

John ne recule pas, et conserve une expression impassible. « Il étudie les sortilèges d'Amnésie. Le plus il en sait sur les dommages de longue durée - »

« Je ne peux pas, John », lui répond Sarah d'une voix douce. « Je ne peux pas le laisser aller inspecter des patients et les examiner comme s'ils n'étaient même pas _humais_. Pas aujourd'hui. » Elle laisse échapper un soupir fatigué, et un sourire - un peu triste - se dessine à nouveau sur ses lèvres. « Je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venu me voir. Que vous soyez tous les deux venus. Ecoute, si vous revenez la semaine prochaine, je pourrais peut-être m'arranger pour vous organiser… Je ne sais pas, une interview avec quelqu'un. Mais pas d'expériences. »

« Pas d'expériences », répète John avec un grand sourire. Il embrasse Sarah sur la joue. « Tu es fantastique, merci. C'est génial d'avoir pu te revoir. »

Il fait volte-face et retourne en courant dans le hall, vers Sherlock, qui l'embrasse sur le visage et dans les cheveux en guise de remerciements.

* * *

Une explosion retentit violemment à l'étage inférieur, suivi d'un bruit de chute, et John se réveille en sursaut (la vision de poteaux de but en flammes sur un terrain de Quidditch s'évanouit à peine dans son esprit). Il enfile son pantalon avant de se précipiter dans l'escalier, les cheveux ébouriffés et encore à moitié endormi, mais la baguette levée et prêt à se battre.

Et il éclate de rire quand il voit l'expression du visage de Sherlock, le trou aux bords calcinés en plein milieu du tapis de Mrs Hudson, et les cadavres d'abeilles éparpillés un peu partout sur les meubles du salon.

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
